Your Move
by C.Queen
Summary: Reincarnations are everywhere as Kaiba and the others find themselves faced with a possible repeation of their grim past. When the High Priest former love, now the Digimon Queen Rika, returns to him, will Seto be able to keep her or lose her once more?
1. Identical Cards

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot in this story. The characters and their backgrounds belong to their respective companies and I have no claim over them whatsoever. Thank you for deciding to check my story out and feel free to review and let me know what you thought of it cause suggestions and ideas are always welcome. Thanks again and if you don't mind if you review could you point out any major plot mistakes I made cause my Yu-Gi-Oh knowledge is a little rusty. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Identical Cards  
  
Nineteen-year old Seto Kaiba looked down at his watch and then at the clock hanging on his left wall in his spacious office. Either both of his clocks were fast or his possible new employee was going to be late for their meeting. Not a good way to start a meeting Kaiba thought to himself. As though she'd read his mind there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Kaiba said as he leaned back against his chair and seconds later his secretary walked in looking rather nervous. Despite the fact that her boss was much younger then she was he scared her and he hated for things not to go on schedule.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Nonaka just called, apparently there's been a pile up on the 302 and she'll be a bit late getting here because of the traffic." His secretary said with a weak smile that he returned with a slightly raised eyebrow that wiped the smile off her face.  
  
"Send her in as soon as she gets here, you're dismissed." Kaiba said dismissing her as he swirled in his chair so that his back was to her. Taking the hint she quickly left and was careful not to slam the door as she left. Ignoring her Kaiba remained in his seat, his eyes staring out his window to the buildings that surrounded his own. She would be late then Kaiba thought and decided to give her points for having the intelligence to call and let him know but then she was apparently very intelligent. When Yamachi had suggested her Kaiba had accessed all the information on her, if he was going to work with her then it was important to know who he'd be dealing with. For all intents and purposes Rika Nonaka was his type of person, driven, intelligent and cool. Which was one would expect of the reigning Digimon Queen stupid though the name was. To all intents and purposes she was ideal for the job, ideally. When things were too good to be true they usually were.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, she's here." His secretary said from the now partially opened door. Poor woman, he really should fire her and put her out of her misery Kaiba thought as he watched her wait nervously. She was quite afraid of him and though he found it amusing it was beginning to become an annoyance.  
  
"Send her in." Kaiba said without turning around. Keeping his back to her he waited to see what she would do with his obvious rudeness. Seconds later he heard the sound of her sitting down in one of his chairs, not speaking or giving any indication that he was even there. Intrigued Kaiba swirled his seat so that he was looking at her and was surprised with what he saw. Before him sat a girl who's eyes were as cool as ice and her face showed no emotion as she regarded him with the most intriguing eyes he'd every seen. They hid so much and yet he could tell simply by their lack of emotion that they belonged to someone you didn't want to cross. She was beautiful but he'd already known that. Her red and brown hair was pulled back in a bun with several strands of it framing her face giving her a more approachable look though he'd be willing to bet that it wasn't on purpose. Her black suit fit her figure well and Kaiba had a feeling that that wasn't intentional either, she didn't seem the type. When he'd needed a new secretary he'd had several applicants who'd tried to appeal to his teenage hormones by showing off their bodies but he could have told them it was a wasted effort. He was here about brains not body. "Ms. Nonaka."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." She returned without showing any emotion or intent to reach out a hand. "I apologize for being late, the traffic was backed up because of an accident."  
  
"So my secretary said." Kaiba said rather liking the way she met his eye. Most people were afraid of him and he'd become rather disgusted with the way they pussyfooted around him for fear of igniting his wrath. He had no use for cowards. "Did you bring your cards?"  
  
"That's why I'm here isn't it?" She said raising an eyebrow slightly at his attitude.  
  
"Let me see them." Kaiba said expecting his order to be followed immediately. Watching her face he could see that she was surprised but she had admirable control in that she didn't ask him any questions. Instead she reached into the purse she'd brought with her and withdrew a leather pouch. Pulling on the cord she opened it up and withdrew her collection of the Digimon Cards, handing them to him without a word.  
  
  
  
Accepting them without comment Kaiba began to run through them, taking note of the types she preferred and comparing them to what little he knew about the game. He'd always preferred Duel Monsters and had never given much attention to the Digimon Cards though his brother had a set he occasionally played with. They were of good quality and obviously cared for, he'd have expected nothing else but he never completely counted or believed everything. From what little he knew of the game she was obviously well rounded in her choice of cards, she also obviously preferred being on the offensive as oppose to the defensive though she was well prepared for it. He was a firm believer that you could tell a lot by the cards a person had in their deck and Ms. Nonaka was no exception. Her deck was rather like his and he smiled at the thought. He could have gotten any of the Digimon card players in the world to be his tutor; he could well afford it. But the whispers about the Digimon Queen had caught his attention and if her deck was anything to go by the rumors were correct and she was just what he needed. He wanted someone who played to win at all costs, merciless and hard. She appeared to fit the bill perfectly. "Are these all?"  
  
  
  
"That I have with me." She replied as she crossed her legs in front of her as she regarded him through still blank eyes. "I have some lesser cards and some rarer collectibles that I left at home for safe keeping."  
  
"I assume that Mr. Yamachi explained to you why you're here." Kaiba stated as he handed the cards back to her. "Apparently he thinks that you can do the job."  
  
"He said that you needed someone with a great deal of knowledge of the game to help you develop a better understanding of it for a software you're working on." She replied as she set the cards down on the desk in front of her. "You're intending to create a program for the Digimon Cards that you have for Duel Monsters."  
  
''You're well informed." Kaiba said shortly. I wonder where she got that information he wondered as he regarded her more closely. It wasn't top secret information but it wasn't common knowledge either. It would appear that he hadn't been the only one to do a little digging around.  
  
"I have friends in high places." She returned with a smile as she watched him watch her. She'd expected him to interrogate her but she hadn't expected this approach. She didn't know the rules or expectations, she didn't like it one bit.  
  
"I know the basics of the game and I could create a program without outside help but the program would be lacking. I've always viewed the Digimon Card Game as a kid's game so I never bothered to learn. Despite my company's predictions though the game has remained popular and I think its time we got a piece of it. What I want you to do is give me a better understanding of the game and some insight into its playing." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Do you think you're up to it."  
  
"From what I understand you're fairly intelligent, there's no reason why you can't be taught the basics." She said with a smirk of her own. Like Kaiba she wasn't a fool, she knew quite a bit about her possible new employer and she knew that he'd be a worthy pupil if she chose to make him so.  
  
"Then you're interested?" Kaiba said wanting her to say yes more then he expected. There was something about her that intrigued him; he wanted to get to know her better so that he could understand the enigma that was she.  
  
"How long are we talking about?" She asked as she regarded him steadily. "I'm free for most of this summer but it would help me plan my schedule ahead of time if I know what length of time we're talking about here."  
  
"I think two weeks would do it Ms. Nonaka. I'm a very quick student." Kaiba said with a grin that wasn't meant to be reassuring. He needed to learn as much as possible to make the game a success but in truth he wasn't really looking forward to this. He was a busy man with an already busy schedule and this was going to play hell with it.  
  
"Good, I'd hate to waste my time." She said with a grin of her own that said she was aware of the test she'd been given and knew she'd passed. "When do you want to start?"  
  
"I have a board meeting in five minutes." Kaiba said looking down at his watch with a touch of regret. "We'll start tomorrow at seven o'clock?" he asked as he looked at her with a touch of respect. She'd held up and met him at each point; she would prove to be a worthy teacher and adversary.  
  
"Fine." She replied as she got up from her chair. Holding her hand out she smiled at him with a look in her eye that said she knew it was expected but not to expect her to show such formality regularly. Meeting her eye Kaiba lifted his own hand and shook her hand, surprised that he did. "My name's Rika by the way." She added as she withdrew her hand, a hint of a grin on her sculpted face. "You have my permission to use it."  
  
"Kaiba." Kaiba said with a nod as he acknowledge the small dig for what it was. "Till tomorrow.Rika." He added, her name sounding strange on his lips as he watched her smile widen, as if she knew that she'd caught him off guard.  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow Kaiba." Rika said with a smile as she picked up her cards and walked gracefully out of his office without looking back. Sitting back in his seat Kaiba looked off into space as he thought about his newest employee with the strangest feeling that this was the beginning of something, though what he had no idea.  
  
The next morning  
  
Mokuba Kaiba stared at the paper before him then adding and subtracting in his head wrote a number down on the sheet. Still rather short for a fourteen-year old he had to lean partially over his brother's large desk as he viewed the next question. At the sound of the door opening he looked up to see a beautiful redhead walk into the room wearing a simple black skirt and a white T-shirt.  
  
"Can I help you?" Mokuba asked cheerfully as he looked at the girl curiously. She was about his brother's age and she looked familiar but he couldn't place her. Maybe she was one of his brother's girls but there was something about her that made Mokuba reject that idea. She wasn't his brother's type.  
  
"I'm looking for Kaiba?" The girl said with a reserve smile. "We were suppose to meet here to begin his lessons."  
  
"You're Rika Nonaka!" Mokuba exclaimed as the pieces fell into place. Anyone who played the Digimon Card Game knew of the Digimon Queen and here she was the Game champion of Japan.  
  
"Yes, do I know you?" Rika asked as she raised an eyebrow. What was this kid doing in Kaiba's office? He hadn't struck her as the type to allow anyone into his domain without him there to oversee him or her. Not a very trusting person her new boss.  
  
"I'm Mokuba Kaiba, you're here to teach my brother how to play Digimon Cards right?" Mokuba asked as he smiled at her widely as he realized his luck. Wait till everyone heard that he'd met the Digimon Queen, in person. "You're the best player there is by the way. I saw you in that last match against Prince, you really crushed him."  
  
"Thanks." Rika said with a warming smile at the boy's enthusiasm. This boy definitely didn't take after his brother in the emotions or looks department she thought as he practically light up the room with his grinning. "So where is your brother?"  
  
"There was some sort of glitch with one of his new prototypes so he went down to see if there was anything he could do. He'll be back anytime though." Mokuba said looking at her thoughtfully. "You wouldn't want to have a small match till he gets back would you?"  
  
"Why not." Rika said and taking the seat she'd occupied before she removed her cards while he rummaged around in his backpack until he found his own.  
  
Pulling them out carefully he cleared off some of the work he'd been doing and smiled at her innocently. "Ladies first."  
  
"Well that I never claimed to be but I will go first if you insist." Rika said and with a catty smile laid down her first card.  
  
So what do you think? Does it crash and burn or did you like what I've got so far? Please review and let me know, otherwise this fic will cease to exist. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you. 


	2. The Power of the Necklace

The Power of The Necklace  
  
  
  
As Seto walked towards his office he didn't even noticed the startled look on his employees' faces as he passed them on the way to his office. Un use to seeing their boss smile they were rather worried about what could have possibly have put that large a smile on his face and had Seto known it he probably would have found it amusing. Clutching a wooden box to his chest Seto's thoughts were solely on the treasure the box held, something he'd been after for months and now belonged to him as it was meant to be. The prize he now held had costed much but it was worth it, the necklace had been his as soon as he'd heard about it, the cost wasn't important, he couldn't wait to show his younger brother his latest find. This would be the greatest part of his collection; his most valued and prized. Had he been thinking rationally which was his normal frame of mind he would have questioned his obsession with the object but it had consumed him to the point that he probably wouldn't have noticed had anyone dared point it out. Yugi's grandfather would be very interested in the piece and Seto decided that maybe he'd drop by the man's shop and let him take a look, he knew the old man missed digging for artifacts in Egypt and he would truly appreciate the greatness of his find. So perfect and rare, a one of a kind piece that now belonged to him. It didn't even bother him that there was suppose to be a curse on the item, or that the necklace's past owners all seemed to either end up dead or getting rid of it at breakneck speed. This was his and was meant to be his and his alone. Walking past his secretary's desk Seto walked to his office door and opening it walked in with a smile on his face and a jump to his stride.  
  
But this wasn't his office Seto thought in shock as he stared around him in stunned amazement at the room in front of him where his office should be. The beautiful room he saw before him was full of light and wasn't an office at all but something right out of an Ancient Egyptian movie flick, complete with statues of Egyptian gods and hieroglyphics on the stone walls. Before him, sitting across from each other were a young boy and a woman, both playing some type of card game as they talked quietly, unaware of his presence so involved were they in their game. The boy was dressed simply in a white shift and nothing else, his head completely shaved as he planned his next move with a look of fierce concentration. The woman was stunningly beautiful Seto thought as his wandering eyes settled on her form and refused to leave such a captivating sight. She had brownish red hair braided and decorated with beads, which caught the light and casted rainbows around her well-tanned face. He couldn't see her eyes from where he stood but he knew that they were a bewitching purple and that they could convince a snake to do her bidding if it pleased her to ask it. She was wearing a top similar to a bikini made of gold material and a skirt that turned sheer the further down you looked showing off a body models paid millions to imitate. Suddenly noticing a nearby mirror Seto was shocked to see his own changed reflection. Instead of his usual business attire he was wearing a wrap similar to the boy's with his chest bare except for a gold plate that hung from his neck and cover his shoulders. He also wore a head covering similar to that of a pharaoh's only not as elaborate or fancy. Willing his eyes to move from the mirror Seto stepping closer to the woman as he moved closer to her without intending too, as though an unknown force was drawing him closer like a moth to a dazzling flame. Sensing his presence the woman turned to face him, her purple eyes welcoming as her lips turned up into a welcoming smile as her lips moved in greeting...  
  
  
  
"Kaiba." Rika repeated for the third time getting rather worried as her boss continued to stand before them without moving, continuing to stare at her in the strangest way, as if he couldn't force himself to look away. As though sensing her worry and puzzlement Kaiba's eyes slowly lost their blankness and the unseeing eyes focused on hers with unreadable thoughts stirring in their blue depths as she rose to stand in front of him. "Are you all right?" Rika asked wondering if maybe he looked a bit feverish. Perhaps he'd been out in the sun too much though that contridicated what she knew of his work habits.  
  
"What?" Seto said blinking rapidly as he stared around him in confusion once more as his eyes stared at the change in setting. He was in his office now and the only woman here was his newest employee who looked rather worried with his younger brother at her side looking the same. What had just happened? Seto wondered staring around him in deepening confusion. He remembered walking into his office but he hadn't Seto thought as he remembered the scene he'd come upon before returning to his office. Where had the vision come from he wondered as he moved towards his desk, not really seeing the worried looks of Rika or his younger brother.  
  
"Are you okay Seto?" Mokuba asked as he moved to stand beside his brother who was leaning up against his desk with the strangest expression on his face. It had been a bit scary when he and Rika had looked up to see his brother staring at them like he'd never seen them before. His brother was clutching a wooden box to his chest and Mokuba wondered if it had anything to do with his brother's expression, what else could it be?  
  
"I'm fine." Seto said absently as he looked at his brother with slightly glazed eyes. His brother looked a lot like the boy who'd been playing the card game with the woman Seto realized and mentally sighed with relief when he noticed the deck of cards in his brother's hand. He wasn't becoming delusional, he'd simply seen his brother playing cards with Rika and somehow his mind had played a trick on him causing him to place them in another setting and clothing. Far more fetching in Rika's case Seto thought wondering where that particular image had come from. But then again woman in that time period had worn as little clothing as possible because of the heat, it was only natural that he'd pictured her wearing something appropriate for the time period Seto assured himself calmly.  
  
"What's in the box?" Mokuba asked hoping to snap his brother back to attention.  
  
  
  
Without a word Seto held the box out to his brother, his mind too busy trying to process what he'd just experienced to even think about his new prize which showed exactly how out of it he was. Mokuba carefully took the box from his brother and setting it on his brother's desk opened the lid and stared at the item lying on a bed of purple velvet, the light coming from the window shining off the gold and silver. "Wow." Mokuba said as he recognized the necklace as probably the one thing that could reduce his brother to this. Thank God Mokuba thought as he reached out a hand to stroke a finger across the card's beautiful surface, his brother was all right, he was just so happy he was on cloud nine.  
  
"Wow is right." Rika said as she looked over Mokuba's shoulder to stare at the necklace. It was an almost delicate chain, which held a card-like charm that had been attached to the chain. And what a card Rika thought as she reached out a hand to also touch its surface as though her hand had a will of her own, a shock going down her spine as her fingers touched the surprisingly warm piece of jewelry. The card was made of gold while the image and designs upon it were in silver and a single pair of sapphires for the eyes of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that had been engraved into the card. It looked almost familiar Rika thought as she lovingly ran her fingers over it with intensity in her eye that was well out of character for her. There would be writing on the back Rika thought then shaking her head moved away from it with another mental shake. Of course she didn't know, she'd never seen it before in her life Rika thought as she moved farther away even tough her eyes remained fixed on it.  
  
  
  
"Where did you get it Seto? That's a Blue Eyes White Dragon right?" Mokuba asked unaware of Rika's reaction to the card. Staring at his brother he was glad to see his brother slipping back into his usual cool expression that was his usual look.  
  
"That's right. I obtained it from an arts dealer in Egypt, I've been after it for a while." Seto said with an almost loving look at the necklace. "Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Very cool." Mokuba agreed as he shut the box, rather unnerved with the way his brother had been looking at it for a second. "Trust you to find something like this. Bet it costed a lot too right?"  
  
"It was worth it." Seto said before turning his eyes over to Rika who'd also adopted her usual cool expression as she looked back at him steadily without emotion. "I apologize for keeping you waiting." he said before he even realized what he was saying. He never apologized, Seto thought with a touch of shock, it wasn't his nature to do so and it was rare that he thought of giving one much less actually doing it. He must not have gotten enough sleep last night Seto blaming the apology and the vision on the late hours he'd been keeping. He'd go home earlier today he decided, it wouldn't do for this to happen again.  
  
"No need to apologize, these things happen." Rika said rather surprised he'd bothered to apologize, he hadn't struck her as the type. "It's beautiful." she added as she motioned to the box with a slight movement of the head. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in selling it?"  
  
"Never." Seto said as he rested his hand on the box.  
  
"Didn't think so." Rika said with a smile as her eyes rested on the box briefly. It was so weird she thought as she struggled to keep her mind off what lay in that box. It was almost as if it were calling her, demanding her attention the way it was obviously doing to Kaiba Rika thought feeling a bit better knowing she wasn't the only one who was captivated by the piece of jewelry. It was a shame that he wouldn't sell, she'd always been interested in Ancient Egypt and it would definitely be worth losing several thousand over. "What period, it's Ancient Egyptian right?" Rika asked, pretty sure she was right. It could have been recently made or relatively knew but her knowledgeable eye gave her the impression it was as old as the pyramids she loved.  
  
  
  
"They're not sure, they believe that it was made before Caesar ever crossed the Nile, that's about all they can tell me. They had it studied but they said that their was something wrong with the necklace and couldn't make a completely accurate dating." Seto said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You know something about Egyptian art?"  
  
"Egypt and its history has always been a passion of mine." Rika said with a small smile that reminded Seto slightly of the woman he'd seen his vision. "I'm no expert but I do have a few pieces of my own and a reasonably amount of knowledge. You?"  
  
"The same." Seto thought wondering what she'd say if he told her about the Millennium Pieces and their histories. Or even the fact that he might have possibly been a High Priest in a past life which he would have found ridiculous if it weren't for Yami and the Millennium Pieces which had gone a long way in making him believe in such impossible and illogical things. In the last four years he'd come to believe many things and he wondered if perhaps the necklace was from that past life, it had pulled him like nothing before it, it was possible. Intrigued with the idea Kaiba made a mental note to check it out before turning his attention back to Rika.  
  
  
  
"One of the new prototypes isn't working well, I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our meeting for today. Would tomorrow at the same time work?" Seto said as he leaned up against the desk with his attention once again focused on Rika.  
  
"Sure." Rika said with a shrug. "Bring street clothes and your credit card."  
  
"Mind if I ask why?" Seto asked as he raised an eyebrow at her unusual request. What was she up to?  
  
"Well if you want me to teach you how to play the game them you need a deck of Digimon Cards. I would imagine you've already bought cards but they're probably mostly kid's stuff. I doubt that that's your kind of deck and could use a bit of sprucing up." Rika said and Seto had to give her points for figuring that out. "I know a place near here where we can get you some cards that are more your style, that is unless you'd prefer to learn with what you have?"  
  
"The place isn't far?" Seto asked as he mentally sorted through his schedule. He had planned to get more cards, Yugi's grandfather did have some in his store but Rika would know where to get the good stuff and he did need to personalize his Digimon deck. Not that it could ever compete with his Duel Monsters deck Seto thought with an inner grin, but any deck of his was the best that could be had, the Digimon deck would be no exception.  
  
"It's in the mall about fifteen minutes here by car." Rika said with a knowing look. She wasn't the type to settle for good; it was either great or not at all. "I have access to a vehicle and it shouldn't take more then an hour to get your deck more up to your standards. There are other stores that sell the cards in the mall too so you'll have plenty to chose from."  
  
"Sounds good." Seto agreed. "I'll let you two finish your game while I head back to the lab to see what I can do." Without waiting for them to acknowledge his comment he walked out of the room with the box once again cradled in his arms.  
  
  
  
Rika sighed as she walked through the park, kicking a rock absently out of her way as she thought back to everything that had happened that day. It was weird how she couldn't seem to get that necklace out of her mind, especially when she had more important things to think about like the fact that it was getting dark and she should be heading back. But her head wasn't getting through on that count and her mind was centering on things like what she was going to do about her boss, they were too much alike Rika thought with a smirk. Seeing as she intended to go into business when she was finished university she knew all about Seto Kaiba and his reputation. His reputation as a man-eater had been one of the reasons Yamachi had opted to send her; a shark could handle another shark well enough. She could learn a lot from him Rika acknowledged as she moved out of the way of an old woman walking an extremely ugly dog, there was no doubt about that. He was an enigma Rika thought as she stepped back onto the path, a puzzle that she couldn't quite figure out though all the pieces were there. She liked puzzles, she wasn't sure if she liked her new boss.  
  
  
  
"What the Hell!" Rika said as she looked around her in surprise at the sudden change in scenery. She had noticed absently that it was getting dark but now it was dark, dark and this was an area of the park she didn't recognize though she'd been here countless times with her cousin. And was that water she was hearing Rika wondered as she heard the unmistakable sound of water flowing. There aren't any lakes or beached near the park Rika thought and curiosity piqued she followed the sound till she came to a stop suddenly as her senses reeled with her discovery. Rika, you're not in Kansas anymore she told herself as she gazed around her with a touch of fear. Before her she could see nothing but the sky and water and last time she checked that was a sure indication she wasn't anywhere near the park. Worried now she wondered what was going on here? Where was everybody? Walking closer to the water as though drawn to it she was relieved to hear the sound of another human being's voice coming from the right of her where she could faintly make out some sort of light. Thinking to ask him or her where the hell she was Rika quickly followed the voice and once again came to an abrupt halt as her eyes took in what had to be a figment of her imagination.  
  
  
  
Before her was a scene that was by far not of this time period and reminded her of a countless historical movies she'd seen in the past. Before her was a young man bare from the waist up gracefully moving around a circle drawn in the sand practicing with what looked to be a huge sword. The man was surrounded by torches that made the man's already tanned shin seem to glow a deeper gold as it flickered off his body and the long blade he held. Instinctively moving back a few steps Rika couldn't take her eyes off him as he gracefully went through several more moves, the sword appearing to almost be an extension of his arm as he parried and thrusted the deadly weapon at invisible enemies. What on earth was he doing out here at a time like this Rika wondered as her eyes remained glued to him. It was really dark out and only a moron would be out here at this hour when al the gangs and dangers came out. Then again he definitely wouldn't be going in unarmed Rika thought as she watched him, she'd never seen someone so skilled with the sword before. And what was he wearing? Rika thought with a jolt as her eyes finally left his well-developed upper body to notice what covered his lower body. It looked almost like he'd simply wrapped a piece of white cloth around his hips, almost Egyptian style. Boy could she not get Egypt out of her head for ten seconds Rika thought as she rolled her eyes at her stupidity. Hearing the sound of someone approaching her from behind Rika spun around to see who it was but saw no one. Turning back Rika gave a gasp as she saw that the water and the man were both gone, she was now in a part of the park she recognized, she was almost at the exit. "What the Hell happened?" Rika demanded out loud as she spun around looking for anything that would explain what she'd just thought she'd seen. She saw no one around and there wasn't even the sound of water flowing anywhere. Had she been daydreaming? That must have been it Rika decided as she headed out of the park and onto the sidewalk. She'd had a long day and her mind had wandered, it was only natural that it had taken on an Egyptian theme since that had been what was on her mind before she'd slipped into la la land. Confident that she'd figured it out Rika headed for her aunt and uncle's apartment, ignoring the little voice that told her that what she had seen had not been a figment of her imagination. In fact it had almost been like, a memory?  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? Please review and let me know what you think cause I live for reviews and I really like to hear back from my readers. Thanks to those who do review and I'd appreciate any ideas or suggestions you have. Thanks again and have a great day. 


	3. Remember the Past

Readers Please Note: Throughout this fic I will be placing these flashbacks into the past so that you'll be better able to understand the flashbacks that Rika and Seto will be having. Just in case you don't figure it out the pharaoh's sister is Rika aka Ri and Seto is Seto. The following is a brief look at a meeting between the two in Ancient Egyptian times. Note these are not from Rika and Seto's flashbacks, they don't necessarily remember these events or at least this detailed. These are actual events from their past lives, they won't remember most of it!!!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++Ancient Egypt, Mid-Morning ++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
High Priest Seto Kaiba walked slowly down the stairs as his eyes scanned around him for the pharaoh who had requested his prescence but hadn't bothered to stay in one place. The pharaoh had apparently been looking for him all day and Seto was in a hurry to see him so that he might know what it was that his pharaoh needed; especially seeing as he and the pharaoh often disagreed on most matters and the fact that the pharaoh had sought him out was unusual. Having been told that the pharaoh was going for a walk in the gardens Seto decided to try there first. The sun shining off of his breastplate that lay heavily on his shoulders Seto wished he could take the annoying thing off but that wouldn't do and taking it off wouldn't make his head piece any lighter. You'd think that given the fact that he was the Head Priest to the pharaoh he'd be able to dress more comfortably.  
  
"Ahh, excuse me, is someone there?"  
  
Where had that voice come from? Seto wondered looking all around him but seeing no one in sight. As far as he could see he was alone in the gardens. "Is someone here?" He asked looking around with his hand now resting on the top of his sword though he doubted he'd need it. If the person meant him harm he sure as hell wouldn't have given him any warning.  
  
"I'm over here, to your left in the tree. Or at least I think its your left, it might be your right, I can't really tell from up here." The female voice called out and raising an eyebrow Seto walked over to the grove of trees where the voice said she thought she was. Walking over he followed her voice and coming to the base of the tree he looked up to see a figure up in the tree, her body hidden mostly by the leaves and branches of the tree.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seto asked as he tried to figure out why on earth the girl was up there. It wasn't a fruit tree so she couldn't be there to pick fruit and she was extremely high up as well which didn't make sense.  
  
"I'm stuck." The girl called down in a thoroughly exasperated voice and Seto had a feeling she'd been up there for a while. "I had to climb up here to get Nefeteri's cat and the stupid creature decided to head for the highest branches when she saw me coming. I've got the cat but my foot got wedged between two branches and I can't pull it out without breaking my leg which wouldn't be a good thing to do. I don't suppose you're an experienced tree climber?" she added with a hint of laughter in her voice despite her circumstances. She had a nice laugh Seto thought before he thought better of it.  
  
  
  
"Hold on and I'll see about getting you some help." Seto said as he turned to leave to get her some help even if the girl deserved to get stuck up there for being foolish enough to climb it in the first place.  
  
"Please don't." The girl called down, her voice lacking its earlier good humor. "Call me stupid but I really don't want to be found in this kind of situation and I'm sure that I can manage to get out of this on my own. Thanks for stopping anyway." She added. "I'd thank you personally but I can't even see you. Your voice sounds familiar though so maybe I'll see you around the palace sometime."  
  
"You won't if you aren't able to get out of the tree." Seto pointed out with a hint of amusement. "Especially with that cat."  
  
"Beast that it is you're right. Cats always land on their feet though so if I dropped it down it wouldn't be hurt right?" The girl asked hopefully. "Never mind, Nefeteri would try to kill me if I dropped her precious baby."  
  
"I'll come up and get you." Seto said with a sigh as he realized that it was up to him to save the silly girl. Normally he would have left the job to one of the servants but the girl was probably serious when she'd said she'd rather risk breaking her leg. She was probably one of Nefeteri's servants and Seto knew that the woman wouldn't care if one of her servants was badly injured saving the little demon she called a cat. Oh well, he'd wanted to get rid of the breastplate and headdress, here was his chance. Removing the two items Seto ran his fingers through his short brown hair Seto reached up and pulled himself into the tree's branches. Slowly and carefully Seto made his way up the tree as he tried to ignore the fact that he was disgracing himself in public. He had climbed very few trees during his childhood and he hadn't ever intended to continue the practice once he'd reached adulthood.  
  
  
  
"Hello." The girl said and getting his first view of her Seto felt as though he'd just been punched hard in the gut repeatedly. For the girl he'd assumed to be some sill servant girl was actually a woman known as the Pharaoh's Most Favored Sister Ri. He'd been talking to the sister of the pharaoh the entire time. Damn but he was in trouble now.  
  
"Your majesty." Seto said ducking his head, which nearly caused him to lose his balance as he almost sent himself flying out of the tree.  
  
"Weren't expecting me were you." The woman said with another laugh as she smiled at him, seeming to understand his dilema. Holding a squirming black cat in her arms she smiled at him with another smirk. "You don't have to worry about calling me your majesty and such, I'm just glad for the help getting out of this mess. Besides, all the your majestys in the world would get my foot unstuck, otherwise I would have done it. I probably should have called to the guards but they have better things to do then rescue me from my own stupidity. Again."  
  
"I'm sure they wouldn't have seen it that way." Seto said with his head still down though he lifted it enough so that he could look at her face. He'd seen her before in all her finery at the palace, she was often included in matters of state, her brother believing that she had a good head for these things. Which she did Seto thought as he nearly fell out of the tree again when he felt a hand slip under his chin and move his head so that he was looking at her. She had the most beautiful purple eyes he'd ever seen but Seto was well trained enough to know better then to say so or even hint that he thought it. Even if he were the type flirting with her would be a rather painful hazard to his health. Though she might be worth it a little part of his brain mentioned before it was quickly thrown away and ignored.  
  
"So did you come up here to appreciate the view or are you going to help me out of this mess. I take it from your clothing that you're not without status and I know I know your voice from somewhere. If it'll make you feel better neither of us will mention this meeting ever again after were safely on the ground." She suggested and as Seto stared once again into her beautiful purple eyes he felt himself nod his agreement.  
  
  
  
"Hold onto one of the branches while I see how stuck it is." Seto said and once he saw her holding tight to a sturdy looking branch with one hand and the cat in the other he moved closer to her. Looking down he saw that her foot must have slid down into the crevice created by the branches. "I'll need to."  
  
"You have my permission to touch my leg sir. I swear I'll never breath a word." She said understanding his dilemma well. It was a highly punishable offence to touch a female member of the pharaoh's family and he could lose his hands for even trying to touch her whether she wanted it or not. "It'll be our little secret." She added with a smirk.  
  
Nodding Seto turned back to the task at hand and moving closer placed his hand along her ankle that was just visible. Sliding his hand under the branches in his way Seto carefully grasped her lower leg and staring intently at the structure of the branches managed to release her foot from the branches hold though her ankle and foot were scrapped badly in the process. "Are you in pain?" Seto asked as he carefully set her foot on a nearby branch.  
  
"I've had worse. I suppose you'd prefer that I didn't know your name." She asked with a smile as she carefully rotated her foot and ankle. "So thank you whoever you are. Shall we try to get down now without mishap?"  
  
"Ri!" A shrill voice called out and Seto watched the girl instinctively move higher up in the trees as oppose to lower. He recognized the voice as that of the former pharaoh's second wife Nefeteri who's cat Ri had been trying to save from breaking its little neck. Raising an eyebrow at the girl he was surprised to see her shaking his head at him, telling him without words not to give them away. Deciding to follow her orders Seto remained silent as he stayed where he was. Keeping as silent as she was they easily overheard the woman's conversation with a voice they both recognized as Nefeteri's oldest son Rameses.  
  
  
  
"Where is that useless girl, probably lazing around somewhere instead of looking for Isis like I told her." Nefeteri said with a huff as she looked around the gardens where she'd sent Ri to look for Isis. "Useless, both her and her mother." Nefeteri added with a note of hatred for her husband's third wife and the one who'd replaced her in his affections. She was his wife first and therefore she should be his favorite but oh no, she'd been ousted by that heathen he'd picked up on one of his campaigns. The woman tries to kill him and what does he do, he marries the bitch. "Ri come here at once."  
  
"She's not here mother." Rameses said in a bored voice, not really caring where his half sister was. He had better things to do with his time then to spend it looking for his mother's stupid cat and he wasn't at all pleased to be dragged into this.  
  
"When I get a hold of her I'll teach her to disobey me when I give her an order." Nefeteri said with anger even though she already knew she wouldn't be able to do any such thing. After all Ri was Yami's favorite sister, his most prized possession, he'd never let anything or anyone harm her. Even if he did her husband would punish her sorely for harming Ri. Even though her husband had turned over the ruling of Egypt to Yami he was still well enough to bring about punishment for harm done to the precious daughter of his precious wife.  
  
"You know what Yami will do if you try to harm a hair on her head." Rameses pointed out with a fair amount of bitterness of his own. Yami was only a year and a half older then him but because of that his brother had taken the throne and he was left to be a simple ornament in court. And Ri ruled through him Rameses thought with true bitterness. It was well known fact that Ri might as well be co-ruling with Yami given the amount of power Yami gave her over things.  
  
"The day will come when I no longer have to take orders from that brat." Nefeteri said with a worrisome look on her eye that would have made anyone who say it more then a bit worried. Silently hoping that his mother was right the two walked away completely unaware that they had been overheard.  
  
  
  
"I should have thrown the damn cat at her." Ri said softly as she watched the two leave through the branches with coldness in her eyes that suggested she was very much in a fighting mood. Call her mother names would she Ri thought with an evil look. Oh she'd pay for that little comment.  
  
"She was just worried about her cat." The man who'd come to rescue her said as he too turned his head to watch the pair walk out of the gardens. Actually if given the choice he was a far more appealing sight then her family members Ri thought as her eyes strayed back to him. Where did she know him from though she wondered as her eyes studied him through her lashes. He looked to be slightly older then herself and she was pretty sure that he was someone of standing but who? He didn't have the build of a soldier but he was still well muscled and in shape, which would suggest that, he wasn't one to lay around. Could he be a visitor from another part of their region?  
  
"Shall we get down then?" Ri asked him as oppose to all the things she would have rather asked him. Her curiosity was piqued now and she wondered how she was to go about obtaining the answers she sought.  
  
Nodding his agreement the young man looked down then back at her, his blue eyes considering. "I'd better take the cat, you'll have a hard enough time with that leg." He said as he smirked slightly at the hissing cat that almost seemed to understand what he'd said because it was looking even more distempered then before.  
  
"All right but you get your neck broke in the process remember you asked." Ri said as she gladly handed the wretched beast over. Normally she hated to let anyone do anything for her but she was really tempted to throw the cat out of the tree and it was probably better if she let the handsome young man take care of it. Though it would be a waste of a fine specimen of the male species if he were to break his neck Ri thought as she watched him male his way down with the cat hissing at him the entire time. Why men thought bald heads were attractive was beyond her. Give her this guy any day of the week. Following his lead Ri slowly made she way down as well, ignoring the way her foot was throbbing from each movement. But unlike some people she could name it would take a lot more then this to stop her. Instead she mentally swore a thousand times in different languages as she finally reached the bottom. About to drop down she was surprised to feel arms encircle her waist to gently lift her down to set her gently on her feet.  
  
  
  
"You might have damaged it more if you'd jumped down." The man said softly as he let go of her as though she were a flame that would burn him. And she could Ri thought with a touch of self-pity. As much as she loved Yami he still thought of her as a child to be protected and many of her would be suitors were scared spitless by him. Of course the fact that he'd decreed that any man who wanted to be her suitor would first have to beat him in dueling also added to her lack of male attention. Not that she was in a hurry to get chained to a man for the rest of her life, far from it. She preferred to be her own master with no one but her brother to answer too. She was spoiled and knew it too.  
  
"Thank you for all your help." Ri said with a weak smile as she looked around and saw with relief that no one was nearby. "I'll take the cat and be." Ri stared at the man who had transformed himself while her eyes had been searching the grounds. Instead of the handsome young man who'd rescued her from the tree she saw before her the cold and emotionless stare of the High Priest Seto. "You."  
  
"Good day your majesty." He said without emotion as he turned his back to her and walked over to the path that would lead him further into the gardens.  
  
  
  
"Dammit." Ri said a little louder then she'd intended as she watched him walk away until he was out of sight. Of all the men who could have come to her rescue it would have to be him seeing her like that. He's probably running off to tell on me as we speak she thought with a frown knowing that she was so busted. Wait a bloody minute, two seconds ago she'd been checking him out and giving him ten out of ten Ri thought with horror written plainly on her face.  
  
"There you are sister and I see you've found Isis. I take it that she's responsible for your language?" A voice said from behind her said and with a smile Ri turned around to see her brother Yami grinning at her widely as he took in her angry expression which wasn't surprising given what she was holding.  
  
"Do you mean Nefeteri or the cat?" Ri said with a smirk of her own as the two had a laugh at Nefeteri's expense. Neither of them could stand the woman and Ri had a strong feeling that she was one of the deciding reasons why their father had chosen not to marry them off at a young age. Their father had married Yami's mother when the two were ten and Yami's mother had died at the age of sixteen bringing Yami into the world. Their grandfather had immediately taken advantage of this and married his son to Nefeteri who's father's support he'd wished to gain. Never mind that the woman was a harpy and had made his son more miserable then life in hell must be Ri thought with a smirk.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you Ri." Yami said with a smile still on his face as he admonished her for her words. In truth he agreed with her but it wasn't wise to say what you meant in a place full of listening ears. Besides, it wasn't wise to cross Nefeteri despite the fact that she knew well what would happen to her if she ever laid trouble at Ri's door. His Ri was his only true friend in the entire palace, the only one he could speak to truly and without guarding his words. He would never let anything harm that, ever.  
  
"Since I never claimed to be the diplomatic one of us I think its fair to say that nice doesn't apply." Ri said as she smiled brightly.  
  
  
  
"Is there a reason you have leaves in your hair?" Yami asked suddenly noticing what had been out of place about his sister's appearance. It wasn't unusual for his sister to appear out of order though Yami thought with an inner smile, she was constantly getting into trouble and he was just as constantly getting her out of it.  
  
"Well I kinda got into a fight with a tree. I won." Ri said with a smirk that turned to a slight wince before she quickly got her features under control. Knowing she'd just given herself away under his sharp eyes she pasted on her cutest look when she answered her brother's silent question. "The tree got some licks in though."  
  
"How badly are you hurt." Yami demanded as he took on a worried expression as he surveyed his sister from head to toe as he tried to see where the damage lay which was hard given the clothing his sister wore. This is why he always had to fight the urge to lock her in her rooms and never let her out. His sister took after her mother's people in her love for adventure and dangerous situations. One of these days she wasn't going to easily walk away from one of those situations and then what would he do?  
  
"Just hurt my left foot a bit, nothing to worry about. Now what do you say you and I go deliver the cat from hell back to Nefeteri then go have some fun playing hide and go seek with your guards?" Ri said nodding over to where three of her brother's personal guards stood at the ready. "Maybe they'll be able to find us this time."  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Yami asked with a long-suffering sigh.  
  
"Love me forever and ever?" Ri suggested as she hooked her arm through his as she handed the cat to one of the guards who looked at the cat like one would look at Anubis before he was about to die.  
  
"And centuries after it." Yami said with a smile as he and his sister headed for the palace arm in arm. 


	4. Shopping with Seto

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot of this story and all characters are owned by some rich Japanese though some pasts belong to moi. Anyone attempting to copy any of my stuff or story line will die a horrible death because I will send the plagues of Egypt on you.

Thanks to all those who have been reading my fic and especially those who've reviewed and let me know what they thought and their ideas. Thanks and enjoy the latest chapter of this weird creation of mine.

Shopping with Seto

Seto, rubbing a hand over his face wearily as he gazed out of his office window as though something outside might explain what was going on. He'd had a weird dream the night before about Ancient Egypt, or what he took for Ancient Egypt anyway. He'd been some sort of high priest and he'd help a girl, the pharaoh's sister, out of a tree after she'd gotten stuck trying to get a cat to come down. She'd looked a lot like Rika. This wasn't good, Seto thought as he leaned up against the window, leaning his forehead against the pane of glass as he collected his thoughts. He had a strict policy concerning his workers and he firmly believed that anyone who allowed themselves to mess work with pleasure was asking for trouble. And yet, he thought, if only to himself, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He'd just met the woman for god sakes and yet whenever he had a moment to himself his thoughts turned to her as if there was some invisible thread linking her to him. Her and that chain. It had been so strange but when he'd watch her run a finger across the golden card attached to the chain he'd felt a shiver go down his spine and the overwhelming feeling that he'd seen her do it before. Silly. As silly as the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

"It's almost time." He said out loud as he absently looked over to the clock, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. Any minute now there would be a knock on his door and she'd come in to take him shopping of all things. He generally preferred to avoid malls, they were noisy and stuffed full of people running around like ants from one place to the next. He really wasn't looking forward to it but he'd agreed to go for some reason and he always kept his word. Strange but he wasn't dreading it as much as he'd thought he would, Seto told himself thoughtfully, what did that say about things?

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba?" His secretary's voice said as it came through the intercom, hesitant as usual to dare to interrupt him. "Ms. Nonaka is outside waiting for you."

"Tell her I'll be right out." Seto said as he shut off the intercom and walked over to the door with his usual long legged strides. Shutting off the lights in the room he opened the door and walking out was careful to lock the door before he made his way to his secretary's desk where he found Rika calmly waiting for him. "I'm ready to go if you are." He said shortly as he watched her put down the magazine she'd been reading through while she'd waited. She was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt today, her hair up in a high ponytail. It suited her.

"Lets go then." Rika replied as she got to her feet, pleased that he was prompt. There was were few things she hated more then waiting. "Is it all right if we walk, I forgot to ask you yesterday."

"I can have the limo pick us up." Seto said as he reached for his cell phone, which he always kept on hand. He was about to dial when he felt her hand on his arm, something that made his heart rate jump and beat faster then it had any reason to.

"Oh you don't need to do that. Unless you want to of course." Rika said with a smile as she removed her hand quickly, unsure why she'd put it there in the first place. She wasn't a contact person at all and Kaiba struck here as being even more so. "It's a really nice day and the streets aren't too crowded yet. Whatever suits you though is fine."

"We'll walk then." Seto said rather surprised that she'd turned down the chance to be driven to the mall, most women would expect it. "Shall we?" he said motioning towards the way out with a sweeping gesture. After all the sooner they were on the way the sooner he could be back and getting some actual work done.

"Sounds like a plan." Rika agreed as she followed him out of the offices and the door, having a feeling that his sleep had been as restful as her own had been. It hadn't.

* * *

"So where are you staying?" Seto asked as they walked side by side down the street. He usually wasn't one for small talk but he was rather curious about her and he did have some manners, however rusty. Strange but he felt though he'd done this before, walked beside her, listened to her speak. It was both a strange and uneasy feeling.

"My aunt and uncle live near here so I'm staying with them. My cousin travels a lot so I'm borrowing her bedroom for the time being until she gets back, then it's the guest room for me." Rika said with a smirk as she thought about her cousin's room and how out of place she looked in it. She would have picked the guest room in the first place if it weren't for the fact that Mai's room had an awesome view.

"Then you're familiar with this area?"

"I can find my way around fairly well." Rika agreed as she moved out of the way of an overeager kid, in a hurry to get to a nearby toy shop. "What about you, have you always lived in this city?"

"Pretty much." Seto said as he moved over to allow the boy's mother to squeeze by to get to her son who was already jumping up and down for something in the window. Had he done that, Seto wondered absently to himself as his eyes remained for a moment on the child. Had he once stood before a toy store and begged his mother for some treat or toy? He didn't remember; it didn't matter anyway. "I like the city."

"It's definitely interesting." Rika agreed as she moved slightly closer to avoid getting run over by a cyclist who was just asking to get hit. Deserved to get hit, Rika added mentally with a dirty look in the man's direction before turning back to Kaiba. "I would imagine you've traveled a great deal. Favorite place?"

* * *

"Egypt, you?" Seto asked as they came to a stop at the crowded crosswalk, their shoulders almost touching as they stood confidently and sure, unaware of the picture they made. Standing slightly apart there was still something about them that signaled that they were together as a whole, not just two people talking. The handsome young man and the beautiful woman, both so cool and collected looking, yet with something in the way they looked at each other, smiled that said they were so much more, even if they didn't yet realize it.

"Same." Rika said as she looked up at the lights, instinctively moving closer to Seto to give an older woman more room. "I don't know why but I've always loved it. It's strange but it's always felt as much like home as my real home does."

"Like you belong there, know it as well as you know yourself. From another time and place." Seto said under his breath as he looked at her with something akin to fear and yet not. Something was seriously wrong here; it was as if without effort she'd begun to draw things out of him, made him want to talk to her as something other then as an associate. Like there was an intimacy between them that called for it.

"What did you say?" Rika asked looking at him questioningly, she had to have misunderstood him. It was so strange but she felt really weird when he was close by. Not worried or afraid or anything like that, just unsettled and nervous, yet safe at the same time which didn't make any sense. So much pain behind that mask, Rika thought then puzzled over it. What had brought that to mind? Looking up at his profile she didn't read anything in his features and yet when he'd looked at that little boy she'd sensed that it had pained him. Sensed, Rika scoffed as she moved with the crowd as the light changed. But it was the only way to describe it. It was weird that she was so sure, unnerving really, almost as strange as that weird dream she'd had last night. First the chain, then the park and then the dream. It was a wonder she didn't check herself into a nut house. Maybe what she needed was a vacation. A nice holiday doing nothing but sleeping, eating and relaxing the days away. Seto didn't look like he knew the meaning of the word vacation. A pity since he probably looks really yummy in a bathing suit with that face and he's the type to work out so.. oh hold it right there girl, Rika told herself mentally, those thoughts are not allowed in this head.

"Nothing important."

* * *

"What? Oh, okay. So how's the planning for this project going? Think it will be as big a hit as your Duel Monsters program?" Rika asked thinking to take her mind off images that she had no business conjuring up without her permission. Especially those images pertaining to her hot boss! Boss, simply boss. Hot did not factor in, Rika lectured herself.

"The planning's going fine. I imagine we'll make a fair amount of money from it." Seto said as he tried to ignore the sudden need to get closer to her. He was beginning to feel like a piece of metal that had just been placed beside a high power magnet. The pull to get closer was an overwhelming urge that was against his basic nature to fight. What the hell was wrong with him, Seto asked himself as he deliberately tried to put some space between them. He'd never reacted to a female like this and he didn't like it one bit. He'd seen the way Joey kissed the ground Mai walked on and hell would freeze over before he'd do the same. It was simple attraction, he assured himself, nothing more and he'd get over it quickly and without incident.

"That's nice." Rika said not really caring what he said as long as he continued to look at her while he said it. Such beautiful eyes, Rika thought as she locked her own with them, unaware that she was moving closer and that he was doing the same.

* * *

Neither admitting what they or the other was doing the two were trying to convince their bodies to move away from the other when Rika was bumped from behind, sending her tumbling forward. Instinctively moving in front of her Seto wrapped his arms around her waist as she fell against him and looking down, he watched her head lift up so that she was looking at him, their faces only centimeters apart from the other. "Ri." Seto said looking into her eyes, drowning in them as he slowly lowered his head, his thoughts only on reclaiming what was his. His sense of time and place shattered he knew only that she was in his arms, finally. His princess.

"Kaiba?" Rika breathed, not even realizing that he'd shortened her name as she looked at him with eyes not quite sure as she watched his head lower.

As though he'd been hit by a stunner Kaiba fairly leapt back as he let her go and moved back a few steps so that there was a fair distance between them. Breathing slightly harder then necessary he stared at her while she stared back at him, both perfectly aware of what had nearly happened. Feeling more then a bit raw Seto quickly straightened his shoulders and firmly slipped his mask back into place. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Rika said looking more at the building behind him then at him. My God, had he been about to kiss her? Had she been about to let him?

"We're almost there." Seto said as he to chose not to look at her directly. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah." Rika said with a weak smile. Steady on her feet now she too slipped on her mask and fell into steps beside him as they made their way back into the crowd, both careful to keep space between them. And this time they managed to pull it off.

* * *

"Hey Kaiba, what are you doing here? You hate malls?" Rika and Kaiba turned around to see a brunette about their age walking over to them with three shopping bags full of stuff. She wore a black skirt and a bright blue top, her hair cut at her shoulders and loose.

"Tea." Seto said acknowledging the greeting. They'd only just arrived at the mall and already he'd started to run into them. Could his day get any worse, any quicker? "I just had to pick up some things."

"And your many servants couldn't do it for you?" Tea said with a smirk, thinking that something had to be up for his royal highness to make an appearance. Plus she'd never seen Kaiba out and about with a girl either. "I'm Tea by the way, since this guy has no manners what so ever today apparently."

"Rika." Rika said having a feeling she was being judged by the other girl. Not as competition, Rika thought, but as something else.

"So, Rika, I don't think we've met. Are you new around here or just visiting?" Tea asked, curious about this girl who watched her as closely as she had. This girl was no pushover, Tea realized which wasn't Kaiba's type of girl at all. Not that Kaiba really had a type since he normally stayed away from the female species all together. But he wasn't running away from this one and that was interesting.

"I'm just here for a couple of weeks." Rika said with a half smile, deciding to reserve judgment for now. "I take it you two are acquainted?" she added having the feeling friends would be too strong of a word.

"Yea we went to high school together and we know each other from Duel Monster competitions when we were younger. Do you play?" Tea asked, having no qualms about interrogating the other girl. Kaiba was kinda their friend and it couldn't hurt to check out who was trying to get her claws into him. Plus Kaiba gossip was always welcome among her friends.

* * *

"I play but not anymore, I leave card games to the younger generation now. I take it you play?" Rika said with a faintly bored look on her face though there was a coldness to her eyes. She didn't appreciate the looking over she was getting. Not one little bit.

"Since I was little, still do." Tea said acknowledging the look. "So how do you and Kaiba know each other? He's usually not the most sociable of people."

Oh she was being sized up and she didn't like it one bit. And since she and her boss weren't obviously close there was no need to be sweet. "I'll answer that if you telling me why I'm being turned into a mare at auction?" Rika asked and was rewarded with the brunette gapping at her like a fish and her boss struggling to hold back a laugh. Seeing the look on his face Rika was glad to see she'd made him smile there for a second, even if it was only one.

"Well that's to the point isn't it?" Tea said with a smirk now that she'd gotten over her surprise at the other girl's bluntness. "I think I'm going to like you, Rika."

"We should be going, Rika, we have a lot to do." Kaiba said struggling not to roll his eyes. Once Tea and Rika had established that the studying was to end the two had begun to discuss some c.d. Tea had come looking for and now they were on their fifth band that they both liked and he was ready to scream.

"Right." Rika said realizing that she might have actual just come close to chatting. Scary thought. "Well good luck finding your c.d., Tea."

* * *

"Thanks, maybe I'll see you around and we can do something." Tea said with a smirk, surprised that Kaiba had lasted even that long. "I like this one, Kaiba, try not to scare her off." She added with a huge smile before slipping into the crowd before he could even glare at her.

"I told her I was here on business but she wouldn't believe me." Rika said with a shrug as she struggled not to be too insulted by the look on his face. Jeez but he looked like he'd just swallowed a couple pails full of lemon juice.

"Never mind." Seto said, mentally strangling Tea for her parting remark. Don't scare her away Kaiba, Seto thought with a sneer. Yeah right.

"The store we really need to go to is right up that escalator." Rika said pointing towards one that had just come into view to the left of them.

"Then lets get this over with." Kaiba said and together they walked to the escalator, still not talking unless it was necessary and still keeping at least a foot between then.

To be continued, hopefully sooner rather then later if I'm lucky. I would have wrote more today but I don't have this part of the story solidified in my head yet so please bear with me here while I struggle through. Anyway I hope you like what I've got so far and that you'll review and let me know what you think.


	5. Twice in Two Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters, the rest belongs to someone else who's very lucky. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing my fic and I really appreciate those who took the time. Thanks also to those who've been reading my fic and I hope you enjoy this latest installment. Thanks to W.D. for your review especially, hope you approve of this latest chap.

Twice in Two Days

An hour and a half later Seto was pretty sure that they'd gone over every square inch of the mall and was pretty sure that he didn't ever want to see it again, or at least if Rika wasn't with him. He had to hand it to the girl; she sure knew how to clear out a store. The places they'd gone to get the Digimon Cards were also filled with Duel Monster cards, which meant that Duel Monster fans shopped there. As soon as they'd recognized him they'd descended for autographs and info, he'd actually grabbed Rika's hand so that she couldn't desert him. Surprisingly enough she hadn't seemed to mind, Seto thought as he looked at her out of the corner of her mind. They'd finished their shopping for now and were heading out of the mall, luckily fan free thanks to Rika.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" Rika said and Seto smirked a bit at the almost teasing smile on Rika's face. They'd barely gotten out of there alive and she knew it. They'd been repeatedly ambushed and he had a feeling Rika had to restrain herself from doing damage several times.

"Walk in the park." Seto agreed, allowing a quick smile to cross his features. "Lifting that guy off his feet by his collar really got your point across. You're stronger then you look."

"It's a dog eat dog world." Rika said with a smirk, glad he wasn't mad at her. She'd known that Seto had meetings today and that it was important that they do the shopping as quickly as humanly possible. So when they'd been mobbed by his fans she'd simply done what she'd always done when she got mobbed. Scared the hell out of them until they left them alone. "And it worked, didn't it?"

* * *

"Is that what you do when your fans mobbed you?" Seto asked, thinking that maybe he'd been going about his fans the wrong way. Normally he just ignored them or sent them death glares; perhaps he should take the more hands on approach.

"Pretty much, it depends on who it is. I'm not about to slam a preschooler against the wall." Rika said with a shake of her head. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit." Seto said, thinking about it. "Are you?"

"Yeah, and speaking of dogs how do you feel about a hot dog and Coke?" Rika asked, pointing to a hot dog vendor who had positioned himself at the end of the street near the park where there was convenient park benches to use.

"I suppose." Seto replied, surprised that she hadn't suggested they go to a restaurant or back to the mall for the food court. When was the last time he'd eaten food from a street vendor? He didn't recall doing it since he was a small child if at all. "Sounds good to me." He added, deciding to go with the flow, for once.

"Kay, why don't we get that bench over there first, then we can be assured a place to eat." Rika said pointing to a bench which was being vacated as she spoke. Nodding his agreement the two walked quickly over to the bench and happily set down their bags. Most of it was just Digimon cards and such which weren't heavy but it felt good not to be holding them just the same. "I'll go get the stuff if you want to guard the seats, I know how you guys find shopping so exhausting." Rika said with a smirk as set down her last bag on the bench. "You can guard the cards too."

"I can get them." Seto said, manners coming into play. "I'm not tired at all either."

"Well you're meaner looking then I am, no one would think to try to get you off our bench or grab one of the bags. Besides, it's a short walk there and back again, I'll be perfectly fine."

Sensing that there was no way in hell he was going to win Seto pulled out his wallet and a ten. "I like ketchup and mustard."

"Got it." Rika said taking the ten dollar bill from him. Giving him a mock salute Rika walked over to the cart, wondering what on earth was going to happen next.

* * *

Seto watched her go, the summer sun shining down on her hair to pick up the different shades of red, blonde and brown in her hair. She'd worn it up again today and Seto wondered what she'd look like with it down, hanging straight down her shoulders. And then as though she'd heard him her hair was suddenly down, but not loose. It know swung at her shoulders in many braids, brushing her bare shoulders as she made her way through the marketplace with four palace guards covering her from all sides. Marketplace, palace guards? Blinking around him Seto saw that he was no longer facing a busy street corner but a market place similar to those found in the Middle East. The buildings in front and around him were similar in that aspect too. Large square buildings with few windows and plenty of wear and grim to them. And the noise, my god but it was overwhelming. But instead of it coming from cars and people walking in the street it came from vendors, hawking their wares in loud voices that carried Egyptian accents. The only traffic noise was that of a cart being pulled by a donkey nearby, the driver ordering his animal on. There were people everywhere as well, buying and selling as they tried to get their money's worth. And the smell, Seto thought as he wrinkled his nose, it was nearly overpowering. The smells of too many people, food going bad and animals was heavy in the air and that combine, with the dust made it nearly intolerable.

* * *

Yet Ri showed none of this, Seto thought then shook his head slowly. What did he mean by Ri, her name was Rika. Or at least the person he'd come here with was named Rika. He couldn't see her anywhere and straining his neck the only one he could see resembling Rika was the one being guarded so carefully. The sound of hoof beats came and turning his head he saw several riders draw closer, tightly circled around the two individuals in the middle who sat astride the obviously superior horseflesh.

"She should not be in such a place, my Pharaoh. It is too dangerous." The dark haired one said, looking at the other man by his side. His eyes were on the girl that resembled Rika and Seto took it to mean that he was referring to her. And he was absolutely right, Seto thought, this was no place for the sister of the Pharaoh. The sister of the Pharaoh, now where had he gotten an idea like that?

Wait a minute, Seto thought as he stared at the man the other had been talking too. It was Yami. Astride a black stallion his dueling enemy sat straight and tall in the saddle, dressed in what could only be described as royal Egyptian garbs. What was he doing here?

"You worry too much, my friend. Besides, she would not listen to me even if I ordered her to remain behind the walls of the palace." Yami said and Seto watched him shoot a warm and affectionate look at the girl who'd stopped to look at some cloth a vendor had held out for her inspection. "Ri has never been one to allow herself to be caged."

"Her name is Ri, how did I know that?" Seto said under his breath, openly staring at the riders, hoping foolishly that they would provide some clue.

"You give her too much freedom, Pharaoh. She needs to learn her place in the world." The other man said and Seto decided right then and there that he disliked the other man intensely. What did he mean learn her place? Ri was quite fine the way she was, thank you very much. What was wrong with him? Where were these thought's coming from?

* * *

"Ri," Yami called out and somehow through all the noise she heard him because she turned around and seeing Yami smiled so brightly that even Seto could see it from the distance where he stood. Handing the material back to the vendor she made her way towards Yami, her guards around her as the people in the market moved aside to allow her to pass. She was well loved by her people, Seto thought as he watched her nod her head in thanks for their actions. Unlike many of her half sisters Ri treated everyone around her the same way and Seto thought that that above all else showed her character. She would make someone a good wife someday.

* * *

"Kaiba? Kaiba, can you hear me?"

Blinking rapidly Seto stared at Rika for a moment, trying to regain his balance. Looking around him he saw that he was sitting on the park bench, cars and people racing past him as they hurried along at break necking speed. He could see the hot dog vendor accepting money from a customer and he could see Rika standing in front of him, two hot dogs on hand and a container of some sort with two cans of coke in the other hand.

"Are you feeling okay, Kaiba?" Rika asked him and blinking again Seto nodded his head, unsure of what else to say to convey his situation. He was hallucinating, Seto thought with a sinking feeling in his chest. He was seeing things that weren't there and then believing them to be truly happening. What was wrong with him?

"I'm fine." Seto finally managed and tried a weak smile, which only made her frown more. None the less she sat down beside him, setting the container with the drinks between them. Then handing him his hot dog she smiled at him before taking a bite of her own.

"These are pretty good." Rika said as she reached for her pop. "The guy makes some of the best dogs I've ever had. Whenever I come here to visit my cousin we always come here for a dog after shopping, a messed up family tradition I guess."

"Does she look like you, your cousin I mean." Seto asked after he'd worked his way through his first bite. It was good and Seto made a note to maybe bring Mokuba here some time, he'd love the idea.

"Not at all, except for the eyes. She looks a lot like my mom actually, which isn't surprising since our moms are twins. I look more like my grandmother. Purple eyes run in my mom's side of the family." Rika said after she'd swallowed. "It's really funny too because my uncle's got brown hair so people always mistaken him for my dad and my mom gets mistaken for my cousin's mom all the time."

* * *

"You're close." Seto said, thinking that she was very lucky. All he and Mokuba had were each other. Sometimes he wondered what would it be like to be part of a large family.

"Yeah, me and Kitten get along pretty well, she's only a year older then me. We're actually quite different but my aunt says we level each other out." Rika said with a smirk.

"Oh, your cousin's name is Kitten?" Seto asked, trying to figure out what kind of people would give their daughter a name like Kitten. Very disturbed people, he decided.

"Here name's really not Kitten, we just call her that. One of my friends is always calling me Wildcat so it became a kinda joke to call my cousin Kitten and me Wildcat." Rika said with a smirk. "Cause she's cute and lovable and I'm claws and hisses."

"You're not that bad." Seto said before he could think about it. "I'm much worse."

"Yeah, you are. If I had to think of an animal to suit you I'd either pick a shark or a wolf, they both suit you." Rika said figuring he wouldn't take offense. Some might but she had the feeling that Kaiba did a lot of things involving his rep on purpose. He wanted people to fear and obey him without question. That's what predators did.

"Oh really," Seto said, deciding to take her words as a compliment. Both animal and fish suited him. He wasn't at all surprised that she'd pegged him so quickly, she was very observant and similar to him in personality as strange as that was. "Thanks."

"There are worse things to be then a predator, better to be the hunter then the hunted." Rika commented as she finished the last of her hot dog.

"I couldn't have put it better." Seto agreed as he watched her wipe off some ketchup from her fingers. Finishing his own hot dog and drink Seto tried to remember the last time he'd simple sat down and talked to someone besides his brother. It was a very hard thing to do. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as he pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time.

"You bet." Rika said finishing off her pop with a smile. "Let's get you back to the office before you're late for a meeting."

* * *

It was three in the afternoon and Rika decided to wonder around the neighborhood, stretch her legs a little. It had been fun shopping with Seto, Rika thought with a smirk as she strolled down the sidewalk, hands in her pockets. Normally she wasn't big on doing anything that could even be remotely described as shopping but this had been kinda fun, in a way. Except for when she'd come back with the hot dogs he'd been acting weird, well maybe he hadn't been him self when she'd fallen on him either. Would he have kissed her if she hadn't said his name? Did she wish he had?

"Of course not." Rika said aloud, picking up the pace slightly. Sure the guy was gorgeous with his piercing blue eyes and his well-muscled body but she knew plenty of good looking guys. She'd been around male models all her life for god sakes. She'd seen better. So what was it about him that wouldn't let her dismiss him as just another guy? Whenever she was around him it was as if some part of her came alive, everything seemed some how better whenever she saw him which was stupid. Wasn't it? She'd met the guy two days ago, she barely knew him at all and yet she felt as though she did. She talked to him as easily as if he were Takato or Henry, maybe even more so. And what was with all this smiling and trying to get him to smile too? Neither were really her style and they obviously weren't his either.

Well she'd figure it out eventually, just like she'd figure out what had happened last night, not to mention the weird dream she'd had to go with it. She'd been stuck in a tree trying to get a cat down and had gotten stuck only to be rescued by a bare chested hunk who bore too much of a resemblance to Kaiba for comfort. Jeri said that dreams were a window into the soul and Rika really didn't want to believe that, at all.

* * *

"Even if he is hot there's no way you're getting involved with him, absolutely no way." Rika said under her breath as she continued walking, becoming vaguely aware that she could no longer hear the sound of her shoes hitting concrete. Slowing down Rika looked down at her feet and saw that under them lay not sidewalk but stone. Looking up slowly Rika gave a gasp as she realized that for the second time in as many days she had no idea where the hell she was. She wasn't outside, Rika thought as she turned her head this way and that. Spinning around in a circle Rika realized that she appeared to be in some sort of hallway. A hallway made of stone with drawings on it. Walking closer Rika's eyes widened when she realized that what she was looking at were hieroglyphics on the wall, depicting scenes she'd seen in countless copies of pictures found in tombs. "This………… is really weird."

"So I wish you would seriously think about getting get rid of that rule, Pharaoh. I could provide your sister with everything her heart desires. What more could you ask for?" Hearing the male voice Rika moved away from the wall and instinctively moved closer to the voice, which appeared to be coming from a nearby room. She recognized that voice from somewhere but where? And why did she have the feeling she really didn't like this guy.

"I have made that decision and I stand by it Ali. No one may seek my sister's hand unless he can defeat me in a battle." The other voice said and Rika smiled at the sound of it. She knew that voice and unlike the other man's Rika knew instinctively that she could trust the other man's voice. Which was strange, Rika thought given that it was the later's voice that held a trace of steel.

* * *

"But, Pharaoh, no one but the High Priest Seto can even begin to match you in skill. Do you wish her not to marry at all?" The other man argued in a slightly exasperated voice.

"I have made my decree and even had I not my sister has shown no interest in becoming your wife. I will not be swayed no matter what you offer Ali. She will not be bartered like a horse while I draw breath." The other man's voice said and Rika silently applauded him. That's right, get out pal because here's a guy who's not about to sell out his family. Good for him, Rika thought with a pleased look.

"As you wish, Pharaoh. I had hope that you will reconsider but I bow to your decision." The voice said and Rika hoped that the other man heard the snake quality in the other man's voice. This was not a good guy he was talking to. Definitely not someone you wanted in your family. "I will leave you to your thoughts."

"You're dismissed." The voice replied and a few moments later Rika watched a man dressed in Egyptian finery walk out of the room. He wore white robes that did little to give him a more angelic look as he glared at the wall separating him from the Pharaoh. A headpiece covered his hair and there was black make-up under his eyes, which made him rather resemble a raccoon in her opinion. Smirking at the idea Rika decided to wait for the other to leave before approaching the one called Pharaoh. As though he sensed her presence the other man turned, a smile that sent shivers down her spine on his face. She supposed the man could be called handsome but he was nowhere in the High Priest's leagues. Who? Then Rika recalled the Pharaoh mentioning him but had no idea how she knew the priest was better looking.

* * *

"Well, well, eavesdropping are we?" The man said to her as he walked slowly towards her, reminding her of a snake slithering carefully towards its prey. Holding her ground Rika simply lifted her chin and glared at him. Watching him come Rika frowned as he began to change in front of her eyes, his headpiece and robes disappearing until a man dressed in jogging clothing was nearly in her face.

"Are you lost? You looked confused?" The jogger asked her and vaguely Rika shook her head, turning her head to watch him jog away. What on earth had just happened, she wondered as she looked around her, trying to get her perspective centered. A moment ago she'd been in a hallway talking to a snake in human clothing and now she stood in the middle of a sidewalk on her cousin's block, not a hieroglyphic or robe in sight. What on earth was wrong with her? This was the second time this had happened. Shaking her head to clear it Rika looked all around her and then deciding to play it safe turned around and began heading back in the direction of her Aunt's house. She was to begin teaching Seto tomorrow and she needed to be at the top of her game to do it well. She'd go back and get some sleep. If this happened again she'd make an appointment with her Aunt's family doctor. Right away.

* * *

Well that's all for now, folks. Did you like it, hate it, think that I'm on the wrong track? Well whichever applies please let me know by reviewing cause I really appreciate it when people review. Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter which will feature another look into the past and the secrets the sands of Egypt hold. 


	6. Blue Eyes White Dragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters

Her Blue Eyes White Dragon

Ancient Egypt

"It's all over, Ri." Yami declared as his Dark Magician eliminated her Mystical Elf. "Admit it, it's all over for you."

"Only a fool gives up when there's an ace in the hole." Ri said with a smirk as she looked at the card she'd just drawn. There were only two other people besides her and her brother in the room and she couldn't help but wish that the high priest wasn't one of them. She hadn't been playing her best and she knew that the blame lay solely in his corner. He hadn't told her brother the whole story, which had surprised her, but then again he'd probably kept his mouth shut to protect his own neck. Ordering herself to ignore him Ri smiled at her brother's personal servant and bodyguard before playing her lovely trump card. "And now the game ends."

"Dammit no." Yami said knowing what the card was before she set it down. His sister's most powerful card was now going to be played; his cards didn't stand a chance in their weakened state.

"I call my Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode." Ri said holding up the gold card, its sapphire eyes shining evilly in its silver and gold casing. Laying the card down the great silver dragon appeared its presence a sure sign of what was to come. The great monster stood straight and tall in front of its mistress, its eyes glued to the Dark Magician with dark intent. "All right handsome, finish it off. White Lightning Attack."

And just like that Yami's Dark Magician and defense card were history, the Blue Eyes the only card left on the field. Game over.

"My game big brother." Ri said with a grin. With a rather scary grin of its own the great dragon turned to face its mistress, lowering its head so that she could stroke it. "Good boy Blue Eyes, you sure showed him who's boss around here didn't you. Yes you did." She said as she placed a kiss on the top of its great head.

Shaking his head at his sister Yami collected his cards and placing them into their box handed in to his servant, Aries. Stepping down he walked over to his sister and shook his head again at the way she babied the great beast. If this was what she was like with the dragon lord only knows how she'd spoil her children. "Good match, Ri." Yami said as he came to her side, keeping an eye on the dragon who was well known for his hatred of anyone other then his mistress. Normally the dragon cards were cared for by the High Priest but Ri wouldn't hear of it and Seto was probably the only one who could have managed the beast.

"Good match, Yami." Ri agreed as she threw herself at him for a big hug. He returned it knowing that he could trust Aries and Seto not to comment or tell tales. He was well aware that their closeness was well known but he tried not to let on how important she was to him least she be used against him.

"You were lucky there, if you hadn't drawn that card at that time you would have lost." Yami said with a half smile as he looked up at the dragon who gazed back at him, his blue eyes showing nothing.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Blue Eyes, time to give you a break, return." Ri said and with a flash of light the dragon disappeared and a card appeared on the table. Picking it up Ri attached it to the chain she always wore around her neck. "What are you up to now?"

"I have a meeting with some landowners then I intend to talk to Nefeteri about her letting that cat roam around everywhere. The cat got into the kitchens today and my breakfast was late." Yami said with a dark look. "Stupid feline."

"On that we can agree." Ri agreed, looking at the silent High Priest who stood a small distance away, his back to the wall as he stared straight ahead, waiting for Yami's instructions. A statue with as much life in him Ri thought with an inner smirk. But if he was such a cold and uncaring man why did he climb the tree to rescue you a little voice in her head reminded her. He couldn't have known it was her trapped in the tree so he must have gone up thinking she was a servant and yet he'd come to the rescue. Which was the real man Ri wondered and notorious for her curiosity Ri was determined to find out. It wasn't a question of if but when and where.

"I must go, behave yourself and try not to get into any fights with the trees again." Yami said with a grin as he remembered that particular incident a week ago. The things his sister got herself into continued to amaze him. 

"Don't worry, I was planning on visiting father." Ri said with a sparkle in her eye. "Not much trouble I can get into there."

"That would be arguable. Bye." He said placing a kiss before leaving the room with Aries at his heels. He paused once to speak a few words to Seto before leaving them in the room, alone.

Seto looked at Ri out of the corner of his eye as he listened to the Pharaoh's request to escort his sister to the old pharaoh. Inwardly cursing Seto nodded his agreement and watched his pharaoh and Aries leave before turning his head to look at Ri who was watching him with a curious look in her eye. Feeling as though he was being studied like an object Seto gave her a cool look, hoping that it would discourage her from staring at him. Apparently she didn't know she was being glared at because her smile simply widened and there was something in the way she stood that suggested she was more then up to something. "The Pharaoh has asked me to escort you to your father Most Favored Sister Ri."

"Has he really?" Ri said with a sparkle in her eye as she walked forward so that there was only a mere meter between them at most. "And are you going to do so?"

"Of course, your brother commanded it." Seto said letting her know that the only reason he was doing this was because the Pharaoh had ordered him to do so. Ever since the tree incident he'd done his best to ignore her and forget about the incident. Apparently she hadn't felt like doing the same Seto though as he recalled the gift she'd sent him. A few days after the incident a basket full of exotic fruits and other treats had been left in his rooms without a name but he knew she'd one it. He'd discretely had it sent back to her only to get an even larger basket the next day. Understanding her more then he was comfortable to admit he'd accepted the basket rather then send it back again but he had a feeling she needed to be reminded that he wasn't an easy mark.

"Ah, of course, you would never willingly be in my company would you High Priest Seto." Ri said with a raised eyebrow. "Curious that, most men clamor for my attention but you avoid me at every given opportunity. Why? Do I scare you?"

"There is nothing to fear from you. I simply have more important things to do." Seto said more sharply then he intended. The chemistry he'd noticed when he'd helped her from the tree was back, distracting him from his intended goal. "Shall we go?"

"You sent back my gift, why?" Ri asked, folding her arms in front of her chest as she regarded him curiously. The strange feeling in her stomach was back and seemed to be increasing at an alarming rate. What was it about the man that had suddenly caught her interest? If she were looking for an attraction he would be low on her wish list but he seemed to be the only one who could cause this strange reaction. 

"I kept the second one." Seto replied, hoping that that would be the end of it.

"But you returned the first." Ri pointed out stepping closer, liking the way her nearness appeared to make his blue eyes go a darker blue. It was probably from barely restrained anger towards her but it intrigued her none the less. What it would be like to have such a man for your own Ri wondered wickedly. Unlike many of the others of her class the priest was as well built as any soldier and his face was far more appealing to her then any of theirs. Here was a man that would never be led or ordered around, he was his own man. So like her Blue Eyes Ri thought with a smile, both such magnificent beasts that were to be respected and feared. Not to mention the only man who could possibly beat her brother at a duel match a little voice added but which was ignored. Curious she was but she knew when to leave things alone as well so she slowly took a small step back, deciding to leave the fierce dragon alone, for now. "Shall we go?"

"Be careful who you tease." Seto said simply as he motioned to the door. "If you're not careful, you might get bitten." 

"May I come in oh great and mighty Pharaoh in all of Egypt's past." Ri said sticking her head into her father's rooms. It was still early afternoon and the room was full of light and sunbeams danced against the walls on the room. The room was empty except for Cleo, her father's personal healer who was always by the old pharaoh's side whenever Ri's mother was not.

"Ri, is that you?" Her father called from his bed, his voice stronger then usual. The disease that was his constant companion had confined the once great warrior to his bed but had not beaten him yet.

"You bet your favorite sword it is. Your favorite, most beautiful and charming daughter is here to grace you with her presence." Ri said as she waltzed into the room with a teasing smile and mischief in her eyes. "How are you father?" She asked as she made her way to the side of his bed, getting down on her knees so that they were close to being face to face. Her father was still a handsome man despite his constant illness and her mother said that he looked just like Yami when he was younger. But to her it wouldn't have mattered if he were the most hideous creature, he was her father and she loved him more then life itself.

"Nice to know that you remain humble daughter." The old pharaoh said with a laugh as he lifted a hand to his daughter's cheek. She was the first born daughter of his third wife and one of his most prized jewels. Take away his wealth and status and he would still be a rich man as long as he had Ri's mother and his children.

"Always, father." Ri said with a wink. "I beat Yami at cards today, my Blue Eyes wiped the floor with his Dark Magician. I didn't even have to use the Hourglass of Courage."

"Courage has never been something that you have lacked my daughter." The pharaoh said with pride. Had Ri been born a boy she would have been truly great, a son men would have envied and treated with the utmost respect and dignity. Of all his children Yami, Ri and Ri's younger brother Sirius were his prizes, such children Osiris had chosen to bestow on him. All three of them were great athletes with brains, wit and the skills that made them stand out among others. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day, daughter?"

"Well I haven't decided yet." Ri said as she smiled at him lovingly as she placed her own hand over the one he'd placed on her cheek. "I just had so much fun bothering the High Priest today that my day's pretty much made already." 

"And what were you doing to upset the great High Priest Seto." The old pharaoh asked, leaning back in his pillows. He knew both his daughter and the priest well and thought that they would make interesting opponents. The priest was young but strong not to mention as stubborn as an ox if he didn't miss his mark. His daughter was all those too and he had a feeling that watching those two bump heads would be highly entertaining.

"Let's just say I'm beginning to develop a fondness for playing with his head." Ri said with an evil look that would have done her dragon proud. "He's really complex, much more interesting then the people in court. He wears a mask like everyone else of course, the difference is that he's an interesting person under the mask I think."

"And you intend to seek out the man behind the mask." Her father replied shooting her a knowing look. Had it been any other man beside the priest he would have worried but there was nothing to fear in this case. The priest was a cool and rather hard character, not someone who would appeal to his daughter on more then a possible friendly level. The priests didn't marry or engage with women, the priest would ignore his daughter's beauty and charms. In fact maybe he should encourage the two to become friends, his daughter could learn much from the priest and the priest could use someone to shake him up.

"Possibly, we'll see. It's kind of hard to get to know someone when they run away from you as soon as they see you coming." Ri said with a smirk, rather hurt that it was true. Which of course was foolish since she barely knew the priest but that didn't make it hurt any less. It was just that she wasn't use to people avoiding her company Ri assured herself, that was the only reason why it bothered her at all.

I doubt very much he runs away with from you Ri, he doesn't strike me as the type to run from anything." Ri turned to see her mother walking towards her with a smile on her face. The two women were nearly identical in appearance and Ri's father was fond of saying that Ri had only to look to her mother to see how beautiful she's become with age. Their only differences were that Ri was slightly taller and that she had her father's eyes while her mother's were a dark brown.

"Hello mother." Ri said with a big smile as her mother sat down on the side of her husband's bed. "And maybe he doesn't run but he sure walks away really fast."

"And what have you done to cause the priest to walk really fast in the opposite direction of you?" Her mother inquired with a smirk. It didn't surprise her at all to hear that the two butted heads but she was surprised that either would visibly show it. Both of them were very cool under pressure and the Queen was surprised that either had been upset enough to result in the two visibly showing their discord.

"Nothing." Ri said looking innocently at her parents. "He just doesn't take thank yous very well apparently." 

"And what did you need to thank him for?" The Queen asked curiously. The priest didn't spend much time in the palace court and he was much for doing things for others unless he was ordered to do so. What had he done and why had he taken her daughter's thank you so badly?

"Well he helped me with Nefeteri's cat and without his help the beast would have done a lot more damage then she did." Ri replied, skating over the involvement of the tree. "I sent him a fruit basket as a thank you and he sent it back to me. So I sent him a bigger one, he got the point. Now he's avoiding me and giving me the look." Ri said making her eyes go cold and hard as she gazed at her parents with a frown.

Laughing at his daughter expression the old pharaoh patted her on the head. "That's my girl."

Well that's it for now, more to continue at a later date. Hope you like what I've got so far and are beginning to see the foreshadowing of what is to come. Suggestions and ideas are appreciated and I'd love for you to review to let me know what you think. Thanks and have a great day. 


	7. A Kiss From the Past

Note: As always I own nothing but my original characters and this truly messed up and original plot which is mine and is copyrighted as so. Thank you very much to all those who have been reviewing my fic and please continue to read and review cause I love to hear from you. Also this is more of a mushy chapter in the beginning so be forewarned.

A Kiss From The Past

Seto set down the phone and leaned back in his chair, his head pounding and his mind moving a mile a minute. He'd just rescheduled his last two meetings and the board members were not pleased about it at all. But it was for the best he thought as he massaged his temples with his already tired fingers. He'd had another strange dream last night, only bits and pieces but it was enough to shake him up. It had been similar to when Isis had sent them both back to the past to convince him to hold that tournament so that she could retrieve the God cards only this time he'd been part of the dream as oppose to a spectator. Could it possibly be that the dreams and visions he had been having were from that prior life when he'd been a sorcerer in the Egyptian court. But then where did Rika fit in he questioned as he rose from his seat and walked across the room towards the couch sitting against the wall. Long ago he'd had a couch put in here for Mokuba to lay on when he came to visit and had never bothered to get rid of. Sitting down in it Kiaba lay back against it and closed his tired eyes as he pictured her in her mind. The similarities between her and the phantom Ri were unmistakable, was it possible she'd been reincarnated as he had? One of those damn circles Isis was always talking about. The only thing to do was to talk to Yami; it was possible that he would know the answer despite the fact that the old pharaoh had many holes in his memories of his past life. Yami had gone off with his friends on a trip though and wouldn't be back for a while according to Yugi's grandfather. He'd just have to wait until then to talk to Yami, meanwhile he thought as his eyes began to drift close, it couldn't hurt to shut his eyes for a few minutes and take a break. Asleep as soon as his eyes closed the millionaire slid down the couch and lay down, too tired to even care as his mind slipped into slumber, his dreams were of the last face he'd pictured in his mind. 

Rika figured that it had been the summer heat. Because she was in the city she'd been more exposed to the heat of this year's summer and that had resulted in her seeing things that weren't really there. In fact if she put her mind to it she could probably explain everything. She found Seto attractive and since nothing could come of it she'd mentally created a world in which something could possibly happen. She'd always hated being an only child so she'd created an older brother who loved her and treated her well. She'd created her world in ancient Egypt because that was her favourite time period in history. She could explain everything but that didn't ease her mind one little bit. It all boiled down to her gut instinct which said that this was more then just a case of over imagination or heat stroke, it was something else. The dreams and flashbacks were just too real and she remembered them afterwards despite the fact that usually one forgets their dreams soon after having them. So then what was the logical explanation for it all? She wasn't remembering a book or video or anything like that; perhaps, perhaps they were memories? But that was too crazy, couldn't be, could never happen; could it? 

Shaking her head at the stupidity of her own thoughts Rika pushed them to the back of her thoughts as the elevator continued to rise higher and higher in to the air. Normally she preferred walking to elevators but of course Kiaba had to have his office on the top floor of an over thirty floor building. She was in good shape but didn't have the hour it would take to do it to spare. Last night she'd dreamed about duelling her so called brother Yami and Rika couldn't help but wish it had been true in that she'd had the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Her favourite card above all else she'd tried everything to get a hold of one of the cards but had never succeeded; especially after all of them had found their way into Kiaba's hands. But what a card Rika thought with a wistful look as she pictured the great monster, now there was a digimon even Cyberdramon would run from. Since her cousin had played duel cards professionally like Rika had with Digimon cards Rika knew the duel game well enough to know that anyone who had the blue eyes was the one with the ultimate aces. Her old duel deck consisted of mostly Dragon and Spell type cards, with surprises thrown in to make things interesting. She'd never played professionally so she'd never put much effort into the deck. Well she wasn't here to play duel monsters anyway so it really didn't matter. But it wouldn't hurt to maybe challenge Seto to a duel later on; the weird dreams had seemed to have renewed her interest in the game. How would her Neo, the Magic Swordsman would hold up against a Blue Eyes? He'd probably obliterate it within a couple of turns.

The ping sound of the elevator reaching its destination rang out and Rika walked through the doors that opened to reveal the top floor of the Kiaba Core Building. It was just after noon and 

Rika hoped that there would be no interruptions this time because they only had an hour and a half before Kiaba had another meeting to go to. Thinking that Rika picked up her pace, walking past the secretary that was apparently manning the phones while Kiaba's secretary was on her lunch break. The woman was busy doing her nails and didn't even see Rika walk past her. Stopping in front of Kiaba's door Rika knocked carefully, waiting for him to answer her. When no response came she knocked again and again before giving up. Shrugging her shoulders she opened the door to the office and peeked her head inside. It was rather dark in the room and she figured that Kiaba must have been called away and that she might as well go in and get set up before he got there. Walking in she was just about to look for the light switch when her gaze landed on the couch and the person residing on it. 

Eyes wider then usual Rika quietly walked over to her desk and placing her bag upon it turned back to look at the couch. Unable to resist she walked over to the couch and looked down at the sleeping figure. Usually Kiaba looked so strong and in control but he didn't look so tough when he was sleep. His features were relaxed for once and except for the slight bags under his eyes looked completely and utterly like any nineteen-year-old. His dark brown hair was slightly mussed from sleep and he had long eyelashes that Rika hadn't really noticed until now. He'd probably just sat down for a moment and had ended up falling asleep given that Rika would have bet Renamon that Kiaba would never do this normally. Looking over her shoulder at the desk piled high with papers Rika sighed then looked back at him, the poor guy. Decision already made Rika walked over to the coat rack and took one of Kiaba's coats off a hook that he'd left there despite the weather. Carrying it back with her she folded it up and into a make shift pillow for his head. Carefully she slide it under his head and pushing his bangs out of his eyes made her way over to the desk to see what she could do about all these papers before he had to go to that meeting. 

An hour later Rika was rubbing her hands over her face but was glad that at least she'd managed to lower the piles a bit. It would appear that Kiaba wasn't one for trusting his secretary to do her job properly and had taken to doing a lot of her work for her. A good way to insure that things were done your way but a bad idea stress and time wise. Looking at her watch and then back at the couch Rika regretted having to wake him up but he'd be furious if he missed the meeting and he'd be mad enough as it was that she hadn't woken him for his lesson. Standing up Rika stretched her back and shoulders before making her way around the desk and across the room. He hadn't made a peep since she'd gotten there but she hadn't really expecting him to do something so undignified as snore or turn a lot. No he was in the same position as she'd left him, only his bangs being so stubborn as to fall back over his face. Crouching down beside him Rika felt her eyes blur up and then blinked at the changes that had taken place during those lost milliseconds.

As before Kiaba lay before her only now the couch he lay upon was made of metal and was heaped with pillows and fine cloth for his comfort. Instead of a business suit he wore loose white pants and no shirt, his arms pillowing his head and his chest rose and fell with every breath. He wore a simple chain around his neck with a dragon figure hanging from the middle of it against his well-tanned chest. His head was bare and for some reason that seemed unusual to her though she'd never seen him wearing a hat or anything on his head. His hair was shorter and Rika's eyes went wider as she realized that it wasn't Kiaba laying in front of her but the High Priest Seto from her dreams, the one who was like Kiaba and yet wasn't. She was dreaming again Rika realized as she lifted a hand to rub the back of her neck but stopped when her hand hit what felt like a necklace or chain. Looking down at her chest Rika saw that there was a chain hanging from her neck, the same chain that Kiaba had shown her and Mokuba that day in his office. Right down to the sapphire eyes Rika thought as she lifted it up to get a better look at it. Strangely enough Rika could almost swear that the eyes of the dragon were glowing and she dropped it, letting it fall back against her chest. Speaking of which she was wearing a dress similar to the one she'd been wearing in all her visions of the past that she'd been having. 

Boy had they ever known how to dress in those days. Turning back to Seto Rika watched his chest continue to rise and fall and before she knew what her hand intended it was reaching out to gently stroke Seto's cheek, the feel of is skin under her fingers vaguely familiar. As he didn't stir Rika didn't see the harm in it and gently stroked his face, running her fingers lazily across his face, smiling when he instinctively nuzzled her hand before nodding off into oblivion again. Leaning closer Rika stared at his face as her fingers caressed the face she was gazing upon. She knew this face, not just because it was so similar to Kiaba's but from somewhere else. She knew that mouth and those cheekbones, knew the textures of his skin and the feel of his hair. But how did she know it. Wishing that his eyes were open Rika leaned closer, her hand falling away to brace her hands against the couch as she brought her face within inches of his. Oh how she loved this man was the last thought in her head before she closed the few inches and placed her lips upon his. Gently kissing him Rika closed her eyes, concentrating only on showing him how much she cared for him, the situation and consequences not even entering into it.

Seto kissed her back and wondered why on earth he hadn't done this before. He'd been dreaming about the time he'd battled Pegasus for Mokuba and had just gotten to the part when he'd been about to lose when the scene had changed and he'd been standing on a balcony in Ancient Egypt, Ri's hands upon his face as she caressed it. He'd had eyes only for her and he'd watched her run her fingers along his face, could think of nothing but her. It hadn't mattered what the consequences would be if they were discovered, all that had matter was that she never stop her delightful torture. Then her hands had moved to frame his face, drawing his head down to hers and he hadn't even thought of stopping her. The touch of her lips against hers was a gift from the gods that he thanked Horus for and he'd eagerly pulled her against his chest, the two fitting together like they were two pieces of a puzzle. The taste of her, the feel of her in his arms was heaven it's self and struggling to open his eyes Seto looked into her face. But it wasn't Ri's face Seto realized as he backed away slightly to stare at the woman's who's eyes had opened to stare at him as well, it was Rika. Blinking in confusion Seto stared at the face a foot away from his, confusion and sleep working against his tired brain. 

Staring into his eyes he saw longing and pain in her eyes and unable to see such things in her eyes pulled her back to him and sitting up on the couch practically pulled her onto his lap as he kissed her on the lips. His arms wrapping around her waist to hold her there against him as he returned her passion, her own arms wrapping around his neck as she returned the sentiment. Seconds past and then the sounds of loud knocking broke through the haze and they drew back once more. Rika, practically in his lap gasped lightly as they stared at each other, both breathing hard as they're eyes held each other for a second before turning their heads to look towards the door where the knocking was coming from. Jumping off his lap at the same time he got up quickly the two shared another glance before Kiaba turned, giving her his back as he got control over his raging emotions.

"Mr. Kiaba, your meeting is in four minutes." His secretary called from the other side of the door. "You wanted me to remind you just in case?"

"I'll be out shortly." Kiaba called out more harshly then he'd intended. Concentrating on the sound of his secretary scurrying away at the sound of his voice he ignored Rika, unable to comprehend what had happened. He must have fallen asleep on the couch but that didn't explain how he'd ended up with Rika in his arms as they made out like a couple of teenagers. When had she come in and hadn't they had a meeting today? Was that the meeting his secretary had been talking about? Eyes going to the clock Seto blinked as he saw that it was the meeting scheduled after his meeting to Rika that she'd been referring to. He must have slept through their meeting. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked, spinning on his heels to look at her. She looked completely composed and if it weren't for the redness of her lips and the higher then usual colour on her cheeks he would have assumed that he'd just imagined everything.

"You look exhausted, even in your sleep. There wasn't any point in waking you up to teach you about things you were too tired to learn." Rika said coolly, praying for a miracle like to disappear into thin air. She had kissed him, she had taken advantage of him while he was sleeping and now he was acting like it had never happened. Maybe he'd still been to tired to realize what had happened, Rika thought with a burst of hope, which died a quick death at the way he was staring at her lips.

"You should have woken me up." Seto said coldly as he turned his back on her to stare at his desk then blinked again. The piles were smaller then when he'd left them, had his secretary dared to come in and touch his work?

"I didn't have anything to do so I caught you up on some paperwork." Rika said, seeing where his gaze had landed. "A lot of the stuff was just typing so I typed out those letters in good copy and saved them on the hard drive as well as printed them out for your signature. And I also noticed some mistakes in a report you got from your production managers and wrote notes on the mistakes, they're on the sticky notes attached to it in case you want to see." She added nervously, thinking that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all. She'd just wanted to make things easier for him, not upset him.

She had done some of his work for him because she'd thought he needed the break. She'd let him sleep even though he as only paying her for actual lessons and had done what she could to lighten his workload for the day to make up for the work he hadn't done while he was asleep. "You didn't have to do this." Seto said looking at her again, unsure of what to say. Mentioning the couch incident was out of the question, he'd rather face a boardroom of mutinous shareholders then bring up what had happened.

"I wanted to." Rika said walking over to his desk to pick up her bag. "You should be going to your meeting, what time should I come tomorrow?" She added, hoping more then she should that there would be a tomorrow.

"Same time tomorrow if it's all right for you." Seto said carefully, hoping that she would even though he had a feeling that he'd be better off never to see her again. When he had kissed her-that could never happen again. He had no time for affairs or women, it would be a mistake to think otherwise. But still he wanted her to return and called himself more a fool then Wheeler for it.

"Fine." Rika said with a short nod. "Till then Mr. Kiaba." She added, needing the formality of it. Nodding again she walked out of the room leaving Kiaba to stare after her before his gaze turned back to the couch which had caused all this trouble. Walking over to it Seto drew back his foot and gave it one sharp kick before walking over to his desk to retrieve the papers he'd need for his meeting.

Well that it, sorry for the mush but I am a romance writer and I know you're probably gagging shadow wulf but I had to, it was an idea that wouldn't leave me. For everyone else I hope you liked this latest chapter and that you'll take the time to review it to let me know what you think. 


	8. Not Their Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and the plot.

Not Their Day

Seto Kiaba was most definitely not in a good mood when he left work that evening. He liked to consider himself a man that could take whatever was thrown at him without flinching but such had not been the case today. Rika had thrown him a curve, striking him out before he'd even seen it coming. All during the meetings and the paperwork he'd faced after she'd left his office had faded to the back of his mind, thoughts of her getting in the way every time. It had taken extreme effort on his part to get through the rest of the day and it was not going to happen again. Walking towards his limo Seto was already making plans, a dark look on his hard face. Sliding into the seat Seto ignored the driver closing his door as he stared straight ahead, his mind working a mile a minute. Formulating then dropping ideas Seto knew that there was really only one course to take, however annoying it might be at the moment. As soon as the driver slide into the vehicle Seto ordered him to take him to Isis's museum, perhaps she could shed some light on what was going on.

Leaning back in the seat Seto closed his eyes but didn't slip into slumber, his mind working too much to even consider it. What was it about these dreams that made him think that they were actually memories Seto wondered as he stared into the darkness. Was it possible that he'd known Rika in a former life, was she Yami's half sister? Yami had never mentioned any siblings but it was entirely possibly, in that time and given that Yami's father would have been likely to have had several wives. Yami might even have had several wives back then though in Seto's dreams Yami had had none. There only real resemblances were their eyes and their personalities, which were too many similarities for his peace of mind. Of course Yami's had more red in his eyes but that was really only when he was battling and Seto had never seen Rika's eyes in a fight. Her eyes had been darker after they'd kissed though. Pushing that treacherous thought out of his head with lightning speed Seto made other comparisons in his head as he ignored everything else. Rika and Yami were strong, intelligent, and fierce, with an underlying hint of goodness that was there though hidden. They both played the game of cards though their fields were different; Ri had played Duel Monsters too. It was very possibly that they were siblings and if that was true then there was fate working once again which Seto didn't like or need. 

"We're here Mr. Kiaba, would you like me to wait here?" The driver asked through the intercom as he pulled up outside the museum, hoping that he hadn't interrupted his boss's work, Kiaba was notorious for the dangers involved in bothering him during his work.

"No, I'll call you when I need you, Yamato. There's several restaurants and diners a few blocks ahead, go get something to eat." Seto said absently, his mind elsewhere. Normally he would have made the man wait outside here until he was done but Rika's charity must be spilling out. Even going so far as to open the door for himself Seto stepped out and slamming the door behind him walked past the sidewalk to stand in front of the museum, hearing his ride drive away from behind him. Looking up at the sky Seto noticed the dark clouds and presumed that for once the weathermen might be right in their prediction of a coming storm. Not really caring overly Seto looked down at his watch and hoped that this wouldn't take long, he had things he needed to get done. Moving towards the steps Seto's gaze was caught by four men making there way towards the old museum as well. In surprise Seto recognized them as men he'd gone to high school with and wondered what the morons were doing here of all places, there lack of intelligence had been obvious in school. Raising an eyebrow he watched them and then the sight of another figure walking up the stairs caught his attention, answering his question of why. Even from the distance he recognized the figure as female and it was obviously that the group had come to admire her ass as oppose to the museum's treasures. Shaking his head at the typical moronic behaviour Seto followed them up the stairs, eyes narrowing as he watched one of the men practically jump in front of the woman to get her attention. The moron, she could have fallen backward Seto thought as he watched the man speak to the woman while she appeared to be trying to get past him. About to lend a hand Seto stopped when her voice lifted to his ears.

"Listen you asshole, do I have to write it out for you in simple sentences for you to get the fact that I'm not interested? Why don't you go find yourself someone else to bug because if you don't get out of my way I'm going to move you and given the mood I'm in you really don't want me to have to do that." Rika said in a tone that was pure ice and badass. This was definitely a day for the books and if this moron didn't get out of her way she was not only going to move him but make painfully sure that he never bred anymore of himself.

"Ah come on Baby, let's have some fun." The guy said and Rika suppose that he thought the look he was sending her was sexy but all it said to her was that he was looking for something she had no interest in giving and anyone who would to this moron needed her head checked.

"I said to get lost, I won't ask you again." Rika said with a dark look, giving him her best I am one badass bitch look. "Now beat it."

"No one turns me down." The man said, making a move to grab her wrist, which was stopped as a hand came out of nowhere to wrap around the man's wrist, imprisoning it in an iron grip. 

"She told you to get lost, you should have listened." The owner of the hand clamping down on the jerk's wrist said in the most spine-chilling voice Rika had ever heard. Looking over Rika stared at Kiaba who had an expression she'd never seen on his face before. He looked terrifyingly angry; the coldness in his eyes even more frightening then his voice. Looking down at the wrist Kiaba was holding Rika saw that the jerk's hand was going white from lack of oxygen, the arm going a bright red as Kiaba cut off the blood vessels that would have taken the blood to the guy's hand. 

"Hey Kiaba, let him go man." One of the guys who'd come with the jerk said and seeing him about to step forward to interfere Rika sent him a look that promised severe harm if he even thought of interfering.

"Kiaba, you need to let him go before you do permanent damage." Rika said softly, meeting his eyes, which stared back at her, a deep blue as they concentrated on her for a moment before looking down at the wrist he held. Letting it go Rika and Kiaba watched with cool eyes as the man stared down at his limp hand in horror before running back down the stairs, cradling his lifeless hand with his other, his friends at his heels. "In another life you would have made one hell of a warlord, Kiaba." Rika said as she turned back to him, watching him watch the men leave with a small smile of satisfaction.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked carefully as he looked over to her, finally taking his eyes off the coward's retreating form. When he'd realized that it was Rika it had been like his brain had turned off and what had turned on was something Seto had never experienced before. It had been like his blood had simply run cold and binders had been put over his eyes so that all he could see was someone threatening her. It had been like watching a movie, he'd seen everything happen but hadn't clued in that it was he who was doing it. He was clueing in now.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help." Rika said with a small smile, deciding now would not be the time to state her deep hatred for anyone that interfered or tried to fight her fights for her. Something told her that Kiaba wouldn't really care about that anyway. "We're you headed for the museum too?"

"Yes, I need to speak to someone who works there." Seto said calmly, slowly getting a hold of himself. It had felt good to scare the hell out of the jerk and Seto nearly wished that the guy would return so that they could go another round. Especially if it would continue to make Rika look at him the way she was now. He hadn't scared her one bit Seto marvelled as he looked into her purple eyes; she was looking at him with admiration and something else that she hid to well for him to understand. This day was really one for the books.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm here for the Egyptian exhibit, I was here to see it a while ago but it was really crowded and I figured I'd be able to get a better viewing now." Rika said as she indicated her watch when she lifted her wrist. 

"Then you should be heading in, the museum will be closing in an hour and you wouldn't want to miss anything." Seto said with a nod, thinking that her love of Ancient Egypt was just one more reason to question his dreams and visions. Motioning with his hand the two finished the walk up the stairs side by side, neither speaking, the only sound their feet upon the stone steps. "So were you here during my tournament?" Seto asked, referring to the tournament he'd held to flush out the Egyptian God Cards. The tournament had taken place the same year Isis had opened the Egyptian Exhibit at the museum. She'd been back twice to display the treasures of Egypt and Seto wondered if it was only coincidence that the exhibit was on once again.

"Yes, but I wasn't here for long, only to watch my cousin play a few rounds before I had to head home for my summer job." Rika said with a smile as Kiaba held the door open for her. "It was really packed because of the relation to the tournament so it was hard to get a feel for it. The other times it was here the timing was bad, I'm really glad that it's here this summer."

"Some of the pieces are quite extraordinary." Seto agreed as they walked to the ticket booth. He watched Rika pay her ticket then moved in front of the booth with Rika off to the side. "I'm here to see Isis, is she in?"

"Yes but I believe she's in a meeting with the museum's heads." The ticket master said with a gulp, recognizing the notorious Seto Kiaba. "I'll call up and see if she's available to speak with you, Mr. Kiaba." Standing slightly away from the booth Seto watched the man speak into the phone, exchange a few words and then hang it up. "She says that she'll be at least a half an hour Mr. Kiaba, she suggests that you take a stroll through the museum until she's available or make an appointment."

"She does, does she." Seto said in an annoyed voice, time was money, his money. "Fine then, I'll take a ticket and tour around until she can spare me the time." He said in his usual cold voice as he pulled out his wallet, paid the fee and walked over to Rika who'd been watching to see this Isis, curious about the woman who was responsible for the exhibit. "Mind if I join you?" Seto asked as he came to a stop in front of her, annoyance still on his face.

"Of course not." Rika said with a pasted on smile, "Let's go."

Rika figured she could point that she knew most of the stuff Kiaba was telling her about the different Egyptian artefacts but decided not to, it was nice to listen to him talk about them. Plus he did make the information about them more interesting because he genuinely liked what he was talking about. Letting her mind wander a bit Rika looked at some pots and other household items found in a dig and wondered about the people who'd once used them, made them by hand with love and care.

"Seto Kiaba, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A woman's voice asked from behind them and Rika turned around to see a stunning woman walking towards them. She was obviously of Egyptian descent with her dark colouring and brownish gold skin. She was shorter then Rika and more delicately built with a natural grace as she walked towards them with a smile on her face.

"Isis." Seto acknowledged with a nod of his head, not surprised to see her wearing her typical Egyptian styled clothing as usual. 

"I'll leave you two to your discussion, thank you for the tour." Rika said with a smile before walking off to look at the next exhibit, which featured several tapestries that were imitations of what could be found in the times of Pharaohs and pyramids.

"A friend of yours? I have the strangest feeling we've met before." Isis said as she looked from the girl who'd been walking with Seto to the man himself. Now what would have brought you to me Isis wondered curiously, knowing that it must be something related to Egypt or his former life. Though still friendly Isis knew this would not be a social visit.

"A business associate. Its possible you've met before, she's been here to see this exhibit before and-she might also be familiar from someplace else." Seto said not knowing how else to put it. This was damn awkward and he had a feeling that this was only going to continue to go downhill from here on in. 

"You believe its possible that we might have met in a former life?" Isis said curiously as she looked over towards Rika who was looking at the displays. "Why do you believe this?"

With a sigh Seto looked over at Rika before turning back to Isis. "It all started when I got the necklace……"

Rika turned her head to look at the two talking then figuring it was none of her business headed for the piece du restance, the large tablet that had been found detailing a great battle. It hadn't been open to the public when she'd been here for the first time so Rika wanted to see it above all else. Walking around the corner Rika came to an abrupt halt as she stared at the sight before her. Walking closer Rika gazed at the piece of art and was simply blown away at the thought that something like this could be created. Walking to stand a few feet away from its protective glass Rika looked at the lettering and got another shock of her life, she could read the writing. Looking up at the tope her eyes landed on the two figures battling, then everything blurred.

Blinking, knowing without looking what she would see Rika found herself once again in her vision world as she'' come to call it. Hearing the voices of two men calling out to each other Rika turned around to see a Duel Monster battle of old being fought. Looking first to the right Rika recognized the one player as Yami, the one she called her brother in her dreams who's monster she didn't recognize, a fusion and his Dark Magician. To the left was Seto, the High Priest with his Red eyes at the ready. The battle was almost over she thought, knowing somehow that her brother was about to deliver the punishing blow. On cue the Dark Magician was called and delivered the killing blow, the Red Eyes destroyed with the game over. Clapping despite herself Rika moved away from her spot where she'd been observing and walked over to Yami who looked very pleased with himself though he was trying to hide it.

"Not a bad match, my sister. It took me longer then I estimated to win that one." Yami said with a smile and Rika smiled back automatically. "Learn anything?"

"That no matter how much you practice on our High Priest you will still have difficulty beating me." Rika replied before she could think about it. "Congratulations on your win, Brother." She added as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "A victory well deserved."

"Well aren't you feeling humble today." Yami said with a smirk. "Since the game is over I must head to the council to discuss the problems to the south, we'll have to battle later." He added as he headed off toward the door, his men following close behind. Looking back over her shoulder Rika saw Seto about to leave and with a feeling of mischief walked towards him.

"A match well played High Priest." Rika said when she was close enough for him to hear her. For some reason she'd come to enjoy baiting him and see how long it took before he let his true feelings show. She annoyed the hell out of him but it took much to get him to show it. "Had you been able to survive the attack your next would have likely ended it." Rika added, knowing his strategy well.

"I lost but it was a good match." Seto agreed, looking at her through blank blue eyes.

"None the less a game well played. Well done, Dragon Master." Rika said and before she or he knew what she was about to do she got up on tippy toes and placed a kiss upon his cheek. 'Next time you might want to trust in the Heart of the Cards as oppose to simply your own mind." She whispered then giving him a wink turned around, the scenery and everything around her changing so that everything was back to normal and as it once had been. Looking around her she saw no one and thinking that the writings might pose a clue began to read the tale of a mighty pharaoh.

"So do you believe I could be right about it being memories as oppose to delusions?" Seto asked as he looked at Isis carefully, looking for any sign she might give away as to her beliefs on this particular matter. "I cannot contact Yami yet but even that might not be for certain as he doesn't remember everything either so he might not know either."

"It is most likely that Yami had siblings that he cannot remember, given the time period its quite likely though there are no records of them other then the younger brother who ruled after him, Rameses. However as she was female that is no surprise. As I know you well Seto I doubt very much that these are simply daydreams and that you could be quite right about them being memories. Whether Rika is a reincarnation of Ri is questionable, you might have simply put her face on Ri's but there is always the chance that Ri and Rika might be the same person. I haven't seen her leave the main room, let's find her so that I can get a better impression of her." Motioning him forward the two walked over to where Rika had gone and Isis was surprised to see that the girl was still there, wait a minute-she was reading the writing. Eyes wide with shock Isis listened to the girl softly read the text out loud to herself, correctly.

"Rika?" Seto said in surprise when he realized that Rika was reading the text as well. That language was from thousands of years ago, the language virtually lost to all those but a few. Where had she learned to read it?

"Oh, hello." Rika said moving away from the tablet to look at them with a weak smile. She was reading the tablet for the second time and her heart was falling rapidly. There was no doubt in her head that the two figures battling it out on the top of the drawing were the Pharaoh and the Dragon Master. But how could that be and why did she have the strangest feeling of sadness and grief when she looked at it?

"You can read it?" Isis asked as she looked at the girl curiously. She had no obvious Egyptian features except for the look in her eyes that suggested a combination between scholar and hunter.

"Most of it." Rika said with a smile then as casually as possibly looked down at her watch. "And the museum is going to be closing in ten minutes, I better head back. This is a great exhibit, you should be very proud of it." Rika added as she nodded at Isis who gave her the feeling that they'd met and yet Rika couldn't place where.

"I hope you'll come back another time to see what you've missed." Isis said with a smile, getting the feeling that Rika was more then she let on or possibly even knew she was. 

"Count on it." Rika said with a nod as her eyes went to the drawings and carvings before smiling at both of them. "Good evening to you both." She added and with a quick nod strolled off towards the exit; suddenly eager to get away from them and process everything she'd learned in such a small time.

"Has she said anything about have similar feelings of having met before?" Isis asked as she turned back to Seto, noting that his eyes were following Rika as she exited the building. Now that was an interesting piece to add to the pot Isis thought with a small smile. Seto didn't look at women but he looked at this one and could it be possible that he felt something for her-and if she was Yami's sister-how interesting.

"No, she hasn't mentioned anything. Let me know if you find out anything." Seto said before walking away, heading towards the exit Rika had gone through before coming to a stop in front of a large painting Isis had had hung until the painting that was suppose to be going there arrived. With a start Isis realized that she might be witnessing Seto about to have one of his visions. 

Seto blinked at the painting and in that instance the picture of the land of Egypt became real scenery and he was on the balcony overlooking the Nile in all its beauty. Staring out at the gorgeous sight Seto couldn't tear his eyes away to even care as his mind told him that he was once again taken over by one of his visions.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said from behind him and Seto continued to look out as she moved from behind him to stand beside him, Ri's face bathed in moonlight, silently enjoyed the view provided by the golden balcony they stood on. 

"Very." Seto agreed, refusing to look at her. He still couldn't believed she'd kissed him on the cheek after the battle, of all the things she'd done to him in the past the kiss definitely topped them all in the shocking and annoying area. How dare she kiss him and then walk away as if she'd had the right to do so. Someone needed to put her in her place and Seto hoped that Yami would realize this very shortly.

"You want to wring my neck, don't you?" Ri said with a laugh in her voice and Seto turned his head to see her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I must say High Priest, it must be testing you sorely that you can't dare to."

"I could strangle you if I wanted to, Ri." Seto said with a dark look, angry at her for annoying him and at himself for letting her. "By the time anyone got here you'd already be dead."

"Well then why don't you do it, oh mighty Dragon Master?" Ri said moving into his personal space, looking up at him with mischief and dare clear in her eyes. "Ring my neck, or try, I can't promise I won't put up a fight."

Looking into her eyes Seto wanted very much to do so but he wanted to do something else just as much, both of his desires could get him dead but the latter might just be worth it Seto thought. He leaned closer; looking her straight in the eyes as her eyes reflected her knowledge of what was about to come.

"Seto, are you all right?" Isis asked when Seto suddenly jerked from under the hand she'd placed on his shoulder when he'd gone off into the trance, confirming that he wasn't just imagining things or hallucinating.

"No, I'm not." Seto said shortly, his breath coming out in short breaths. 'That's the third time today that she's done this to me and its getting damn annoying."


	9. Uncomfortable Situations

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and my original characters. Thanks to all those who've been reviewing and I could use some help with this fic. Firstly can you tell me what Seto's Millennium piece is? What it does and looks like? Secondly I need to know if anyone's seen the latest episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh and can tell me if Yami is ever able to become his own person or must reside in Yugi's item. Thanx bunches and enjoy.

Uncomfortable Situations

Ri was not at all pleased with the world and hoped for the sake of her people that no one dared to cross her today. Of all the things she'd done in the past that could be considered slightly unwise kissing the high priest had definitely made its way into the top five. She had known that she was playing with fire when she'd done it and now she had the burns to pay for it. Which wasn't really fair since she'd only kissed him on the cheek; it wasn't like she'd kissed him on the lips or any other part of his autonomy. Damn, thinking that way was definitely a sign of impending insanity. What was it that the arrogant bastard had that attracted her so? Up until he'd rescued her from the stupid tree they'd happily disliked the sight of each other and had made the effort to avoid contact whenever possible. Since the tree though he'd been constantly on her mind and she was at a loss as to what she was suppose to do about it. Well if she was being truthful she'd admit that she knew exactly what she wanted to do but since kissing him on the lips or other parts of his autonomy was definitely out she didn't know what to do. Perhaps it was simply that he was a challenge, she'd never really been able to resist one before and the more coldly he acted towards her the more she wanted to melt through his icy layers to see what was under it. But what would one find beneath his icy layers, Ri wondered as she absently trailed a finger along the walls of the hallway. Would there be heat beneath the frost or would there be stone, just as hard and unmoving as the ice. She would likely never know and that angered her, annoyed her. Challenged her.

* * *

She could order him to her presence. If he dared to tell her brother that he thought her intentions were dishonorable Yami would laugh it off then make the priest's life a living hell for even suggesting it. But she wouldn't order him to come to her, she had her pride and ordering him to spend time with her would be something Nefeteri would do. That in itself was a good reason to avoid such a thing. She could try asking him but he'd never come. How could she get over her fascination with him if he wouldn't give her the chance to see him for what he was as opposed to what she imagined him to be? That was the real problem, she had the terrible feeling that her imagination wasn't far off. The tree incident had made her see him as a man and now she was attracted to that man but couldn't have him, hence her current mood. Her father had encourage her to make friends with the priest as she could learn much from him but the things she wished to learn her father did not wish her to be taught. Her father thought her safe with the high priest because of the image Seto projected and the fact that though high-ranking Seto was no where in her league. A priest, however high ranking was not husband to a princess material. As it was he likely wouldn't even consider her mistress material, Ri thought darkly. Not that Seto wanted her in either of those roles but even if he did he'd never do anything about it. Not that she wanted to be his wife or mistress, but she wanted to know him as a man and not as a brother figure. That very fact alone aggravated her as she'd never felt this kind of pull before and to know he had no such thing for her infuriated her. If she must suffer then why didn't he have to suffer as well?

* * *

"Your majesty?" A voice asked and Ri turned around to see a servant around her age looking at her hesitantly, obviously unsure of herself. The girl's hair was pitch black with dark brown eyes that swallowed up her entire face with a well rounded body that suggested she was one of the higher classed servants though Ri didn't recognize her.

"What is it?" Ri asked with a touch of impatience. She wanted to be civil but she was not in a civil mood at all.

"I..I...have heard that you are merciful and will not stand for injustice to be done against anyone regardless of their rank or status." The woman finally stuttered out. Ri raised as eyebrow as she noticed that the girl was ringing her hands, ever once in a while looking frantically around her as though she expected someone to come out of a room and grab her.

"I would like to think I am merciful, what is it you want?" Ri asked in a calm voice, wondering how much this servant intended to beg for. The girl looked like she had been well provided for, if the sum was too high Ri would refuse on the principle of the point.

"It's-it's my brother, your majesty. Your brother Rameses has challenged him to a fight, in the training area today." The girl said and Ri's eyebrow rose even more at her statement. What on earth did that bastard have to do with anything?

"What about it?" Ri demanded, not at all in the mood to wait.

"My brother had to accept because your brother is the second son of the old pharaoh and so my brother must lose and I fear that Prince Rameses will kill him as my brother will not be able to not fight him as an equal." The woman answered, the slightest of tears appearing in her eyes. Seeing Ri's puzzlement the woman explained. "Your brother is a truly great warrior but so is mine. Your brother cannot stand to lose, princess and...and he gets very angry when he does not win."

* * *

"You think my brother will harm yours when your brother beats him." Ri stated, not at all surprised. Rameses was a fairly skilled fighter but not as skilled as some and tended to be a bad loser. It was not much of a stretch for her to see her brother causing harm to someone who showed him to be less then godly, especially if there was an audience. Also the girl was putting herself at too much risk to lie. Speaking against Rameses was enough to result in a death sentence though Yami would never do such a thing. Nefeteri and Rameses would. "What is it you wish me to do?"

"Could you not go to the fight and stop it? Tell him you need my brother for something or that you wish to speak to the prince? My brother must leave in two days anyway, could you not stall him somehow so that my brother might go?" The girl begged as the tears began to stream down her face. "I could not go to my mistress because she would say that I should not interfere but I know that I must. My brother is a typical man and has great pride, I don't know if he will let the prince win despite the consequences if he does not."

"When does the fight begin?" Ri asked as thoughts and ideas churned in her head. She had to be careful about this but she couldn't ignore the girl's plea. If things were as the servant said then Ri had to interfere.

"In a little less then an hour, princess." The servant said with a hint of hope in her voice. Her mistress, Nefeteri, hated the princess but she had heard many great things about the princess and she was more likely to believe her fellow servants then her mistress. Besides Ri had the ear of the pharaoh and the pharaoh was a great king who would not be easily fooled into trusting someone who hadn't earned the privilege. "Will you help me?"

"I will help you." Ri said with a nod as she committed herself to something that would most likely get her in a world of trouble.

* * *

Pharaoh Yami walked along side his father's carrier, head held high as he listened absently to his father debating with his third wife. The two often argued just for the sake of arguing and since they'd been chewing on this matter for several years now he didn't feel the need to participate. His father had decided he needed fresh air so here he was with his parents, Aries, High Priest Seto, Nefeteri and the servants she always required to come with her everywhere she went. Needless to say Nefeteri was complaining about the weather and heat which suited him just fine because she couldn't take swipes at his mother and himself when she was complaining about the weather. Not even Nefeteri could blame the weather on them. Mind wandering Yami looked at Seto out of the corner of his eye, not surprised to see the Dragon Master staring straight ahead without expression. The high priest had joined them on the walk because Yami's father wished to discuss something with Seto though he wouldn't reveal to Yami what that something was. Yami was willing to bet it had something to do with Ri. He didn't have any proof or solid evidence, just a gut feeling that his sister had done something to the priest and that his father was trying to smooth things over. His sister got along with Seto like oil and water, it was only natural that the two wouldn't get along at all. But what had she done this time was the big question.

"So, my son, what is on your mind that puts such a look on your face?"

* * *

Breaking off his line of thought Yami turned his head to see his mother, Suna grinning at her with an eyebrow raised in question. Though she had not bore him she'd raised him along side her own children and had thankfully prevented him from being raised under Nefeteri's hand. For that alone he'd have laid the wealth of Egypt at her feet, but the fact that she loved him and cared for him as though he were hers, threatened harm to anyone who said he was not hers made him hers for the asking. There was nothing he would not do for this grown up version of Ri and Yami could not imagine what his life would have been like if his father had not captured Ri's mother and made her his wife. "Just thinking about this and that." Yami responded with a smile. "Have you finally succeeded in making him see reason?"

"He wouldn't know reason if I hit him over the head with it." Suna responded with an affectionate look in her husband's direction. Never far from her husband's side the former warrior of a distant tribe Suna couldn't imagine being happier with her husband on her one side and her eldest son on the other. Both so much alike in face and form; like her eldest daughter and herself.

"Ha, so says you, wife." The old pharaoh said with a smirk as he leaned against his pillows. "I'm right and the woman just doesn't want to admit that there are some things I am more knowledgeable about then she is. When you three get wives beware of women who cannot admit it when they are wrong else end up like me." He added with a wink as he looked from Yami to Seto to Aries who walked quietly behind Yami, constantly on guard. All three great men he would have been honored to go into battle with.

"Then I will marry the first woman I meet who cannot admit she is wrong and live the life of the wealthiest of kings." Yami said with a smile that was interrupted by a shout.

"Aries!"

* * *

The group turning their heads they saw a soldier running towards them at a speed that suggested that whatever news he brought was of great importance. "What is it, soldier?" Aries called out, not recognizing the soldier from the distance.

"I need to speak with you in private, Sir." The soldier called out looking worried but determined. He'd obviously run a long way because when he reached them he was breathing hard and there was sweat running down his face.

"All right." Aries said and with a nod from Yami moved slightly away. Watching his head servant's face Yami's eyes narrowed at the way Aries' face went white then normal and when his servant swore out loud and mentioned something about a bastard hurting a hair on Ri's head Yami's hand automatically went to the blade he kept at his side.

"Aries, what about my sister?" Yami demanded and was second by his father who'd been listening as well.

"Your sister is battling Rameses on the battlefield training area as we speak. She apparently challenged him to a fight." Aries said through clenched teeth. "Apparently Rameses is treating the challenge as if it had been given by a man. One of your advisors sent this soldier in the hopes that you'll break it up before any more blood is shed."

* * *

"Blood has been shed?" Suna demanded, the look of a hunter coming into her eyes. Born to a warrior tribe she was as dangerous as any soldier in Yami's vast armies and she was at her most dangerous when something or someone she loved was threatened.

"They have both been wounded though not terribly or in anyway life threatening." The soldier spoke up having watched it from the very beginning. "She is of your blood after all and is giving as good as she is getting. It was simply thought that it wouldn't be a good idea for it to continue."

"It will not continue, lead me to them." Yami said with a threatening look on his face. Rameses would pay if she were in any way hurt badly. He would pay in blood if it came to that.

Seto's blood had begun to run on ice as soon as he'd heard Aries word and continued to flow as ice while he hastened his steps as they made their way to the training field. What the hell had the girl been thinking challenging Rameses in public? Had she waited until they were alone he would have gone easier on her but to challenge him in front of witnesses was a guaranteed way to make sure he'd hold nothing back for daring to think she could hold up against him.

"I'm sure she's just fine, Rameses would never harm her." Nefeteri called out being at the back since she wasn't about to move any faster and risk breaking out in a sweat. Personally she hoped that something happen to the girl accidentally all the time but it wouldn't suit for Ri to die by her son's hand, that would ruin everything.

Stupid bitch, Seto thought as he picked up the pace even more so that he kept up with Yami and Aries who were practically running as opposed to walking quickly. Would the moron be stupid enough to actually harm Ri though? If he had Seto would cut him open throat to waist and let the bastard slowly bleed to death. Why he felt so strongly about it didn't even cross his mind, so focused was he on the task at hand. Finally they reached the hill overlooking the field and looking down Seto felt his heart stop as Rameses brought his blade down.

* * *

Ri saw the blade come down and easily blocking the blow with her own blade using it and the momentum to push him away from her, breathing hard but uncut. This wasn't going exactly the way she'd planned as she was slightly out of shape when it came to fighting with a sword and the fact that it was Rameses she was fighting made all the difference. He was fighting as though he intended to kill her while she couldn't do the same because she couldn't kill him. If it had been someone else she would have won already but it was Rameses who was pulling every dirty trick he had while fighting like a mad man. Circling each other Ri never took her eyes off him and easily moved out of the next couple of swings, blocking the last one with her sword before bringing the blade up to slash across his cheek leaving behind a thin line of red as the wound bled. She'd hoped to make him realize that trying to fight to kill was a bad idea but the red blood dripping from his cheek only seemed to infuriate him more. Seeing no choice but to end this quickly and with as little bloodshed as possible Ri parried and thrusted her blade at him aggressively, surprising him as she'd been fighting defensively as oppose to attacking since the beginning of the battle. Taking advantage of the fact that she'd caught him off guard Ri shot forward with her sword, her blade skinning his sword hand. Managing to get the tip of her blade near his blade's handle she nicked the sword hard enough to send it flying out of his hand. Now unarmed Ri was able to drive him back slightly and picking up his blade pointed both blades at him. "I believe that this match is over, brother." Sheathing her own blade Ri looked into his eyes then back at his blade. Looking back at him Ri drove his blade into the sand before turning her back on him. Walking away as though he were not even behind her.

* * *

"Ri, catch." Eyes automatically going to Aries Ri caught the blade he'd thrown at her in her opposite hand and grabbing her own blade from its sheath whirled around to place a blade on either side of Rameses neck as he came at her from behind, blade drawn back as though he'd been about to plunge his blade into her back. Drawing the blades away from his neck Ri deliberately put enough pressure on them to leave two parallel lines of red.

"A little tip for you, Rameses." Ri said coldly as she held the blades stained with his blood in the air. "A coward who comes at someone from the back should never assume that their intended victim doesn't know that they are there." Sending him a hard look Ri turned her back to him once more, this time keeping the blades in her hand. With measured strides Ri walked towards Aries to return his blade then wished she didn't have to. The adrenaline kick was wearing off and now she saw quite clearly that her parents, family and Seto had all seen at least part of the fight. Her brother, Aries, father and mother looked like they were ready to kill Rameses, Nefeteri looked like she wanted to kill her and Seto looked calm and collected unless one looked at his hands which were fisted at his sides.

"Ri, come here." Yami said in a deceptively mild voice, his eyes never leaving Rameses who stood where he was with a sulky look on his face. You will pay Rameses, Yami thought as he smiled slightly at the way Rameses face was losing color under his stare.

"Yes, brother? Mother, Father, High Priest Seto, Aries, Nefeteri, what brings you out here?" Ri asked as she handed the blade back to Aries then returning her own to its sheath.

"Explain yourself this instant." Yami said coolly, as he fiddled absently with the handle of his own sword.

"Well Rameses and I were fighting and I won." Ri said with a calm look on her face, as she looked Yami in the eye bravely. "Nothing you need to worry about, Yami. I assure you we're both quite all right and in good physical condition."

"High Priest, take my daughter to her chambers while we deal with this. I will be there shortly to discuss this incident with you, Ri." Ri's father said after the silence that followed Ri's unbelievable explanation. It had been obvious to the old pharaoh that his son might have very well run his sister through had she not caught Aries blade or drawn her own quickly enough. The very thought of it was like a dagger through his heart and he felt much older then his years. To know that you had born a son who would kill his own flesh and blood out of anger and jealousy was truly horrible to comprehend but today had proven it. He knew that Nefeteri had a hand in her son's character and he wished as he often did that he'd been around more for the boy. Nefeteri had been jealous that his first wife had provided the heir and when he'd come back with Suna it had been as if a huge barrier had been placed between himself and his second son. Perhaps he'd favored Yami and Suna's children too much; perhaps this was his punishment.

* * *

"Of course, your majesty." Seto said with a short bow before motioning with his hand for Ri to follow him. Walking forward he wasn't surprised when she followed him without a word. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the fight had upset the old pharaoh and for all her faults Seto knew that Ri would rather cut out her own heart then cause her father grief. Walking quietly the two made their way up the hill before the sound of her father's voice raised in anger hit their ears though they were too far away to understand his words. It wasn't until they'd reached her chambers that Ri spoke a single word since her father had spoken.

"When did you come in?" Ri asked quietly as she sat down on one of the lounge chairs; head slightly bent as she looked at the floor. Several muscles in her arms ached from swinging her blade but Ri didn't really feel them just yet, her mind elsewhere.

"We came in towards the end. Why did you do something so stupid?" Seto demanded to know harshly as he glared down at her. She was obviously sorry for what she'd done but that didn't change the fact that she'd done it. "Did you not even think of the consequences?"

"I had my reason and they were good ones. What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know." Seto said as his eyes scanned the room, his head filled with images of the fight and what might have occurred had things gone differently. "Can you not stay out of trouble for one day, Ri?" Seto demanded as he suddenly looked at her with fire in his eyes, using her given name without thought. "Did you not realize what kind of position you've put the pharaohs in by your actions? You are both of their blood and had things gone slightly different one of you could have very well ended up dead and what would that have done to your father, Ri? What would it have done to him to know that one of his children had taken another of his blood's life?"

* * *

"I didn't know Rameses would try to kill me out there. I was just trying to..to keep another from dying because Rameses is an evil bastard who doesn't deserve to be called my father's son." Ri said as she bounced to her feet and hurried over to stand in front of him. "And how dare you judge me guilty when you don't know why I picked up that sword or even what would have happened had Aries not thrown the blade. Further more what do you know about my family or anything to do with the very concept. You're hard and mean too, with no thoughts to anyone other then yourself. Had it been you seeing Rameses come at me from behind I have no doubt what so ever that you would have just stood by and let him run me through. You probably even wish that that was what happened...you...you bastard."

"You stupid little fool." Seto snarled out before pulling her into his arms, trapping her against him. Ri had only time to look up at him in confusion before his lips were on hers and then she wasn't capable of thinking at all. Had she ever thought him cold? It seemed impossible now as he devoured her mouth, her head swimming with images as he took possession of her, taught her what it was to want and lust. As quickly as he'd grabbed her though he let her loose, his eyes cold and filled with emotions Ri's head didn't recognize but sent her heart beating wildly in her chest. She stared up at him with well kissed lips and desire for what she couldn't understand in her eyes, unsure of everything except her need to know his touch once more. "You stupid..stupid girl." Was all he said before spinning on his heels to march out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"That was most likely the stupidest thing I've ever done." Ri said into the empty room as she gripped a nearby column for support. "God help me if I won't do it again."


	10. Wheeler VS Nonaka

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my original characters. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing and I can't wait to hear what you think of this latest chapter. I also apologize for the spacing, its my stupid computer's fault.

Wheeler VS Nonaka

His lesson had gone well, Seto thought as he stacked his digimon cards into a pile, having just lost for the last time that day. They'd spent the first hour going over the cards and then once she was sure he'd gotten the basics had decided to see how much he'd learned with a few actual battles. She was as good as they claimed and he hadn't won once but that didn't overly concern him. She was the best after all and he'd come closer to winning each time they'd played. She was a skilled opponent and Seto thought it was a shame that she didn't play Duel Monsters. She would likely be as fierce a competitor in that as she was with her Digital Monsters. She gave nothing away when she played and even now, as she gathered her own cards, her face revealed nothing of what she was thinking. It was strange but they were similar in quite a few ways, she was quickly becoming one of the few people he'd consider being worthy of being called his equal. "That went well, you're as skilled as your boss made you out to be." Seto commented as he looked over at her briefly, wondering what thoughts were going through her head, so cleverly hidden behind those purple eyes. Like him she rarely let anyone know what was going on, so much easier to catch them off guard that way.

)

"You learn quickly, no wonder you're so successful." Rika said with a small smile as she placed her deck into her bag pocket. She was really impressed with the way he'd played and would imagine that once he'd gotten the hang of it he might become as good as his teacher or even better. Long ago that would have pissed her off but the game didn't really matter all that much to her anymore. She'd finally learned that it was just a game and letting a game become that important to you was a foolish act that only caused you more problems then it solved. "With a bit more practice you'll have got the just of it. I thought that it would take longer, even for someone like you. I guess by the end of this month you won't need my help anymore."

"We'll see." Seto said in a bland voice, not about to give away the fact that he wasn't looking forward to her leaving. It puzzled him to no end as to why he enjoyed her company but for some strange reason he felt lighter when she was around, more in control of himself and what was around him. He didn't feel so old before his time and burned out when she complimented him and even the smallest one meant something to him because he knew that she wasn't trying to get something from him and was simply speaking the truth. To be blunt she made his day simply by being in the same room with him. And how pathetic was that, he thought to himself.

"So what time will we be meeting next?" Rika asked calmly as she stood up in her seat. They'd chosen to play in one of the conference rooms as there were too many distractions in his office and the conference room was nice and quiet. The room was rather stark and uninviting but Rika was willing to bet Kaiba had had it set up that way for a reason. She'd be willing to bet quite a bit that he used this one when he wanted to intimidate or put someone firmly in their place. They were sitting across from each other but at the foot of the long table was a tall black chair that made Rika think of a modern version of a throne, Kaiba's chair no doubt. The king ruling over his subjects, Rika thought with a small smile before turning to see Kaiba looking at her with a strange look before it faded away behind his usual arrogant look. What goes on in that mind of yours? Rika wondered as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm pretty much booked for the rest of the week." Seto said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his PC. "How does Monday at 10 a.m. suit you?"

"That will be fine." Rika said as she looked up the date in her own PC and marking the notation down closed it and returned it to her own pocket. "Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Kaiba."

)

"I'll walk you out." Seto said before he thought better of it. What on earth was going on that she could play with his mind so easily? If he didn't know that Shadi had the Millennium Rod he'd think that Rika had it and was using it against him.

"Thank you, it's not necessary though." Rika said with a startled look on her face.

"I insist." Seto said, mentally kicking himself but motioning to the door none the less. Surprise still on her face Rika nodded and headed for the door, holding it open for him as he walked out the door at her heels. Letting the door close as soon as he was through Rika didn't say anything and Seto was glad for that small favor. Walking side by side the two made their way towards the elevator, neither making any attempt at conversation, both simply comfortable with silence which was broken seconds later by a voice Seto was far from fond of.

"There you are, Kaiba. I've been looking all over for ya." Rika turned her head to see a boy with shaggy blonde hair strut over to them with a determined gleam in his eyes. Recognizing him from pictures Rika identified the speaker as one Joey Wheeler, second at Pegasus's little tournament at Duelist Kingdom and supposedly a highly skilled duelist. Well they came in all shapes and sizes, Rika thought with a smirk as she took in the whole picture.

"I don't have time for you, Wheeler." Seto said with a dark look in the annoyance's direction. Perhaps he'd developed some small respect for Wheeler's abilities over the years but Joey was still an incompetent moron that he preferred to avoid whenever possible. Plus he'd rather Rika not get the idea that he was in any way connected to the moron coming towards them

).

"Well hey, Kaiba, no one told me you'd suddenly started to fear playing me. If I'd known that I wouldn't have come here to challenge you." Joey said with a smirk, hoping that if he made Kaiba look bad in front of the gorgeous redhead the jerk would agree to duel him and finally give him a chance to cream the guy once and for all. "I'm Joey Wheeler by the way, pleasure to meet you, Miss?"

"Nonaka, Rika Nonaka." Rika said as she raised an eyebrow at the kid's guile. Calling Kaiba a coward was no way to start a conversation unless you were suicidal. Then again from what she'd heard about Joey this was not likely the first time he'd pulled something like this.

"The day I fear playing you is the day you show intelligence and pigs fly." Seto said with a dark look, not liking Wheeler's words or the way he was looking at Rika. "Get lost, Wheeler, I have better things to do then waste my time humiliating you in public. Again."

"Well then if you're so sure you'll beat me then play me and we'll see who's the loser." Joey said as he glared at Kaiba. Losing to Kaiba repeatedly over the years had always been a major sore spot for him and he was always eager for the chance to change all that by beating the arrogant asshole.

"If you're as good as you say then why don't you prove it to him?" Rika asked softly, intrigued by the whole thing. She knew that Joey didn't stand a chance against Kaiba but how would he stand up against her? "I'll battle you, Joey. If you beat me then maybe Mr. Kaiba will consider you worthy of his time."

"So if I beat her you'll play me, Kaiba?" Joey asked thinking that this would work perfectly. He didn't recognize the girl from any battle or tournament, most likely an average player at best who wanted to show off in front of Kaiba. Why girls dug bad asses like Kaiba were beyond him.

"If you can beat Rika I'll play you, Wheeler." Seto said after thinking it over. He really had no intention of playing Joey and he was taking a risk assuming that Rika was as good a duelist as she was with her digimon cards but life was a risk. If she lost he'd play Wheeler and beat the little slug once more, if she won then that was that and he got out of having to play the little weasel.

)

"Okay then, lets battle then." Joey said with a confident smile at Rika who didn't smile back.

"I don't have my cards here and I'm not dressed for it either." Rika said as she gestured to her business suit with her left hand. "I'll meet you at your choice of battling arena in half an hour."

"You can use one of my rooms here for your battle, I'll rearrange my schedule so that I can watch you crush Wheeler like a bug." Seto said with a smirk, thinking that Wheeler's obvious overconfidence would likely be the moron's undoing. Even the best duelist could be beaten if they were too busy with their egos to realize what was going on around them. "We'll all meet here in half an hour then?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Joey said with a smirk, glad that he was finally going to get another chance to prove that he was so much better then Kaiba no matter what had happened in the past which didn't matter one bit at the moment. "By the way, Kaiba. When I win you'll have a week to practice before I can battle you cause we're heading out camping in two hours. Being the nice guy I am I'll let you have that time to prepare to lose."

"The only person who'll be losing will be you." Seto said with a cold smile, knowing suddenly in his gut that Rika would win this match. "I'm betting on it."

"Joey, do you really think it was a good idea to challenge this girl? You have no idea how skilled she is and if Kaiba's behind her then who knows how good she is." Tea said with a worried look on her face as she, Joey, Bakura and Tristan stood in Kaiba's building, waiting for Kaiba and Rika to get there. She'd only met that girl once but she had a feeling that Rika was too much like Kaiba for comfort.

"Hey don't sweat it, Tea. It will all work out just fine, you'll see." Joey said confidently, sure that he could handle anything the redhead dished out. After all it wasn't like she had a God Card or anything and if he could survive one of those then he could survive anything. "Hey Kaiba, where's your star player? Not too afraid to show is she?"

"She'll be here, you're all early." Seto pointed out with a smirk as he surveyed the people waiting to see the duel, not surprised that Joey had dragged along his friends to the match. "I see you brought a support group for when you fail. One of your smarter ideas, Wheeler."

"So does this Rika duel professionally, Kaiba?" Bakura asked softly before they got into a fight which Joey tended to want to do when Kaiba was around.

"Not in Duel Monsters, no." Kaiba said with a shake of his head. Of the four Bakura bothered him the least and he wished that it was Bakura who was facing Rika, that would be a real show of her knowledge and fighting ability. "And here she is now."

Everyone turned and Tristan whistled softly at the picture she made. She was wearing jeans with a thigh belt where her cards were presumably. She was wearing a white tank top with a broken red heart in the center, tattooed bracelets on either of her upper arms in what looked to be ancient writing. Around her neck was a thin silver chain and at the end was a charm the size of a baby's fist in the shape of a silver dragon. As usual her hair was up and her face was a mask as she walked towards them in the walk of a hunter stalking her prey. "Are you ready to play, Wheeler?"

"Ready whenever you are, Rika." Joey said with a confident look though it wasn't so confident as before. There was just something about her now that suddenly didn't feel at all right to him.

"Then let the games begin, shall we?" Rika said as she motioned to the elevator that would take them to the lower levels where she knew Kaiba kept his battle fields.

"Right this way." Seto said as he motioned towards the elevator and pressing the button stepped in with the others following. No one talked on the ride down and when the doors opened they got out and looked at the room before them. It was an awesomely built battle arena and one Kaiba was proud of.

"This is great, Kaiba." Bakura said with an appreciative look as he took it all in. "We're most definitely in for a treat, you guys."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Rika said with a look towards Joey and at his nod headed for the left while he took the right. Following Kaiba Tea, Bakura and Tristan headed for the seats that had been positioned right beside the battle field so that they could see everything clearly. Both opponents stood in front of their panels, each holding their deck in their hands.

"Ladies first." Joey said as he motioned to the board with a sweeping gesture. "You can go first."

)

"Well I've never been called or considered myself a lady but if you insist who am I to decline the offer." Rika said with a smirk as she took the cards from the top of her deck, her eyes showing nothing as her mind settled on the strategy she'd decided would be most efficient for battle Mr. Wheeler. "I lay my first card, Nemuriko in Attack mode and I lay this card face down." Rika said as she placed the monster card on the field as well as her trap card. Instantly what looked to be the head of a small elf child appeared in front of her, the child having a normal head but a rather shrimp like body.

"Well looks like I might be fighting Kaiba today after all." Joey said with a smirk, thinking that he had this game in the bag since she obviously had no idea what she was doing. "Your Nemuriko has only 800 points, no match for the card I'm about to play. Since I want to get this over with I'll summon him now. Red Eyes Black Dragon in Attack mode. Red Eyes, destroy her Nemuriko."

"Bad move, Joey. You should have check to see which card was face down before risking your Red Eyes, an amateur would know better." Rika said with a cold smile, glad that he'd fallen for the trap she'd laid. "First I'll lay my next card in defense mode, The Dark Witch. Back to your mistake now, Joey. You just destroyed my Nemuriko but I activate my trap card, Fissure. As you know that card deletes the monster on your side with the lowest attack points. Unfortunately for you, you only have one monster on the field." Rika said with a smirk as her card destroyed Joey's Red Eyes before his disbelieving eyes.

"Oh no, Joey." Tea said as she watched Joey's score go from 8000 life points to 5600 while Rika only lost 800 from her overall life points to make hers 7200.

"A foolish move, the fact that she started off with such a pathetic card should have been a give away. Typical Wheeler to miss it though." Seto said with a smirk, mentally applauding Rika's move. She'd read Joey well and had realized that she could slip him up easily because he was so sure she wasn't skilled enough to cause him any major damage.

"Don't listen to him, Joey." Tristan called out even though he had a feeling Joey had just sealed his fate with that fatal mistake. Even if Joey played his hardest he'd suffered such a major blow that coming back from it would take a miracle. "Don't let it get you down, Buddy. Show her who's boss."

"Yes, come on, Joey. You can do it." Bakura called out with a thumbs up for his friend. "Don't give up, the games just started."

"Yes don't give up now, Joey." Rika said with a smirk as she looked down at the cards in her hand then back at him. "You wouldn't want to let your cheerleaders down so soon after all."

"All right then." Joey said sucking the blow up. He'd been wrong to assume that he was playing against an amateur, the fact that Kaiba trusted her should have tipped him off but he'd let his ego get in the way. Well no more. He was up against someone as good as he was and it was time to play like he was. "All right then, Rika, lets see how you like this little surprise." Joey said as he laid down his new monsters and hoped that with their help he could still win this match.

They'd been playing for a a little under half an hour and though Joey had managed to bring Rika's life points down to minimize the gap she was still winning and Joey was more then beginning to lose hope. He'd learned quickly that Rika preferred Dragon and Warrior type cards with Fairy thrown in to make things interesting. Most of her cards were female too which really didn't surprise him since she'd struck him as a feminist all the way. She was obviously very skilled with a killer deck and he'd already seen how deadly her Dragoness The Wicked Knight and her Metal Dragon could be.

"Well this looks like an interesting match." A voice said and Joey turned to see none other then Mai strolling over to sit beside Kaiba in one of her short skirts and revealing corset like shirts. What was she doing here, Joey wondered as he gapped at her, not even paying attention as his monster took 900 of Rika's life points bringing it to 3540 life points. Why did she have to come here of all times to see him beaten by this girl who'd never even entered a Duel Monsters Tournament as far as he knew. He continued to play on against Rika for five more minutes, wondering and trying to see the light in the darkness. He was at 2100 life points at the moment and even though he had his Flaming Swordsman on the field and Baby Dragon he had a feeling that even with them he was dead meat.

"What are you doing here, Mai?" Tea asked in surprised as she watched Mai look at the scoreboard with a smirk. "Weren't you suppose to be at a photo shot?" Tea said referring to Mai's summer job. Apparently Mai's aunt was a super model and had gotten Mai a job for the summer to earn money for college.

"My cousin is visiting my house so I'm here for a week. I stopped by the store and Yugi's grandfather said that you'd all be here." Mai said with a careless wave of her hand as she watched Rika consider how to fight back against Joey's monsters.

"Well, Joey, it's been nice fighting you but the time has come for this game to end." Rika said finally as she pulled out two cards with a small smile. She'd been saving the first for later on and now it was time to use it along with the card she'd just drawn, the most powerful card in her deck. Joey had one card face down, either a trap or a magic card, the question was what kind of card was it and what would it do? Well life was about taking risks and she was about to take one. "I summon Empress Judge and my Red Eyes Black Dragon, both in attack mode. This game is over, Joey as I activate the face down card from my past turn. Malevolent Nuzzler, increase my Empress Judge's attack points by 700 bringing it to 2800."

"Say good bye, Joey." Mai said with a smirk as she watched the great black dragon appear before them along with a beautiful redheaded girl with a ruby in the center of her forehead, rimmed in purple.

"Damn." Joey said softly, knowing that this was the end.

"Attack his Fire Swordsman, Empress Judge." Rika called out and watched as her Empress's attack destroyed the monster, sending it to the graveyard. "And finally my Red Eyes, destroy the Baby Dragon to finish this match!" At her command the great beast shot out its crushing attack, destroying Joey's Baby Dragon and ending the match.

)

"Not bad, Wheeler." Rika said in the silence that had fallen at the end of the match. Finishing collecting her cards she climbed down from her box and walked over to the middle of the battling field, meeting Joey in the center. "Well played." Rika said simply as she held up her hand, smiling a little when he took it.

"That was one hell of a match, Rika, you deserved to win." Joey said with a grin, realizing that she did in fact deserve her win. "Anytime you want to have a rematch it would be my honor."

"Same goes, I can see why you managed to get so far in the tournaments you've played in." Rika said with a nod. "Your friends are waiting for you and I see someone I want to talk to."

"Well that was some match huh, looks like I won't be playing you for a while yet, Kaiba but don't worry, I'll beat you sooner or later." Joey said as they walked over to where their audience was waiting for them. He wished he'd beaten Rika but losing to her was better then losing to Kaiba and at least she didn't rub it in his face like Kaiba was bound to do.

"I doubt that, Wheeler. Well played, Rika." Seto said with a nod at her, a small smile on his lips. She'd played very well and with a bit of training he'd bet she could be just as good as Yami and himself. Where had she learned to play so well though?

)

"Well you certainly showed him who was boss." Mai said with a smirk having been filled in on what had all happened before she'd arrived by Tea. She wasn't surprised at all that Joey had tried to get another match with Kaiba, the surprise was finding out who he'd ended up fighting. "Though you should have used Doma The Angel of Silence somewhere in there, the match would have been over quicker that way."

"Seeing as I beat him and you haven't I think I'll stick with my strategy, Mai." Rika said with a smirk as she patted her cards through the holder.

"You two know each other?" Tristan said in surprise as he looked from one to the other.

"Who do you think taught her how to play the game? The Easter Bunny?" Mai said with a smirk as she threw an arm over her cousin's shoulder. "Though of course she's not as good as me yet. She's not bad at all for someone who's never competed in Duel Monsters professionally."

"One professional duelist in the family is enough, Mai." Rika said with a smirk that grew when she saw the shock on everyone's' faces at her careless statement. "Oh did I forget to mention that our mothers are sisters making us first cousins?"

)

"You two don't look anything alike." Joey said as he looked from one to the other in total shock. Rika struck him more as the tomboy type while Mai was woman all the way. The only thing they had in common was that both of them had purple eyes and a skill at kicking ass at Duel Monsters. "You didn't say you were Mai's cousin." He said as he looked at Rika with confusion written all over his face in bold letters.

"You never asked." Rika said with a smirk. "Speaking of which since this match is over you want to go grab some late lunch, Mai? My treat."

"Sound good to me." Mai said with a smile of her own. "I'll see you guys when you get back from your camping trip, give Yami and Yugi a kiss for me."

Yami? Rika thought with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head at the thought that had come into her head at the mentioning of that name. Couldn't be. Could it?


	11. Who is She to Me?

Disclaimer: Same as all the other ones, own nothing but the plot and original characters. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to stay lol.

Who Is She To Me?

Yami looked up from the book on the various theories concerning the pyramids he was reading at the sound of a car approaching. Smiling slightly he recognized Tristan's car and reached down beside him for his bookmark so that he could mark his place. Sliding it in Yami set the book down on the log he was sitting on and walked over to meet them. He was reading the book for the comedic aspects of it since he'd been around when the pyramids had been built and found humor in all the stupid theories scientists had come up with to explain their existence. The stupidity of this times periods greatest minds was truly astonishing sometimes.

Yami wasn't at all surprised that Tea was the first one out and Yami's smile of greeting grew as she rushed forward and engulfed him in a big hug. Returning it with a bit more reserve Yami held her close, glad that she was finally here. Drawing her back he smiled then nodded at Bakura who'd followed her out of the back of the car looking like his usual calm and composed self in a navy shirt and creamy shorts. "Find us okay?"

)

"We took a wrong turn or two but nothing we couldn't handle." Bakura said with a warm smile as he looked around the spot that Yugi had found for their camping trip. He liked the outdoors and Yugi had chosen a great spot. They were in a small clearing that could only be reached by the dirt road they'd come in on and they were surrounded by trees on three sides while the forth went down into a valley where Bakura understood there was a stream. "This is a beautiful place, I'm glad you and Yugi invited me to come."

"Yeah this sure beats the sights and sounds of the city anyway." Tristan said as he opened his car door, sliding out of the driver's seat before turning an annoyed face in the direction of the back of the car. "And come on out, Joey and quit with the pouting will you. It's not like it was that big of a deal."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who lost." Joey said in a sulky tone as he opened the door once more and slid out, his hands automatically going into his pockets. Maybe there was no shame in being beaten by Rika but it had been humiliating the way she'd gone about doing it. Losing had been his fault and he knew it. "Hi ya, Yami." Joey added as an after thought.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Yami asked as he raised an eyebrow, Joey was usually full of confidence, usually too much. In his usual jeans and a T-shirt Joey looked about as blue as the shirt. A card game gone wrong, perhaps? Joey must have been up against a pretty strong player, especially if he'd gotten beaten as badly as his mood suggested.

"Well remember how I told you I saw Kaiba with a girl at the mall when I called to confirm things with you?" Tea asked and when Yami nodded she continued. "Well Joey got it into his head to challenge Kaiba to another duel and ended up facing the girl for the right to battle Kaiba as a sort of prize. She won and it turns out she's Mai's cousin and she's just as good as Mai is. She might even be better, it was a little hard to get a sense of her skill since it was all over pretty quick." Realizing how that sounded Tea sent Joey's an apologetic look, getting a frown in return.

)

"Really, I bet that was an interesting match." Yami replied, sorry that he'd missed it as he slid his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. "Yugi went swimming but he should be back in fifteen minutes or so. The water was really cold when we went in a few hours ago so I doubt he'll be staying in that long now."

"Then we'll wait until he gets here to give you the blow by blow of the battle, it was a beaut." Tristan said with a grin as he elbowed Joey who glared at him. "Even if it didn't last all that long."

"Hey she was really good and if it wasn't for that one mistake I would have won." Joey said with a darker by the minute look as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, not at all pleased with the ribbing he knew was in store for him in the next couple of weeks at least.

"Hey I almost forgot." Tea said as she moved away from Yami and headed back to the car, coming back with a cell phone in her hand. "Kaiba asked me to give you this, Yami. He said press one to speed dial to his personal line. He wouldn't tell me what it was about though. Do you have any idea?"

"No idea." Yami said with a shrug, turning his head when he heard Yugi call out his name from the opposite side of their camp ground. "Our guests have arrived." Yami called out and seconds later Yugi appeared in his black swim trunks and a towel around his neck. He waved wildly at his friends and was soon talking a mile a minute about everything that they'd seen and done since they'd arrived. Leaving him to handle the others for the time being Yami walked a small distance away before pressing the button for Kaiba's personal line. Absently brushing some dirt off his white T-shirt Yami waited for Kaiba to pick up.

)

Back at Kaiba Corp

Kaiba sat behind his desk and typed away at his computer, blocking everything else but the coding he was putting in. Absently rotating his neck to ease the stiffness Kaiba wondered absently what time it was though he had no intention of leaving the office until he was finished with the programming he was working on. There was strange feeling coming from his side though and stopping his furious typing Kaiba realized that it was his personal phone vibrating in his pocket. Kaiba looked at the screen and smiled slightly when he saw who his caller was. Yami. Reaching in Kaiba pressed talk and held it up to his ear with a small smile on his face. Finally perhaps he would get some answers. "Yami."

"Kaiba. I understand you needed to talk to me." Yami said coolly as he absently fingered a leaf with his free hand as he waited for Kaiba to explain his unusual behavior.

"Yes, I did." Kaiba said into the phone as he swirled the chair so that he was facing the windows as opposed to his computer. "I know that you have some memories of your life in Ancient Egypt and I was wondering if you recalled having any siblings? Given that your father was a pharaoh I would imagine the odds of that being high. If I recall my history correctly it wasn't unusual for a pharaoh to have more then a half a dozen wives if he chose to."

"That's true and I believe I had siblings though I can't picture them or remember them in any real detail." Yami answered slowly as his eyebrows raised in surprise as well as a twinge of sorrow that he couldn't remember his family at all. And why on earth would something like that interest Kaiba? He'd envisioned something along the lines of Kaiba wanting to brag about Joey's defeat or possibly arranging a future duel, not a discussion on his family tree. Suspicion overtaking the shock his violet-red eyes narrowed dangerously as his voice took on a hint of steel. Kaiba wouldn't be asking if it was important to him in some way. He wasn't one for social calls. "Why do you ask?"

"Does the name Ri mean anything to you?" Kaiba asked, ignoring the question. He wasn't telling anyone anything unless it suited him and right now the last thing he needed was for Yami to know that he'd possibly had once had a thing for Yami's little sister. Especially if the pharaoh Yami had never known about it.

)

Like a bolt of lightening Yami had a flash of a girl with reddish brown hair and beautiful purple eyes before it was gone, there and not as quickly as any flash of light. "It sounds familiar but I don't remember anyone by that name specifically." Yami said carefully, telling the truth and yet not. Along with that flash had come a feeling of pain as well as remorse though why he couldn't say. There was a reason why Kaiba was playing this little guessing game and he wanted to know why. What purpose lay behind his seemingly innocent inquiry? "Should it mean something to me, Kaiba?"

"I'll let you know the answer to that when I figure it out." Kaiba said coolly having the strangest feeling that Yami wasn't being totally honest with him though that was to be expected. He wasn't being completely truthful with Yami either. "I'll let you get back to your friends now, I'm sure your arrival will put the over all intelligence level up quite a bit."

"Always so full of compliments, Kaiba. Better be careful or I'll start to think you care." Yami said with a smirk and wasn't at all surprised when Kaiba hung up without even bothering to say good bye. Shrugging his shoulders Yami slid the phone back into his pocket and walked back over to join his friends who were debating about where to put their sleeping bags for the night.

Kaiba hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, thinking quietly to himself as he pushed everything else to the side for a moment. Yami hadn't said that he'd had a sister named Ri but then again he'd stated upfront that he had very little memories of his past family so it was quite possible that he had and simply didn't remember her. Not that Ri was someone you would forget but it was possible. The real question was how was he going to figure out whether or not there was once a Ri and that she was the one he'd been dreaming about. Absently rubbing his eyes with his tired fingers Kaiba pictured Rika and then Ri. the similarities were so apparent that it was enough to think that they were one in the same. Perhaps if he were to introduce Yami and Rika, then maybe there would be some sort of reaction, or jogging of memory. And if there wasn't then he'd just put his dreams down to the need for a vacation and that was that. "No it wouldn't." Kaiba said to himself as he stared out his windows at the city. Proving his dreams were just that wouldn't change the feelings he was having about Rika. It was as if they connected in some way, like they knew each other so well and yet they had only known each other for such a small period of time. If he'd ever bothered to think about what kind of a girl would most suit him he wouldn't have pictured someone like Rika but if he truly thought about it his ideal woman was more of a decoration than anything else. Rika would never be that. She'd argue with him and tell him off when he'd upset her, she had spunk as well as brains. Suddenly those were far more appealing qualities to have.

)

At the campsite later that night Yami lay down on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes, going to sleep nearly right away, his mind going to his conversation with Kaiba and then the dream began.

He was so very tired. Pharaoh Yami walked down the hallway, his sandals slapping against the stone floors as he stared straight ahead, his path lit by the fire burning in their torches. His mind was full of matters of state and the position he was in concerning Rameses. He didn't trust his half brother at all and he knew without a doubt that his brother was more then capable of dispatching with any member of their family, his own flesh and blood if it meant he'd gain from it. His father couldn't see it though, didn't want to see it. If Yami had his way he would have exiled Rameses or better yet had him killed. But he could do neither one until proof of his brother's deceptions and character were revealed. Could he kill Rameses himself if he had the chance? That was a question with an answer he was far from sure about. Unlike Rameses the though of killing a member of his family, even one he despised made him feel sick and old beyond his years. To have his brother's blood on his hands...what would that do to not only him but the rest of the family?

Rubbing his hands over his face Yami continued to walk on to his next meeting with one of his overseers who'd asked for his presence. He was hungry and tired but a pharaoh's work was never done. Who ever said that kings had it easy? Whoever it was sure as hell hadn't been a king, that was for sure. Walking into the designated room Yami looked around, wondering if the overseer had dared to be late to meet his pharaoh. He would suffer if he had. Yami was not in the mood to be kept waiting.

"On the balcony, oh mighty Pharaoh." A guard at the back of the room said as he bowed low, motioning with his hand towards the doorway which led out onto a balcony. Frowning at this unexpected change Yami walked across the room and out onto the balcony, stopping in shock at what was before him.

)

"Well it's about time you got here. I was beginning to wonder." Ri said with a smile and Yami felt his own lips curve into a smile as he took in what his Ri had done. Before him was a table with a basket full of bread along with bowls spilling over with fruits and other finger foods. Surrounding the table were large pillows, Ri sitting on one with a satisfied smirk on her face as she grinned up at him. "Hope you're hungry." Ri added with a wave of her hand in the food's general direction. "I figured with today's schedule you would be missing out on your supper. I thought I'd see to it you got something into you today."

"I believe that I was suppose to be seeing one of my overseers, you don't look at all like him." Yami said with a smirk of his own as he walked over to the table and sat down on one of the pillows, popping a date into his mouth. Chewing he looked over the spread she'd put together for him. Swallowing Yami raised an eyebrow when she only continued to smirk at him. "Care to explain that?"

"Well I knew the only way I was going to get you here was if I lied and made it seem like it was a necessity. You work too hard, sometimes you need me to take care of you." Ri said simply as she poured some wine into a goblet and handed it over to him. "Now drink, eat and enjoy the beautiful night the gods have given us."

"The night pales in comparison to your beauty." Yami said with an affectionate smile as he took one of her hands and kissed the back of it. "I am fortunate to have you to watch over me."

"Yes, you are, aren't you." Was her cheeky reply as she looked over at him across the rim of her own cup, pleased that she had made him smile and forget his worries for this small piece of the day. "So start eating before I eat it all and you have to roll me out of here."

"I believe you're right." Yami agreed and sitting down began to eat, content to sit where he was and enjoy the quiet and the peacefulness of his kingdom at night.


	12. What are the Chances?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters, which I have created. ANY copying or ripping off of my work will result in me unleashing the wrath of the Gods upon you. And don't think I won't do it because I will.

What Are the Chances?

The high priest Seto looked out onto the Nile as the night lay over it and wished that the Gods would quit their torment and show him what it was they were up to. It had been a week since the battle between Ri and Rameses, though the tension had far from passed, remaining like an open wound in the palace. The old pharaoh and Pharaoh Yami had held a trial of sorts, Seto had not been permitted to attend and it had been between the two pharaohs and their two family members. He would have paid dearly to have been there but the pharaoh Yami had made it quite clear that it would stay between the four of them. Nefertiti and Suna had both been force to wait outside the doors to the throne room, Nefertiti and Suna exchanging looks while he watched them in their silent battle of wills. When the two culprits exited the room they had both headed in opposite directions, their mothers on their heels as they sought out the answers to the question of judgement. The elder pharaoh exited next carried on his chair by two servants. His eyes when they had met Seto's had been tired and old, far more then usual before they had looked away from him as he was taken back to his rooms. Seto had entered the room, unable to resist to find the young pharaoh hunched forward in his chair, running his hands over his face as though he were scrubbing it clean. Or in this case trying to wash away whatever he had heard Seto had thought at the time. Sensing that his presence would anger his pharaoh greatly Seto had left the room without making his presence known and ordered that the pharaoh not be disturbed for the rest of the day. Now a week later and things still weren't back to normal. He didn't even know the punishments dealt out, that as well had been kept behind those doors and it would appear that none in the room would speak of it.

"Especially thanks to her." Seto muttered under his breath as his thoughts turned to Ri and the other event that had happened on that terrible day. Simply pulling her into his arms would have been enough reason to throw him in the dungeons but had he stopped there? Oh no after all that would have been the wise thing to do and God only knows he never seemed to have any sense where she was concerned. Damn it but she was haunting him Seto thought as he punched the railing, wincing on contact, automatically drawing the aching hand to his chest in protection. Damn why had he kissed her..now he couldn't forget it. It was like one touch of their lips together and he'd become-infected with her, craving her in ways that would guarantee his death and not a quick one either. If only she hadn't looked at him the way she had, perhaps then he could push it aside but he'd seen his own thoughts echoed in her eyes. She hadn't wanted the kiss to end either, and he really wished that was his ego talking but it wasn't. Her eyes had asked him to continue and damn him but he had wanted to so badly. But he had reigned in his need and left her there, run from her like a child running from his lessons with his teacher. And now he was finding it difficult to simply be in the same room as her, forced to hide from her sight and avoid her at all costs. Because she was not avoiding him, perhaps she was even trying to find him, Seto thought with a shake of his dark head. The girl had never been one to think of the consequences, only of what suited her. If she was ever in his arms again, even in nothing more then an embrace he would be dead, she likely married off no matter how dear she was to the pharaoh. And he wouldn't wish that for her. Perhaps she did need a guiding hand and a more controlled life but in all she wasn't so bad..especially her mouth. Slapping his forehead with his injured hand Seto swore under his breath, finally running out of air so that he had to stop though he muttered what he could.

"I would assume from your cursing and manner that you are hurt?" An amused voice said from behind him and Seto spun around to see Pharaoh Yami watching him with those cool purplish red eyes of his, missing nothing as looked at his priest with amusement. It wasn't often he found his dignified and cool high priest cursing after deliberately hitting himself in the head with his own hand. It was a sight he certainly hadn't expected to encounter when he had come onto the balcony for some much needed air and time away from his duties. Here he had sought the cool evening air and sky for its peace and tranquility, only to find one of his usual aggravators already there. Yami couldn't remember a time that they had not clashed, not that he minded it overly though sometimes it got annoying. He could always count upon Seto to argue with his ideas, hence he found the flaws in his plans quickly and easily without too much of a headache. Plus he enjoyed battling wits with the older man, even though he'd sooner bite off his own tongue then admit to it. "Perhaps next time you could find a better way to go about expressing yourself. A less painful one at any rate."

"Quite so, Pharaoh. That would be a much wiser course of action." Seto said bowing low, trying his best to ignore the fact that his hand was killing him and that he'd slapped himself in the head because of this man's sister. Thank the Gods Pharaoh Yami did not have the ability to read minds, otherwise he would be in a lot of trouble, more so then anyone else in the kingdom. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Something troubling you, Priest?" Yami asked as he moved to lean against the rails about a meter away from Seto, looking out into the night as Seto had been doing before Yami had arrived. "Anything I can help with?" Normally he wouldn't have carried one way or another about the problems of this particular individual but he had so much on his mind, perhaps he could take his mind off it for a time by concentrating on Seto's problem. At the very least it would be interesting to see the priest's reaction to his offer of help.

Seto gapped at the pharaoh for a moment then just managed to close his mouth though it took more effort then it should have. Yeah sure you can, Seto thought dryly in his head, thinking that one could cut the irony with a knife. Just send your lovely spitfire of a sister to my bedchambers tonight and I'll work this all out of my system, then everything can go back to normal and I'll stop craving her like a starving man craves food. Oh yeah, that would go over real well, he could see the soldiers taking him to the desert and dumping him there to die easily. Or maybe he could just ask the pharaoh to give him permission to ravish his sister at the earliest convenience, maybe that would go over well. Yeah and Nefertiti was the Goddess of Love, Seto thought with a slight smirk that slid into his usual cool mask when he noticed that way he was being stared at by him pharaoh. "No, Pharaoh. I will deal with it shortly, but thank you for your offer." Seto said as politely as possibly considering he was thinking carnal thoughts he was pretty sure he was keeping his face void and cool. Too bad he couldn't say the same for his mind.

Smirking inwardly at the priest face before Seto had gotten control over it Yami felt himself loosen up and relax for the first time all day. He hoped that whatever was bothering the priest would continue to do so as he was finding the other man amusing in this state, however petty that sounded. "If you're sure then I wish you well solving it." Yami said with a small smile, unable to contain it even though it was neither proper nor his normal behaviour. What could be troubling the priest though, the man was harder to rile then to teach a hippo to sing. What plagued him to this?

"I'm sure, Pharaoh, thank you for your concern but it is a small matter easily dealt with." Seto said calmly and in truth it was. If it weren't for the consequences of the actions he could easily rid himself of this craving. He didn't doubt it for a minute. After all she was merely a woman who had attracted him, an attraction that could be easily dealt with once he could place her with all the other women he knew. There was nothing different or alluring about her, it was simply that his body hadn't gotten to know her well enough to see that. That was his excuse and he was sticking by it. "If you will excuse me, Pharaoh. I should retire, I have a great deal of work to do tomorrow."

"Of course, till tomorrow." Yami said giving him permission to leave, watching the priest go with interest. An interesting character was his high priest, perhaps he would ask Ri tomorrow if she had any ideas as to what was causing the priest pause. Perhaps he was not sleeping well or had a problem with his staff though he couldn't see those as the answers he figured it was something along those lines. Come to think of it his sister had seemed restless as well lately, perhaps there was something going around at the moment. Worried at the thought Yami made a mental note to check in on his sister the next morning, before he had his meetings.

Ri figured that if she lived to be a hundred she would never understand men, the blasted annoying creatures that they were. He obviously felt something for her otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her God damn it. But now he was avoiding her like she was one of the seven plagues of Egypt and it was all she could do not to have him brought to her in chains so that he couldn't get away from her. Of course then she'd have to come up with a good reason and she didn't think her reason would go over well with anyone. She could see it now, going up to her brother and explaining that she wanted to kiss his priest until they both passed out from lack of air would not be music to her brother's ears at all. She had caused him enough trouble, adding to it with her sudden craving for a slice of his handsome priest was probably not a good idea. And it wasn't a good idea at all, the bastard didn't deserve her, what he deserved was for her to slice him into pieces for daring to put his hands on her person. She otta track him down right now and gut the pig like the pig he was. He was probably in his bedchambers right now, she could get there easily without anyone missing her at all. No one would ever suspect that she had killed him, who would be that smart? Then again if she went into his bedchambers odds were she'd forget all about gutting him, Ri thought with a miserable look as she sat down on her bed, her arms crossed in front of her with a pout on her lips. Damn but she would have been fine if he hadn't kissed her. Well there was only one thing to do-she was just going to have to get it out of her system and that was final. Deciding to follow through now while she still had the guts Ri threw on a light robe over her dress since it would be colder in the halls and marching to her door opened it and walked through with her head held high, the guards knowing better then to follow her. Besides she was likely only going to say good night to her father as was her habit. Of course they couldn't know that she'd already done that before she'd entered her room an hour ago.

Marching down the hallway with purpose Ri turned a corner and walked right into a solid wall. At least at first she thought it was a wall but then several things occurred to her all at once. One was the undeniable fact that walls didn't generate heat, two was that they never cursed you when you hit them and three was that it never felt this good to walk into a wall. Tilting her head up Ri looked into Seto's annoyed eyes and grinned weakly up at him. As his response was to frown down at her with coldness practically secreting from his pores she didn't think he was going to let her off for this. "I apologize for walking into you, my mind was elsewhere."

"When is it not." Seto said dryly and Ri thought briefly about punching him in the face but it just seemed wrong to break such a pretty face, especially since it would only tempt her to kiss it all better. Not a good course of action at all.

"Well right now its focused on you and trust me, that's not a good thing. In fact if I were to follow through you'd be really sorry you're glaring at me like that. " Ri said with a dirty look in his direction as she took a step back, putting some much needed space between them. Folding her arms in front of her chest, partly to make a point and the other to keep warm Ri tried to glare him down but he was damn good at it. Well she wasn't going to let him intimidate her. No way in Hell.

"I'm shivering in fear." Seto shot back with a cool look, not about to look away and let her have another victory over him to gloat about. But staring into her eyes wasn't helping him much either because while his eyes were cold hers were on fire, not a picture he needed in his head. Hold on a minute, Seto thought as his eyes narrowed slightly, she was shivering. A cold person by nature the elements rarely affected him causing him to barely notice the changes in weather. Obviously Ri could not say the same. "You however are shivering for other reasons, you should go back to your rooms before you freeze into a statue where you stand."

"I'm overcome with emotion at your show of concern." Ri said with a cool smile, not overcome in the least. He just wanted to rub in the fact that he could stand there without a shirt on and not shiver or look in the least bit cold. His chest had in fact been pumping out heat like a large bonfire, it was no wonder he wasn't cold when his body could warm its self so easily. The fact that she wished she could absorb some of his warmth was only natural though of course she made no move to do or say so. She'd throw herself off a pyramid first. "And actually I was coming to see you anyway so now that I've found you I see little point on returning now."

"You were coming to see me?" Seto said in surprise, breaking his stare to blink at her once before looking at her suspiciously as though he thought she were up to something. "Why?"

"Because I need to discuss something with you, in private." Ri said putting an emphasis on private because she had no wish to discuss this where anyone could chance to over hear them and perhaps start a gossip train that would lead to the ears of those who for Seto and herselfs sake should never hear. Besides it was going to be embarrassing enough as it was without an audience. "If you refuse I'll simply order you to." Ri added and she was quite serious. She'd order him to be in her presence though she wouldn't force the kiss, that would be by his own free will or not at all. 

"You would order me into your company?" Seto said in a calm voice but for those who listened closely there was fury behind the ice. She would order him? How dare she think that he was some concubine to call when she wished his company. Damn he needed to get his mind out of the gutter. So she wanted to talk with him, would order him to do so if he declined. What was her game? "What is it you want?"

"What I want? I assure you High Priest you don't want to know what it is I want." Ri said with a cool voice that gave away nothing though her eyes went to a darker purple which was barely visible in the dimn light provided by the torches. "Meet me tomorrow in the gardens after noon meal, then we shall discuss exactly what it is I'm wanting." 

Thanks for reading and waiting so long, I feel so bad -_-. Anyway hope you enjoyed, review and like how the lovely Rika/Ri is taking our bishie Seto for an interesting ride. Special thanks to jade-kid, Kiaba's Friend Mandy and all the other reviewers who have been reviewing.


	13. Places You Shouldn't Enter

Disclaimer: Hi, as always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters created for your enjoyment. I hope you like this latest chapter and that you'll please review so I know what you think of it because I can't improve if I don't know it needs to be.

Places You Shouldn't Enter

"Yugi, there's someone out front who wants to see you. He said his name is Shadi. He looks Egyptian or from around there anyway." Yugi's mom said as she stuck her head into the back room where her son and his friends were hanging out at the moment. She smiled at Yami, Tea, Tristan and Joey happily before turning her attentions back to her son. "He said it was very important or at least Mokuba said it was important when he asked me to come get you." 

"Shadi? Are you sure that's what Mokuba said?" Yugi said as he rose to his feet, giving her an intense look that was unlike him. When she nodded Yugi looked over at Yami who returned his grave look, neither having a good feeling about this. Looking at his friends he saw that they looked just as concerned and quickly all of them trooped out of the room and into the store where they found Mokuba and Shadi at the front, Shadi looking around him before setting on Yugi and Yami who walked side by side looking rather like brothers, Shadi thought though they were opposites in most areas. Mokuba just shrugged at Yugi having no idea what was going on. He knew Shadi was of course but he had no idea why the man had decided to come and visit.

"Shadi, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked in confusion as he looked at the other man questioningly. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other and the sad fact was that whenever they did meet something bad had usually happened or would.

"I have come because I sense that something is not right with the pieces." Shadi said with a sigh as he tapped his left hand against his side. "I don't know what but something is out of place and I feel it has something to do with Yami and perhaps Seto." It was still strange to see both Yami and Yugi separately after becoming so use to thinking of them as one body with two souls. Now that the power of the Millennium pieces had separated them so that they could live their own lives it was a shock whenever you looked at them. He knew that Yugi was passing Yami off as his cousin and it was true, the two looked enough alike that they could be related. It was only when you knew them that you could see just how different they were.

"Seto and I? How?" Yami asked as he gave the other man a hard look as he absently wondered if this had anything to do with his strange conversation with Seto a little less then a week ago. Not to mention the fact that he had not forgotten how he had met Shadi the first time and wasn't too fond on him at all though fonder then he was of Kaiba.

"I don't know, but I have been having strange dreams that I believe will eventually give me the answers. I keep seeing a pyramid I do not recognize and I walk down the corridors as though I know it and go into a room and unlock another secret door and into a tomb only instead of a regular tomb there's a large column about waist high with a gold urn on top with weapons and jewelry around it with piles of the typical items you'd seen in a tomb throughout the room. I kept seeing the room over and over in my dreams and then two nights ago it changed slightly. I saw an image of you Yami, standing in that room and setting an ornamental box down in front of the column and then in another flash an image of Seto in Egyptian priests garbs stand in front of it with his head bowed. I believe that these dreams are all connected to something going on now so I've come to speak with you and to Seto to see if either of you know anything." Shadi said with a sigh. "But obviously you do not and it's unlikely that even if he did it's not likely that Kaiba would speak with me truthfully about anything he knew."

"My brother hasn't been sleeping well or at least I don't think he has." Mokuba piped up and hoped his older brother wouldn't be mad at him for saying anything. "And he's been spending more time then usual in his study after work on his computer or reading. Oh and he's started to talk in another language, something like Egyptian every once and a while, especially when he's thinking out loud or is working. He doesn't even realize he's doing it until someone points it out and then he gets mad and goes off to brood. He says he's just stressed about the new project at work though."

"Kaiba also contacted me a week ago, asking me questions about my former family and about a woman named Ri. You said that it seemed like we were in a tomb of some sort? Perhaps it was hers if she really did exist or that she'd related to it. When I heard her name I had a reaction to it." Yami said with a considering shrug and since he'd gone that far he figured he might as well keep going and tell Shadi everything he knew. "And I've also been having strange dreams since Kaiba asked me about her." 

"You didn't tell me that." Tea said in surprise and a hint of hurt. Yami always tended to keep things to himself and it bothered her even though she'd accepted that it was part of his character to do so. After all pharaohs had to be on guard and trust few with anything if they wanted to stay in control so even though he was no longer a pharaoh Yami still had the mind set for it. "What kind of reaction?"

"I had the brief image of a girl in my head garbed as the women of my time were and when it vanished I felt extreme grief and remorse which leads me to believe that I might very well have known her, that she existed in my time and that we were close. And as I said I've had strange dreams, some with her in them and I know her as Ri though whether that's because that's the name Kaiba put into my head or because that is her name I don't know. Given that I felt grief and sadness when I thought of her that would lend to the idea that it was her tomb you saw Seto and I in, this Ri seems to be the key."

"Yes, she does. Has Kaiba mentioned this girl or having strange dreams? You said he was having problems sleeping?" Yugi piped up with interest, curious to figure this puzzle out. It seemed like it was important to Yami and therefore it was important to him.

"Yes he has and he hasn't mentioned any girls to me, well except for Rika and some others of course..hey wait a minute..Ri-Rika." Mokuba said snapping his fingers, an idea going through his head. "You said your dreams only started a little while ago well Rika hasn't been around that long and Seto started to go all weird soon afterwards. Though I was kinda hoping that he had a crush on her, not that it had anything to do with Ancient Egypt and possible past lives."

"What? Kaiba's got the hots for that hellcat?" Joey said with a surprised whoop, the idea tickling his fancy for some reason. "Well that would be an interesting couple; the kids would be terrors with decks though." Joey said with a mock shiver at the thought. "And come to think of it if she was close to you Yami that would explain why she was so good with her cards, learned from the master."

"Joey." Tea said giving the boy a dark look for the way he'd put it though she was feeling just a touch of worry at the fact that Yami might possibly have been close to Rika once. I mean how close was close and Rika was very beautiful and reminded Tea of Yami in a lot of ways. They'd get along really well likely if they were to meet up again.

Yami remained quiet, wondering absently about the feelings that had arose with Mokuba's words. The thought of Seto and Ri together had resulted in feelings of complete shock, disbelief and then a fierce possessiveness and an over my dead body feeling. In other words not feelings he should have, Yami thought as he looked over at Tea.

"Perhaps then this Rika is the key to the strange occurrences." Shadi said with a thoughtful look. "I must meet her then and see if I can find anything out that could lead me to understanding what is going on and the consequences of it."

"Well she and my brother are coming here to pick me up in two hours." Mokuba said with a hesitant smile since he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. If Shadi threatened Rika in any way Mokuba had a feeling his brother would ram the Millennium Key down Shadi's throat for it. Not to mention what Rika would do to the guy. "You could talk to them then I guess though you might wanna take into consideration that Rika and my brother are very similar in that you only see what they want you to see and I have a feeling Rika would make a very bad enemy to have if you're not careful."

Almost two hours later

"So how long has Mokuba been working there?" Rika asked as she sat beside Kaiba in the limo, thinking that she could get use to riding around in one of these all the time. Nice and comfy with plenty of leg room and the company wasn't bad either though a large part of their rides together were in comfortable silence. Which was nice since she hated conversations just for the sake of saying something and trying to look interested. Why waste air talking when you had nothing important to say?

"He worked there part time last summer and they asked him to continue once school started." Kaiba said with a slight frown. He'd been more then willing to find his little brother a job but the kid had insisted on finding his own and just had to end up working for Yugi and his grandfather. The kid had been so thrilled at the idea of working in the shop Kaiba hadn't had the heart to tell Mokuba he couldn't. Now he was stuck visiting the store on a regular basis picking Mokuba up and dropping him off. "Yugi's in college and his grandfather is getting on in years, Mokuba wouldn't let up till I said he could as long as he kept his grades up."

"You didn't want him to take the job?" Rika said as they pulled up to the curb signaling their arrival. Seto getting out first since he was nearest to the door Kaiba got out then held his hand out to her to help her out. Hesitating for only a second Rika slid her hand into his and let him help her out, his hand holding hers nice. Seeing someone out of the corner of her eye Rika lifted a brow as she drew her hand from his. "Isn't that the woman from the museum, Isis?"

"Yes it is." Kaiba said in surprise as he met Isis's eyes who looked just as surprised and annoyed to see him as he was her. He'd told her he didn't want Yami questioned about his dreams and visions but apparently she had decided not to listen if her displeasure in seeing him was anything to go by. "Isis, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to speak to Yami." Isis said with a sigh, caught red handed and knowing it. She should have taken into account that Mokuba was working here and might report to Kaiba or in this case worse in that Kaiba was actually here. 

"Isis, Kaiba, how nice to see you both." Yugi's mother said from her place outside the door sweeping the front area. "There sure are a lot of friends and guests coming by, you're the second Egyptian to come by today, Isis."

"Oh?" Isis said in surprise looking at Yugi's mother curiously, having a bad feeling that whoever the other Egyptian was she didn't want to see him anywhere near Yugi or Yami. "That's interesting."

"Yes, he's in there right now, a nice man though the kids were quite shocked to see him, apparently they know Shadi through Yugi's grandfather though this is the first time I've met him."

"Shadi-is here?" Kaiba said, his hard blue eyes going to ice as he looked at the door where he knew his brother was. "Well then we should go in and say hello before he has to leave." Kaiba added with a small smile for Yugi's mother's benefit before moving towards the door with Isis and Rika at his heels, both girls looking like they were ready to do battle for him. Isis had always felt a connection to Seto for some strange reason, like a brother and had always felt protective of him while Rika's reaction was instinctive. This person Shadi was someone Kaiba felt was a threat therefore she was with him, trusted him which was unlike her but in her heart she didn't care. If he was threatened she was threatened. Quickly the three were in the store and heading to the desk where they could see a tall figure in Egyptian clothing talking to several people Rika recognized from the match with Wheeler. "Shadi." Kaiba stated with Isis on his left and Rika on his right, both girls unconsciously looking protective and dangerous, as though they'd pounce on anyone who tried anything. 

"Kaiba." Shadi said as he turned around then felt like he'd been punched in the stomach as he stared at the reddish brown haired girl who was watching her through pale purple eyes, her hands crossed in front of her chest, her stance combative. But it was the sense, the darkness radiating her, familiar darkness that took him aback. A presence that rightfully belonged to Seto but instead was coming from the girl. "You're Rika, aren't you?" Shadi said as he moved forward, blocking the people he'd been talking to from seeing her or what was happening. "It's as I thought, she's the key to all of this, or I should say her soul is."

"My soul, okay what were you smoking, pal." Rika said before blinking as Kaiba moved slightly, shielding her slightly with his body. Pushing forward Rika walked forward but was stopped in her tracks when Shadi removed the Key from his neck and called upon its powers to show him her soul and the darkness that was lurking within it.

"God damn it!" Seto yelled harshly as he rushed forward to stand between Shadi and Rika but it was already too late, the Egyptian was already in his trance as he entered Rika's soul, the girl standing there with a surprised look on her face, like she'd been frozen to the spot. "You bastard." Seto hissed as he moved forward with murder in his eyes when he was stopped by Isis whose grip was likely the only thing keeping him from taking Shadi apart one piece at a time for daring to attack Rika.

"Doing something now might hurt her." Isis pointed out quietly, holding his arm until it started to unwind under her hand. Seto had come to care for this girl a great deal in such a short time, the idea that they were reincarnations of lovers was not a far fetched idea at all from the looks of it. Perhaps their souls knew what their minds and hearts didn't yet. Right now she had to calm him before he did something rash that could harm someone. "He's looking into her soul as we speak, to interfere might damage it."

"By the Gods." Yami said as he moved around Shadi to stare at the woman, her resemblance to the girl in his mind startling. Then looking between the two and what had happened when Shadi had invaded Yugi's soul Yami turned to Isis. "Is there any way to see what's going on in there?"

"No, we have to wait and hope for the best." Isis said with a shake of her head, knowing that there was nothing that they could do. "We can do nothing as long as the Key is being used."

Inside Rika's Soul

Shadi stared around him and felt a chill run down his spine. It was like Yugi's soul the first time he'd entered it only one of the doors refused to open no matter how he turned the knob or pushed against it. The other door looked to be made of gold and engraved into it was a large dragon, a blue eyes if he wasn't mistaken which was open ever so slightly, tempting him to push through and see what was inside. Which was why he'd come Shadi said taking a deep breath before moving forward, pushing the door open so that he could walk through. Walking through he gazed around him in shock as the door behind him closed shut, locking behind him. It was exactly like Yugi's had been while Yami resided in it, a maze of levels full of doors and hallways, a place where a person could get lost forever if they weren't careful. Walking around slowly he noticed that the walls were full of hieroglyphics so ancient that he couldn't read and slowly he moved to the closest door which was an exact replica of the door he'd just passed through. Opening the door he cautiously stepped in, a sharp wind suddenly sending him flying in to land on his knees in the darkened room, the door closing tight behind him. Getting to his feet Shadi's heart froze when he heard the sound of something moving around. Looking ahead of him Shadi saw what looked to be two eyes glowing blue in the darkness and with a sinking feeling knew who those eyes belong to even before it moved out of the shadows enough to get a good look at it. From the shadows emerged a Blue Eyes White Dragon, the torches on the walls shining off of it as it slowly made its way towards Shadi. Backing up against the door Shadi frantically tried to turn the handle enough to open the door but it wouldn't budge, he was trapped.


	14. What Lies Within

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the plot, the rest is already owned.  Also to answer Alan's question I will not be referring to any of the Yamis by their original names and such because I'm playing with the past lives in Egypt a fair bit and because I'm too lazy to keep looking that info up.  Besides a friend of mine told me that Seth and Atem were cousins which would make Seth related to Ri..see where I'm going?  Anyway hope you like it regardless of the changes.

What Lies Within 

Shadi stared at the monstrous form taking its time getting to him, the creature almost deliberately playing him to build up his fear and tension.  Backing up until he could feel the cold stone of the wall at his back Shadi looked around but could see no way out of this dark room dominated by the Blue Eyes.  Sending a quick prayer to the Gods of his people Shadi faced down the beast that had for the moment simply stopped to watch his with those sapphire eyes.  So busy looking into those slitted eyes Shadi missed the swish of the tail until it was too late as the tail slashed into his side, cutting through clothing as it whipped out at him, to send him smashing into the right wall.  Laying on the ground there, every part of his body aching Shadi could taste the coppery blood in his mouth as well as the blood sliding down his head from a large gash on his right cheek.  He'd expected the dragon to use its attack but this beast was acting like a real dragon, using its body instead of its more mystical attack. Cursing his own stupidity he forced his eyes to open and with gritted teeth looked over to the beast who'd remained where he was except for its head which was turned to watch Shadi.  Looking at his enemy Shadi wondered slightly at its size and strength, a truly magnificent thing.  Gritting his teeth more Shadi forced himself to his knees then wobbly to his feet, every bone and muscle in his body despising him for it.  Leaning against the wall Shadi wondered what the beast would do next.  He  didn't have long to wait as the beast turned so that its whole body was facing Shadi who attempted to brace for the fight but could only blink once as the floor under him disappeared and suddenly he was falling and falling, seeing the dragon's eyes watch him fall from above.

Landing with a sickening crush Shadi lay there for what seemed like hours but was only really minutes, too stunned and hurt to do anything else.  When he was finally capable of regaining his feet he found himself in another empty room, the ceiling above him normal despite the fact that he could remember falling through it.  Rotating his neck slightly Shadi looked over at the door and slowly making his way over to it sent up thanks when he saw that it was unlocked.  Pushing it open he stepped into a scene out of Yugi's soul.  All around him was levels and doors to be explored, likely many of them full of deadly surprises.  Walking into the middle of the fray his eyes were caught naturally by a huge door at the far wall,  It looked to be solid gold and there were torches burning in front of the entrance.  An entrance that was guarded as well Shadi say right away as he looked at the two identical creatures, one on each side of the door with staffs in their hands.  The woman were wearing helmets on their heads that resembled a canine type head, similar to the headdresses high priest wore in death ceremonies to represent the God of Death Anubis.  They had had curvy female forms dressed in typical Ancient Egyptian clothing and stood at attention like statues.  They likely wouldn't remain statues if he tried to get past them, Shadi thought with a wince as he tried to figure out what to do next.  He was in no condition to wage battle but this could be his only chance.  Kaiba might hide her from him after this and Shadi would never have a chance to banish the evil force residing in the girl.  Forcing his feet, one after the other he made his way so that he was almost half way to the door when the room went a lot dimmer, stopping Shadi in his tracks.  In a blink of his eye Shadi saw a throne like chair appear ten feet of so away from him, a shadowy figure lounging in it though too in the shadows for Shadi to get a good look at the person joining him.  Whoever it was sent a chill down his spine as the only solid light source were from behind the figure where the golden door glowed against the torch light.

"One would think after your failed attempt to invade the pharaoh's chosen soul you would have learned your lesson, peasant about invading souls without permission."  A smooth but cold voice said from the chair, a hint of amusement in the velvety voice but did nothing to alleviated Shadi's caution.  "One would have thought you'd leave once you met up with her Blue Eyes, he's extremely protective of her as you found out rather painfully.  And yet you're still here, your stupidity astounds me."

"Who are you?" Shadi demanded though he was pretty sure that he already knew who he was dealing with.  Here in the young woman's soul dwelled a force of untold power and darkness, the voice he was hearing not the girl's but a male's and a familiar one at that.  

"You haven't shown yourself to be overly bright but even you should be able to put the pieces together by now.  You suspected it enough to invade Rika's soul without so much as a note of caution, unusual for you I would imagine so really why bother asking the question?"  The voice said with that hint of humor, as though this were a laughing matter.  "But just to confirm your worst fears..." The man said as he let it hang for a moment before the room was bathed in enough light so that he was easy to see.  He sat in the chair with a smirk on his face, his brown hair hidden by his large gold head piece, a symbol of his status and rank.  His cold blue eyes were matched by the upper chest piece with intricate designs and featuring brilliantly shining blue gems.  He wore the typical white cloth piece  to cover him from the waist down to his knees, his feet claded in simple sandals.  Overall he was more muscular then Seto Kaiba but the resemblance was startling.  "I am the High Priest, Dragon Master and the former councillors of the Pharaoh who once nearly destroyed you when you wondered into his path.  Do I need to list my other titles or have you clued in?"

"You don't belong here, why have you chosen to invade this girl's soul?" Shadi demanded to know as he faced down the powerful man who watched him with an amused look on his face.  Rather then respond to the man's taunts he did his best to hide his fears and face the powerful man head to head.  "Why her, why not Kaiba who is your reincarnation?"

"Because Seto is not ready for my presence and I'm needed here for the time being." Seto said with a slight shrug as he watched his new adversary.  It was rare for him to get to face anyone face to face, Rika so rarely let him have control and he was looking forward to playing with this new toy.  Not that he had any intention of adding to the horrible shape the man was in but there was no need to inform Shadi of that.  "When it's time I'll leave this soul and move to his but for now I have no intention of leaving, especially just because you think I should. You're under the impression that you know me but I can assure you that when it comes to me you are ignorant at best.  We both know that the pharaoh remembers little of his past and everything the hieroglyphics depict or Isis sees is colored, biased.  Though I am as dangerous as you think me to be, more so in fact but I have no intention of causing anyone harm unless they attempt to harm the people I protect."

"So until it suits you you'll use this girl for your pleasure and then move on." Shadi said with a disgusted look, ignoring the rest of the liar's speech.  Though it was partly true Shadi wasn't so easily tricked into letting his guard down.  "Exactly what I would expect of someone like you, High Priest Seto."

Quiet for a moment as he relaxed the fists Seto stared at Shadi and tried not to think of how easy it would be to kill the intruder.  But that wouldn't suit his purposes and he knew that the other occupants of this soul would not be very pleased if he did.  Rather then face the wrath of his women he rose from his seat and walked forward till there was only six feet or so in between them.  "You would be wise not to mess with me, boy." Seto said in a low voice that only hinted at his displeasure.  "Leave this soul and never return or next time you enter I will allow the Blue Eyes to finish you off the way you deserve.  I can assure you that there are many dangerous places I could send you to."

"I won't leave until I've removed you from this child's soul and send you to hell where you belong." Shadi said calmly as he faced the priest without fear though in his gut he knew that odds were he could very end up killing himself in the process.  "Prepare to be removed."

"Nooooooo, leave my Daddy alone!" A voice screamed and Shadi blinked as a child came running into the room out of nowhere, putting herself between him and Seto as tears streamed down her pale cheeks.  She looked perhaps four or five, her hair in pigtails and wearing a pretty green shirt with overalls.  With her brownish red hair and large purple eyes Shadi recognized her as a younger version of Rika.  "Go away, go away or I'll make you leave." The child threatened with her eyes flashing at him with anger and fear.  "I won't let you take Daddy, I won't!   I won't!  I'll set Renamon and the Sakuyamons and Blue Eyes on you." The girl threatened, stamping her foot in anger looking like she wanted to cry or hit, not being quite sure which.

"Rika, it's all right." Seto said quietly as he rested a hand on Rika's shoulder. Shadi could only blink at the change in the formerly cold and dark high priest who's voice was now gentle and soft as he comforted the child.  The great Dragon Master, forgetting about Shadi for the moment concentrated on the second most important person in his life and leaning down picked her up and settled her on his hip, the child wrapping her arms around his neck as she burrowed her tear stained face in his shoulder.  "I'm not going anywhere, there's no reason to cry now.  It's all right, I'm not going to leave you like he did." Seto repeated as he held her close, his eyes returning to Shadi and there were flames in their blue depths.  Rika was afraid of losing him enough as it was without Shadi making the fear seem even more real then before.  Shadi had made Rika cry..that was unforgivable.  "Leave now or I'll remove you in the most painful way possible."

"She's only a child." Shadi said in confusion as he looked at the child cradled so carefully in Seto's arms.  None of this made any sense to him and he felt as though everything was not as it seemed to be.  Perhaps he'd hit his head harder then he thought, or lost too much blood he thought as he wiped at his cheek, staining the hand red with his blood.  "But this girl's soul is much older then that."

"This soul doesn't concern you, I have resided in it since Rika really was a child and have I done anything wrong?  Attempted to use her to harm anyone or anything?"  Seto pointed out coldly as he glared at Shadi, his patience running thin.  Of course there was the D-Reaper but he wasn't about to explain that to the simpleton.  "Leave and never return, Shadi, keeper of the Scales.  Sakuyamons, if he's still here after I'm through the door see him out and no need to be gentle."  Seto ordered then giving Shadi his back walked towards the large golden door, the throne disappearing as Seto walked past it with the child still in his arms.  The guards at the door nodded their understanding and the large door automatically opened to reveal a blinding light that hid whatever was beyond the door.  Walking through without looking back Seto walked into the light, the door closing behind him.

"I will handle him." A voice said from just behind Shadi and caused the man to nearly jump as he spun around to stare at the speaker.  It was a yellow fox that stood up straight in front of him, as tall as he was and watching him with intelligent eyes.  The creature wore white gloves with strange designs and Shadi could only blink at this latest development.  "I'm Renamon." The creature continued, identifying herself.  "It's time for you to leave here."

"Are you another Monster card?" Shadi asked as he stared at her questioningly, struggling to remain on his feet while his body screamed louder and louder in pain that he'd been trying to ignore.  "Why is this soul full of you?"

"I'm from a different world and kind of card." Renamon said with a patient look on her face.  "Now care to let yourself out or do I need to help you?  It's pointless to try to remove him and doing so will only make things worse.  He causes no harm here; you have nothing to fear from him so long as he resides within these walls."

"For now I will leave him alone." Shadi said with a wince as he swayed slightly, surprised when the fox creature put its paws on his shoulders to steady him.  "I'll go." Shadi said with a nod and when the fox stepped back Shadi called upon the power of his item and sent his soul racing back to his body.

Behind the gold door

"You know trapping him in that room with Blue Eyes wasn't very nice, Seto." Ri said as she sat on her chair cuddling Rika who was slowly calming down as the bad man left.  Stroking the little girl's head as the girl curled up in her lap Ri looked up at Seto with a smirk.  "You just couldn't resist could you?"

"He deserved it." Seto said with a shrug as he took a seat beside Ri, leaning over slightly to run his hand up and down Rika's back soothingly, glad to see the girl had stopped crying.  He'd never been good around crying females and even after thousands of years he still hadn't learned how to handle them well.  "And I think it got the point across that he isn't to interfere with our plans again or face uncomfortable consequences."

"Well however annoying it was it brought Seto a new awareness of his growing feelings so you could have been a little nicer to him even though helping us was the last thing he wanted to do I would guess." Ri said with a pleased smile as she looked at her Dragon Master, her eyes loving as she looked at her night in tarnished armor.  "When he realized what Shadi intended to do he tried to stop it and so far he's been more then protective and possessive of her then ever before.  He's starting to feel and accept those feelings."

"There's no guarantee that the idiot will do anything about it, he's a cold bastard." Seto said with a smirk even though he was essentially calling himself a cold bastard as the boy in question was his reincarnation.  "He's had his heart ripped apart again and again since he was a child, before he learned to build shield and build them well.  Plus eventually he'll remember how your life and mine ended, that might be enough to scare him off rather then run the risk of more pain."

"Pain is a part of life but I hope he'll have the sense to realize that only through risking it can he ever be happy." Ri said with a sigh as she reached over and took Seto's free hand in his.  "And Rika is my reincarnation; she'll be as hard to get rid of as I was."


	15. Strength of A Person

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot, everything else is owned by someone or another. Unlike before I'm going to wait one more before having a flash from the past so that I can finish up the scene with Shadi. Sry for the change and hope you enjoy this chap as well as the ones before it and after.

Strength of A Person

Blinking rapidly as she came back into herself Rika stared in front of her and into Shadi's eyes before he collapsed down in front of her, crumpling like a puppet to the floor with a thud. Feeling a blinding headache Rika watched in a daze as a young man, short with spiky hair and Tea got down on their knees to turn the man over and check his pulse. Hands grasping her shoulders Rika blinked again as she was turned around by her shoulders and was now looking into the concerned eyes of Seto Kaiba as his eyes searched hers frantically. "What happened?" Rika asked in a puzzled tone as she looked from him to Shadi and back again. The last thing she remembered was the man talking about darkness and her soul and then he'd just collapsed in front of her without any warning.

"Nothing, is he alive?" Seto demanded to know as he drew Rika against him, cradling her against his chest with an arm around her waist as he looked down at Shadi, vaguely aware of the sound of Mokuba calling for an ambulance on his cell phone.

"Yes but his pulse is thready." Tea said as she looked over at Yugi then up at Yami who stood over her watching Rika and Seto with an intensity that she didn't like at all. "Did this happen..the last time, Yami?"

"No, before it was as if nothing had happened at all. You're all right..Rika?" Yami said hesitantly, not even looking down at Tea when he answered her, his eyes glued to Rika. She could easily pass for the Ri from his dreams if her clothing were changed. There were only small, physical differences between the two that were barely noticeable. And Kaiba was holding her which brought a surge of anger and possessiveness that flared into his eyes before banking behind his usual cool look.

* * *

"Yes thank you." Rika said as she looked up to find her eyes captured by his, their eyes meeting dark purple to reddish purple with a flash of knowledge and recognition. Though neither moved shock was in both their eyes as well as questions. Feeling Kaiba's grip tighten Rika looked up at him in surprise, seeing that his cold glance was centered on Yami with hostility radiating from both of them which made her feel unbelievably sad for some reason. "What happened to him, a heart attack? He said something about my soul and he looked really upset, maybe the strain was too much on his heart?"

"The doctors will figure it out, they should be here anytime, especially since it was Seto Kaiba's brother doing the phoning." Isis said with a serene look as she observed the players in this new game. Would this girl lead to another reason for the pharaoh and Kaiba to be at war? Observing Tea's face Isis felt a stir of pity for the girl, it was always hard to be in love, she thought with a sad smile, thinking of her brother. "Seto, you should take Rika and Mokuba home, you look a little pale and shaken, Rika."

"Rika?" Kaiba inquired as he looked down at her to look her over himself and she did indeed seem paler. "Do you need to sit down?""

"I'll be fine." Rika said with a weak smile as she contented herself with leaning against him just a little more, her head pounding. But she felt better pressed against him, though the reason why was beyond her at that particular moment. Breathing in his scent she tried to block the pain then winced when the sound of the ambulance reached her ears, increasing the pain in her head.

* * *

An hour later, after answering questions from the police they were finally free to go. The police had wanted to know everything that they could about what had happened since it involved Seto Kaiba. Seto was putting money into the coming elections for mayor of the city and he was not donating to the present mayor. As a result the mayor had been putting officers to work trying to catch him up on one thing or another to discredit him and his money. Rika in between him and Mokuba Seto noticed that Mokuba seemed very concerned about Rika and he was pleased that his brother liked Rika. It would make things easier once he..what the hell was he thinking? It wasn't like that, like he intended to form a relationship with Rika. Sure they got along well and he found her..attractive but that didn't mean that anything should come from it.

"Hey, Seto." Mokuba spoke up as he cut into his brother's thoughts, Seto having completely forgotten that his younger brother was even in the vehicle. "Why don't you see Rika home and drop me off here." Mokuba said as he pointed to the mall coming into sight, the parking lots full of summer shoppers. "I still have to pick up a present for Yuki's birthday party next week and I can catch supper there since odds are I'll be eating alone anyway." Mokuba said with a smirk, referring to his brother's tendency to skip meals lately.

"If that's what you want." Seto said absently, not even full concentrating on what was going on which suited Mokuba just fine. Pulling into the mall they dropped Mokuba off at the mall then continued on their way to where Rika was staying. Noticing the way she seemed to be curling into herself, Seto wondered if the air conditioning was on too high and asked her so.

* * *

"No..my head just really hurts." Rika explained in a small voice, never remembering having a headache quite like this one before. It was worse then being trapped in a room with Calumon for months on end. "It feels like there's a herd of elephants in my head making as much noise as possible."

"That would do it." Kaiba said with a knowing look as he reached out and before he thought better of it placed hands on either side of her head and began to massage her temples in a circular motion as he'd seen his secretary do more then once while at her desk. Locking eyes with Rika as they stared at each other neither said a word as he continued to soothe or at least try to soothe. He had no idea if he was succeeding or not. "Helping?" Kaiba asked quietly when she closed her eyes, she seemed more relaxed to him now.

"Yeah, you're good at this." Rika said with a hint of a smile and smiling back slightly Seto continued to massage her temples until they came to a stop at the address Rika had given the driver. Getting out on his side Kaiba walked around the back of the limo and beat his driver to the door, motioning for his driver to return to the wheel. Opening the door Kaiba held out his hand and when Rika took it helped her out of the car and letting go of her hand decided to walk her up to the door just in case she was still unsteady. "You don't get along with Yami." Seeing his surprised look she smirked at him. "It was hard not to notice. Why is that?" Rika asked as they made their way to the door.

"We've never gotten along, it's been like that since the day we met." Seto said shortly, thinking of how Yami had looked at Rika. In his dreams he believed Ri to be Yami's sister but Rika wasn't Yami's sister now and he didn't trust the way the other man had looked at Rika. She was his and there was no way in hell he was losing her to Yami of all people. Not even stopping to think about the fact that he was acting very much like a jealous boyfriend Seto took her hand in his and held it tightly as they stepped onto the porch, waiting as Rika fished out her keys to unlock the door. "We duel each other occasionally, he's the only one worth the time in that group he hangs out with."

* * *

"Oh, so that's him, Mai's mentioned him to me in her e-mails. She says he's the greatest dueler she's ever seen and that there isn't anyone who can stand against him." Rika said with excitement, intrigued at the idea of playing against such a player. According to Mai there wasn't a game Yami couldn't master and win. "Maybe he'd let me play him sometime if I asked him. What do you think?" Rika asked as she looked over at Seto questioningly. Seeing the heat that had appeared in his eyes Rika realized her mistake. Mai had also mentioned that Kaiba and Yami had not now nor would likely ever get along because of Seto having yet to beat Yami in the game. Add that to the fact that she'd never asked Seto to play with her except when she was teaching him... Male pride and ego were dangerous things and needed to be considered at all times. "I'd love to play you sometime as well, Seto." Rika hurried to say as she opened the door to the house, everyone out for the moment. "I'm sure you could teach me a thing or two given what I've heard about your skills as well."

"There are many things I could teach you." Kaiba said hotly as he pulled her against him with the hand he'd held, switching his hold to wrap the arm around her waist to keep her from moving. Leaning down Kaiba captured her mouth with his, his arm like a band of steel keeping her plastered against him as he devoured her mouth. Then it was heat for heat as she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his waist as she kissed him with everything she had. His head swimming with too many emotions and sensations to comprehend Seto couldn't remember ever feeling like this, so at peace and one with the person with him. He'd kissed women before but never like this, never like he could go on kissing her until the world fell around them. She was the only oblivion she sought. The taste of her mouth, the feel of her pressed against him was driving him crazy and he couldn't think, something entirely foreign to him. He was always in control of himself, always. But not here, not now. His free hand moving up to caress her back it continued to climb to reach her ponytail, pulling the band out so that he could run his fingers through her long hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands sliding through his fingers. Her own hands moving Seto deepened the kiss further as she hands stroked his back through his shirt making him wish it was his bare back instead. Realizing where his thoughts were going Seto realized he had to put a halt to this before things got out of hand especially since he didn't even know how Rika felt about all this. Drawing away, using all the will he had left, Seto stared down at her as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at him drowsily, her lips red and swollen from his kisses, her chest heaving as she struggled to get air into her lungs. He'd practically manhandled her, Seto realized with a sense of horror, worried that he might have bruised her wrist when he'd yanked her against him.

* * *

Reading the startled and shocked look in his eyes Rika could sense he was as out to sea about all this as she was. There was just something about the two of them that whenever they were together it was like that was the way it was and always had been. Like they were meant to be together. This just seemed so right and natural.

"I didn't..hurt you did I?" Seto asked as he lifted her wrist to his face so that he could see for himself, frowning at the redness of the skin. " I apologize, I never meant to..." Seto was stopped by a finger placed against his lips as Rika pulled him down for a gentle and soothing kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled against his lips. Smiling back Seto gently deepened the kiss and held her gently in the circle of his arms as they went from blinding heat to sweet feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile

At his summer estate in England billionaire Maxamillian Pegasus was enjoying some wine as he relaxed in one of his drawing rooms when the faint smell of smoke reached his nose. Wrinkling his nose at the stench he rose from his seat and setting his glass down on the table beside him headed towards the door to see what was going on. The cook again, Pegasus thought with a look of annoyance, mentally making a note to dismiss her before she did serious damage to his kitchen. Heading down the stairs towards the first floor Pegasus felt and sensed the man behind him and turning slightly was just in time to see a man bring what looked like a bat down on his head. Falling forward Pegasus rolled down the stairs and landed in a heap on the ground, blood pooling around his head as he lay still while the men sent to kill him went about torching the house with Pegasus in it.

Waking up minutes later to find himself surrounded by flames and his lungs filled with smoke Pegasus couldn't even find the strength to crawl, looking around him in a daze as the house burned around him, becoming his fiery tomb. So this was how it would end, Pegasus thought with a calm detachment, not even feeling the blinding pain in his head anymore. He would be reunited with his love and be gone from this hateful world. Feeling a sudden pain in his chest Pegasus instinctively rolled over on his back and blinked when a bright white line shone out from his chest and slowly began to take shape of a rectangle, a gold rectangle shaped like a card. The card started to back away from the light and struggling to sit up Pegasus watched the card burst into more light. Suddenly there was no card but a woman standing near him, watching him as he watched her. Not only was she garbed in Ancient Egyptian attire but she looked Egyptian as well with black hair caught up in two buns on either side of her head. There were two swaths of fabric making up her clothing, one wrapped around her chest to just cover her breasts and one around her waist to form a short skirt. The material was decorated with gold and the jewelry she wore had a definite Egyptian look to them. Her brown eyes locked on him Pegasus felt suddenly drawn to her as though he knew her.

* * *

"We have to get out of here or we'll be burned alive." The girl said as she held her hands out to him, asking without words for him to come with her. "It's not our time to go yet."

In a flash Pegasus knew exactly what it was about her that drew him. It was her eyes, full of innocence and faith in him. So much like his late wife's. She was looking at him for help, with trust as she waited for him to get her out of this place. He hadn't been able to save his wife though, he had lost her. But this time..this time there was something he could do. Forcing himself to his feet Pegasus weaved slightly as he got his balance, steadied when she moved forward to wrap her arms around his waist, supporting him with a rather surprisingly strong grip. Leaning on her Pegasus looked down at her to see her smiling up at him, not a hint of fear in her stunning eyes. She had complete faith in his ability to rescue her from this and he wouldn't let her down. Telling her what way they needed to go she helped him along, her grip never faltering no matter how much weight he put on her. As if by a miracle they managed to weave their way around the flames and into the kitchen, using the exit door that had been used for food deliveries in the past. Getting out into the fresh air they stumbled along until they were a safe distance away from the fiery inferno. Then Pegasus's world went blurry again as the fresh air hit his damaged lungs. Falling forward the girl fell with him, turning her body so that he fell on her so she could cushion his fall. Laying there against her chest, her heart beating under his ear he struggled to find the strength to move but he had none left. "Who..are..you?" Pegasus managed to get out, needing to know who his angel had been before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

"My name is Latoya, Master Pegasus." The girl, Latoya said with a serene smile as she stroke a hand gently through his hair. "I have come to save you and make you happy." When he said nothing she gently rolled him off her then kneeling in front of him looked him over. Her master had inhaled far too much smoke and he'd been beaten by those horrible men. Raising her hands straight in front of her with her palms down and over his chest Latoya's eyes darkened as they took on a look of extreme concentration. "Healer's Touch." Latoya called out softly and quickly her magic did its work, covering Pegasus with a golden light as all his wounds were healed. Once the light had faded Latoya got in front of her new master and drawing his head into her lap waited for help to come. Looking at his burning home Latoya was sorry it had been destroyed. She had seen her own beloved pyramids decay and broken into, returning to the sands of which they'd come from. Once Master was awake and better she would have to ask him to take her to Japan to where her Pharaoh was. The Gods had decreed that she was to stay and serve Master Pegasus but she wouldn't feel right about it until she'd gained her pharaoh's approval. She was, after all, the head healer of his family. It would be wrong of her not to let him know she had not perished in Ancient Egypt but had been put under a spell until it was time for her to return to the world of the living once more. She couldn't wait to see her pharaoh as well, she had missed him in her time of exile. She was worried that he hadn't been taking care of himself. After all, without Ri to take care of him who knew what he was eating and how much sleep her always busy Master and Pharaoh was getting. 


	16. In Times of Strife

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. Anything else belongs to someone else who hopefully will not attempt to sue in any way shape or form lol. Anyway enjoy and review please and thank you! 

In Times of Strife 

It was particularly hot outside and so Ri opted to stay in her rooms for the time being rather then go out for her usual morning ride around the palace grounds as was her habit. It would be criminal to make her horse go through a workout in this heat and Ri would never harm her horse or anything that belong with her for something so petty as an hours enjoyment. Lounging as she contemplated whether to get one of her servants to get her something to eat or order it sent to her father's rooms and join him there, Ri wasn't paying attention and didn't even hear her brother come into her room until he cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. Rolling over Ri's face lit up when she saw who it was and bounding off the chair was into her brother's arms and hugging him before pulling back with a delighted look on her face. "What brings you here, oh mighty pharaoh?" 

"I came to speak to you about a very serious matter, Ri." Yami said with a serious voice that sent shivers down Ri's spine and an unfamiliar sense of dread to rise. Whatever it was that he wanted to talk about it wasn't good. Could he have heard about Seto kissing her and intended to take actions against both of them? If he did she'd take all the blame, she'd get off easy compared to what her brother would do to the High Priest. Or was it father, Ri wondered scaring herself with all the thoughts running through her head. As though he sensed it Yami put a small smile on as he lead her back to her early spot before pulling up a chair for himself. "I came to tell you that I'm going somewhere, Ri." 

"Oh..okay..." Ri said raising an eyebrow before smiling brightly. He'd sounded like this was such a big deal but it was only a small trip down the Nile or something, no big deal. Though there was still something about his face she didn't like at all. Like there was more to this then a simple holiday on the river not that he didn't need a holiday but her brother was the last person to up and take one without prompting.. 

"There's trouble in the kingdom with slave revolts..it's gotten out of hand." Yami said and watch the color leave her face. He knew that she hated the idea of slaves period but the kingdom couldn't be run without them even if he wished to free them. Without them everything would collapse and he would be killed for even suggesting such a thing. "Apparently some of my overseers have been particularly cruel and while they have been making more money then ever before..it's coming at a high price and I need to see that it stops personally. Several deaths have already incurred and the man I sent there to see how building was going down there came back reporting that the pyramid we're having built are being washed in the blood of slaves daily. I've tried to mend things from here but its not working and so I will go there myself to make amends and see to it that the bloodshed end on both sides. Or that is my goal. I will be gone a couple of months Ri as I intend to stay to see the pyramid finished as I don't trust things not to go back to the way they are once I leave. This pyramid will be the final resting place of our father..I will see to it personally that it's worthy of him." 

"But if you're there then who will rule in your stead, my brother? The next in our line is Rameses and he will bring about God only knows how much ruin and disaster upon our family and our people before you get back to take back control if he will even allow you past the gates once you're out. Send someone else to oversee it, you are needed here." Ri said as she got to her feet, towering over him with fury on her face. "And what if something goes wrong there and you're killed? Then what will become of our line?" 

"I've spoken to father and with the help of mother he will rule in my stead until I get back." Yami said with a sigh having already exhausted himself arguing with Nefeteri who had not taken the news at all well. The woman felt that she and her son were being slighted because both Yami and his father felt that Rameses wasn't up to the responsibility. When the woman was upset she could easily be compared to a harpy and make a man long for judgment day rather then listen to her. But facts were facts, Rameses was a vicious and immature boy who had little respect for the duties a pharaoh had and for the well being of his people. Normally he would never risk worsening his father's health by making the man take the responsibilities of ruling but if not his father then the only other person was Rameses, choosing someone would have serious consequences and reflect badly on the strength of their line. "Latoya feels that with the help of the family he can handle it. If it were only the pyramid I could see letting it go but people are dying that shouldn't be and besides that if this is left unchecked the unrest could spread across Egypt and then we would have all the problems Rameses's would have caused without him even stepping up to the throne. You know that." 

"But...but where the pyramid is being built..its out in the middle of nowhere!" Ri said as she placed her hands on her brother's shoulders, her fingers digging in leaving nail marks on his muscular shoulders. "The whole reason we chose that spot was that a thief has to be pretty desperate to even think about attempting to go that far into the desert. They're aren't any towns or cities even close to it and the conditions you'd be living in..I...I..I can't talk you out of it can I?" Ri said recognizing the look on her brother's face. Once he'd made his mind up about something there was no stopping him. He'd always been a hands on ruler getting his hands into everything, even things most rulers would have deemed beneath them. But here he was willing to live in terrible conditions for two months for the betterment of his people and to prove that he wasn't the monster the slaves were likely thinking him to be. 

"It will be fine, you'll see." Yami said as he set hands on top of hers comfortingly. Only managing a sigh Ri moved to hug her brother tightly wondering why she had a terrible feeling in her gut that bad things were going to happen as a result of him leaving. 

Five hours later 

Ri was back into her chair having refused lunch and ideas of things she could do, preferring to brood alone where she was. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and it bothered her that she was so sure of it. Twirling some hair around her finger Ri's head snapped up when the sound of doors slamming reached her ear and seconds later in strolled the High Priest Seto looking very pissed off with her personal guards chasing after him looking like they meant to stop the priest anyway possible. Ordering them back to their stations it took her repeating the order three times before they returned to their posts. Waiting till they were gone Ri then turned to get to her feet, standing there with her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "You wished to speak with me, High Priest? It must be important since you risked my guards skewering you on their spears." 

"You kept me waiting in those gardens for two hours. Finally one of the servants informed me that you were here with orders not to disturb you as you didn't wish company." Seto said as he grounded out each word, the fury plain on his face. There were countless things he could have been doing but protocol and curiosity had kept him there waiting while she was lounging around eating grapes. 

"Waiting....oh." Ri said as it sunk in that she'd arranged to meet the high priest after noon meal but had never showed up since she'd only been able to think of what Yami was doing and since she'd told no one about the meeting there had been no one to remind her of it. Which meant now she had to apologize..to him. Damn. "My most sincere apologies, High Priest Seto." Ri began, her sincerity plain on her face. "I had forgotten about the meeting completely otherwise I would have sent someone to tell you that I would not be keeping the appointment. I'm afraid that I got news which wiped all over thoughts from my head. I hope you will forgive me and accept my apology." 

"The pharaoh's plans regarding his trip into the desert." Seto said making a guess and when she nodded her head he did his best to quell his anger since he could see why that would distract her from their planned meeting. The pharaoh was behaving rashly and Seto had a feeling that nothing good could come of this and obviously Ri felt the same way. Feeling his anger fade under the look of sincerity and genuine regret in her stunning eyes that drew him in a close to hypnotic manner. "I understand, you're forgiven." Seto said gruffly before turning on his heels and started to leave when his curiosity once again got ahold of him and he turned on his heels to look at her. "But what was it you wanted to discuss, your majesty?" 

"What did I wish to meet about? Well that is a very loaded question, my dear high priest." Ri said with a cat like smile on her face as she sat back down onto her lounge chair and motioned for him to take the seat her brother had occupied earlier that morning. After a slight hesitation Seto walked back over and sat on the seat though she sensed a weariness to him that was new. Could it be that she stirred him up as much as he did her, Ri wondered, delighted at the idea that she wasn't suffering alone and just female enough to be pleased with the idea that she got to the man of stone. Hmm the question was to beat around the bush or say it all straight out? Unfortunately for the priest she'd never been one to pull her punches so to speak. "The reason I arranged that meeting is that I find myself in a very problematic situation. As you have stated over and over again I am spoiled in that I'm not at all use to not getting my way nor am I accustom to wanting something and not getting it. However the is always a first for everything and I find that first approaching rather slyly so that I didn't see it coming at all and now I'm in between a rock and a hard place. You see I could get what I want, I am the sister of the pharaoh and I am spoiled by them in that I could get away with most anything. Unfortunately the thing I want is something that has the potential to be very, very bad for me...and bad for the thing I want." 

Swallowing at the look in her eyes Seto had a very, very bad feeling in his gut. He felt rather like he had when he'd been caught in that burning building as a child..trapped and unable to get his breath. She..wanted something...and it had to do with him? Oh dear God... "If this is about me convincing your brother to give you his horse again forget about it." Seto said praying it was the horse or some other stupid and not related to him thing. Anything that didn't involve him please, Osiris. 

"No, it's not my brother's horse, I've given up trying to convince my darling Yami to allow me to ride his Dark Magician." Ri said with a husky chuckle that sent warm shivers down Seto's spine. Her brother's most prized animal, named after her brother's favorite monster was something Ri had long coveted to ride but had yet to succeed in convincing Yami that she wouldn't break her neck. "Though what I want is a living, breathing creature he is most certainly not a horse..though some might compare or call him a horse's ass." Ri said with another warm laugh at the comparison and thought that you'd have to be suicidal to call Seto a horse's ass to his face. He certainly could be compared to Dark Magician, Ri thought a little dreamily, unaware her purple eyes had gone far off and that Seto noticed and was wondering why even as she dreamed. They were both stunningly beautiful creatures, wild and stubborn who were very picky about the company they kept and could scare the hell out of most anyone they chose. Yes those two were quite alike, Ri thought then realizing she was letting her thoughts stray blushed a little then turned back to the conversation they'd been having. "What I'm trying to get at is that I am attracted to you, Priest and that presents a problem does it not, High Priest?" 

Unable to speak for a good minute or two Seto watched her through blue eyes that gave away nothing while Ri could practically hear the wheels turn in his head as he thought this all through thoroughly. That she would just blurt it out and tell him that she found him attractive shocked the hell out of him. He was use to women throwing themselves at him but those were usually bored, often married women of the court or occasionally a very bold servant. But this..this was a princess, the pharaoh's most favorite sister, the jewel of the Nile as some were fond of calling her. Men had offered her fists and trunks full of jewels trying to gain her favor but she would never have any of them much to the courts disappointment who wanted to see their princess happily married. Yet here she was saying that he had caught her eye when he had never even made an effort to be even remotely nice to her or gain her favor. In fact it was more like the opposite. Then again the people showering presents on her had wished marriage and the assets that came with her beautiful body, he on the other hand couldn't marry the princess even if he wished to do such a crazy thing. Even if her brother and himself, who really only tolerated each other were to become good friends there was no way someone like himself would be allowed to marry her. Why had she even told him? Was this one of her games? He doubted her the type to take a lover even though she likely would have had no problem finding one and would be able to get away with it. But she didn't strike him as the type to submit to any man unless it was out of feeling as well as lust. 

"You're wondering perhaps why I told you this, especially since your hands could be removed simply for touching me without my permission." Ri said as she lounged there, impressed by his control and his lack of reaction, she'd expected no less. "I'm telling you simply because I see no reason for you not to know. I have no intent of forcing my attention on you nor will I order you to do anything..improper. I respect you too much to turn you into my lap dog even if I could manage it which is questionable since you'd be more likely to go for my jugular then curl into my lap. I had originally asked you to meet me so that I could kiss you and prove to myself that the chemistry I felt before was simply adrenaline and too much sun...but since then I've thrown that out as a childish excuse. Anyway you may leave now assured that your virtue, however little you have is safe from me." 

Gapping at her now and having no idea what to say Seto turned on his heels and headed out of the room and without paying any attention to where he was going he ended up back in the gardens where he'd been waiting earlier. Sitting down on a bench he was lost in thought for nearly half an hour turning over everything she'd said when he heard a piercing scream. Looking up Seto saw a familiar figure nearby and feeling a shot of fear got to his feet and raced over to the girl's side, the girl holding her hand and staring intently at something on the ground. Following her gaze Seto pulled out a dagger from his side and threw it down, piercing the scorpion to the ground, killing it. Getting down on one knee Seto took Latoya's hand in his and began looking for the bite, not seeing it. 

"It did not get me, Most honorable high priest." Latoya said weakly, smiling at her savior as he automatically let her hand go. "I was reaching there for some herbs and saw it just in time. Forgive me for startling you from your thoughts. I behaved foolishly." 

"No, you behaved as anyone would having nearly gotten stung by one of those creatures." Seto said with a nod thinking that she'd recovered admirably. "How is the pharaoh today?" Seto added since Latoya was the head healer for the royal family and personally took care of Ri's father, no one else allowed to administer anything to him without her express permission. Born a slave shed been given to Pharaoh Yami as a present when he'd ascended the throne when his father had become too ill and weak to continue his rule. Added to Yami's harem she had spoken of her healing abilities when the older pharaoh had gotten so ill the other healers had given up hope. When she'd successfully nursed him back to health Pharaoh Yami had made her the official healer of his father and now she was treated like a member of the royal family even though she was the daughter of slaves. She was a sweet and kind girl, never a bad word and always willing to listen to anyone she was beloved by everyone in the palace. Latoya was also a good friend of Seto's sister so Seto watched out for her when he could just in case someone tried to take advantage of the goodness that radiated from her like a beacon of light. 

"He is well though he is worried about his son. I think he is also looking forward to taking over the reins however temporarily it might be, he constantly worries that Pharaoh Yami works too hard and thinks this will be a good adventure for his son." Latoya said as she got the herbs she'd been picking before she caught sight of the scorpion and placing them in her basket got to her feet. "I'm on my way there, would you care to accompany me? He always likes speaking to you and looks forward to your visits." 

"I believe I will." Seto said retrieving his dagger then returning his dagger back to its sheath took the basket from her much to her protest then the two headed out of the gardens and back into the palace. Nothing would make him forget about Ri faster then a lively debate with the old pharaoh about whatever the old fox came up with. Sometimes he thought the man stored up topics and planned out all his arguments so that he was all prepared when he got the chance to debate about it, Seto thought with a small smirk as he pushed Ri from his mind though with great difficulty as he tried to think of what the man would want to argue about most. 


	17. I Dream of Egypt

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot, the rest belonging to someone else who's very lucky and likely loaded. Anyway hope you enjoy and review cause I'd love to hear from ya.

I Dream of Egypt

The next day Rika called the hospital she knew Shadi had been taken to talk to someone about the strange man's condition. For some reason she felt like his condition was somehow her fault, no matter how silly that was. The nurse on call informed her that they hadn't yet figured out what had caused the man to collapse but that he was alive though very weak and unable to take visitors at this time. Thanking her Rika hung up the phone and wondered what to do with the rest of the morning before Seto's driver came as scheduled to pick her up to take her to his home. He'd called her last night to tell her that there was a change of plans and that he'd be working from his house if she wouldn't mind coming there for his lesson. She'd agreed and was more then a little nervous about it after yesterday's minutes of madness as she'd opted to call it. They'd stopped at kissing but her legs went all weak even just thinking about it. What she needed was to take her mind off of things, Rika decided with a look of determination. First she'd go down the street to the flower shop she'd noticed there and arrange to send Mr. Shadi some flowers and then she was going to come back and..and do something.

* * *

The fact that she couldn't decide what to do with herself after she got the flowers bothered her a bit but pushing it aside she put her shoes on and calling a good bye to her uncle headed out the door. Soon she was on her way down the street jogging for some exercise until she reached the flower shop. Walking in Rika smiled at the clerk and after walking around arranged for a mixed bouquet of bright and cheerful flowers to be delivered to Mr. Shadi's room. Once that was done Rika headed back out again and since she was already outside decided to go for a small walk. Walking for a good twenty minutes Rika came to a stop when she came across a large statue of a man sitting in a large chair looking down at the people walking by with an almost sinister look on his face. Feeling a headache coming on Rika closed her eyes and when she opened them winced when she realized that it was happening again, her sort of waking/sleep walking. Glancing back over to the statue Rika felt a wave of revoltion as she looked upon her half brother Rameses lounging in the chair of the pharaoh as though he had the right to be there since Yami was away. "You shouldn't be sitting there, Rameses. That is not your place in this room." Rika said as she sent him a cool look, her body and mouth doing as they chose even as her mind whirled with confusion. "That seat will never be yours to reside upon."

* * *

"Things change, my dearest sister." The man she somehow knew as Rameses said as he sent her a look that made her skin crawl. "And you are nothing more than a woman so don't forget your place. You belong on the floor kneeling at my feet, not telling me what I should and should not do. Such things as that could get you into a lot of trouble if you weren't careful."

"Is that a threat, Rameses? Do you think I fear you for some reason? Don't flatter yourself. I see what you are as clearly as if you were fresh water. If Yami were here you'd be off in your corner as usual, too afraid of him to even touch that chair without his royal permission. You think that because he's gone for a time you're suddenly all powerful? We both know that you could never rule even if you were given the chance. You're weak and pathetic, Rameses. You are your mother's puppet and plaything, nothing more. You can't even begin to achieve a sliver of the greatness our brother has and you know it."

"When I become pharaoh the first thing I'm going to do is cut out that serpent's tongue of yours then shove it down your mother's throat to choke on." Rameses snarled as he bolted from the chair, coming straight at her, intended violence in his eyes as Rika stood her ground, watching as he drew back his hand to slap her across the face.

* * *

"Most honorable, Princess." Came a voice from across the room and Rameses' hand stopped in midair as his head whipped around to stare as he and Rika watched Seto walking towards them in his priestly garbs. His eyes were as cold as a desert night, giving nothing away. "Forgive me for interrupting your conversation, Prince Rameses, but I was sent by the pharaoh to bring his daughter to him. It's important apparently and Latoya wishes her to come immediately since her father needs his rest." He knew that Rameses had been about to strike his princess as well as the fact that Rameses feared the power of the High Priest. As well he should. Seto would think nothing of striking the contemptible snake down for daring to attempt Princess Ri harm. He knew he would face no punishment for his actions from the pharaoh but would have done so regardless of the consequences. There was nothing he despised more than Prince Rameses and men like him. Men who preyed on those weaker and thought that because they'd been born into power they were worthy of it.

"Then I must go, I will see you later, Rameses." Rika said carefully moving away at her body's command to move to Seto's side, feeling safer and more confident now that he was there. It wasn't that she couldn't fight and beat Rameses but she feared the consequences if she did. With Yami gone too many things were unknown to her. She knew that Rameses wanted to forbid her from leaving but couldn't detain her without good reason, especially when the pharaoh had ordered her brought to his presence. "Let us go, High Priest. My father should not be kept waiting and the hour does grow late."

"I look forward to seeing you again later then, sister dear." Rameses said with a hint of bite to his words as he just managed not to sneer at them.

"Oh and Prince Rameses." Seto said once he had led her nearly out of the room, not bothering to turn around to face Rameses as he gave the prince the warning he deserved and to hell with the consequences. "It is a pathetic and contemptible creature that would strike a defenseless woman, even in anger. Such a man is not fit to lead a camel to water much less lead a people." Turning her head Rika watched Rameses face contort into pure fury as she and Seto walked through the doors and out into the hallway.

* * *

"He will make you pay for that comment, High Priest. His memory is long and his heart as black as the night's sky. You would have done well to hold your tongue..though you would think I am one to talk depending on how long you were listening. I am to an extent protected by my status and birth while you cannot say the same however powerful you might be. He will not face you fairly, you will now have to watch your back quite carefully." Rika said as she looked up at him as they strolled side by side, surprised by his rescue and pleased by it. This was a nice dream she was having or whatever it was she was in. It was like she was a shadow of the princess, there but serving no purpose but to watch the events unfold before her.

"I regret nothing I said. I will not allow him to harm you as long as I draw breath." Seto said quite firmly and catching her breath Rika felt joy at the truth sincerity in his words. Looking away because she knew her eyes would give her away Rika looked back and found herself once again on the street with no idea exactly where she was. Blinking repeatedly Rika longed to go back to the place she'd been but no such luck and so with a sigh she headed off to find someone to give her directions, considering asking for ones to the nearest hospital so that she could get a C.A.T. scan.

* * *

Meanwhile in England

Waking up Pegasus looked around him and was aware enough to surmise that he was in the hospital laying on his back with who knows what attached to him. He felt fine though which was startling enough and shifting, with the intent to get up he stopped, realizing that something or in this case someone was holding his hand. Turning his head Pegasus blinked at he stared at the dark head of the girl he'd seen at his home, the Egyptian goddess he'd thought he'd imagined. Yet there she was, wearing what appeared to be his suit jacket. His larger hand was held tightly in her smaller one while she slept, sitting on what was likely a very uncomfortable chair. She was leaning forward, using his mattress as a pillow and he couldn't imagine why she hadn't left. Then again he had no idea who she was or how she'd come to be at his home. He knew everyone that worked for him and no one was allowed into his home without his expressed permission. Who was she?

As though sensing his gaze the girl's eyes slowly opened and she sat up with a start, his hand still in hers. "Oh forgive me..I dozed off. My most sincere apologizes, Master Pegasus." The girl said quickly, bowing her head low. "Are you feeling all right? They insisted on running all sorts or strange tests on you even though I told them you were fine now. They're keeping you here for observation until you were up and they were talking about attempting to examine the Millennium Eye. I wouldn't allow them near it but I was worried you wouldn't wake up soon, Master. I didn't want to have to physically stop them from attempting to remove it."

"How do you know about the Millennium Eye? Did Isis or Malik send you here? Shadi?" Pegasus demanded to know as he tried to sort through what she'd just said. Removing his hand from hers he lifted a hand to press against his face to make sure his item was still there then looked back at her. "Who are you?"

* * *

"Latoya, Sir. I was sent by none of those people." Latoya said with a shake of her head then decided to explain before her master got a headache trying to figure things out. "Inside some of the other Millennium items are the spirits of souls who were alive during the times of Ancient Egypt, correct?" When he nodded she continued her story. "I am like that in a way only I was sealed into a card that was sent to a sort of spirit world. We remained there until our soul cards, I guess you could call them, were reborn along side the soul of another. Our cards reside in that person until we're needed and then we are released from the spirit world we live in and continue our lives once more along side the Master chosen for us. You are my master, Master Pegasus and I will follow you, protect you until the end of my days..once I have seen to my duties concerning my pharaoh."

"Your pharaoh? That boy, Yugi?" Pegasus demanded to know, his mind spinning with all the information he'd been given. "And what do you mean you've always been inside of me? Where were you when my wife was dying and I really needed your help?"

"I couldn't pick when I was released, Master Pegasus. The choice was made long ago by the one who sealed me into the card else I would have gladly been by your side your entire life." Latoya said softly, looking hurt that he thought she had chosen to stand by and watch him suffer. "And the boy Yugi did once house my pharaoh but he is now free of the puzzle and like myself can roam free in a body of his own now. Now that I am free I must go to him and let him know that I'm in the world of the living once more. I also have to ask permission to serve you as I belong to him and it is his choice to make."

* * *

"What do you mean, belong to him?" Pegasus wanted to know, not liking the sound of that at all. Now he was feeling protective of this girl he'd just met. A feeling foreign to him and unexpected. Just like this whole situation. "And who sealed you in a card, much less why you were sealed away in the first place? Did the pharaoh seal you away as some sort of punishment?"

"Oh no, Master Pegasus. My pharaoh would never do me any harm as he is a most kind and great man who would never do such a thing. I wasn't even supposed to be sealed into the spirit world as we were supposed to go to the world of shadows known as the Shadow Realm. Thankfully we were spared that horrible fate. High Priest Seto's most powerful assistant, The High Priestess Isis risked her life to instead send us into a world where we could wait to be returned to live in this world once more. We were being punished, you see, by my pharaoh's half brother, Rameses. Pharaoh Yami was not there to protect us for he'd given himself over to the Millennium Puzzle to try to undo the damage being wrought by those who practiced the dark arts."

Why were you being punished?" Pegasus asked again, thinking she looked like the type to have never had a single, mean spirited thought in her head. She looked like an Egyptian angel fallen from the heavens to watch over him though he couldn't think why God would do such a thing. Pegasus had long ago turned his back on his so called creator and had yet to truly regret it.

* * *

"Because I would not undo the damage Freya had done, Master Pegasus. You see my pharaoh's brother Rameses was a truly evil man with a heart devoid of anything resembling compassion and goodness. When he attempted to have his siblings and the third wife of his father killed after his father's death there was an escape attempt. The plan was to try and get the family from the palace and away from his evil grasp. But we were betrayed, Master Pegasus and Rameses was informed of what we were attempting to do. Freya mortally wounded Rameses before he could kill Prince Sirus and when I refused to treat his wounds he had myself, Freya, Prince Sirus and a most loyal soldier named Joshua beaten. Then he ordered us banished to the Shadow Realm as punishment when we would not bend to his will and tell him where the others had gone." Latoya said with a sad look in her big brown eyes. "Most of the royal family did get away though and were able to make it to the Queen's family who sheltered them from the eyes of our enemies. They lived their lives there in peace. The four of us could see, you see, what was happening in the world around us so that we would not be ignorant when we were brought back. Prince Sirus is very much looking forward to being released so that he might try driving one of your automobiles. He was quite skilled at driving his team of horses and wishes to compare the two modes of transportation."

"You were beaten?" Pegasus repeated in shock, the idea that anyone would raise their hand to this frail creature raising his anger so that he knew if her tormentors were there he would very likely attempt to tear them apart with his bare hands. What power did she have over him that he would feel so strongly for her? That he could be so angered at the thought of her being caused pain? But if everything she said was true she belonged to him and therefore was under his protection. He would see to it that she never again knew the feeling of a hand raised in dark intent against her ever again. "Monsters."

* * *

"Do not get upset over such a small thing, Master." Latoya said with a sweet smile as she took his hand in hers with an understanding look on her face. "It is well in the past and I know I will be safe with you and my pharaoh to watch over me. You will take me to him won't you, Master Pegasus? I need to ask his permission to stay with you as I was his servant first and therefore am his property. He never treated me as such and I know that if I ask him to allow me to stay with you he'll agree. He released me from my servitude before he had to go so that I would not be under Rameses control but I would feel better after I have spoken to him and let him now that I am once again alive to do his bidding should he need me."

"If he freed you then you have no reason to need to speak to him." Pegasus said more harshly then he'd intended, upset at the idea that Yugi could take her from him with no more then a few words. That she would go with the pharaoh without complaint. "In this time and place slavery doesn't exist and you are in no way beholden to him, Latoya."

"It was not the way you think, Master Pegasus. The pharaoh and most of his family always treated me like I was one of them and I never knew anything but kindness and care from them. Rameses was twisted, as was his evil mother who arranged the downfall of the kingdom when he took away the pharaoh's most prized and loved person. Without her he let the darkness come too close and so to atone for it he gave his life for the people he'd been ordained at birth to protect." Latoya explained, shadows in her eyes as she remembered the grief of her pharaoh and her helplessness to save her friend who'd died to protect their beloved pharaoh.

"I'll take you to him, Latoya..you have my word."

"Thank you, Master Pegasus."


	18. Dance of Swords

NOTE: This vision is out of order. It did happen but it's not shown in the correct order with other visions. Just in case you got confused later

Dance of Swords

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk brooding. His butler had gone so far as to say you could practically see the dark clouds hovering over the young master's head though of course saying it only when he was out of Kaiba's hearing distance. The fact that not even Mokuba could stir a smile was of some concern and members of staff were starting to envision the household returning to what it had been years ago. That was definitely not an appealing thought at all. Kaiba was aware of what was being said but he simply pushed it away to amuse him later as he sat at his large desk and contemplated things. Rika would be arriving in a little over an hour which kept a large amount of his staff away from him as he'd ordered the house even more spotless than usual and had personally overseen the dinner menu which had ruffled his cook since Kaiba never set foot in the kitchen, ever. Which really was what was bothering him. He was taking time out of his busy schedule to go to lengths to impress someone and not just anyone, but a girl at that. He wouldn't even do this for his business associates, people who tossed millions or dollars his way every year. He hardly ever allowed any of them in his home and when they did they ate what he wanted, when he wanted and they left when he said so. Women were suppose to bend over backwards for him, not the other way around. Yet here he was, ignoring his paperwork, driving his staff to the brisk of insanity over a girl with a temper and strength to match his own. That was a scary thought.

"Master Kaiba." Came a voice from the doorway and Kaiba looked over to see his butler standing there, practically hiding in the doorway. Had he really been that wretched this morning, Kaiba wondered, torn between amusement and worry. He didn't like to think Rika had this much control over him. Calling out in as nice a tone as he could manage Seto inquired as to what it was. "Sir we just received a call from Ms. Nonaka sir. Apparently her uncle isn't feeling well so she'll be an hour late. She felt she needed to stay with him until her aunt could come and take over." The servant said in response, hoping that Master Kaiba wouldn't bite his head off.

"That's fine, if that's all you can go." Kaiba said and hearing the door slam shut took that as the answer. Dammit, now he was stuck brooding even longer because she wouldn't be coming on time to shake him out of it.

* * *

Tired of just sitting there and getting edgy he decided to take the hour or so he had left to work off some of his frustration in the gym. Heading down Kaiba changed into black slacks and opting not to wear a shirt he went over to the punching bag, taking a few practice swings before laying into it, putting his whole body into every punch. Doing that for five minutes straight Kaiba decided to give that a rest since he needed to be able to breath normally when Rika got there since she affected his ability to breath just by being in the room with him. Not sure what to do next Kaiba wandered over to the opposite wall where he kept his sword collection. He'd always intended to learn more about the use of the weapons, the sword being a real weapon in comparison to a gun or bomb. It took skill and strength, strategy and grace to use a sword, not something you could just pick up and use. Eyes catching on one he'd had custom made for him Seto deactivated the security around his collection and opening it up with his voice print took out the sword that bore the head of a blue eyes dragon on its hilt. Locking things up again he walked onto the mat he'd had installed and made a few practice swings in the air. Hmm, interesting, Seto thought as he frowned slightly, stopping as he stared down at the sword. Having a sword in his hand felt surprisingly comfortable and right yet he'd never actually picked up a sword with the intent to use it in a long time. Even then it hadn't been a knowledgeable hand that had held the blade. Yet it was as if the hand that held this sword was a knowledgeable one which made no sense. Well there was only one way to find out, now wasn't there? Letting his body do the guiding Seto found himself moving on the mat with the grace and skill of a warrior, the blade shining in the light as it moved with him like an extension of his arm. It was incredible. Closing his eyes Seto simply moved as his body demanded, unaware of time or of place, only of himself and the blade in his hand. Coming to a stop when he heard faint clapping Seto slowly opened his eyes and stared at the vision walking towards him.

* * *

"Not bad, High Priest Seto. At least not bad for a priest." Ri said with a laugh and Seto could feel shivers run down his spine at the sound. Taking in his surroundings he could hear the surf, feel the sand under his feet and see the full moon overhead to add extra light to the torches already lit and placed around the area. "So if I might ask why are you out here practicing at this time of night? Surely you are not so busy during the day that you can't take an hour out of it to practice in daylight. Your form isn't that bad that you need practice in secret." Ri added with amusement in every syllable.

"I might ask you the same thing. This is no place for a princess to be alone in daylight, much less at night." Seto replied before Seto even knew he was going to speak. It was as if his body were no longer his own and he was simply in the audience, watching this play out even though he watched from inside one of the players. "There are all manner of dark things that come out at night, you would be a tasty treat."

"Thankfully I do not answer to you, High Priest so I can come here when I choose. As to why I'm out here I suppose I am doing it to spite Rameses even though he shall never know of it however petty and small that might sound. He thinks to control my actions now that my brother is not among us here but I will not be ordered or forbade simply for his amusement." Ri explained and Seto didn't have to be close to know her violet eyes would be flashing. "And what is your excuse, High Priest? Or did your sister foretell that I would be here and so you felt the driving need to come for a late night practice?" Ri asked coyly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No, she didn't but I shall have to scold her for not warning me that my path would cross yours this evening." Seto responded with a faint grin, feeling better and rejuvenated at a chance to verbally cross swords with her. He loved to argue but since most people were afraid of him he rarely got the opportunity. "And silently taunting Rameses is not worth risking your lovely neck, your majesty. You would do well to return to your rooms and get your beauty sleep."

So you think I am in need of beauty sleep, High Priest?" Was Ri's quick resort, neatly sidestepping the mentioning of the foolishness of her actions in sneaking out of the palace, especially without guards to protect her even though she carried a dagger. "Is that why you shy away from me whenever you see me coming? Am I so hideous that you cannot bear the sight of me?" Ri added as she moved closer so that she was no more then a meter away, fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtingly. "One would think looking at your reflection daily would have made you immune to terrifying sights."

* * *

Unable to hold back a chuckle Seto had to mentally applaud her for her smart remarks even when their cutting edge was aimed at him. "You're tongue is as sharp as my blade and twice as painful I think. Now I still have an hour or so before I must return to my chambers. As fond as I am with sparring with you I came out here for another reason entirely."

"Then shall we spar with blades instead? I see you brought more then one blade with you, perhaps you will permit me to borrow it and allow you to hone your skills on an actual living being and not the poor air?" Ri asked as she rocked back on her heels slightly as she sent him a look that was half dare and half innocent sweetness. Obviously she wanted to spar with him but didn't want to look overly eager in case he said no just to spite her. Nodding his head Seto motioned to the blade and watching the smile that split her features Seto could feel his heart rate spike against his chest. Keeping her in his sight he watched her pick up the other blade, test it out before taking off her sandals and walking over to stand in front of him with about a meter between them. Bowing to each other the two began trading practice blows before putting their skills and physical prowess into it so that the air was alive with the sounds of breathing getting heavier and metal meeting metal. He'd originally intended to go easy on her but it soon became apparent that going easy on her was going to get him injured. Not only was she an extreme skilled fighter but the few times he'd let her get the upper hand she'd sent him a look that could kill and tried that much harder. In other words this was not a friendly game at all. But then they were both fiercely competitive people and Seto had no doubt she had a lot of anger to work out since the princess was not a happy princess at all since the pharaoh had left for his trip. Rameses was driving her nuts and Seto was rather surprised the ass hadn't woken up to find his little sister had dropped asps into his bed. Thank the Gods Pharaoh Yami had taken Freya with him otherwise he was sure the head of the pharaoh's harem would have killed Rameses by now since Freya hated Rameses even more then Ri did.

* * *

Turning his attention back to the fight since it really did require all of his concentration not to be skewered on his own blade Seto was impressed at her skill even though he had known and seen her fight before. Then again it was different when you were actually fighting the person knowing your own limitations and seeing how you compared to your opponent. Trading blow after blow, going from defense to offense from blow to blow with neither gaining the upper hand or showing signs of stopping. Seto moved backwards to avoid a swing then was about to charge when he watched her lower her blade to her side and called for a time out. "What is it?" Seto demanded to know, lowering his own blade as he watched her balance on one foot, obviously trying to get a look at her left foot.

"My foot..something sliced into it..damn it hurts." Ri said with a peeved off voice and Seto watched her sit down and try to pull her foot up close enough to see without much success. Seeing blood sliding down her foot in the flickering flames Seto moved closer and dropped down to his knees, gently grasping her ankle as he pulled her foot over to see while Ri sent him an I can take care of myself look. Holding it close Seto pushed away the panic that bubbled up at the sight of her blood and looking beyond that saw that she'd quite thoroughly sliced her foot on something. "I would just have to find the sharpest rock on the beach wearing no footwear and far away from the palace." Ri said in disgust as he studied it, trying to ignore the feeling of his fingers gently touching her sensitive skin.

"Stay where you are." Seto ordered and walking over picked up the sack that contained several items including the length of cloth he occasionally used as a blindfold when he wished to practice fighting without the ease of his sight to guide him. Walking back over Seto took her foot and setting it on his knee wiped at the wound and after making sure there was nothing in the wound wrapped her foot up in the cloth and laying her foot back on the ground surprised her when he got to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. Getting up Ri winced but with the cloth as a buffer it didn't hurt as bad as it had. Sighing because he knew he couldn't let her walk back to her chambers on that foot Seto moved forward and picked her up in his arms, resigned to picking his stuff up later after he'd delivered her into Latoya's hands.

* * *

"I can walk, Priest and you know it will be your head if anyone sees you carrying me." Ri pointed out as she wiggled in his arms which made Seto hold her that much tighter against him, his arms holding her still like bands of steel. ""Rameses is already looking for an excuse to have you killed you know. This would be one of those things that would do it."

"Worried about my neck, Princess? I'm humbled that you would care so much." Seto said with a grin and smirked down at her, pleased when she glared up at him which made him strange indeed. "And I don't think helping you is a beheading offense though I could see Rameses implementing such a law. I believe however that your father would be a little more understanding."

"Hmm, but I could make it into something that would get your head removed from your neck, High Priest." Ri said in a purr that had Seto's head going decidedly light as his heartbeat picked up under her head as she trailed a finger down his chest, deliberately teasing him for reasons Seto had yet to figure out. He knew she was attracted to him since she'd told him point blank but teasing them both with what couldn't be made no sense to his logical mind. Then again it was hard to think when she was around unfortunately. "It would be no hardship on either part I can assure you."

"What thoughts are going through your twisted little mind?" Seto said as he did his best to ignore everything she made him think and feel when she touched and looked at him the way she was now. "Trying to get my head chopped off?"

"Well it would certainly solve my problem of constantly wanting to drag you into a dark corner for the pleasure of devouring you " Ri replied sassily as she nuzzled her face against his neck as Seto continued to walk, Ri knowing she was safe in his strong arms. "But no, I wouldn't want your head separated from your neck, my priest. I like your head, however hard and thick it may be, exactly where it is. Were they to try to remove it I would most certainly intervene. I would...even be willing to beg Rameses to spare your beautiful neck though you wouldn't likely believe that. I don't quite understand it myself."

* * *

Feeling as though he'd just had a pyramid block dropped on his head Seto stared at her in pure shock. She, who would rather sleep with asps and scorpions then be in the same room as her half brother, would actual lower herself to begging for him. That she would do that, would be willing to essentially humiliate herself before Rameses for him caused a feeling not unlike falling down a dark tunnel and suddenly realizing that you were falling into light instead of more darkness. "And should they ever attempt to remove your head I would do my best to save you." Seto replied in a husky voice, his throat tight with unknown feelings and emotions. "Though I doubt you'd need my help rescuing yourself."

"Well that goes without saying." Ri said with a laugh as her right hand came up to cup the back of his neck, pulling his head down as she moved her own up to meet him. Letting her pull him into the kiss Seto was amazed that it was exactly how it had been when he kissed Rika, the feelings, the heat and passion behind something so simple. They even felt the same in his arms.

The sound of his name being called gradually broke through their consciousness and they broke away to plainly hear the sound of someone yelling for the high priest in a voice edged with panic. Her chest heaving and her breathing heavy Ri looked up at him with lips bruised from his kisses. "Sounds serious, put me down." Putting her down out of reflex since one generally did what your princess told you to do Seto watched her use his shoulder for support then placing a kiss on his shoulder began walking away towards the palace gardens and unable to call her back for fear of being overheard Seto cursed under his breath then called out to their interruption thinking if it wasn't important the messenger was going to rue this day. Seeing that it was one of his priests Seto walked forward to meet him, closing his eyes for a moment to rub his temples at the headache brewing in preparation of what was likely to be a lecture on being out here so late alone by the elderly priest.

* * *

"Kaiba? Seto, are you okay? Headache?" Rika asked in concern as she came towards him at a fast walk. She'd gotten there earlier then expected and Mokuba had taken her to the gym where his brother was before running off like a rabbit near a fox's den. She'd come in to see him walking towards her with a less then pleased look on his face then suddenly he'd stopped and now with closed eyes was massaging his temples. "Seto?"

Blinking Seto opened his eyes to look into a familiar pair of violet eyes only now instead of meeting in the night on a sandy beach they were in the gym in his home, in his time. "'This has got to stop." Kaiba muttered bad temperedly as rubbed his hands over his face. One minute everything was normal and the next he was in ancient Egypt lusting after a princess and wanting to kill the bastard Rameses, either of them possibly existing in his past life. Then there were Rika's ties to it and he just didn't need this kind of complications in his life right now.

"You've been getting bad headaches? Have you seen a doctor?" Rika asked as she placed hands on his shoulders, the skin rather hot to the touch but he'd been working out so that didn't mean anything. "Do you need to sit down?"

"What I need and what I'll get are two very different things. For now I'll settle for you kissing it better temporarily." Seto said as he pulled her into his arms for a kiss. Oh yeah, one huge complication after another but this particular one he wouldn't give up for the world


	19. Most Loyal Servant

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines. Everything else belongs to someone else and hence I cannot be sued muhahaha. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review because I'd love to hear from you! Have a great day and enjoy. 

Most Loyal Servant 

Pegasus waited till the uniformed chauffeur had opened the door to the black stretched limo before stepping out then turned to extend his hand to Latoya to help her out. Taking his hand Latoya stepped out as well dressed in a simple white sundress with her long black hair loose at her shoulders. Smiling Latoya thanked the chauffeur for the lovely ride and excellent driving before looking around the busy area in wonder at the differences time had wrought to the world. Noticing the blush edging up the young man's cheeks Pegasus sent the boy a hard look that had the boy paling and with a hint of a stutter the boy asked if he was to remain here to wait or pick them up elsewhere. "You'll wait here until I tell you different." Pegasus said shortly and waited till the chauffeur had quickly nodded and gotten back into the limo before turning to speak to Latoya. "Ready to go in?" 

"Of course I am. You scared that poor boy, you can be quite intimidating, Master Pegasus." Latoya said with a hint of a smirk to go with her usual sunny expression. "You would have been a demanding and prosperous land owner in my time I'm sure given the chance. You were made to command and rule I think even if that wasn't originally in your nature. It is as much a part of you as the will to breath air through your lungs now even though at heart it is not so." 

"And who am I at heart, Latoya?" Pegasus asked as he raised an eyebrow questioningly. He could have easily used his Eye to see what she really though but he knew she would always give him the truth as it was not in her nature to lie as he'd found out. Plus it seemed wrong to use the power of the Eye on her though it had never bothered him before. 

"A good person, Master." Latoya said with a smile before turning to look over the shop her pharaoh worked in. "A game store..how fitting for my pharaoh. He loved games but was so often bogged down with other tasks that he rarely had the chance to play even though he would still win no matter how long it had been since his last time playing it. There were few who could even begin to match him, even less who could ever beat him on occasion. Only his sister and the Dragon Master, the High Priest." 

) 

"You admire him a lot. He's always struck me as a serious and deadly opponent." Pegasus commented, the foreign feeling of jealousy creeping into his consciousness. He'd lost to Yami and she held her pharaoh in the highest regard it would seem. 

"It's true that he could be merciless but by his nature he was merciful." Latoya said with fondness ringing clear in her voice. "Too often those who find themselves in power abuse it and others suffer greatly as a result of their ruler's indifference. Neither my pharaoh nor his father ever abused their power and always did what they thought best for the kingdom and not themselves even when the opportunity presented its self. Anyone can be a ruler of something, they were truly kings among the common man." 

"Well we should be going in." Pegasus said a bit more severe then he'd intended making Latoya send him a questioning look even as she took the arm he offered, the two heading to the open door and into the store. Looking around Pegasus saw the store hadn't changed much and seeing the youngest Kaiba coming towards him had to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Well, well..how would big brother react if he knew, Pegasus thought with a hint of a smirk, amused at the thought. "Mokuba, a pleasure always to see you." 

"Yeah and as always the pleasure is all yours. How may I help you today? If you've come to play cards no one here's interested in playing." Mokuba said with resentment and dislike plainly on his young face as he scowled at Pegasus darkly. He hadn't forgotten who had sealed him into a card nor who had caused his family a lot of grief and trouble, nearly costing Mokuba his life and his brother's. He was not part of the Pegasus fan club that was for sure. 

"We're here to see Yami. Get him please won't you." Pegasus said in a pleasant voice, not at all surprised by the cold welcome though it did surprise him that it would appear the young boy was working here. My, my but it would appear that Seto was getting soft in his old age if he was allowing Mokuba to hang around with Yami. 

"Stay here and I'll see if he wants to see you." Mokuba said with a belligerent look as he turned around and weaved through some aisles before disappearing from sight. Returning shortly with Yami and the gang at their heels Mokuba pointed to where Pegasus stood looking at a card display. "There he is. There was a girl with him too but I don't see her." 

) 

"Pegasus you wanted to...that face." Yami said as another person came into his line of vision. Turning to face her as he completely ignored Pegasus Yami stared hard at the girl who stared back at him with joy radiating on her beautiful face. Slowly bits and pieces filtered in and a name formed on the tip of his tongue. "Latoya." 

"Yes, my pharaoh." Latoya said walking forward before dropping to her knees then leaning forward with her hands in front of her and her head bowed in respect. "Long life and good health to you, my most worthy and merciful pharaoh. It is my great honor to have been given the honor of returning to serve you once more." 

"By the Gods..LATOYA!" Yami said and this time his voice rang with joy of his own as he took a few steps then dropped to his own knees, sliding his hands on either of her cheeks to gently lift her head up to look at him. "It is you, it's really is you. But how? How is this possible?" Yami wanted to know then not caring let go of her face and wrapping his arms around her waist pulled her against him, hugging her tightly as he buried his face in her neck. "It is you. You've come back to life." 

"I was never dead, my pharaoh, only waiting to return for a long time." Latoya said as she gently stroked her pharaoh's head affectionately. "It is a very long story I have to tell you but you always enjoyed a lengthy tale." 

"Ah, Yami..who is this?" Tristan asked, asking the question on everyone's mind. He could practically see the steam coming out of Tea's ears for that matter and as much as he liked a good cat fight this one wasn't likely to end well at all. 

"This, Tristan is Latoya, she was my father's personal healer in Egypt and my personal advisor and dear friend." Yami said as he got to his feet, helping Latoya get to hers before turning to face his friend's with Latoya's hand firmly in his own as if he feared she would disappear if he didn't hold on. "Latoya, these are my friends Tristan, Joey, Mokuba and my..girlfriend Tea." Yami said, not quite sure what the Ancient Egyptian translation would be for the term girlfriend. He didn't think there was one that wasn't unflattering to Tea. "And wait a minute..did you come here with Pegasus?" Yami demanded to know, suddenly making the connection and feeling more then a touch weary now. 

"It is my great honor to meet you all and I hope that we may become friends as well." Latoya said with a small bow, radiating good will as she squeezed her pharaoh's hand, so glad that he hadn't changed from the man she remembered. His eyes were the same but happier which made her even happier. "And yes I did come with Master Pegasus. Without him I wouldn't be here at all." 

"Part of your very long story?" Yami asked with a considering look towards Pegasus who returned the look just as coolly. When she nodded Yami nodded back. "Then may I suggest we go upstairs, sit down and hear the whole thing." 

) 

Once everyone was comfortably seated and Yami told her to begin Latoya nodded and began to tell the story her pharaoh had asked to hear. "After you were sacrificed to the Millennium Puzzle there was great discord throughout the lands, my pharaoh. Even though you had left instructions that your mother was to take over the rulings of the land until such time as your father was able or a more appropriate ruler could be found since you had ruled Rameses unfit to rule. Most were loyal and remained so to your decree but others felt that a woman ruler would lead us all to ruin and that another must be found to replace her before that happened. Rameses sensed their weaknesses and offered them great wealth and prosperity if they would align themselves with him in his intention to take the throne from the Queen. Much fighting broke out and due to the terror and destruction Rameses was causing the Queen had no choice but to let him take the throne rather then let him destroy it. She made a deal that those staff and such that were loyal to her were to come with her and the rest of the royal family to one of the other estates...the shock of what Rameses had done was too much for your father and he passed away shortly before Rameses ascended the throne." Latoya said softly, taking Yami's hand as the pharaoh lowered his head, hiding his grief behind closed lids. "He went peacefully...and he lived a good life." 

"I knew I should have killed him, I knew it but I let him live." Yami said more to himself then to anyone else, his hands in fists at his side. "I could see the evilness within him but for father's sake I let him live and father died as a result." 

"You're father had been dying since you were no more then a boy and you know that. Whatever it was that plagued him throughout his life..it was slowly killing him anyway and perhaps in a way his dying when he did was for the best for things only got worse after that." Latoya said as a shadow came over her face. "It would have killed him to see what became of your kingdom." 

"Rameses wouldn't have let the rest of the family live..especially since he knew that the people would try to overthrow him once they realized what kind of leader he would be. Unlike me killing a sibling would be nothing to him but the removal of a stain from his hands." Yami said, looking up with eyes that were fierce and dark with the thirst for revenge against his brother who had already died so long ago. "He would have gone after mother and Sirus especially as they were his greatest threats. Tell me what happened to them, Latoya..are their deaths on my head as well?" 

"Not on yours, Yami." Tea said as she took his other hand, squeezing it gently as she laid her head on his shoulder in a show of comfort. "Nothing that happened was your fault. Don't blame yourself for something you had no part of. That makes no sense and you know it. They wouldn't want you to blame yourself either." 

) 

"Your lady speaks true, pharaoh. The fate of your mother and Prince Sirus was not so grim that you need mourn them." Latoya said in a comforting tone as she smiled at him and Tea who Latoya liked so far though she would withhold judgment for now. "It is true that Rameses decided to have the rest of the family taken care of and executed but we learned of the plot, my pharaoh and made plans to escape. But we were betrayed and so Rameses and his soldiers came in as we were trying to leave, a fight broke out. Loyal soldiers and servants got in their way which allowed your mother to escape with the children along with several other servants and soldiers." Latoya said encouragingly, though her thoughts were on the young price Moses at the moment. Only a boy of twelve he had fought and died to hold the soldiers off so that his mother and younger siblings could escape. His face would always haunt her as she recalled holding him to her breast as she comforted him as he passed from this world to the next. Rameses wouldn't even give his own brother a proper burial and she didn't know what had become of the boy's body. She could only pray that the Gods had taken pity on the boy and led him on to the next life where his father could take care of him. But she would not tell her pharaoh about his brother's fate, she would bear that burden alone for him. "Prince Sirus was captured as well but his fate was the same as mine while your mother escaped with the children." 

"Sirus is alive somewhere? Where?" Yami demanded to know, leaping from his seat all set to head off and find his little brother. He would protect his brother as he should have done before and every second he was remembering more as though seeing Latoya had thrown on a light switch. He could recall Suna, his mother in his heart as he had lost his own at a young age so that she was barely a memory. He recalled the faces of his siblings and his father and he could clearly picture Ri..his sister. He remembered her now even though his time with her was vague. 

"He is not yet in this world in the way I am, Pharaoh. I shall get to that though so sit down so I may continue." Waiting till he was once again seated Latoya nodded in satisfaction then continued with her tale. "When Sirus was captured along with the remaining soldiers he was forced to watch his loyal men executed before him and then he was brought before Rameses who wished to have the pleasure of killing him, his own brother. He drew his sword and lifted it above his head only to find your sword through his stomach as was fitting. Freya had learned of what was going on and had followed, risking her life to protect Sirus in your steed when she drove the blade through his gut to insure a long and painful death." 

) 

"Freya did that? But why would she do such a thing? She never liked Rameses of course but she could have easily escaped herself and found employment elsewhere though I left her a very wealthy woman. Why would she risk the life she valued most above everything and everyone..her own." Yami said in surprise, not quite sure what to think about this latest turn of events. Selfless acts were not something Freya had ever entertained doing much less actually going about it in all the time he'd known her. What had possessed her to do such a thing? Killing Rameses would have meant sure death whether he lived or not so where was the motive and reason behind her actions? 

"Who's this Freya?" Tea wanted to know since she didn't like the sound of this at all. First of all there weren't a lot of jobs for women back then and those that were paying jobs weren't ones ladies took. Not to mention Yami saying he'd left her a wealthy woman. 

"She was the head of my harem..my mistress I guess you would call her." Yami said absently, not even thinking about the impact of his words as he was too busy trying to think of something that would have driven his decidedly selfish and sly mistress to do something like this. Unless someone had paid her of course. There wasn't much Freya wouldn't do if it benefited her financially. 

"Wow, man. You had a harem..like in the movies?" Joey said looking thoroughly impressed at the idea or at least he did till he found Tristan's elbow in his gut. Turning to face Tristan with the intention of blasting him he saw Tristan motion over to Tea and looking over there Joey felt a stab of regret since Tea was unusually white and looked more then a little unhappy with Yami and Joey's statement. "What I mean is..uhm..what do I mean, Tristan?" 

"Idiot." Tristan muttered under his breath then tried to figure out how to make Yami comfort Tea without telling him to. 

Catching on Latoya rushed in to help. "Freya was given to the pharaoh as a gift on the day he ascended the throne. Pharaohs are expected to have a harem and it was common practice for female slaves and servants to be given to him in ploys to gain his favor. The pharaoh never took a Queen." 

) 

"Good to know that I didn't forget something like that but I still don't know why Freya did what she did. I knew her best and she didn't do anything unless she got something out of it that made it worth the effort." Yami said then nearly winced when Latoya dug her nails into his hand in a decidedly painful grip. Looking at her questioningly Yami finally clued into the hole he'd dug himself into since Latoya wouldn't even look at him but was looking at Tea. Oh boy, had he ever screwed up there. Turning his head to face Tea Yami could see that his casual statement had hurt her deeply and feeling lower then a desert beetle lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Freya was simply my mistress and though I was fond of her she meant no more to me then many of my other servants. She had neither your heart nor your character and pales in comparison, Tea. If she were to walk through that door right now she would cease to be anything to me but a former employee." 

"Actually she could walk through that door though since it's her saunter would likely be a better word for it." Latoya said with a considering look, smirking when everyone looked towards the door automatically before looking back at her. "Let's just hope she doesn't arrive wearing what she was wearing when we were trapped in the cards..otherwise she'll get arrested since Master Pegasus said you get arrested for going topless in this time period." 


	20. Dark Tale From Egypt

Disclaimer: Hi, as always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot, everything else belongs to someone else. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you soon. 

Dark Tale From Egypt 

Rika stood between her aunt and her uncle at the airport anxiously awaiting Mai's return from Europe. Rika was looking forward to seeing her cousin again but the real reason she was anxious was because there was something up with Mai and she wanted to know what that something was. Tapping her foot impatiently Rika knew that there had to be a really good reason why her cousin was coming home early when she knew Mai had been scheduled to do several other modeling shoots in Europe and Mai was a professional, she wouldn't just up and cancel for no reason. Something big must have happened. Hearing the announcer announce the arrival of Mai's flight Rika and Mai's parents made their way to the gate to wait for her to come and soon enough out she came, her eyes hidden by black shades and her clothing a lot more drab and plain for Mai's usual taste. Mai came running towards them as soon as she spotted them and Rika watched Mai run towards them with a bit of shock since Mai wasn't the most affectionate person in the world and even less so in public. Watching Mai hug her parents like they'd been apart for years had Rika's eyes narrowing before Mai caught her up in a big hug too. "Hey, cous." Rika said as she forced a smile onto her face. "How was Europe?" 

"It would have been even better if you'd been there with me." Mai said with a smile but Rika noticed it seemed as forced as her own smile. "We have a lot to catch up on." 

"Yeah, I can see that." Rika said then narrowed her eyes when she got a good, up close look at her cousin's face. If she wasn't mistaken...those were bruises on Mai's neck and cheek cleverly almost hidden by make up. Raising an eyebrow at her cousin Rika's eyes said plainly that she wanted answers. 

"I'll tell you about it when we get home." Mai said softly as she took Rika's hand and squeezed it before sending her parents a dazzling smile that would have done any model in the business proud. "Now lets get my stuff and blow this joint." 

) 

After Mai and her parents had played catch up for a good hour Mai was finally able to convince them that she and Rika needed to have a serious girl talk about everything and rolling their eyes the parents left the girls alone to chat. Having a laugh about how Rika wouldn't be interested to hear about the boys and the clothes the parents were unaware that good times were the last thing the girls were going to be talking about. The two girls were finally left alone in Mai's room with them both sitting side by side on Mai's bed, Rika patiently waiting for Mai to explain. "So spill." Rika said finally as she turned her head to look at her cousin, unable to wait. "Where the hell did you get those bruises and why are you home so early?" 

"You'd think given how much money I paid for these damn cosmetics they'd do their damn job and actually cover something up." Mai said with a sigh as she took off her shades to look at her cousin, knowing that Rika was perhaps the only one she was up to telling her story to right now. "And well I guess I don't know where to start..I guess the beginning is always good right?" Mai said with a sigh as a sadness came over her eyes. "I'd been in France for about two months when I met Jack and you could say we hit it off right away. He was hot, well off, cultured and he treated me like a goddess which was the big pull obviously. He was everything Joey wasn't..or so I thought. Turns out I was dead wrong on that one. Anyway we dated for a month and everything was great but then I began to have this..I don't know..feeling when I was around him. Not a good feeling either. Then things he did really started to bug me and I don't know why but it got so that I didn't even want him to touch me so of course I said to myself 'Mai, your instincts are telling you something here, listen to them.' So that's what I did. I told him that I had decided I didn't want to see him anymore. Damn but I didn't even see his fist coming. I saw stars and I was out for the count, woke up an hour or two later black and blue and scared as hell. So there I am, laying on the floor thinking how the hell did this happen, how the hell could this happen to me and I was getting all set to call the police, to fry his ass in court when he strolls into the room..like nothing's happened." Mai said, her voice shaking as Rika slipped her arm around her cousin, Rika's eyes murderous. "So I get to my feet and I'm weaving there, wondering how I'm going to kick his ass but knowing I'd try and..and he locks eyes with me and I just freeze. I stare into those beautiful brown eyes of his..the ones that have gone hard and cold with hate directed at me and I can't move a muscle, I can't think, it's as if I've turned to ice. And he frames my face with his hands and tells me that I'm his and that if I try to pull another stunt like the one I did he'd kill me." 

"I'll kill him..I'll rip out his heart and make him eat it." Rika said as she bounced to her feet, her eyes livid and her hands in tight fists so that her knuckles were white. "Where is the bastard? I hope you killed him. I hope you killed the son of a bitch and you're running from the law. I hope you crucified that bastard to the ground and left him to be slowly eaten alive by wild animals....I I I I really want to kill him if he isn't dead." 

"That's the thing, Rika..I fell in line. As God as my witness I don't know why but I fell into line like a God damn puppy." Mai said as she put her face in her hands. "You know me, you know how tough I am, how strong I am but there was just something about Jack, something about him that just held me captive...it was as if I had turned into some spineless coward so blinded by fear that I couldn't get away. And then the dreams started to come. The dreams about Egypt." Mai said as she lifted her head, her eyes haunted and scarred beyond belief. 

) 

"What do you mean about Egypt?" Rika asked as she slowly sat back down, her skin going cold because she had a feeling she already knew. 

"I began having these dreams about living in Egypt, in Ancient Egypt with like the pharaohs and everything. I was this girl, this girl who was forced to marry a rich landowner guy..a landowner with Jack's eyes and his personality too. My father had sold me to him, sold me to him even knowing what kind of man the guy was. His name was Rae and he was ten times as worse as Jack ever was to me. But the thing was the dreams were so real and I..I began to have them when I wasn't even asleep..and then Joey came into the dreams..only he wasn't Joey anymore..he was Joseph." 

"Joey Wheeler? That ex boyfriend of yours?" Rika said as she pictured the skinny kid who'd struck her as a nice guy if a loud mouthed hot head. Rather like Kazu come to think of it. And this was sounding more and more like her own dreams only hers hadn't been the hell Mai was describing. 

"Yeah and the ironic thing is he's my only friend in my dreams, he's a bodyguard my..Rae hired to protect him since he had so many enemies. Joey-Joseph was so kind to me and the girl..the girl I was in my dreams was in love with him and Joseph loved her too. But Rae found out, found out that Joseph wanted to take her away and so I..so I had to protect him. I said things, horrible things to him to make him leave, to go far away where he'd be safe...away from me. But the funny thing is, Rika..Joey and I broke up because he was always so possessive and thought I was cheating on him with other guys..and in the dreams..in the dreams I told Joseph that that was.. was what I'd been doing, that he'd simply been my temporary plaything because I knew he'd leave then, that in his anger he wouldn't see the truth. Rika, I can remember this girl's life as if it were my own. There are pieces missing but I can remember every beating that she took, every time her husband destroyed something or someone she cared about, every cruel thing he said to her. I remember it all like it was me, Rika. Like it was me. Like I was that girl." Mai said as she broke out sobbing, Rika moving to hug her cousin tight as Mai sobbed into Rika's shoulder, finally quieting down so that she simply hung on to her cousin, knowing that Rika would understand. "But it was the dreams that made me call the police..because I realized I was becoming that girl..only unlike her..I had the ability to get away. I had people who could and would help me. You don't think I'm crazy do you? God I couldn't take it if you did." Mai said as her head come up, her swollen eyes searching Rika's. "You believe me." Mai said with a grateful sigh as she read the truth in her cousin's eyes. "Thank God I thought I was going crazy but if you believe me..then I can't be going crazy." 

"I've been having dreams about Egypt too but they haven't been bad ones..but they involve friends of yours." Rika said as she lifted a hand to stroke Mai's hair, needing to show Mai how much she was cared for and loved. "Seto's in it and so is Yami. The strangest thing is that I dreamed about him before I met him, Mai. I'm beginning to think these aren't dreams either and I gotta tell you the idea scares the hell outta me." 

"I thought maybe..reincarnation? I mean it sounds crazy but the girl in my dreams..her face was like mine. The hair and the color of my eyes were different but the face, the face was exactly like mine. Just as Rae's face was Jack's and Joseph's was Joey's. I'd never believe it but having hung around with Yami for so long..I can believe it's possible. I can believe that I might be the reincarnation of some girl that lived and died thousands of years ago." Mai said as she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Maybe it's like in the movies where history is repeating itself...it has for me anyway. Joey can't stand me anymore and..well the other similarities are obvious. But worse I don't know how the story ends..I don't know what happened to the girl I am in the dreams..I don't know what happened to me then." 

"True but you got away from this asshole too and he's going to pay for what he did. Back then...back then he wouldn't have paid for any of it. It would have been his right." Rika said with a considering voice as she turned the idea over in her head carefully, analyzing it as she fought to push her rage aside for Mai's sake. "And if that were true then..but that doesn't make sense because I don't have any brothers, there isn't anything wrong with the life I'm having in Egypt in my dreams. Well going after a guy I don't have a chance in Hell with but nothing life threatening." 

"Maybe not yet?" Mai asked hesitantly as she thought it through herself, glad for the chance to take her mind off the hell she'd been living in and the shame that went with it. "Maybe the bad thing that's going to happen to you or someone else you care about in the dream hasn't happened yet." 

) 

Hours later 

Rika zipped up her jacket a little higher then continued walking down the block till she came to the right apartment building. Double checking her uncle's directions to make sure she had the right one Rika walked in and finding the name Wheeler pressed the button to page the apartment and hoped the hot head was in. 

"Hello?" Came a bright and cheerful voice on the other end that had Rika rethinking her visit to talk with Joey but since she was already there anyway Rika asked if Joey Wheeler was home. "Yes he is, are you a friend of his?" 

"I'm..a friend of a friend. My name's Rika Nonaka." Rika said with a sigh as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "I'd like to talk to him if I could." 

"Oh you're the girl who beat him at Kaiba's a week ago." Came the girl's delighted voice, her laughter bright and happy. "Poor guy's been so down about that, especially since Tristan and Yugi won't stop teasing him about it. I'll buzz you through, we're on the fifth floor, room 5H." The girl added. "I'll tell him you're on your way." 

"Thanks." Rika said as she waited till the door buzzed then letting herself in walked in to the elevator and pressed the button, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited for her ride to arrive. Once it had Rika got in and pushing the correct button was soon on the right floor and finding the door labeled 5H knocked on it sharply. Seconds later the door was opened by a beaming brunette in blue pjs who looked all set to snuggle in bed with her stuffed animals. "Uhmm..I'm Rika." Rika said not knowing what else to say, not sure what to think. "If I've come at a bad time.." 

"Oh no, sorry. I was vegging in front of the television and since I wasn't going out I changed into my pjs early in case I fall asleep on the couch again and Joey has to carry me to bed." The girl said as she moved to the side so that Rika could come in, all smiles and goodwill. "I'm Serenity by the way. I'm Joey's little sister. You're Mai's cousin right?" 

"Ah yeah. Nice to meet you." Rika said as she removed her shoes then followed Serenity into the well kept apartment that was a bit frayed around the edges but homey. Nice. "If he's busy I can come back tomorrow, I shouldn't have intruded." 

"Oh it's no problem at all and Joey's a night owl anyway." Serenity said with a grin as they walked down the hallway, stopping in front of a door with a sign proclaiming it to be Joey's room. Knocking on it Serenity called her brother and when he yelled back to enter Serenity opened the door then motioned for Rika to go on in. Once Rika had stepped in Serenity closed the door behind her and headed back to the living room. 

) 

"So do what do I owe the pleasure?" Joey asked, a little out of breath since he'd been cleaning up his room when she'd been buzzed in. Normally he'd have met her in the living room but it wasn't fair to Serenity to kick her out when she was in the middle of a show. "Come for a rematch?" 

"Since I won why would I want a rematch?" Rika pointed out as she leaned up against the bedroom door. "Actually I'm here about Mai." 

"What about her?" Joey said as he turned his back on Rika to pick something off the floor then toss it on his bed before looking at her again, his face carefully blank. "Last time I checked she was in Europe with some fancy Frenchman she picked up." 

"Actually she's home right now and that fancy Frenchman is in jail hopefully for assault and battery." Rika said coolly as she watched Joey's face go pale with shock. "Mai's got the bruises to prove it." 

"He..he hit her?" Joey said slowly and Rika watched flames leap into his eyes and suddenly he was in her face, his hands on her shoulders. "The son of a bitch hurt her? Where is she? How bad is she hurt? I'll kill him. I'll find that son of a bitch and I'll tear him full of lead. They'll never be able to identify the body when I'm through with him." Joey growled, letting go of her to start pacing. "I'll slice him up into so many pieces not even a mouse would be able to find a piece of him. I'll get the guys to help me and we'll go hunting for that son of a bitch. I'm sure Yami knows all sorts of tortures..she's all right though. She wouldn't be at home if she wasn't okay right? Mai's the toughest girl I know." Joey said as he came to a stop to face her. 

"She's okay but she's pretty shaken up and she needs you. And I don't mean to kill the guy because I'm doing that. I'm family so I have first digs." Rika said as she watched him watch her closely. 

"What's she need me for? She's not even talking to me right now. The only reason she called a few months ago was to rub it in that she'd hooked up with that French guy. Looks like she didn't have much to brag about after all." Joey said with a pained look, shoving his hands into his pockets before he started breaking things. The thought of someone hurting Mai, putting marks on her drove him crazy but what could he do? He didn't even have to right to do anything since he didn't even think he and Mai were friends no more. Ever since they'd broken up even the thought of her hurt. But Joey knew that if he could, if that son of a bitch was here right now in front of him..Joey knew he could kill the guy in cold blood without an ounce of regret. They could give him life in prison and it would be worth it. Mai was worth it to him. 

"She dumped you because you accused her of cheating on you, Joey. I know Mai, I know how she flirts and attracts guys like bees to honey so I can see how you'd get jealous. But you gotta know that Mai isn't the type to lie and cheat, especially with someone who was her friend before he was ever something else. Before I left I tucked her in and asked her if there was anything I could get for her..you wanna know what she said? She said that the only thing she wanted at that moment was you to come and tell her that everything was going to be all right. That you would be there for her. She loves you, Joey...and I'm pretty sure you feel the same. So might I suggest you get your skinny ass in gear and start thinking about the future..and who you want to be in it. If you can't go to her tomorrow as someone who loves her..at least go as a friend. I think you're man enough to handle that at least. He could have killed her you know..she knows it all too well. Just think about that, Wheeler. I'll let myself out." 

Note For those who might argue I made Mai too weak in this chapter I'd point out that the kind of situation Mai was in would be enough to weaken even the strongest of people. I assure you she will get stronger and stronger as the chapters go by, especially when it comes down to life or death. 


	21. In My Dreams

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines. Everything else belongs to some other poor sap making millions likely lol. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review cause I always love to hear from you. Oh and sorry this blast from the past didn't come sooner, wanted to get the other stuff out of the way first. 

In My Dreams 

Watching from the shadows Ri's lips curled in disgust as she watched her brother and his so called friends. They were having quite the party, complete with concubines and more liquor then a herd of elephants could consume. In other words an orgy she had no wish to enter but she had been summoned and therefore was expected to show herself. She could of course plead ill or fatigue but that wasn't her style and besides that she was just plain curious as to why her presence had been ordered. What possible reason would Rameses have to include her in his little get together? That very unknown had had her hiding a knife in the back of her skirt and another strapped to her thigh before coming to find out. Of her brother she had no real worries in certain areas but she couldn't say the same for the others in his company. If they attempted to attack her she doubted her brother would come to her aid when he could watch the show instead. Well she couldn't doddle much longer and so taking a deep breath Ri moved away from the shadows and into the light, walking across the room to where everyone was lounging about on pillows and fine rugs, more then one of her brother's friends busy feeling up his poor concubine for the evening. Her stomach rolling in revulsion she ignored their looks and kept her eyes on her brother who lounged slightly above his friends, three women at his feet with one serving him food, one holding his wine for him and the other...well Ri just prayed the woman got her hands under control before she got sick to her stomach. "You called for me, Rameses?" Ri said coolly, her gaze pointed and arrogant. 

"Hello, my dear sister. Hungry? Thirsty perhaps?" Rameses said with a charming smile, well aware of his sister's discomfort with her present surroundings. Not that he cared, he wanted her in her place which was at his mercy. 

"There is nothing here I wish to sample." Ri said as she scanned her surroundings, letting her disgust show plainly on her face as she met the gazes of her brother's friends in turn. "Was there something you wanted?" Ri continued when her gaze came back to Rameses, her tone condescending and belittling. 

"Actually there was." Rameses replied, his eyes flashing slight before cooling down. As his nagging mother was constantly reminding him a ruler couldn't let himself be ruled by his anger if he wished to be great. And a ruler was precisely what he had every intention of becoming. "Raten here had heard of your great beauty and wished to see if the rumors were exaggerated. I of course had told him they were true but he was of the opinion that as you are my sister I would be biased." Rameses said with a leer as he turned his head towards the friend in question. "Is she not everything they say she is, Raten?" 

) 

"Everything and more, my friend." Raten said with a look in his eye that had Ri itching for her blade. Rameses's 'friend' looked to be nearly old enough to be her father with a body long gone to fat from overindulgence to the extreme. Likely while his underlings starved and labored till they dropped, Ri thought darkly. "There is no jewel I have ever seen to compare. Quite splendid." He added, his gaze raking over Ri's body in a way that would have had Yami across the room and removing Raten's head from his neck. 

"How unfortunate that your eyesight is so flawed then, sir." Ri said with a look on her face that said plainly she was not going to stand around here while she was discussed like a bolt of cloth or a mare to be sold. "For I am neither stone nor an ornament to be worn. Now that he has seen me may I go, Rameses?" Ri said in a way that clearly showed she viewed him as being no better then any of his friends regardless of their birth or rank. 

"Why don't you join us, sit down and get to know Raten a little better. You'll be seeing a lot of him since he is to be one of my personal advisors now that I sit upon the throne." Rameses said, well aware of his sister's revulsion to Raten. Raten was in fact a lecherous, disgusting old man but he was a powerful one and giving him Ri would solve any number of problems. He'd have Raten's unwavering support and he would see his sister pay dearly for every taunt and insult she had hurled his way. 

"Then he won't be staying long as you'll have to remove yourself from said throne once the one, true pharaoh returns and retakes his place." Ri seethed, well aware of what her half brother was up to. Over Raten's dead body, Ri thought grimly, her hand resting against her thigh where the blade was sheathed. She'd gut the pig and send her brother the head first. "Now if you'll excuse me.." 

"What's your hurry?" Raten asked as his fingers clamped around her wrist like a vise. "We've only just been introduced." Raten added as he yanked her against him, Ri's head automatically turning to avoid the coming, rough kiss. 

"You will release her at once!" 

) 

Everyone's heads swerving to view who had dared issue such an order, several cringing when they saw that it was the High Priest Seto who looked none too happy and radiated a coldness that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "You will let the princess go or I'll cut off your hand, beggar." Seto said coldly, watching with satisfaction as the fingers that had been digging into Ri's delicate flesh let go in haste under his cold stare. 

"What is the meaning of this, High Priest?" Rameses demanded, lurching to his feet with anger in his eyes at the priest's audacity. He was in charge, by all the gods. Who did the high priest think he was? "You will not speak to him in such a manner. It is you who are the beggar in comparison." 

"I have no need to force a woman to do my bidding either. She is your sister, Rameses..why did you not protect her from this villain? I'm sure your father will very much like to know the answer to that question." Seto said coldly as he stepped forward, getting between Ri and Rameses's so that Ri wasn't visible from behind him. "I am the High Priest of this kingdom as well as the Dragon Master and loyal advisor to the pharaoh Yami. In his absence I promised to keep an eye on the members of his family and so I shall whether you like it or not, PRINCE Rameses. If you or any of your friends attempted to manhandle Princess Ri or another member of her family again I will unleash every drop of power I have upon you and those who've harmed them. Do I make myself clear?" Seto said, his tone biting and only hinting at how much he'd like to draw his sword and slaughter the rats that were infesting the palace, daring to try and mar its beauty. 

"Leave this room, High Priest and take my sister with you." Rameses snarled, humiliated and angry to be shown up. The High Priest was a dangerous man and to incur his wrath could prove fatal at the moment. Once word got out why the priest had done it Rameses's had no doubt the priest would escape punishment. Bitter hatred running through his veins like the wine he'd consumed Rameses's swore they'd both pay if it was the last thing he ever did. "Or shall I have you escorted out?" 

"I believe that unlike several members of this room the High Priest and I are more then capable of walking without help." Ri shot back from behind Seto, torn between being furious at his high and mighty attitude and being touched that he'd risk her brother's deadly wrath to come to her defense. "Shall we?" Ri said as she turned around and strolled out of the room, Seto a foot behind her as he watched their backs until they were safely in the hallway. 

) 

"Thank you for your intervention though I was about to take care of the problem myself when you came in." Ri said softly as they walked down the hallway side by side, more then aware that the walls had ears. 

"I'll walk you to your personal chambers." Seto replied shortly, his blood still boiling as he pictured again in his mind that disgusting leech grabbing her and pulling Ri against him for a kiss as if a pig like that were deserving of such a thing. It had taken ever ounce of control not to gut the bastard and already he was regretting not following through on that impulse. "You're alright? That grip looked painful." 

"He didn't break any bones if that's what your asking. As you know well by now I'm not at all as delicate as I look sometimes." Ri said with a grin, ignoring how much her wrist hurt and the fact that she could still smell that bastard's breath. God but what had he been eating before she'd arrived? "You're arrival was well timed as it has in the past since Yami left. Are you watching over me, High Priest? Somehow I cannot see my brother truly asking you to watch over us." Ri added with a smirk as she watched him from the corner of her eye. 

"There are few who would be powerful enough to protect you and yours. I am one of them, Princess." Seto replied, not about to admit that she was right. The pharaoh had not requested him to play the role of protector but it was a role Seto had found himself slipping into seamlessly. The royal family needed protecting and so he would protect them with his life in these dark times. He was a man of power after all and with great power came the responsibility of using it properly. "If you are in need of my help or my council you have only to ask." 

) 

"What do you believe dreams mean, High Priest?" Ri asked abruptly, her head turning so that she could look into his surprised eyes, something rarely found in those icy blue depths. "Do you believe they are the foretelling of the future? A vision to show you what has come or will come? Or are dreams simply representations of what we want and think about?" 

"I do not know." Seto said shortly then came to a stop as they approached her chambers, something or in this case someone's' obviously missing. "Where are your personal guards?" 

"They've been reassigned." Ri said wryly with a slightly shrug of her shoulders though it still pissed her off. "Rameses claims that there have been threats against himself and his mother so he's..borrowed guards from other members of the family to heighten the security around himself and Nefeteri." 

"Meanwhile leaving you unguarded and unprotected." Seto seethed, his blood beginning to reach its boiling point. "Does your father know about this?" 

"I saw no reason to. The ones that wish me the most harm wouldn't be stopped by my personal guards anyway." Ri said with a hint of a smirk as she walked forward, opening her doors and was about to step through when Seto's arm came around her waist, drawing her away from the opening and closer to him. "What?" Ri said in surprise, too shocked by the move to pull away or comment. 

"I'll go in first and make sure it's safe." Seto explained as he removed his arm, trying not to think about how much he'd wanted to pull her just a little closer. Which would have made him no better then the prince's drunken friend, Seto thought in disgust as he walked into the room scanning the area and really wasn't surprised when he heard Ri right behind him. "I suppose asking you to wait outside the door is pointless?" 

"Pretty much." Ri agreed with a grin as she covered his back. Together the two searched the room for a good ten minutes before Seto was satisfied that the room was clear of any danger. Turning around he very nearly collided with her but quickly took a step back to prevent it. 

) 

"It appears that everything is as it should be. Lock the doors after I leave." Seto commanded in a voice that said plainly that disobeying him on this would not be a good idea at all. 

"Really? And here I was going to leave it wide open in case anyone wanted to come in and pay a late night visit." Ri shot back sweetly, smirking slightly at the annoyed look he sent her even as he seemed to try to hid the reaction. She was really starting to get to him it would seem and nothing would please her more if it were true. 

"As it's you anything is possible." Seto shot back dryly, pleased when she shot him an annoyed look. She wasn't the only one with subtle comebacks. "I'll leave you now, good night, Princess." Seto said before bowing low, his eyes briefly glancing her wrist but that was enough. "He's bruised your arm." Seto said as he straightened, his eyes flashing dangerously as he reached out, his fingers encircling her arm as he lifted it up for his viewing. The delicate skin was already beginning to bruise and it clearly resembled a man's painful grip. "I'll kill him for this." Seto hissed without thinking, blood in his eyes, his intent clear as he let go of her arm and turned to go. 

"No." Ri commanded, putting herself in his path with only one thought running through her mind. She had to stop him. "Nothing will be gained by spilling Raten's blood tonight and you know it." 

"He will pay for putting his mark upon you. Were the pharaoh here he would agree with me." Seto said coldly, absently thinking that it would be one of the few times he and the pharaoh would have been in absolute agreement about something. "Step out of the way, Ri." Seto commanded, dropping the title of princess without even realizing it. 

"No, he'll kill you for it. My father is weak, High Priest and he cannot bear to see Rameses for what he is so he refuses to see. He won't let himself hear the truth and you will be punished for your actions, possibly with death. I cannot stop it and as much as my father loves me..the truth would kill him. I..I beg of you..to let it go." Ri said as she stepped forward, placing her hands against his bare chest. "I'm all right and I'm always on my guard. When my brother returns he'll clean this place of the evil that has taken refuge here. I know that you are strong enough to do that in his place but the price you would pay would be everything. You know I'm right." 

) 

"I will assign you one of my personal soldiers, he'll be with you at all times." Seto said slowly, staring at her with eyes still filled with burning rage. "You will make no attempt to lose him and you will listen to him as you have never listened to anyone in your life time. Those are my terms." 

"And I accept them." Ri said with a barely audible sigh of relief that she had stopped him for the time being at least. To keep him from being harmed because of her she would do most anything, including putting up with a human shadow. "Thank you." 

"I begin to see why you get away with so much." Seto said with a sigh of his own, this one of angry acceptance. She had spoken true and no matter how much he might thirst for the blood of Raten he would hold back because it meant so much to her. That she would humble herself enough to beg him not to spoke volumes. That she would do that to protect him was even more humbling. "Do you always get what you want?" 

"No. I'm afraid I do not. Only in my dreams is everything possible and without consequences or boundaries." Ri said as she locked eyes with him, a million wordless messages passing in mere seconds. Moving slightly closer, her hands still pressed against his chest Ri smiled up at him. "What about you, High Priest? What do you dream about?" 

"That which is now and always will be forbidden to me." Seto replied softly, her hands like brands upon his skin. She was so beautiful, she was the fire to his foolish moth. She drew him to her so coyly even as he saw the flames leap forth to consume him until there was nothing left of him but ash. But even knowing that, even feeling and sensing the danger he continued to draw closer, hypnotized by the warmth, the heat of the dancing flame. "And I am not the only one playing with fire here." 

"That which doesn't kill us can only make us stronger." Ri replied as she moved closer so that they were practically chest to chest, her hands slipping up to rest upon his shoulders even as his head lowered as his lips met hers. His arms coming around to encircle her waist Ri had never felt so safe and yet at the same time so afraid and exhilarated. This was the ultimate rush, the ultimate test of strength and control. They stood there, two individuals who were not meant to be together in any sense, their strict roles in society mapped out for them long before either drew their first breath. But then again....love has never recognized such boundaries as being of importance. 

) 

When they finally pulled apart it was with shallow breathing and racing pulses, their eyes clinging to each other as if the other's were their life line. "Damn it." Seto breathed even as he ached to pull her to him once more even as he forced his arms to withdraw from her waist. "We cannot do this. We both know better." 

"What we know and what we feel are two very different things." Ri said quietly, wishing she could return to his arms even if were only for another moment. Already reality was beating on their doors with knocks too loud for even the strongest of minds to ignore. "You should go." Ri said as she turned around, giving him her back. "While I still have enough pride to let you." 

"Your Highness." Seto said softly as he bowed at the waist out of respect and because he needed to remind himself of exactly who they were. Turning around Seto headed for the door, hesitating for a moment when he had reached it, his hand upon the handle. There were so many things he wanted to say and knew he had no right to say them. That they would only bring more problems and grief upon their heads. "Good night." Seto said so softly he doubted she heard him as he opened the door and stepped through, carefully closing it behind him 

"I think I will dream again of you tonight." Ri said softly to the empty room, suddenly feeling very much alone. "And in my dreams you will never leave me...my priest." 


	22. A Little Road Trip

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plots. Everything else belongs to some other lucky buggers who don't give me a cent. Anyway I hope you like it and please review cause I'd love to hear from you. Have a great day and enjoy. 

A Little Road Trip

Rika was dropped off in front of the Kaiba mansion feeling more then a little nervous. Kaiba, using his power and money had somehow arranged for a little visit to the Digital World. As it was Rika didn't even know how he knew about the Digital World but he'd calmly mentioned it three days ago and asked her to accompany him there as she was familiar with it. Now here she was, coming to collect him so that they could take his private jet to Hypnos. From there they'd head down to the portal between the Digital World and the Real World that they'd found when they were kids after the fight with the D Reaper and he would be the first one to do so that had no connection to a member of Hypnos. Well other then her but she'd had boyfriends before and never taken them there, much less told them about the digimon. It made her mind reel just thinking about it and the possible consequences of it all. Seto was so powerful and what he wanted he got come hell or high water. What did he want with the Digital World and would he see them as more then just data. Would he see them as she did? Sighing Rika rang the doorbell and tried to relax. Let in by Kaiba's butler Rika wasn't kept waiting long as Kaiba came down the stairs moments later, dressed casually in black slacks and a blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. Damn but he was gorgeous, Rika thought with an inner sigh even as she tried to remember that looks weren't everything and that she knew plenty of guys just as gorgeous. Okay so maybe none came to mind at that exact moment but she was sure she did. Besides a good looking face didn't mean anything either and shouldn't matter. Though it made looking at him a total pleasure a small voice in her head added slyly. "Ready to go?" Rika asked casually, hoping he wouldn't see her nerves as she tried to ignore everything but the task at hand. Besides she wasn't even really sure she could call him her boyfriend since he hadn't called her his girl and making out with someone didn't mean you were dating or anything. It just meant you were attracted? And damn but she needed to concentrate or she'd end up looking like a complete idiot.

"Quite. You?" Seto asked with a questioning look and when she nodded he smiled slightly and taking her arm led her through the large house and outside where his small jet was waiting for them patiently. Both getting into their seats they were soon up in the air and on their way to Hypnos, a government operation that wasn't even acknowledged as existing. Noticing Rika looked a little nervous Seto raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't mentioned having a fear of flying. If she had he would have arranged for an alternate form of transportation. He still could for that matter though he'd have to call ahead to let Yamaki know that they'd be late. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you? We can travel there another way."

"No." Rika said shortly, shrugging the idea off. She'd been flying off with her mother to exotic destinations for flying to cause her a moment of worry. "Just wondering how you knew about the Digital World. It's not supposed to be common knowledge."

"Ah. Well I'm not the average person, now am I. I have too many ties with the government to count and when it comes to things involving computers, digital design and the unusual I tend to find out as much as possible. Not a lot in general goes on in Japan that I don't know about if its important." Seto said with an arrogant grin on his face. "Are you worried about taking me to the Digital World? It's quite stable and relatively safe from what my sources and Yamaki has told me. Do you disagree?"

"No, that's true but I don't like it that their are people outside of Hypnos that know about it. The digimon may just be data to you but their my friends and I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt them." Rika said defiantly, just daring him to call her foolish or childish to care so much about things that weren't even flesh and blood.

I

"I can understand that. And your secret is safe with me." Kaiba said as he took a sip of his coffee, not at all surprised to see Rika was so passionate about these digimon of hers. She was a very passionate person once you melted through the ice she shot off when she wanted to. He'd gotten the distinct impression that one of the reasons Yamaki had even agreed to let him visit Hypnos was his suggestion that Rika accompany him there. Apparently the director had felt that if Rika was willing to take him in then everything was alright. In other words Yamaki believed Rika cared about the Digital World that she'd never take someone there unless she trusted them. Of course he hadn't mentioned that he hadn't asked Rika yet either. But she had come and that was what was important. "I'm looking forward to seeing them. From what I've gathered they're amazing creations."

"They are. I'm curious as to what Renamon will think of you." Rika said with a hint of a smile and when he raised an eyebrow Rika explained. "Renamon is my digimon and my best friend. You could say that she had a lot to do with the person I grew up to be."

"Then she did a praiseworthy job." Kaiba said as he smiled at her, pleased when she smiled back. Obviously the reason for the tension he'd sensed had been her worries about her digimon and now that she knew they were safe she was fine. As low as it was to admit it..if he had intended to use the digimon for his own gain he would have thrown out the idea for her. "And how is your family doing? I understand Mai is back from Mokuba."

"Yeah, she is." Rika said with a slightly fainter smile, worried about her cousin. They'd got a hone call from a friend of Mai's last night saying that the creepy French guy was tearing up the place looking for her. Mai was afraid that he'd come after her once he figured out where she was and Rika was torn between wanting him to come and not for Mai's sake. But oh how she wanted just ten minutes alone with that guy. When she was done with him his own mother wouldn't recognize him and he'd sure as hell never be able to breed. "Joey's there now with her actually. I think the two of them are starting to patch things up."

I

"Well she could certainly do better but she always has had a soft spot for that idiot." Seto said dryly, having a feeling that there was more to this then meets the eye. "Mokuba said something about Joey wanting to go to France and kill someone..would that be related to the fact that Mai, usually a social person is spending most of her time at home?"

"And how would you know that she hasn't been leaving the house much." Rika wanted to know, her eyes narrowing slightly. She certainly hadn't said anything.

"Because Mokuba overheard Yugi and Tea discussing it and wanted us to send her a fruits basket along with a get well soon card." Seto said with a smirk on his face that slowly went serious as ideas starting to form in his ever busy brain. Thoughts that turned his stomach. He couldn't say he and Mai were even remotely friends but he knew her and liked her for her spunk and spirit. She was also someone who attracted attention whether it was wanted or not. "Did something ..happen to Mai when she was in France? She's tough but there are some situations where even the toughest aren't tough enough." Seto asked slowly.

"She's okay but there was a guy in France..well she was dating him and he got abusive...a lot." Rika said as she turned to look at him, her eyes just showing a small percent of the anger and rage she was feeling. "She left him but I get the feeling..he's not going to just sit around and play dead. Mai pressed charges and well...it's just a feeling." Rika said with a sigh.

"And you think he'll come here?" Seto said just as slowly, his blue eyes darkening as a new thought rolled into his mind. Danger. If this guy was strong enough, powerful enough to taken someone like Mai and put her under his thumb..then what would happen if he came here and tried to get at Mai when Rika would be there? She'd try to stop him and likely try to fight him, to get revenge for Mai. But what if Rika wasn't strong enough? What if..what if he hurt Rika? Hands clenching into fists Seto wasn't even aware that his breathing had gone a little ragged and unsteady, his pulse picking up as he was suddenly caught in a vision..a vision of another time.

I

He was standing in a hallway, his gaze caught in the sight before him as he watched, as in slow motion as Rameses's hand came up and flew down to smash into Ri's face, sending her flying into a pedestal which sent the statue it had been showcasing tumbling to the ground. Running forward, his legs feeling like they were encased in stone Seto watched as Rameses turned to face him, smirking then strolling away with several guards around him, the message clear. But even that was second to Ri. Finally reaching her Seto dropped to his knees and lifted her into his arms, cradling her there as he looked into her pale face, her eyelids struggling to open. "Ri? Ri? Open your eyes. Open them now!"

"Ever notice...that despite the fact that I outrank you..you're always ordering me around?" Came her weak response as her lashes fluttered, her eyes opening to half mast before opening wide, the purple brilliance of them clouded with pain and a struggle to remain conscious.

"Well if you'd...." Seto begin then stopped when he saw her wince in pain, her eyes filled with it. "That bastard..I'm going to kill him for this. To hell with the consequences. I'm taking you to Latoya now." Seto added as he stood up, cradling her against his chest as he walked swiftly down the hallway. Ignoring her weak protests Seto burst into Latoya's room where she stood, about to give Ri's father a drink of water while the Queen Suna watched over.

"Ri!" Suna cried as she stared at her eldest daughter cradled in the arms of the High Priest. "What happened?" She demanded as she rounded her husband's bed, her arms outstretched as she raced to her daughter's side as Seto continued to walk towards a lounge chair near the bed.

"What is the meaning of this, High Priest?" The old pharaoh demanded as he struggled to sit up, ignoring the pain as he tried to get out of the bed to get to his daughter. "What's wrong with her? Did she fall? Ifs she alright? Where are her personal guards."

"Your son decided he had the right to hurt her." Seto said, his eyes blazing with barely contained rage as he carefully set her down on the lounging seat, Latoya leaving the pharaoh's side to take a look. "He slapped her across the face and sent her crashing into a statue of Osiris. Apparently he feels that he can do this sort of thing without facing punishment." Seto added in a biting tone, his gaze locking with the pharaoh's as the pharaoh's face lost what color it had under the disgust in Seto's eyes.

I

"Seto? Seto, are you okay?" Rika asked anxiously as she shook his shoulder, the look on his face a million miles away. But his eyes were so angry and his body was so tense..had her words brought back a bad memory of something? "Seto!" Rika tried once more then in desperation for something to snap him out of it Rika grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and yanked him over, kissing him until she felt the strain leave his body and his lips kissing her back. Slowly pulling away Rika looked into his eyes and saw that they were aware and with her once more. "Are you okay? You were really out of it there for a moment."

"I'm fine, just a..a..bad memory." Seto said as he raked a hand through his hair then shifted it over to cup her cheek gently. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just don't make a habit out of it." Rika said with a relieved look as she laid her hand on top of his.

"I'll try not to." Seto said with a smile even though inside he doubted that was a promise he was going to be able to keep. These visions were coming more and more often now and even more terrifying was that to him they were real. He wasn't just this High Priest's shadow but the high priest as much as the priest was him. Their hearts and feeling were the same and he didn't know how to separate them again. Or if he could even if he tried. Looking over at Rika though he knew that he had to protect her, to keep her safe like he hadn't in the past. He didn't know why but his gut was saying something bad was going to happen and he had to prevent it. He'd arrange for someone to watch over the house, to watch over Rika and her family in case this guy came to pay them a visit. He'd make sure they stayed safe. They arrived at Hypnos in good time and were soon escorted into the building where they were met by Yamaki who smiled in greeting, his eyes as usual were hidden behind dark shades. "Mr. Kaiba, it's been a while." Yamaki said as he shook Kaiba's hand then nodded in Rika's direction. "Rika. You look well. Your grandmother asked me to remind you that they're expecting you for supper."

"'I haven't forgotten." Rika said with a smile, pleased to be back as Yamaki escorted them in. Kaiba getting the full tour of the place it was soon time for them to head on into the portal. The place was full of people, most of whom Rika knew so there was plenty of his and how are yous being tossed around by the time they made their way to the main room where the portal was kept shielded against anything and anyone who might try to get near it without Yamaki's permission. The Tamers were really the only ones that used it and with good reason.

I

"Rika! Hey, girl." Alice called out and Rika turned to see Alice coming towards them, dressed in her usual solid black with her hair in pigtails. Leaving Seto to talk over some last minute things Rika walked over to greet her friend. "Long time no see. Ready for you and that good looking millionaire to head on in?" Alice asked with a grin after she'd hugged Rika and they'd exchanged hellos.

"You better believe it. I can't believe how much I've missed it." Rika said with a sheepish grin on her face. "So everything is good over here?"

"Yup, everything is go as far as I know. I think you can expect the rest of our friends to descend upon your house around supper time though." Alice said with a chuckle as the two shared a knowing look. "Oh and Henry's still away on vacation but I talked to him today and he sends you his usual greetings of miss you and what not. I don't think he's used to you not being just around the corner whenever he wants to drop in." Alice added as she ribbed Rika good naturedly.

"Well I'll have to call him and tell him I miss him too." Rika said with a smile then nearly shrieked when she felt an arm come protectively, not to mention possessively around her waist. "Hey!"

"Yamaki says it's time for us to head in, Rika." Seto said coolly over her shoulder. Henry hmm? Well Henry was going to have to get used to Rika not being around whenever he wanted to see her. "Hello. I'm Seto Kaiba." Seto added as he held his hand out to the blonde Rika had been talking to, shaking her hand.

"I'm Alice, a friend of Rika's. Nice to meet you." Alice said with a grin as she shook his hand then let go, delighted with this even as she thought about all the reasons this might not be a good thing. It looked like Rika had landed herself not only a gorgeous fish but a loaded one at that. Then again Seto Kaiba had quite the reputation in the business world and some of it was as far from good as you could get. But Rika had good instincts and since Kaiba hadn't had his arm broken for putting it where he had she'd assume that most of what she'd heard was petty gossip from jealous competitors. "Anyway you two should head in. Yamaki is rather anal when it comes to doing things on schedule."


	23. Evil is Coming

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines displayed and created for this fic. Plagiarism, while it displays a liking for my work is still plagiarism and wrong. So please don't use any aspect of any of my works without asking. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of my usual mayhem. 

Evil is Coming 

"This place is quite amazing, especially given how long ago it was created. The software they would have had to have been using, not to mention the limits of the times...truly remarkable. It would have evolved and mutated without supervision of course but the core of this place was created by man. " Was Seto opinion as he looked around them with interest, his all seeing eyes taking in every little detail. He considered himself the king when it came to these sorts of things but he had to give credit where credit was due. This world was amazing. "It's been a while since I've been in a data world, much less made up of it. Can't say I overly missed it." 

"Well so long as we watch out for data streams and above Champion level digimon we'll be fine." Rika said with a grin as she stuck her hands in her pockets, pleased that he was impressed with the Digital World. It was like a second home to her by now and she wanted him to like it as much as she did. "Our digimon, the ones we're close to are nearby in this little valley they call home. Care to go?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Seto agreed with a nod as he walked over to her side, taking her hand into his. He wasn't one for public displays but for some reason he felt more and more protective of her as the hours went past. As though he sensed something lurking nearby that she needed protection from. "Lead on." 

Smiling at him Rika led the way through the familiar brush, stopping every once in a while so that he could look at something either of them found of interest. Soon walking into the clearing Rika smirked when she saw that Calumon and Gilmon were playing horsey again with the red dragon looking decidedly worn out as Calumon played cowboy to Gilmon's horse. Nearby Terriermon and Lopmon were watching with amusement while Rika could just catch glimpses of her digimon napping in a nearby tree. "Hey, you guys!" 

) 

"RIKA!" Calumon called out in delight, hopping off a relieved Gilmon's back to come running over to launch himself at Rika who caught him with a smirk on her face. "Jeri said you might be coming to visit today. Did you bring me cream puffs? Did ya? Please? Who are you?" Calumon wanted to know as he turned his attention to Seto with a child's endless curiosity. "Are you a friend of Rika's? Have you come to play with us?" 

"Well of course I did." Rika said with a shake of her head. "And yes Seto is a friend of mine, I've been working for him this summer. He creates digital worlds just like this one and wanted to come see ours." 

"Takatomon said that Rika was going to go work for this really tough business shark but you don't look like a shark to me." Gilmon said as he came over, tilting his head to the side with a curious look on his face. The man looked human like Takatomon and Rika but maybe he wasn't and just looked that way. "Is this his rookie level?" 

"No, stupid. Takato just meant that this guy here is really tough when it comes to the business world." Terriermon called out as he and Lopmon headed over to get a look at this stranger as well. After all you had to have a lot of clout to get into the digital world. Yamaki was really strict in that area and the digimon couldn't remember having any visitors that weren't from Hypnos or their own Tamers. "Henry's showed me computer magazine articles about you once I think. You're really rich and famous right?" 

"I suppose you could say that." Seto said with an acknowledging nod of his head before his eyes fastened on the large yellow fox that had just dropped down from a nearby tree. "And that would be your Renamon if I'm not mistaken." 

) 

"Renamon!" Rika said in delight as she put Calumon down to race over to hug her digimon who returned the hug while watching Seto coolly as if she were assessing him, Seto thought absently as he watched the two catch up before Rika brought her digimon over to meet Seto. "Renamon, this is Seto. Seto, Renamon." 

"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Renamon said with a respectful bow. So this was Seto Kaiba, a man who had come to this world with Rika while holding her hand. While Rika allowed it. 

"And mine as well." Seto said with a nod of his head, suddenly feeling a bit like what most boys must feel when they're brought before their girlfriend's parents. "This is quite a world you live in, I can see why you all fought so hard to protect it." 

"There is a lot more to see, especially since you just got here." Terriermon pointed out with a smirk, always ready with a smart remark. "So will you be wanting to see this superior digital world, Mr. Kaiba? There's a lot to see after all and since this place is full of danger you'll need to be careful where you go if you get my drift." 

"Are you offering to give me a tour, Terriermon?" Seto replied evenly, recognizing the little rabbit dog creature from the various video games and cards. The cute and the fluffy tended to sell after all. Somehow he couldn't see the little furball being of much use in a fight against a rookie level, much less a champion. 

"Why not." Terriermon said with a grin. "We can all show him around." 

) 

Mai sat on her bed and absently ran a brush through her still slightly damp hair, working out the tangles as she stared off into space. There was so much to think and worry about at the moment her mind didn't even know what to think about first, Mai thought with a weary grin as she set the brush down beside her. First off there was the fact that she wasn't stupid, she knew that bastard was going to come after her. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but he would come and he would want his pound of flesh. Who was she kidding, he'd want and see her dead. She'd disobeyed the rules and he'd come to make sure she paid the price in full. After all a restraining order was only a piece of paper when you got right down to it and couldn't stop a fist from flying or a life from being ended. All it could do was say that he was supposed to say, that the law was on her side. Well what good was the law when it hadn't kept him in jail, away from her? Then there was Rika. Mai knew that her cousin was just itching to play bodyguard or worse, executioner. She wasn't stupid, she knew that her cousin was capable of killing someone and even managing to pull it off without regret. Rika would kill for her and Mai didn't know what to do about that. On the one hand she loved Rika and loved her even more for the fact that she would make any sacrifice to keep her safe. But on the other hand Mai was terrified that Rika would get her chance and no matter how the meeting ended blood would be shed, possibly lives ended. Deep in thought as the possible scenarios swarmed in her head Mai didn't even hear her phone ringing until the fifth ring. Absently shaking off her dark and more then a little depressing mood Mai shifted and grabbed her phone, bringing it to her ear after she checked the number first, just in case. "Mai speaking." 

) 

"Hey ya, girlfriend, good to hear your voice." Came the voice from the other end, faintly European and one Mai recognized as her friend Fantasia, an up and coming Swiss model that she'd met while she was over there. 

"Hey yourself. What's up?" Mai said as she relaxed, absently thinking that a little mindless fashion chatter was what she needed, At this point any distraction would do. 

"Well this is really probably nothing but I thought I should pass it along, just in case. I was talking to Rochelle today and she mentioned that she had seen the bastard around, asking about you and where you were. Of course Rochelle said nothing but she thought that maybe, possibly Janine had told him something." Fantasia said quickly, her dislike for the witchy Janine obvious in her tone. "You know how she never liked you and well, it's possible that she might have pointed him in the right direction." 

"It was only a matter of time before he looked here, it doesn't matter." Mai said with a sigh, feeling a headache brewing now. 

"True but it might be a bit more serious then that. Apparently Janine might have said something along the lines of you running home with your tail between your legs and back to your old boyfriend. I thought about it and perhaps..you should warn that old boyfriend of yours? I remembered you said how that creep was always at his worst when there were other guys anywhere near you. It wouldn't be a stretch to think perhaps he might want to settle the score with his rival first." Fantasia said hesitantly, not quite sure if she was helping or making things worse. "He'll probably do nothing but I thought I should say something, just in case." 

) 

"No, you're right." Mai said slowly, her eyes brimming with horror as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Going after Joey is precisely something he'd do. With his ego he'd assume Joey had to do something with me leaving him, that it was Joey's fault I left. Oh God." 

"Look you said this Joey is no push over, I'm sure that he'll be fine." 

"Yeah but Joey isn't mentally unbalanced and without anything resembling a conscience." Mai murmured then hung up, not even bothering to say good bye. Quickly calling Joey's apartment she got Serenity who told her that Joey was hanging out at Yugi's at the moment. Thanking her Mai tried there but only got the busy signal. "In that case I'll just go there." Mai decided, hanging up again before heading out of her room and down the stairs. Calling out to whoever was home that she was going out Mai hailed down a cab and was soon on her way. Arriving fifteen minutes later at the store Mai found Mokuba manning the front desk and was directed to go up to Yugi's room. Stopping only to return quick hellos and how are yous with Yugi's mother Mai finally arrived at Yugi's door and impatiently knocked. 

"Come in." Yugi called out from his floor where he, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yami were doing some card trading and discussion in preparation for an upcoming tournament they were all participating in. Looking up when the door opened Yugi didn't even think to mask his surprise. "Mai. Hey, what's up?" 

"Mai?" Joey said in equal surprise as he looked over to stare at her. He'd called her that morning and she'd said she had a massive headache and wasn't up to going out to lunch with him. She didn't look so good either so why was she here? "What are you doing here?" 

"Hey ya, how was Europe?" Tea wanted to know having not had the chance to catch up with Mai since she'd gotten back from Europe. Joey had said something about her not being up to company but the idiot wouldn't tell her why. She looked fine to her if a bit pale though the color was coming back now. "You look great by the way. Love that jacket." 

) 

"Thanks, Tea. Uhm I'm sorry to interrupt." Mai said, beginning to feel rather foolish now that the fear was starting to leave her. He was safe and fine, she was and had gotten all worked up for no reason. "I just came to talk with Joey..Serenity said you were here but you're busy, I'll catch you another time." 

"You aren't interrupting, have a seat." Yami said as he motioned to a small space of Yugi's room that wasn't occupied at the moment or covered in stuff. "Something up?" He added casually. There was something about the look in her eyes when she'd caught sight of Joey that bothered him. He knew from Joey that the two were patching things up or at least starting to but that didn't explain the relief in her eyes. Like she hadn't expected him to be here. Or at least not safe and in one piece. 

"Well I..." Mai began then shaking her head took the seat Yami had offered and decided to come clean. As it was she could use a sound board that wasn't already itching to go on a killing rampage on her behalf. "I kinda got into some trouble in Europe, guys. One of my friend's thinks that trouble might come here and not just cause me trouble..but Joey too." 

"This friend of yours thinks that bastard is gonna come after me?" Joey said with a surprised then considering look. Well wouldn't that be just perfect, he thought though he tried to stop the small smile that wanted to cross his lips. Here he'd been wondering how he was gonna get together the dough to go after this guy and now it sounded like the bastard might come to him. "Well in that case you've got nothing to worry about, Mai." 

"If this person is bad enough that Mai's afraid of him then I think you should be worried, Joey." Yami said as he gave Joey a hard look. "It's all well and good to think you can beat him but you have to take into account that people, particularly dangerous ones are often hard to predict. What do you mean exactly by cause Joey trouble, Mai?" 

"This guy..well he's dangerous, really, really dangerous. He's a control freak and well...he told me if I ever left him he'd kill me and I know of at least one male friend of mine who's been a victim of his jealousy where I'm concerned. He didn't do it personally, the guys that attacked Kenneth, all five of them were hired and I know he was the one that hired them. Kenneth was just a friend so in Joey's case..in Joey's case, on top of me leaving and turning him into the police...well I just...Joey I know you're tough and can handle yourself but not even the strongest men in the world can face an army alone and win." 

) 

Hearing a knock on the door Serenity looked up from her book and wondered who it could be. She wasn't expecting anyone and Joey wouldn't knock unless he was carrying something. Setting the book down on the coffee table she got up and walking over looked at the peep hole. Through it she could see an unfamiliar face looking back at her in a dark black suit. He was very handsome, she thought to herself, as handsome as a movie star and grinned at the idea of him being a suitor come to whisk her away from summer course reading. Puzzled, since she didn't know him she decided he must be looking for someone and needed directions. Unlocking the door Serenity parted it slightly and stuck her head out. "Can I help you?" She asked with a polite smile. 

"I'm looking for Joey Wheeler. Are you his girlfriend?" The man asked just as politely, with a faint European accent that Serenity thought was rather dreamy. 

"Oh, no." Serenity said with a laugh, shaking her head even as she absently wondered what this guy would possibly want with Joey. Joey didn't exactly spend his time rubbing shoulders with the upper class preps after all. The richest person either of them knew was Kaiba and he certainly didn't ooze charm and good breeding the way this guy did. But there was something about this guy that was starting to bug her. Something about him that gave her a bad feeling in her gut now that she could look into his eyes. Those almost lifeless eyes even though they seemed to be trying to look nice and harmless. She was starting to think opening the door had been a bad idea. 

) 

"Then you would be Serenity, his younger sister?" The man hazard to guess even though this lovely creature didn't resemble the street urchin at all. With better clothes and the right person in control she could actually be quite beautiful, he thought absently to himself. Well even street trash occasionally held something worth looking twice at. 

"Yeah, that's me." Serenity said slowly, not quite what to think now. He knew about her which suggested he did actually know Joey. "Do you..work for Seto Kaiba? Did he send you over here?" Serenity asked hesitantly, hoping that was the case and the man had simply been sent to pass on a message of some sort. 

"No. I wasn't even aware your brother was associated with Kaiba." The man said as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He knew Kaiba only by reputation but if Kaiba was connected to this cretin Wheeler then perhaps his plans would need to be altered and changed. After all, he had no intention of paying for what he'd come here to do. 

"Well like I said, my brother isn't here. I don't mean to be rude but I don't know you and as it is you should have had to buzz our room to get into the building. In other words you got in here some other way and if you came to see Joey then I suggest you call him or leave me your number for him." Serenity said carefully, forcing herself not to slam the door shut in this guy's face. The way he spoke when he mentioned her brother...she didn't have to be a mind reader to sense the hatred and rage behind it. 

) 

"I think I'll just wait here for him, if you'd mind opening the door and letting me in." 

"Actually I do mind and you aren't coming in. I don't know who the hell you are but I want you to go." Serenity said hotly and moved to close the door in the man's face. She never saw the fist coming. Head snapping back when his fist crashed into her face Serenity went flying backwards and onto the floor, unconscious before she hit the ground. 

"I think I will wait here for him, thanks. And you can entertain me till he arrives like a good little hostess. Your brother took my girl, what do you think he's going to say when he sees how much his mistake costed you and will very soon cost him? Apparently no one taught you your place in this world, Serenity. I'm going to enjoy teaching you." 


	24. Constant Protector

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plots depicted here and in my other works. That which belongs to me I copyright and if you want to borrow something you need ta ask first. Anyway I hope you enjoy this newest chapter and I look forward to hearing from you. 

Constant Protector 

Serenity slowly began to regain consciousness, her whole face aching like a bad tooth and her thoughts were in a jumble, incoherent and impossible to understand. Her eyelashes felt like they were weighed down with fifty pound weights but she struggled to open them, seeing white ceiling when she did. The living room ceiling. Blinking, biting back the painful throbbing in her head she tried to lift a hand to touch her face but she couldn't move her right hand. She couldn't move her left either. Memories kicking in Serenity's eyes went wide with fear and terror as she realized her hands were bound together above her head. There was Duc tape over her mouth, cutting off any sound she might have made. And there was someone else in the room. Holding in the tears that threatened to fall Serenity turned her head from side to side then forward when she sensed movement. Her eyes going wider she watched the man from before, the one in the suit who had hit her, come into her line of vision. 

"Hello, Serenity. You aren't crying, you must be tougher then you look. Mai didn't cry either. In the beginning." The man said with a chuckle then seeing the horrified look on Serenity's face grinned almost charmingly. "Oh she's all right at the moment. I'm saving her for last, building up to her you might say. She'll live long enough to see what I'm going to do to you. What I'll do to your brother when he gets home. She'll live with that, with that guilt for a while before I end it. She shouldn't have broken the rules. I can't abide people who do." 

Remembering her brother mentioning something about Mai not being up to visitors and his moods lately Serenity began to put it together. This man knew Mai, was causing her problems and now he was here wanting to hurt her and Joey, to hurt Mai. 

) 

"I suppose I should introduce myself before we start. My name is Jack, Serenity and I'll be your teacher for today. Today's lesson will be on how women are nothing but weak, pathetic little bitches who should always do what they're told. That they should know their place and never even think about doing anything that breaks the rules. They shouldn't think period in fact." Jack said with a cold look as he pulled something out of his pocket and with a flick of a wrist had a blade sliding out of the handle. "Lesson number one, what women are only good for." He began as he got down on one knee and positioned the blade so that the point pressed against the spot where the dip her open v necked shirt began. Holding it there he watched her eyes, pressing down hard enough to draw a shallow cut, enjoying the small amount of blood that appeared around the blade. But he wasn't going to cut her just yet. No, he was going to enjoy her while she was still beautiful before he sliced her up. Drawing the knife down, the razor sharp blade sliced open her shirt, moving down until he'd reacted the bottom then used the sides of the blade to flip the ends back so that he could get a good look at the goods. "Such a lovely set, Serenity. A shame they're going to be ruined when I'm done with them." Raising his knife again he was about to slide the blade between her breasts to slice open her bra when a dazzling light erupted in front of him, scaring the hell out of him. Stumbling backwards on his hands he stared as the light got bigger and bigger making him move farther and farther away in an instinctive move. Something about that light scared the hell out of him. And then the light was gone and in its place was a huge man, dressed in a sort of white kilt with a large, deadly looking sword in his hands, his green eyes alight with fury. Like something out of an Arabian Night or Ancient Egypt, Jack thought absently even as his mind wheeled with terror. What the hell was going on here? 

"That..was a mistake." The man said softly, moving forward to tower over the man who'd dared attempt to rape his Serenity. To hurt her in any way. At over six feet he was built like the most feared of football defense men, solid muscle with an athletes grace as he moved, the sword loose but firm in his capable hand. "Any last words before I bath this room in your blood, you spineless bastard?" 

) 

Mumbling against the tape Serenity struggled to get a better look at the figure that had just magically appeared in front of her. Getting between them, protecting her like a mystical knight lacking armor. Wait a minute...protecting her. That form and those clothes...so familiar. Could it be...Joshua? Struggling hard she was rewarded when he turned his head to look at her, his familiar emerald green meeting hers for a moment before he turned his attention back to the babbling mess that was her would be rapist. It was him, it really was him. Her imaginary friend that she'd thought she'd made up when she was a kid! 

"I'm..I'm not afraid of you!" Jack suddenly cried out as he ran at the intruder, his blade raised to run the bastard through only to go flying across the room when his face encountered the man's brick like fist. Slumped unconscious there he didn't even know it when the other man walked over, made sure he was unconscious before walking back over to Serenity. 

"It's alright, little one. I won't let him harm you." Joshua said as he got down on one knee, his voice gentle though his eyes were dark with fury and rage as he carefully cut the ropes holding her hands together with the blade he'd taken from the bastard's hand. The sight of her pale skin, rubbed raw from her struggles had him fighting the urge to kill the bastard now. But no, not while his Serenity was in the room. Taking off the tape as carefully as he could he watched her mouth open as if to say something before she threw herself into his arms, babbling his name. She remembered him. He'd wondered if she would but it would appear that for all of Joey's teasing she'd never stopped believing in him. Not completely anyway. Born again in her soul he'd been what people had called her imaginary friend. He'd gone into her dreams to fight her monsters and walked beside her, invisible to everyone on her first day of school. Because her heart was pure and believed in such things. The sheer power of her soul had allowed him to leave his place within her soul and stand by her side, even if only to her believing eyes. But she'd stopped believing as she grown older as one would expect but he'd remained in her heart, waiting for this day. The prophesied day when he would return to flesh and blood. When he could protect his princess and Serenity. Forever this time. 

) 

"You're real, you're really here, aren't you?" Serenity mumbled into his neck, never feeling so safe and protected as she did at that moment. She belonged in these arms. "Everyone said that I made you up, that you were just a figment of my imagination. But sometimes, when I was really scared I could hear your voice and I wasn't scared anymore. I was never afraid when you were with me." 

"I'm just sorry I couldn't be there all the other times you needed me. It killed me to know you were in trouble and that I was powerless to do anything." He replied, gently stroking her hair before picking her up, intending to carry her out of the room. What would come next were not for her eyes. "But I'm here now and I won't be leaving you again. I swear it." 

"Are you..like Yami? Do I have something of yours and didn't know it?" Serenity asked as she laid her head on his shoulder, trusting him to make everything all right as they left the room. "You're from Ancient Egypt, aren't you? You look it anyway. And when there was that glowing light...I thought I saw a card like shape." When you hung out with Yami and Yugi it was impossible not to learn about Egypt and believe in the unbelievable. 

"Yes, I was housed in that card and that card was housed in your soul, Serenity. I was put into that card rather then be banished into the World of Shadows by an act of mercy. I entered this new world with you and have lived inside of your soul until this day, when I could be released and fulfill my duty to you and to my princess." Joshua replied carefully, not wanting to overwhelm her with details until she was up to it. Nudging open her door he walked over to her bed and carefully placed her on it. "Now I need you to stay here so that I can deal with this Jack person." 

) 

"Don't kill him." Serenity said as she grabbed his hand before he could leave her. Now that he wasn't holding her anymore the fear and shock was returning and all she could think about was not being alone. She wanted him to stay right here, with her until the police came and took the man away. She didn't want to be alone. "They'll get you in trouble if you do and you don't have any identification. And I want him to spend the rest of his life in jail. Immediate death is too good for him. I'll call the police and they'll come get him and take him away." 

"But..."Joshua began then seeing the look on her face sighed. He'd never been able to deny her anything, least of all when he knew she was right. He would be no help to anyone if these police tried to arrest him. They'd likely deport him back to Egypt and as much as he longed to see his home again he was needed here. He could use his magic but that could only cause more problems. So he'd stay here but insure that this never happened again. "Call your police, I'll be in the living room to make sure he doesn't get away." He'd make sure the man never moved again. 

"Promise?" 

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." Joshua replied with a wink, deliberately using the form of promise they'd once used when she was a child, telling him her secrets and plans. It hadn't mattered that she knew no one else could see him, he'd still had to promise. 

"Well that's a little extreme." Serenity said with a small smile, then frowned slightly as a thought occurred to her even as she let go of his arm. "When the cops get here...they'll be able to see you too?" 

"Yes, everyone can see me now." 

"Then we have a problem with your clothes." Serenity said as she pointed to his massive bare chest and white covering, pleased to have found another excuse to keep him with her. "Nothing of Joey's is gonna fit half of you much less all of you." 

"Yes, as I recall he was rather fond of calling it a skirt when he wanted to tease you about me." Joshua said wearily, remembering how much he'd wanted to whack the little smart ass upside the head for those digs. Well now he could come to think of it. "And do not worry about clothes, Serenity. Though I am flesh and blood with a mortal's life span I am still not normal either." He added and as he turned to leave Serenity watched in amazement as his kilt like skirt, she had no idea what they were called, became white slacks and a short sleeved black shirt appeared to cover his back. 

"Now if I could do that I wouldn't have to get up so early in the morning." Serenity said with the faintest of grins as she grabbed her phone from the side of her bed and quickly called the police to report the incident. The sooner they were here the sooner this would be all over. 

) 

Everyone was sitting around, chatting away when Joey's cell phone went off, surprising Joey enough that he dropped his cards. Mai of course took advantage of the opportunity and looked at the face up ones while Joey fumbled to get his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Hello?" Joey said into the phone, his annoyance coming through loud and clear. 

"Hey, Joey, it's Akira. Now before ya freak let me say up front that Serenity's just fine and that there's nothin to worry about. Some bastard broke into your place and apparently tried to attack her or somethin but her boyfriend was there and creamed the son of a bitch. I mean he went out on a stretcher dude. The bad guy, not the boyfriend. Man but was that guy's face rearranged too. Reminded me of someone who's face had met solid brick about fifty times." 

"WHAT! Someone ATTACKED SERENITY!" Joey yelled into the phone, his eyes going hard and mean, not to mention scared and worried. "And Serenity doesn't have a boyfriend!" 

"Well looks like she does and a huge guy he is too. The police wouldn't let me into the room but I talked to someone, sayin how I'd call you and needed some info." Akira said as he held the phone slightly away from his ear just in case Joey did anymore yelling. "Anyway I though you'd want to know so that you can get your butt over here." 

Having already hung up Joey jammed the phone into his pocket and was to his feet in a flash. "Tristan, I need a ride home. Some bastard broke into the apartment and attacked Serenity. She's okay, at least Akira says she is but he also said she had a boyfriend so what the hell does he know anyway? Lets move!" 

"She was attacked by her boyfriend?" Yugi wanted to know as the whole group rushed down the stairs, all intending to go with Joey. Serenity was their friend too after all and there was no way Joey was together enough yet to handle all this. He hadn't even known she had a boyfriend for that matter. 

"No, apparently this so called boyfriend was there and saved her." Joey called out over his shoulder, moving faster then he'd ever moved in his whole, entire life. "She better be okay is all I'm sayin." 

) 

"You said you were just going to watch him." Serenity said from Joshua's lap as she waited for Joey to come. The detectives had wanted her to come with them downtown for their statements but she'd insisted on staying until her brother got there since she knew Akira had called him. Holding the ice pack to her cheek she winced at the combination of coldness and badly bruising flesh. The medic had said she was lucky nothing had broke, he'd hit her that ward. The police were gone for the moment, she'd promised to come down to the station as soon as Joey got there. They hadn't wanted to leave her there but with Joshua around it was pretty hard to imagine anyone causing trouble that he couldn't handle. She'd used the excuse that he was Egyptian and couldn't speak English as an excuse to avoid him being questioned. She'd get Yami to translate just to keep it authentic and truth sounding. She figured the whole gang would be coming shortly since Joey would have been with them when he'd gotten the call. 

"No, I said I was going to make sure that he didn't get away." Joshua argued, not sorry in the least. Especially now that her right cheek was several interesting shades of purples, blacks and blues. 

"You broke both his arms, his legs and any number of ribs. One of the medics said you might even have paralyzed him!" Serenity argued, swatting him lightly on the shoulder blade though she wasn't really as upset as she should be. She'd have done the same if she had his find of physical strength. "He could sue you for this you know." 

"He's welcome to try." Joshua shot back, his eyes narrowing when there was a sound of arguing coming from the front hall then the sound of Serenity's name being called and the sound of many sneakered feet. 

"JOEY!" Serenity yelled as she hopped out of Joshua's lap and ran to her brother, jumping into his arms, the ice pack falling to the floor. 

"You're okay. You're okay." Joey said as he hugged his sister to him, not even aware of anything else but that she was in his arms and she was okay. Even though Akira had said she was all right he'd kept picturing her hurt or worse in his mind the whole car ride here. But she was okay and that was all that mattered. That and that the son of a bitch who'd done this was gonna pay. 

Yami meanwhile, after seeing that she was all right walked further into the room, his eyes narrowing and staying on the large man standing in front of the couch. He knew that face, that large form. He hadn't seen it in centuries but he knew without a doubt that this must be Joshua, one of the four trapped in cards as Latoya had said. First Pegasus and now Serenity. Walking forward Yami watched the man bow low and address him as his pharaoh, confirming his deductions. "Thank you for rescuing, Serenity." Yami said with a head nod of his own to show his appreciation for the other man's actions. "And welcome to this time period." 

) 

"You two know each other?" Yugi asked as he looked at the other him and back to the stranger who looked like one of those huge wrestlers you sometimes saw on tv. He had to strain his neck just to look at the guy's face. 

"I was formerly one of the pharaoh's bodyguards, before that I served one of his sisters as her personal bodyguard and servant." Joshua said as he bowed to the man he knew was the pharaoh's other self. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, my name is Joshua." 

"Hold on, ya mean that this guy is like that Latoya girl?" Joey said as he looked over with Serenity still tucked against him in his arms. "And for that matter why the hell are you posing as my sister's boyfriend?" 

"Latoya and I both served the royal family and we were both trapped within cards, yes." Joshua said with a nod, then sent Joey a darkly amused look. "And as for the boyfriend charade I am male and I am her friend. In fact you used to call me her imaginary friend that didn't really exist. I really, really didn't appreciate those drawings of me you use to add your little..decorative touches to." 


	25. A Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed here and in other fics written by me. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing and I very much hope that you continue to do so. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

A Fated Meeting

Sitting in her carriage Ri was incredibly hot and bored. Her idiot older brother had decided he simply had to show off the temple their father had given him permission to build a few months ago. Now she was being dragged along because father was too ill to go. So here she and Sirus were, shanghaied into coming along to watch their idiot brother make a fool out of himself. Again. Looking over at her younger brother Ri laughed when she saw that he was fast asleep despite the noise around them. He really could sleep through anything, Ri thought and wished that she could do the same. She'd have much rather ridden but Rameses had insisted that she be carried and now eight men were forced to carry her and her brother in this heat. Poor guys didn't even begin to cover it. Pushing the drapes on her side away Ri looked out and sighed as she watched the various slaves go by her line of vision. Of course there were armed guards on either side of her but she could see between them every once in a while. She wished that there was no need for slavery but the well being of the empire depended upon their servitude or so everyone was always saying. She was pretty sure Yami and her father didn't like it either but they both knew that for now at least it wasn't the time to consider abolishing it. But perhaps one day it would be so. She at least hoped so for their sake. She couldn't claim to have ever done anything that could be termed manual labor but it didn't take a genius to see it was backbreaking and hard work. One that at the very least they should be paid for.

"Are we there yet?" Sirus asked sleepily, his eyes still closed though apparently he was still awake enough to ask questions. If it wasn't for his dad's order you can bet he wouldn't have agreed to come near Rameses, much less out in this heat with his bastard older brother. The fact that they shared blood constantly made him want to get a transfusion.

"Five more minutes I'd guess."

* * *

"Okay. You know there are so many other things I could be doing right now that would be funnier then this. Like getting my teeth pulled out one by one or being castrated with a rusty old blade." Sirus muttered bad temperedly having been pulled away from his experimenting for this which was the greatest injustice in his mind. How could he change the world if he had to be around his idiot brother who was likely to kill him before he ever got the chance. "If Rameses or Nefeteri even tries to give a Rameses is the greatest thing since the invention of the wheel speech I'm finding the nearest blade and impaling myself on it."

"That seems a little extreme, brother." Ri said with a chuckle. "And besides it's ladies first so I get to impale myself before you do."

"Does he even realize father gave him permission to get him out of the palace more often?" Sirus wanted to know, opening one eye to look over at his older sister as she smirked and commented that Rameses's ego was too big to admit it. A sister who didn't look like she was sleeping so well, Sirus thought to himself. He wasn't the idiot in the family after all. Only idiots told women they didn't look anything less then their best. He knew that her guards had been taken away and that the High Priest Seto had sent his own personal guards to replace them. Which of course had infuriated Rameses but there was really nothing the ass could do since they belonged to the priest's family and were not under Rameses's personal control. So if it wasn't her lack of protection keeping her awake then what was it? Or who perhaps, Sirus thought even though he'd been itching to talk to her about it. He wasn't blind after all, he did see things. And what he saw was the High Priest Seto keeping more distance then usually from Ri and Ri walking around looking tired and upset even though she did her best to hide both. Could perhaps his sister have set her sights on the priest? And the priest, being Seto, was running in the other direction as a result? The thought of the High Priest running anywhere was funny, even more so if he was running from Ri. Their older brother was gonna freak when he found out about this. He could only hope he was in the room to see the explosion.

* * *

"Looks like we're here." Ri said when the carriage came to a slow shuffle. They were in the back of the line after all. She was pretty sure that her brother had put them in the back as a symbol of their importance to him and in a lame attempt to put them in their place. Of course that fell through since Sirus and herself appreciated the fact that they were as far away from the idiot as possible.

"Oh goody. If it weren't for the fact that others would pay the price I'd blow the whole structure up. Just see if I wouldn't." Sirus muttered, sitting up as he rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. "Bet the thing would crumble easy anyway, since he had a hand in it."

"We can only hope not. The way he's drunk on power he'd start ordering the executions of slaves right and left." Ri said grimly, able to imagine it all too well. "Time to get out." Ri said with a sigh as the guards appeared in front of her. Allowing them to help her down she was followed by Sirus who took her arm protectively as they walked, servants holding fans over their heads from behind. Guards swarming everywhere Ri absently wondered if her brother was expecting someone to attempt an assassination. If the rumors about the way he was working the slaves to death were true she wouldn't be surprised in the least. Everyone ushered over to a platform in which to view the half completed structure Ri and Sirus suffered through speeches from Nefeteri and Rameses along with the overseers of it all.

"And what do you think of my temple, little brother?" Rameses wanted to know as he strolled over to them, puffed up like a peacock after the speeches were done and everyone was left to admire his temple.

"Well I think the men and women who labored on this should be commended for their fine work. In fact I think that they should be given a few days off to recuperate from their labors and have their rations increased since they did such a good job." Sirus said as his grip on Ri's arm tightened slightly. "I think that men and women who build such things of beauty shouldn't be walking around as if they carried the entire temple on their shoulders and look three times their age. But then I think a lot now don't I? It's an interest process, you might try it someday." Sirus added with a chuckle, making it sound like a joke though his eyes said it wasn't.

* * *

"Then isn't it a good thing that I could care less what you think." Rameses replied before looking over at Ri, his dark eyes showing the banked anger behind them. Sirus was the most vocal in the family about everything and he was easy enough to tune out. After all he was only the third son and definitely the lesser in all that was important. "And you, my dear sister? What do you think?"

"I think that this isn't your temple but theirs, Rameses. You just can't help but take credit for the hard work of others, can you? You're a braggart, not a doer." Ri said sweetly, enjoying the way his face went red with anger and he looked very close to striking her but was holding himself in check due to all the people around. "I think that if the people go by the designs and orders of someone who knows what they're doing it will be a fine temple. The pharaoh will be impressed with the labors of his subjects."

"Well then, I suggest you two return to your carriages so that we might leave." Rameses ordered hotly, before he gave into the urge to strike the little bitch down. Soon everyone was in their carriages, on their way home. They were nearly half way when Ri realized her brother had suddenly gone rigid beside her. "Sirus?" Ri asked as she leaned out a hand to set on his stiff shoulder.

"STOP THE CARRIAGE!" Her brother yelled out suddenly and jumped out of the carriage before it had even come to a complete stop.

"SIRUS!" Ri cried out and followed her brother, ignoring the guards commands as she raced after her brother, now seeing what he had saw. There was an old man on the ground being beaten brutally by a young guard while seven other guards were struggling to detain a huge young man who was apparently fighting to get to the old man's side and literally throwing people out of his way.

* * *

"STOP THAT THIS ONCE!" Sirus yelled out but the guard, obviously not realizing that the prince referred to him, continued to administrate the beating or he did until the prince put himself in front of the old man, allowing the whip's tails to wrap around his arm before yanking it out of the shocked guard's hand. "Down on your knees, servant!" Sirus ordered and the guard drop to his knees instantly, shaking with fear.

"I'll order them to let you go if you promise to do no more harm to anyone. You have my word no more harm will come to that man." Ri said firmly as she stood before the huge mass of muscle, never before having seen a man this big so that she had to tip her head back to see the tops of his shoulders.

"All right, you have my word." The man agreed after a pause and stopped resisting, Ri following through on her promise and ordered the guards to leave him alone and allowed him to hurry over to the old man's side, Sirus having used his own head covering to mop up the bloody wounds. "Father, are you all right?"

"Joshua...you are all right." Was all the old man said as he looked up at his strong son with the same emerald green eyes. "I saw you coming to stop it..I was so afraid for you."

"He wasn't doing his share of the work, your majesties." The guard who had been doing the whipping began, fearful of being punished for doing his job. "I was ordered to make an example of him."

"There is nothing to fear, good man. Neither your son nor you will be harmed any more." Sirus said as he kneeled beside the man while Joshua sat on the other. "I give you my word." He added before looking over at the guard with pure loathing in his eyes. There was no justification for this.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Rameses demanded as he strolled over, enraged by the interruption, guards surrounding him protectively.

"One of your men was using this poor man as a whipping board, Rameses." Ri said angrily as she got into her brother's face in a big way. "He's an old man, he shouldn't be out here working at all, much less when the humidity is this bad. There are plenty of able bodies out there who could be doing his work. Or did you make it so that those who don't work don't eat, Rameses? Is that it? Are you so pathetic you need even the elderly to build a simple temple?"

Raising a hand to slap her a large hand whipped out and grabbed his in a painful hold, while a blade appeared across his throat courtesy of Seto's guard. Looking over Rameses stared in pained shock at the giant that loomed before him. "Guards, kill this man! Kill them both!" Rameses screamed, straining to get his arm free.

"Harm either of them and I'll see you put to death!" Sirus yelled just as loudly, standing up as he walked over to put a hand on Joshua's shoulder and nodded to the other guard who hadn't removed his blade despite all the other blades pointed at him. "Thank you for protecting my sister, in fact, that's going to be your job from now on, Joshua. Now let him go." Sirus added as he cajoled Joshua into letting Rameses go then got between the slave and his enraged brother, Seto's guard retreating to Ri's side once more. "Try to harm either of them and I go straight to father with everything. If I tell him this slave risked his life to protect Ri from you..well I think he'd have something to say about your position in our kingdom. You may be older than me but my word is as good as yours. There are plenty of witnesses who will testify to what they saw, you know there are. Your temper has done you in again, Rameses. Now go rejoin your party, I'm sure you have plenty of drinking to do."

* * *

"And then the prince raised his hand to strike the princess but myself and the slave Joshua stopped him. To be frank I think it was the shock of the slave's action more then my blade that halted him, High Priest." The guard said as he bowed low, feeling the tension in the air as though it were a physical thing. The face of his master had not changed but he could feel rage and knew that had his master been alone the High Priest might have just lost his cool for the first time in history.

"And what happened to this slave? Dead I presume?" Seto asked slowly, the rage building up inside of him like rising embers. Never before had he felt such blood lust and he doubted he ever would. Rameses was going too far and it was time someone did something about it. That someone was going to be him.

"No, sir. The Second Prince Sirus ordered that the slave not be harmed. He even assigned the slave to come to the palace with his family and he has been given the role of the Princess Ri's personally bodyguard. I myself volunteered to give him pointers since we are on the same protection detail, High Priest. I hope that meets with your approval."

"Well he certainly has courage, to dare put his hands on Rameses, much less in violence."

"That he does. And he's huge, my master. I have never seen a man so big in my life and he seems to be the hardworking and good hearted sort. He risked his life for the princess, had it not been for this reason he would surly have died for it. As it is Prince Sirus blackmailed the prince into sparing the slave's life. And sparing mine as well for that matter."

"I will meet this slave and speak to the princess." Seto said as he got to his feet. "Come." He added as an after thought and soon the two were making their way to the princess's personal rooms. Coming up the hallway that lead to them Seto had to agree with his guard. The slave certainly was the biggest man he'd ever seen. "I am the High Priest Seto, Councilor to the true pharaoh of Egypt and..friend to the princess. I understand you will be taking on a role as her protector, slave."

* * *

"Yes, sir." Joshua said as he bowed low, well aware of the priest's reputation. He was said to be reasonably fair but hard and cold. An ally to be valued and an enemy to be feared about all others.

"If anything happens to her on your watch, slave I will see to it that you wished the guards had cut you down today. Now I wish to speak to her, allow me to pass."

"You'll have to wait a moment, most honorable high priest." Joshua said and fought the urge to step back at the faint flash of anger that passed through the icy depths of those hard blue eyes. "I was told to wait here as the princess was changing to retire to bed. If you'll give me one moment I will ask if she is up to seeing you."

"Do so." Seto agreed, watching the giant bow again then opening the door enter then close the door behind him. "A slave that would challenge my orders...Second Prince Sirus chose well."

Reappearing moments later Joshua held the door open for the high priest, bowing low when the priests walked past him then shut the door behind the Dragon Master. "I understand now why they speak his name with such reverence and fear. His eyes alone are enough to send a lesser man whimpering to his knees." Joshua muttered under his breath then stood at attention beside Seto's soldier, the two silently standing guard over their masters.

* * *

Following the sound of music being played Seto blinked when he realized he'd been lured into the princess's bed chambers. "Princess Ri? Where are you?"

"You wished to see me, High Priest?" Came Ri's voice from the room where the music originated. "Then come here and speak. Or leave, whatever is your preference."

"Damn woman." Seto muttered then sucking it up headed in, blinking when he saw her lounging on her bed, a cat like smile on her face as she watched him enter, obviously sensing his discomfort. "Your majesty." Seto said from the doorway, bowing low with no intention of going any further into the room.

"High Priest." Ri replied sweetly, nodding her head in acknowledgment. Oh but she'd been hoping he'd stop by tonight. "What brings you here? Did you come to see the latest addition to my staff? I know everyone's talking about him, especially the ladies. A magnificent example of your sex is he not?"

"What?" Seto said as he blinked at her slowly, not quite sure if he'd understood what she'd just asked. Was she asking his opinion on the slave as a man?

"Well I suppose you wouldn't know since you're not that sort of man." Ri conceded, shrugging it away as though it were no big deal. "I imagine you're here to hear my thanks for the aid your guard provided today. You have it and my honest and sincere thanks. It was kind of your guard to offer to instruct Joshua in the art of weaponry as well. I'm sure he'll be an able student and not just a pretty face."

"A pretty face..." Seto repeated, feeling his anger flare for an entirely different reason now.

"Well it is a very pretty face and form, you have to admit that." Ri said with a laugh, enjoying this little game of payback. He had been avoiding her, making her feel confused and stupid. Well it was his turn to play those roles. "Anyway if that's all you came for you have your thanks and I'm tired."

"Then I won't keep you, Princess." Seto grounded out and without even bothering to bow exited the room, marching through her rooms and out the door, not even acknowledging his guard or Joshua as he silently stewed as he walked down the hallway, intending to return to his chambers and unleash his anger upon as many inanimate objects as it took.


	26. Golden Temptress

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my original characters and the plots developed and featured in my various works. Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing, I hope to continue hearing from you in the future. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and have a great day. 

Note: As I get the manga depicting the pharaoh's past life I begin to see how off I am on a lot of things. Sorry bout that. 

Golden Temptress 

"So what did you think of your first trip to the Digital World? Not that you got to see a lot of it since we weren't allowed to leave that area." Rika wanted to know as they drove into the darkness, heading for her house for the dinner. She'd tried to talk her grandmother and mother out of it but that had been as productive as banging her head against bricks to get rid of a headache. 

"I think that Calumon is enough to scare most people off from having children, Terriermon loves the sound of his own voice a great deal and that your fox doesn't overly disapprove of me though she's still reserving judgment." Seto said with a smirk as he leaned back in the passenger seat, letting her drive since she knew the way. Apparently all the digimon of Rika's acquaintance had heard he was coming and had decided to meet him. He'd spent more time surrounded by them then he had looking around. 

"I knew you were a smart man." Rika said with a grin as she looked over at him before turning her eyes back to the familiar streets. "And I should warn you, my mother is going to go into matchmaking mode to the extreme without any attempts to hide it. My grandmother will just try to bribe you with her cooking though if that helps." 

"Or you could just tell them that there's no need for any matchmaking." Seto said quietly as he looked over at her, meeting her eyes as hundreds of different messages passed between them. Messages that had Rika taking her free hand off the wheel to slide over to take his. 

"I would but then she'd start making wedding plans and parading you in font of the neighbors and the zillions of friends she'd invite over to meet you." 

"Okay...keeping quiet is good." 

"I thought you'd agree." 

) 

Pulling into her driveway Rika and Seto had barely gotten their seat belts off before the front door opened and Rika's mom walked out to wave at them from the porch looking as beautiful as ever as she tried not to bounce up and down with excitement. Her daughter was involved with one of the top richest, most best looking bachelors in all of Japan. And here she'd thought her daughter's kick ass attitude was going to cause her baby to end up as a mean old spinster with too many cats. 

"Hey, Mom." Rika called out wearily as she got out of the car and locking it walked around it to meet Seto as the two walked towards the porch. "I apologize for anything she does ahead of time." Rika muttered under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear. She had a feeling this was definitely not going to be a fun evening for either of them, especially her. 

"There's my baby girl." Rumiko said with a wide grin as she leapt forward to draw Rika into a bone crushing hug before letting her daughter go to do the same to a very startled Seto. "And aren't you even more handsome then in your pictures." She gushed as she let him go, a beaming smile on her face as she surveyed the gorgeous hunk her girl had landed. "I'm Rika's mom, please call me Rumiko though, I insist. You know my niece Mai too, don't you?" 

"Ah...yes ma'am...I mean Rumiko." Seto said as he blinked before shoving his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling like he'd been thrown into a soap opera and had no idea what his lines were. Give him a duel to the death or a mutinous board room any day. It would appear that mothers were strange and very unsettling creatures. 

"Well both of you come in, I can't wait to hear all about what you two have been up to." Rumiko said with another beaming smile before she expertly herded them both into the house and set about beginning her inquisition to see whether or not this young man was good enough for her only child. 

) 

"I still can't believe that there was some ancient Egyptian guy living in my sister's soul and I didn't even know about it." Joey groused as he stared towards the hallway where his sister was sleeping, this Joshua punk in there too on her floor. Joey had already checked on them both five times just to make sure that mountain of muscle stayed on said floor. Not that Serenity's bed was big enough for the guy, much less both of them. 

"You don't really need to be worried about Joshua so much, Joey. From what I remember of him he was a loyal and trustworthy servant." Yami said with a small smile, well used to Joey being more then a little overprotective of Serenity. Joey gave a whole new meaning to the term over protective. 

"No offense, Yami but I didn't like the way he was lookin at Serenity. I know he's up to something." Joey continued, well on his way to turning this into a full blown rant. "And don't start reminding me that he saved her life either." Joey continued having seen Mai open her mouth to do just that. "People, even bad ones occasionally do something good once or twice in their lifetime." 

"If you weren't so busy seeing red and green you'd have noticed that he looks at her like she's the greatest thing since the wheel." Mai said with a roll of her eyes, a little jealous of Serenity. She'd kill for a guy to look at her with such love and devotion, especially one who looked as great as Joshua, Mai mentally added with a smile. "Besides, Serenity has a good head on her shoulders. I don't think you have to worry about some guy talking his way into her pants any time soon unless she wants them there." 

) 

"You just like him because he's good looking." Joey argued, just another in a long list of all the reasons why he wanted to throw this Joshua out a window. Plus he didn't want to think of anyone getting into his sister's pants. EVER. 

"Quit being so jealous, Joey. You're just mad because now Serenity has someone else to take care of her, something you've always done yourself. Just because she's got a new guy in her life doesn't mean she's going to throw you out like you're last season clothing." Mai said as she sat beside him, putting an arm over his shoulder since he seemed to need it. "She's only got one big brother and that's you, you knothead. No one can take your place in her heart and she wouldn't even let anyone try." Leaning over Mai placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling against his skin when she saw his cheeks pink up. "And you're just as cute as he is in my eyes." 

"But what are we going to do about him not really existing in this world?" Tea pointed out reasonably, smiling over the fact that Joey and Mai were apparently at least attempting to mend things between them. "I mean he doesn't have an identity, the police are going to want to see his papers soon after all this and we don't have any to show them." 

"We could ask Pegasus or Kaiba to get them from someone or make them." Yugi suggested as he came into the room with the glass of water he'd gone to get in the kitchen. "They would both have the money and the contacts to get what Joshua is going to need. I bet Pegasus has already got some for Latoya just in case she needs them in the future." 

"Yeah but would either of them do it when there's nothing in it for them?" Tristan pointed out cynically. "I mean this sort of thing can't be cheap and it is illegal. I can't see either of them putting out their neck for any of us, even if it meant we owed them big time. Personally I would rather not owe either of them anything." 

"I don't know, maybe if I got Rika to talk to Kaiba about it he'd agree to it. I'd be willing to pay for it since it's my fault that Joshua's in this mess anyway." Mai said with a thoughtful look on her face, trying not to think about what might have happened if Joshua hadn't made an appearance when he had. "I mean from the looks of it Mr. Millionaire is pretty into her." 

"Well then you see about that angle and I'll give Latoya a ring, see if she thinks Pegasus would do it for free." Yami said as he took a sip from his drink. "It wouldn't surprise me if she could talk him into it." 

"The icy cold millionaires of the world being taken down by mere women. Who'd have ever thought it." Joey joked then yelped when Mai whacked him upside the head. "HEY! I was just joking, jeez. Anyway has anyone heard from Bakura recently?" 

) 

In the darkness he moved like a shadow, like snake soundless slithering along the marble floors as he made his way through the museum's halls. He was surrounded by priceless artifacts, worth millions even on the black market but they held none of his interest. There was only one thing that mattered to him in the least and that was what was stored in the Egyptian exhibit having just arrived that morning. It wasn't even in the papers yet since the museum's curator hadn't exactly acquired it on the up and up. Stolen from a tomb apparently, pocketed during an excavation by one of the laborers if his information was correct. A solid gold rectangle, resembling a large playing card with symbols he couldn't read but drew him none the less. As soon as he'd seen the picture of it that one of his contacts had acquired he'd had a thirst to possess that rivaled his hatred of the pharaoh. This card called to him like the mythical sirens to the doomed Greek sailors who heard their enchanting song. And soon it would be his, all his, he thought as he absently fingered his greatest prize, the Millennium Ring. His key to control this body and allow him to once again take human form and go after his goals and ambitions. Arriving at his destination he made his way over to the correct display case, his eyes eating up the sight as he stared at the golden artifact, gleaming bright and new under the lights put into place to show case it. 

) 

"Hello, my beauty." Bakura whispered softly as he fought the urge to reach out and press his hand against the card's glass cage. There were alarms and such to deal with first before he could hold his prize in his hands. Not that there was anything to worry about of course. He was after all, the king of thieves. He couldn't ever remembering being this pumped up for a heist though, especially when there was only this card for a prize. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and his breath coming out in short pants to his amazement. He was as nervous and strung out as if this were his first time, Bakura thought with a mixture of annoyance and excitement. There was just something about this piece. Something special about it. Something that held him memorized so that nothing else, including the threat of discovery or mistake mattered. 

"You should be very careful, King of Thieves." A voice, blantly female purred out and Bakura stared, the voice having come from the direction of the display. "Even though you call yourself king there have been many men who've tried to possess me and failed. I am far from an easy prize to acquire." 

"Who...who said that?" Bakura demanded, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, his fingers itching to go to the gun he had strapped to his side. 

"The prize you seek of course." Came the voice again, along with a husky chuckle that stirred Bakura's memories making him think that he'd heard this voice before. But from where? "Though there's little stopping you from removing me from this case are you sure you want to risk it? That you're man enough for the task, oh self proclaimed king? Once you remove me from this case you'll have to deal with me and all that I am. You weren't ready before, are you so very sure you are now?" 

It wasn't the voice of any of his victims and it wasn't the voice of any of his other half's friends, Bakura thought, analyzing both the voice and the words it spoke. This was a voice that stirred his own, personal memories. A voice from his past however impossible that sounded. "Ready before, card? I have never seen you before. But I know that voice, I know your voice from somewhere in the past but how can that be? You're not a Millennium item." 

"No, that I am not. Only those of great power, the priests and my pharaoh were deserving and both cursed and gifted with those items. Of course now they've been falling into the wrong hands on a regular basis, haven't they? You wear the Ring, you're using it to possess that boy even as we speak, King of Thieves. And we did meet once, before your dark soul was cast into that cursed ring. We spoke a few words to each other, just before you went forth to your doom. The day you came to challenge my Master, the pharaoh." 

) 

"Your master? You belong to the that bastard pharaoh?" Bakura demanded to know, his eyes firing up at the mentioning of his greatest enemy, the pharaoh and bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. 

"I see your opinions of him have not changed with time." Was the woman's amused response, her voice still coming through the glass of the display, the golden artifact seeming to gleam brighter in front of his eyes. "And yes I belonged to him, was given to him when I had reached womanhood as a gift to him from my father. My mother was one of his harem, he had no other use for me and the pharaoh rewarded him greatly for me." 

"I remember... you." Bakura said slowly, imagines passing before his eyes. When he'd been making his way through the palace to get to the pharaoh he'd encountered a large number of guards in his path to stop him. He'd dispatched with them easily enough and was kicking the last dead body out of his way when he'd seen her. The most stunningly beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life. She had just walked into the room, her perfect body only barely covered in black netting, her wrists, neck and ankles decorated in jewels, her long, black hair entwined with gold threads. She had face him with no fear or worry, her dark brown eyes watching him, a slightly amused smile on her face, as though she knew something he hadn't. She had asked him what he thought he was doing in the voice he heard now, coming from the case, coming from the golden card. And she belonged to the pharaoh. 

"I've been told I'm a very hard person to forget." The voice purred, filled with seductive amusement. "As I recall you said then to stay put, that I would be one of the prizes you would steal away that day." 

"I guess I'm a bit late then. Then again, I don't think I want you for the same reasons anymore." Bakura replied silkily, his dark eyes flashing as the thought that she'd belonged to Yami consumed him. When he'd seen her that first time it had been like he'd been struck down, he'd forgetting everything in that moment but her. Oh how he'd wanted her in that moment, to possess that utter perfection and make it his own. But now he knew that that perfection had been an illusion, marred by the hands of the pharaoh. 

) 

"I told you then that the only way you'd add me to your spoils of war was if you defeated the pharaoh, you should consider yourself lucky that I no longer hold you to that seeing as you have yet to accomplish that task. So you no longer want me, Thief? Why, because I once belonged to the pharaoh? Shared his bed and allowed his hands upon me? That is of course your choice. Others will come after you, men without judgment long clouded by their own mistakes and shortcomings." The voice said, her voice still smooth and controlled though there was a hint of bite to it. A sense that she was hiding anger very well even as she purred out her barb. "Besides, I doubt very much a BOY such as yourself would have anything to offer me." 

About to say something crude, cruel and certainly colorful about her, her character and morals Bakura bit his tongue as another thought, from his other self entered his thoughts. She hadn't had a choice. She'd been sold to the pharaoh, traded for a favor without a thought to her wants and needs. She hadn't asked to be the bastard's plaything, hadn't asked to be reduced to a toy for the pharaoh's pleasure. She was as much a victim of the pharaoh's cruelty as he was. More so because unlike him she'd been powerless to do anything about it. She hadn't chosen her fate. 

"Guards are coming by the way." The voice said with a chuckle, well aware of the inner struggle he was facing from the emotions playing upon his face. "You should run away, thief, before you're caught and imprisoned. Again." 

"Not ever again." Bakura hissed, as he looked over his shoulder then back at the display. Making a quick decision Bakura quickly worked through the security and with sure hands reached out and lifted the card from it's resting spot. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the strangle warm base there was a blinding light and he could feel the artifact dissolving in his hands till there was nothing but air. Then the light was gone and standing before him was his vision of perfection, dressed in a way that reminded Bakura of the slave costume the princess had worn in his childish other half's Star Wars collection. The same, small but perfectly shaped body, the stunning beautiful face with mischief and untamed look in those almond shaped eyes. The perfect female fantasy in what appeared to be flesh and blood. 

) 

"Well it's about time." Freya said as she put her hands on her hips, the picture of a girl who'd been kept waiting and wasn't at all appreciative. "I thought you were supposed to be the King of Thieves. I could have got me out of there quicker. But oh well, you are just a boy yet. You can be taught." She added with a purr as she swayed over to him, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "Now it's time for you, thief, to go back into that ring and let me talk to my true master." Her eyes were almost hypnotic and the dark Bakura found himself mindlessly doing as she said, her eyes seeming to control him as he blinked, his other self in control when his eyes opened wide to stare down at her. "Ah, there you are. Hello again, Master Bakura." Freya said with a beguiling smile as she wrapped her arms around his startled neck, leaning against him with her head on his unsteady heart. "Don't worry, I won't let him control you anymore, Master. You're our master now." 


	27. Twists of Fate

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters my mind has come up with and the plots they live in. Anyone who wants to borrow a character of mine may but please ask permission first, thanks. Thanks also to all those who've been reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you. 

Twists of Fate 

"I've known tabloid reporters that ask less personal questions." Seto muttered, slumped back in his seat with a grateful sigh. He was feeling like he'd just been put through a roller coaster of questions and he was ready to thank god that it was over. "Did your mother research me before we came? She knows more about me then people who've worked for me in my home for years. I think she might know more about what I've invested in over the years then I do." 

"Oh count on it. I did warn you, she might not exactly be up for the mother of the year but when it comes to these sorts of things you can count on sticking her nose into things." Rika pointed out from beside him, patting his hand sympathetically. He'd held up pretty well, she on the other hand had been reading to kill her mother after only an hour. She wouldn't have blamed him if he'd decided to take a run for it. "And my grandma liked you, if that's any comfort." 

"Not really since she strikes me as one of those people who likes everyone." Seto said as he laced her fingers with his. Her grandmother had been a nice woman, very easy to talk to. Plus she hadn't been anywhere near the inquisitor his daughter had been. Of course thinking about Rika's mother got him all worked up again "Half the time it sounded like your mother was a gold digger trying to get a firm handle on how much I'm worth and the other half she was the charming hostess making me right at home. I had no idea what she was going to say half the time and I'm the head of a major intentional company." Seto said with the shake of his head, the idea still mind blowing to him. Rika's mother was one hell of an interrogator, he couldn't even remember half the questions she'd asked now, of what he'd told her. She was good, damn good. 

"That's my mom." Rika agreed with a shake of her head, placing her free hand over her mouth to hide a yawn. "And don't worry, now that's she's met you odds are she'll leave you alone, at least for a little while." Or until we break up, Rika silently added, the idea hurting enough just at the thought that she was terrified to think of what it would be like to actually lose him. And she would, there was no way some one like him would want to be with someone like her, at least in a long term sense. Romances never lasted, no matter what anyone said. 

) 

"Tired?" Seto asked, noticing that she looked as tired and worn around the edges as he was. Her mother had put her through the ringer too. "We'll be landing before you know it." 

"I'll be fine. If I fall asleep though it's nothing personal." Rika said with a small smile, her eyelids already drooping. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep for the next few hours or so. She wasn't being good company but she hadn't been sleeping well from worrying about Mai and about Seto and the dreams. Everything was getting turned upside down and she was getting turned around along with it. Nothing was going as she expected and she didn't know what she was supposed to do about it. 

"Come here then." Seto said as he patted his knee, liking the idea of holding her while she slept. He'd earned it to his way of thinking. 

Blinking, unable to remember the last time a guy had offered her his lap Rika blinked again then slowly smiled as she unbuckled her seat belt and moved over to settle into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his neck. His own arms wrapping around her waist Rika nuzzled her face against his shirt, her eyes closing as his warmth and scent soothed her. She never felt so safe, so whole as when she was in his arms. This was right, this was how it was supposed to be, she thought sleepily. "Thanks." She muttered sleepily, her voice husky as she relaxed against him, her breathing slowing as she let herself drift into sleep. 

"My pleasure." Seto whispered, turning his head to place a kiss on her forehead, staring down at her face, the beauty of it. There were more beautiful women that he'd met over the years but there was something about this face, this woman that drew him to her in a mindless daze. He didn't think so much as feel when he was with her. Even more terrifying was that that thought didn't scare him as much as it should have. Like her shadow on the ground he was pulled to her, following and being near her his only wish or purpose. When she smiled up at him he felt as though he'd been given a gift greater then all the god cards at his disposal. He was beginning to love her, if he hadn't fallen already, Seto thought, absently stroking her back. That thought terrified him though and made his mind rebel even as his heart continued to beat for her. He'd long ago decided that Mokuba would be the one and only person he'd allow to get that close, life had shown him what happened when you gave your heart to others. Sometimes he looked at her and just thinking of losing her was more painful then any event in his life which was saying a lot. Even worse, he had a feeling it wasn't his imagination, the amount of agony losing her would cause. He had a feeling, deep in his gut, that he had lost her before. Hugging her a little tighter Seto tilted his head to lay his cheek against her hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of her hair. The haunting question was, just how much of the past was going to repeat itself? 

) 

"Of course, Pharaoh." Latoya agreed, nodding her head as she listened to a few more comments before giving her good byes, hanging up the phone with a smile on her face. Such a wonderful device, telephones. Who would have ever imagined such a thing, and in most every household too. The leaps and bounds humans had made, Latoya thought with a smile as she hoped out of the seat she'd been sitting on and went off to find her master. It was such a big house they were living in, it took her a good ten minutes to finally track him down in his office, going over some papers while he checked things on his computer, another marvelous invention. "Am I interrupting?" Latoya asked politely from the door way, not wanting to interrupt in case it was important. She didn't want to displease him. 

"No, come in. What can I do for you?" Pegasus asked, motioning her in, pleased when she beamed at him. She always seemed so happy to be with him, like she considered it a treat to be allowed to be near him. Then again it didn't take much to please her, even the smallest of things was precious to her, even something as simply as giving her a book on herbal medicines to look at. 

"I just talked to my pharaoh on the phone, Master." Latoya beamed, linking her hand behind her back. "I did it all by myself too." 

"That's wonderful, you're a quick study." Pegasus said with a small smile, her pleasure in the accomplishment overshadowing the fact that she'd been talking to the damn pharaoh. "And you don't need to call me Master, Latoya. You can call me Pegasus." 

) 

"But everyone calls you that. And it sounds disrespectful to call you by your last name, Master" Latoya said with a slight frown though she forced it back into a smile for him. "But if you wish it I will call you Pegasus." 

"Well if it means that much to you..you could call me..Max." Pegasus said stiffly, watching her face carefully as she mulled that over. He hadn't been called Max by anyone except for his wife, he wasn't sure about Latoya being the second. But he didn't care for Maxamillian either. 

"Max..that is you're first name?" Latoya asked and when he nodded she thought it over then grinned. "I like that, it sounds nice. I would be most honored to call you, Max." She knew the significance of this name, she had after all lived within in him since the day of his birth. There was nothing about his life she didn't know. To let her call him Max, well she must be slowly winning his trust and affection then. Nothing could have made her happier then if that was true. 

"Fine then." Pegasus said with a nod, pleased that she was pleased though he was still a little unsure about letting her call him Max. He'd just have to get use to it he supposed. Latoya didn't look anything like his wife, his golden girl. But there were similarities between the two, like their overwhelming kindness and sheer goodness. But he wasn't getting them mixed up in his head. He knew Latoya was Latoya and that like his wife had she was slowly working her way under his skin. Perhaps even into the heart he thought he'd lost long ago. 

"Heh. Oh and my Pharaoh asked if I would ask you if you would perhaps know someone who could make Joshua papers like you got for me?" Latoya said as she walked forward to stand at his side, looking down at him with adoration in her beautiful, soft eyes. "He might get in trouble without them and my pharaoh doesn't want to ask the High Priest for them for some reason. I told him I would ask you." 

"Who is this Joshua?" Pegasus wanted to know, latching onto the change in topic. 

"He was one of the pharaoh's guards in my time, Mast..Max. He was originally the princess's but when she died he was chosen to serve under her brother rather then be returned to his former slave status. he is a most kind and wonderful man, you will like him very much. He has been residing in Miss Serenity's body but he has been released now as I was." Latoya explained, looking forward to seeing her friend again. "Apparently Mr. Joey isn't too happy about it though." 

) 

"I would imagine most people would be a little freaked out at the idea of a spirit living in the body of their little sister." 

"Oh that's not what's bothering him, Max. It's because Joshua is so handsome that Mr. Joey doesn't like him. He thinks Joshua will go after Miss Serenity's virtue and ruin her." Latoya said with a twinkle in her eyes. Older brothers were amusing that way. Her pharaohs and the princes had often been that way. "He was quite the ladies man in our time but I'm sure he'll treat Miss Serenity well since he belongs to her now as I belong to you. He would never take advantage." 

"Handsome...and you knew him well during your life in Egypt?" Pegasus said slowly, straightening up in his seat as he began to understand exactly where that idiot Wheeler boy was coming from. 

"Well we didn't know each other long but he was always very kind and courteous to me. He liked to flirt a great deal with the female staff." Latoya said, blushing slightly as she recalled the handsome rouge's flowery compliments. There had been nothing behind the flirting of course but all women liked to be praised and flattered every once in a while, especially from a man such as Joshua. 

"Including you." Pegasus commented, no longer even considering providing this Casanova with papers. he could waste away on the street or leech off Wheeler. 

"A little bit but there was really nothing behind it, Max. Men were too afraid of the pharaoh's family's wrath, I think, to dare be overly forward with me. The pharaoh's family always treated me like I was one of them and they were determined to see that I find someone suitable who would treat me well. Many men offered the pharaoh quite a lot of money for me but he always turned them down when I told him I didn't wish it." 

) 

"And was there anyone you did wish to marry?" 

"Well I had a slight infatuation with Prince Sirus when I was younger but no, there was really no eyes I was hoping to catch." Latoya said with a pretty pink blush coming to her cheeks. Certainly none of the men in her time had been like her master. She'd never met anyone even close. So strong and yet with so much pain just threatening to swallow him whole. She would lead him from the darkness if it took her until the end of her life. She would serve him loyally and fatefully until the end of their time on this world. There had been no man to leave behind the first time, this time though she would go onto the next life with Max. "I suppose I was not meant to know love then since the gods knew that I was meant to be here with you and not in my past life." Latoya added, the thought occurring and making sense to her. She had not been meant to live her life in that time 

"And you'll be with me forever and ever." Pegasus said, his face suddenly going rather serious and focused, as if her words were of extreme importance. And they were to him. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else, especially if she continued to get under his skin, to matter to him. He would have sent her away before opening himself up to that sort of pain again but he knew in his heart it was already too late. 

"As long as my lungs draw breath and my heart beats in my chest I will stay by your side, Max." Latoya said with a bow of her head, her hair covering the sides of her face like curtains. "For as long as you wish I will walk at your side." 

"Then you will be with me until I die." Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was even almost cruel but there was finally some light in his life, he would not let anyone take it from him. As she'd said he was her master and that meant she had to stay with him, do whatever he told her to do. She was his. 

) 

Laying in her bed Isis's dreams were fitful and unsettling, making her heart pound and a light sweat break out over her body. She was in some sort of wagon, two young children in her lap, asleep with the setting sun beating down on them. The sun's fading rays bouncing over her Millennium item the sight of it sent waves of grief and pain through her, a remembrance of what had been. Her pharaohs were dead and now Egypt was in turmoil, Rameses's followers getting ready to fight for power as their chosen pharaoh lay in the throes of impending death. She knew that Rameses was dying, Freya had seen to it. Was he dead yet? She didn't know. But she did know that they could never go back, that to do so would be sure death. So here she was, traveling with what remained of the royal family in a desperate attempt to freedom. She should have been dead, would have been if Aries and a few other loyal soldiers hadn't returned for her and Prince Sirus. Of course by then it had been too late for her prince but at least she had insured he would live again, once more at the side of his eldest brother and sister. 

) 

"You weren't lying, were you? That Sirus didn't suffer?" Came the strained and tired voice of the former Queen of Egypt, the woman looking ten years older and as though she were holding the troubles of the world on her slender shoulders. But those shoulders wouldn't buckle, she had children to protect and a promise to keep to her husband. She would see that their children survived before she followed him to the next world. She'd already lost four children, she would lose no more. 

"I wasn't lying, your majesty." Isis said as she reached out to pat the woman's hand, the woman holding her infant daughter in her arms, the last child of this royal line until these children had grown up and become men and women themselves. "I have sent him, along with the other three to a place where they will remain until it is time for them to return to the world of the living. I have seen what is to come and they will be needed then. He will rejoin Pharaoh and Princess Ri then." 

"And will her High Priest be there, waiting for her?" Suna asked, managing a small smile when she saw the look of surprise that crossed the young girl's face. "Did you think I was blind to their feelings for each other? No, unlike the men of my family I saw and accepted that the heart does as it wishes. It was I that gave him her necklace after she died." 

"He will be there as well though the road they will face will be as difficult, perhaps more so then the ones they faced in this life. They will do great good though and make you proud." Isis said simply, mentally thinking that she should have guess that the Queen would have caught on. The woman had been a force to be reckoned with when she had taken the throne, even if she'd only held the position briefly. 

"I was always proud of them." Suna said with a far off look in her eyes. She was about to say more when there was shouts, the soldiers that rode around them becoming agitated and the pace of the wagon sped up. "Aries! What's wrong?" Suna called out, looking towards the leader of the men and her son's former bodyguard and most trusted friend. 

) 

"We're being chased, your majesty." Aries called out and Isis felt the breath leave her lungs as she stared at him, her heart leaping in her chest as she watched him shift to face them better from his spot in front of the wagon's horses. "If we can get to the water it won't matter." 

Would her heart ever stopping beating rapidly when she saw him, Isis wondered, knowing that in her heart that the answer was no. She loved him more then life itself and so it would always call out to his whenever he was near. "How many? Are they Rameses's?" Isis called out to him, her voice laced with fear that she tried to hide. When ever she looked into her future it was muddy but she often got the sense that she was alone. And she couldn't see into Aries's at all. Only darkness. 


	28. Stomach and Head Aches

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters my mind has come up with and the plots they live in. Anyone who wants to borrow a character of mine may but please ask permission first, thanks. Thanks also to all those who've been reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you. 

Stomach and Head Aches 

He had pretty much hit his limit. If he saw Ri laugh or even so much as smile at that muscle bound moron she'd hired he was going to kill the son of a bitch and throw her out of the nearest window. Unreasonably angry and grouchy High Priest Seto didn't even care that people were beginning to think they'd underestimated just how cold and hard he could be. He was snapping at everyone and his patience was so thin that no one wanted to get within a mile of him. Of course she didn't care that she was driving him to distraction, oh no, she was too busy making eyes at that slave. A slave of all things. How could she prefer the company of that ill mannered, low status idiot over his own, Seto thought darkly to himself, practically radiating a chilling icy darkness. 

"Aren't you in a fine mood, brother." Came a voice and Seto whirled around to see his sister Isis coming towards him, a faint smile on her lips. "Your frown is enough to send people throwing themselves over walls to escape you." 

"I don't recall asking your opinion of my mood." Seto shot back coldly though there wasn't bite behind the words. He wouldn't since it was her. Besides, there were only two people he wanted falling over walls and she wasn't one of them. "Something you wanted other then to comment on my mood?" 

"Well there were several things actually. One was to remind you that news of our pharaoh's return has arrived and we need to keep a close eye on what is happening within these walls. It is not unthinkable that Rameses will do something to insure his brother does not reach these walls. Second was to tell you that you need to be more careful concerning your feelings towards the princess. They are beginning to show, brother." Isis said, her voice dead serious for both pieces of advice. "I can see it, the pharaoh will as well." 

) 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto said with a slight shake of his head, his mind meanwhile reeling at the idea that something had given him away. His sister was observant but so were others in the palace. Others that would report their suspicions to people who would use that information. 

"Yes you do. You are in love with her and she with you. When the pharaoh returns you must challenge him for her. Continue to hide in the shadows and those same shadows will engulf you both." Isis warned as she reached out to set a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Love is a rare thing, as precious as water in the desert and as fragile a lotus bloom. If it isn't nourished and cared for then it will die, it's beauty wasted away to nothing." 

"And what would you know of love?" Seto shot back cruelly, then winced, lifting a hand to set it on top of his sister's. "I apologize, I'm taking my frustrations out on you." Like any good brother he knew where his sister's sights lay, just as he knew that the chances of Aries returning those looks were about as likely as the pyramids being covered with water. The pharaoh's personal servant and body guard had eyes only for his pharaoh, you rarely saw one without the other. He knew that in the pharaoh's eyes Aries was like a brother while in Aries's eyes..well that was a question he had long puzzled over. 

"I have accepted my fate, Seto and I will make do with his friendship as that is all he will ever offer me. But that does not need to be your fate unless you let it." Isis said, hiding the pain of her brother's words behind a clam smile. She knew he had spoke without thinking. "Our pharaoh may not like you a lot of the time but he would allow it, he would bend the rules for her happiness." 

"If you haven't noticed someone else holds her interest now." 

"And if you can't see that she's trying to make you jealous then you aren't nearly as smart as you think you are." Isis said with a faint smirk before walking away, leaving a surprised and very confused high priest behind her. 

) 

"It's just not working, Joshua." Ri sighed dejectedly, not even the news of her brother's impending return enough to lift her mood as she lay in the depths of despair on a large floor pillow. "He just doesn't care about me. It was all in my head. He's nothing but an arrogant jerk and I'm better off without him. Right? Right." Ri nodded as she answered her own question. 

"Well you did say he was a master at keeping his emotions hidden, your highness. Plus I've heard several people comment that he's been in an unusually bad mood the last week." Joshua suggested, hating to see his mistress look so down and dejected. He'd only been working for her for a small period of time but in that time he'd come to enjoy her company. She'd also become like another sister to him. He wished there was something he else he could say but as it was he himself had doubts as to whether or not the High Priest was worthy of Princess Ri, much less if the cold man actually cared. 

"Well I give up, it's impossible to pretend I'm smitten with you any longer. No offense. You're just too much like one of my brothers." Ri said with another sigh as she looked up at him as he stood guard on her balcony. "You can go back to chasing the female staff now, I know you've missed it. Just stay away from the High Priestess Isis and Latoya." She added quickly, thinking of her friend's well being. "They both have protectors that'll tear you to bits." 

"So I've been told." Joshua said with a roguish grin before schooling his features into a more serious and alert look, just in case someone was watching. "I understand that the High Priest Seto is very protective of the priestess and that they call each other siblings though they are not of blood relation." 

"That's correct. Set- the High Priest Seto rescued her from a burning building when her village was attacked by raiders. Her parents were killed and so the high priest brought her home with him against a great deal of objection from his father. He apparently sensed that she would one day be very powerful and as always, he was right." Ri said with a small smile, fond of Isis even though the woman was a bit remote and too serious, like Seto. "Since she can see into the past, present and future she's been a valuable asset to this kingdom." 

) 

"The items do indeed come in handy. It worries me though. Of what would happen if someone such as your brother Rameses's got a hold of them. Their power can be used for evil just as much as for good, Ri." Joshua reminded her, knowing that with her at least he could be free with his opinions and his opinion of her brother was as far from a good one as you could get. "I think everyone will sleep easier once your brother is back and in power over what happens in these walls." 

"I know. That's why Yami prohibited the use of the items until he returned unless permission was gained from father. He knew Rameses would abuse the items and that the holders of those items wouldn't take kindly to being used in Rameses's name. None of them like him which shows you that they are indeed wise enough to bear the burden of those items." Ri said with a small smile, thinking that even she would be tempted to use those items for her own use. She was after all, only human. "'The Millennium items of the High Priest Seto and Priestess Isis would be particularly problematic. If you believe you can change your fate that is." 

"I think we can, at least I hope so. I'd like to believe I at least have some control over the course my life will take." Joshua replied, the idea of some higher power manipulating him from above an uneasy one. 

"Well people do say that pharaohs are gods upon this earth. I'm sure that if that is so Yami will see that the gods deal us both good hands." Ri said with amusement in her eyes. She knew that neither her father nor her eldest brother were gods but it was amusing to think about what it would be like if they were. This world they lived in would be a far better one if it were true. "I wonder where he is now. The messenger he sent ahead said he'd be returning in a week or less provided nothing hinders them. I wonder what he's brought back for me." Ri added with a cheerful chuckle. 

) 

"There's nothing more that I can do for him, Oh Mighty Pharaoh." The old man said, cowering under the angry and infuriated look on his pharaoh's face. He had heard of his pharaoh's great kindness and compassion towards his people but at that moment he could easily believe his pharaoh to be as dangerous and cruel as any murderous outlaw. "The wound is severe, there is nothing I can do for him now." The man continued, trying to make the pharaoh accept the inadvertable. There was just no way that the man could survive his wounds. 

"He will not die!" Yami snarled out as he pushed past the man and strided over to the makeshift tent that had been raised for the night. Laying within on the pharaoh's bed was his most trusted and best friend, the topic of conversation. Aries lay as there still as death, his face pale and his breathing so shallow as to be almost non existent. It should be me laying there, dying, Yami thought as he dropped to his knees beside his friend. They'd been attacked that day on the way home, the attack unexpected and it had taken the lives of many on both sides. He'd been the target and there had just been too many for him to fight off at once. Aries had thrown himself in front of the him in desperation to shield his pharaoh and had nearly been split open like a fish for his unselfish bravery. Now Aries lay there and he, the great pharaoh of Egypt, could do nothing but watched and wait and pray. If he could just get Aries to Latoya then everything would be alright was the thought Yami held onto with all his strength. She would save his friend, she had to. Taking Aries's limp hand in his own he kneeled there, a mighty pharaoh watching over the son of a foot soldier with heart wrenching grief on his face. 

"You won't be helping him much if you break his fingers, Yami." Came a soft voice and Yami turned to see Freya slid into the tent, her cape twirling around her as she walked forward. 

Looking down at the hand that held Aries' he had to admit she was right. Loosening his grip he concentrated on looking at Aries' face for signs of awakening. "Was there something you needed?" He asked roughly. Normally they'd be residing in this bed but he wasn't having Aries' moved regardless of her comforts. 

) 

"No, I just came to see how he was. Just because I'm selfish and greedy doesn't mean I'm not fond of him too." Freya said as she walked over to take a seat beside her pharaoh. "I know this likely doesn't help but if he could have chosen a way to die..well this would be it." 

"He won't die. I won't let him. If I have to travel to the after life myself to drag him back I will. I am the pharaoh, the ruler of all of Egypt and its people. My will is law and I forbid his life to end. Not like this. Not like this." Yami said, his voice breaking slightly then hardening. "Do you think as I do about who sent those men?" 

"Rameses? I have no doubts, Pharaoh. However you'll need more then my thoughts and your own to convince your father that that spider is behind this." Freya responded darkly, calling him a snake or a rat being too big of an insult to those creatures. "He wears binders where his children are concerned and nothing short of seeing Rameses commit a terrible crime will convince him to act against your brother." Freya said as she shifted to massage her master's tense shoulders, not surprised to feel them knotted as badly as the hair of a child's doll. "Sometimes I wonder which of our fathers has the right idea, to simple care nothing or to care far too much." 

"If he dies..I'll kill Rameses with my bare hands and to hell with anyone else. If I lose him then losing my life avenging him is a death I would be proud of." Yami said as he relaxed slightly against Freya's hands. She could soothe him, even when such things seemed impossible. Of course she was also riddled with character flaws such as being selfish and self serving but he was glad to have her regardless. He might not be able to tell her his secrets but she was quite the desirable distraction as well as a comfort to him. 

"That's not what he would want just as you would not want him to die now, in your place." Freya said softly, understanding the way her pharaoh's mind worked. When she'd first been given to him his silence and cool looks had bothered her as well as shielded her from understanding him. With time she had come to see him clearer and sometimes wished she possessed more of his strength and goodness. He was the only truly powerful man she knew who never seemed to let it control and manipulate him to help himself instead of others. Here he was, the most powerful man in the country and he kneeled before a soldier who he'd treated and cared for himself until a healer from a nearby village could be brought. Yami had had to be dragged out of the tent otherwise he'd have not left Aries's side at all since the attack. "If he dies then...don't blame yourself. Don't belittle his sacrifice that way. He deserves to die with honor, knowing that he protected the person most important to him." 

) 

"Fe..Frey..a...talk..ing...sens..e. Nev..er..thou..ght..hap..pen." Came a weak voice and both turned to stare at Aries who's lips had moved though his eyes remained closed, his body still so still that one would almost assume that they'd imagined it. 

"Aries, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." Yami demanded as he held onto his friend's hand tight, feeling his heart leap with joy when his hand was faintly squeezed back. "I won't let you die, Aries. As the Gods as my witness I won't let you. You have to live, you cannot leave my side until I say you can." 

"I..would..stay there..forever." Was his weak response. His body was sending out signals of excruciating pain but he refused to sink back into unconsciousness, fearing that he wouldn't return from it. His pharaoh, Yami needed him and if it meant suffering the greatest of agonies he would still fight to remain awake by his pharaoh side. 

"That's right, forever and ever." Yami said as he leaned closer in case Aries couldn't hear him well. "You're not to ever leave my side, Aries and if you think I'll allow it you couldn't be more wrong. You have to hang on until we can get you to Latoya. That's an order, soldier." 

"Do..best." 

Smiling Freya left the two alone and walked out of the tent, looking up at the brilliantly lit sky. Please let him live, Freya silently asked the Gods though they had never appeared to hear her pleas before. For Yami's sake, let Aries live to reach the palace. 

) 

Looking up at the same night sky Seto held his sword loosely in his right hand, sweat rolling off his body. he'd been going through his exercises with everything he had, determined to drive himself to the point of exhaustion with some luck. He wouldn't think or dream of her if he could just push himself far enough. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then his senses came on alert and knew she was coming up behind him. "I can only call you a stupid fool so many times, Princess. How many times must I say it before it sinks in?" 

"Joshua is watching the palace exit to this beach, I am armed and so are you." Ri pointed out reasonable, watching him turn to face her with the torches he'd set up flashing with the heat of their flames. He had a face and form that were meant to be framed in the heat and beauty of fiery flames, Ri thought to herself. "At least I have the wisdom to come prepared." 

"And you think your slave would be much of a defense?" Seto sneered, stabbing his blade into the sand with his hand settling on top. 

"Don't call him that, like he's no more then a farm animal or piece of machinery." Ri snapped out, her eyes flashing even though she knew he was simply baiting her. She knew that he, who was always taking issue with her brothers policies, had never complained about her brother's decisions that had meant a better situation for the slaves under his rule. "And he would be of great defense, your man has had nothing but praise for him. As well Joshua is used to hard work and is amazingly strong. He would do as well as any other soldier in this palace." 

"That might have something to do with the fact that your brother took the cream of the crop with him." Seto pointed out dryly, annoyed that she would speak of the slave in such glowing terms. What was that slave in comparison to himself after all. 

) 

"My brother will be returning within the week, High Priest. When he does I'll lose this chance because he knows me too well to be fooled by my masks." Ri said quietly, her hands at her side with her head bowed slightly. This was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever had to do without actually looking him in the eye. But it had to be done because to keep quiet would make her a coward. "When he comes back I'm going to inform him that I've decided never to marry. He'll kick up some sand about it but he'll allow it, once I give him reason to. I think he will understand and if not, he still would not force it upon me. The reason I'm telling you this, since you're likely completely out to sea, is because you're my reason for my decision. Somehow I had the extreme misfortune to fall in love with you and since there is no chance that our roads will ever intersect and join I have decided to put myself off the market, so to speak. Not because I'm waiting for you, because believe me I'm not. No I'm doing it because it wouldn't be fair to some poor bastard to get stuck with me, to have a wife who would never be loyal in more then body. I never intended to tell you how I felt but Joshua pointed out that it would be cowardly of me to not admit it and that I'd feel better if I did. I have to say I disagree with him since I feel worse." Ri said, studying the sand though she could feel his heated eyes on her, as if they were staring through her. "That's all I wanted to say." Turning on her heels she'd only taken perhaps a half a dozen steps before she was tackled to the sand, rolling with him till she was flat on her back with his hands banded against her wrists, holding her in place. Forcing herself to look up at him Ri's eyes went wide at the cobalt blue depths that were as stormy as any ocean before a typhoon. 

) 

"How dare you. How dare you say such things and then just walk away." Seto snarled, his chest heaving as his breath came out in pants as he glared down at her, his heart beating wildly in his chest against hers, their hearts slowly sliding into each other's rhythms so that they beat as one. 

"I'll do what I want to." Ri shot back breathlessly, her dark violet eyes flashing with hints of red like her brother's. "And how dare you tackle me like that? I can have you beheaded, you know." 

"But you won't. You love me after all." Seto pointed out rationally, slowly calming down as he stared into her eyes, the idea that she loved him slowly sinking in like a cooling cup of spring water after a walk in the driest of deserts. 

"For your information I have it on good authority that love and hate can go hand in hand, priest." Ri snarled back, not liking the fact that he continued to hold her hostage, his eyes holding hers captive. Damn him, damn his control over her. And damn him for not letting her keep some of her dignity and letting her go. "You just want to rub it in, don't you? You just want to pour salt on my wounds because I was stupid enough to give my heart to a cold, self important, ego maniac like you. Well go right ahead, you jerk. You can't call me anything I haven't called myself today." 

"Is it so bad? Loving me?" Was his drawled out answer, the slight amusement in his tone igniting Ri's anger to new and rather terrifying heights. 

"It's like a never ending stomach ache." Was her hot reply. "Annoying as hell but something you unfortunately get used to." 

"Well caring for..loving you is like a never ending headache. So I guess we're even." Seto said with a faint smile and taking advantage of the fact that her mouth was open in shock leaned down to take possession of her mouth in a kiss that drove whatever she'd been about to say completely out of her head. He was going to have to ask...make that plead with the pharaoh for her hand when he returned but this little headache of his...well damn but she would be worth it. 


	29. A Little Traveling

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines shown here and in other fics. Thank you all for waiting patiently for an update and thanks again for reading my fic. Hope you enjoy and have a great day.

HUGE APOLOGIES FOR LATENESS IN UPDATING

A Little Traveling

Bakura slowly open his eyes, for some reason getting a sense of forbidding even before his eyes opened. He could smell her, not to mention feel her and once it sunk in that he wasn't still dreaming Bakura was awake and aware pretty damn quickly. Eyes opening wide he could only stare at the woman wrapped around him wearing only one if his shirts. By the Gods, Bakura thought, going as red as a tomato. As much as he tried not to it was impossible not to see the curves so clearly defined in the morning light streaming through the windows, through his well worn white shirt. And wasn't she just the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Better then any model or pin up Joey had ever shoved under his nose too, Bakura thought, going even redder at the thought. Her raven black hair was all tussled from sleep, framing her perfect face, those luminous eyes covered by incredibly long lashes. Concentrating on her face rather then her body wasn't helping him one little bit. Carefully reaching up to where her arms were wrapped around his neck Bakura tried tugging on them but they seemed to want to stay where they were. Torn between waking her up and dying of embarrassment he wasn't sure whether he was glad or not when her eyes slowly opened, focusing automatically on him.

* * *

"Good morning, Master." Freya purred, deliberately leaning closer to nuzzle her face against his neck. He hadn't so much as laid a hand on her during the night. Either she was really losing her touch or she had a true gentleman on her hands. And here she'd thought they'd all died out long ago. Go figure that she'd end up finding the last one.

"Go...good morning..Freya." Bakura stuttered, being referred to as master once again sending him into a tizzy. He was beginning to suspect that that was one of the reasons she did it. He could literally feel his IQ being reduced to single digits.

"So will we be going back to Japan today?" Freya wanted to know, settling against him comfortably. She very much liked her new master's scent and well toned body. He wasn't as muscular as her pharaoh, or as manly but there was something to be said for the more scholarly type. With some training, she could most certainly get to liking him even more.

"Uhm, ya." Bakura agreed, looking down at the dark head resting so comfortably against him. It was kinda nice, being like this with her. When she wasn't trying to undress him or undressing while he was still in the room. There were probably nudists out there who were less secure about showing their bodies then she was. "Our plane leaves at two."

"Man's answer to flying without wings." Freya said softly, pondering the idea that in a few short hours she'd actually be flying over land and water. Literally. "Is it safe, these airplanes of yours?"

* * *

"As safe as anything defying the laws of nature can be. You don't have to worry, it will be fine." He hastened to assure her, not wanting her to be frightened about the idea of flying with him. After all she'd come from a time when such things were beyond comprehension, the stuff of myths and wild folktales. "I've flown many times and never had a problem."

"So long as you are with me, Master Bakura, I will have nothing to fear." Freya agreed as she lifted her head to smile at him sleepily with a hint of feline pleasure. "And I have not properly greeted you, forgive me." Freya added, pouncing before Bakura even had time to gasp out a reaction as he landed flat on his back with Freya on top, kissing him in a way designed to completely and totally melt whatever brain cells had managed to survive meeting her. Oh ya..definitely the way to start the day.

* * *

"So we will be there shortly?" Latoya wanted to know, swinging her feet slightly in the plush jet currently taking her to her pharaoh's city. The pieces were all falling into place now and she needed to go and seek out her princess with Joshua. There were things that must be done and said before too many pieces fell and buried them all.

"Yes." Pegasus said from his seat beside her, watching her with affectionate amusement. She was like a child trying to wait up for Santa Claus.

"Thank you again for bringing me, I'm sure there were other things you'd rather be doing." Latoya said, turning her attention back to him with a sorry look on her face. "I've been nothing but trouble, haven't I?"

"Not in the least. I'm exactly where I want to be." With you was what he wanted to add but withheld the words instinctively. They were not words he could say right now, even if he did mean them. Time would only tell if he'd ever say them to her.

"You are too good to me." Latoya said softly, giving him her brightest smile as she turned her head and laid it against his shoulder testingly. He seemed to like her affection for him, even though he never returned it. But perhaps, for now anyway, his heart was too damaged to try to.

"I could say the same." Pegasus said softly, hesitantly raising his free arm before shifting so that he could carefully stroke her soft hair, done up in it's usual intricate bun. Yes, she was definitely not a burden.

* * *

"So where is it you're going today?" Serenity wanted to know as she sat on her bed, watching Joshua intently. He'd told her last night that there was somewhere he needed to go for a while but he'd been really vague about it, changing the subject. "And how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know the answer to either. The gods will point me in the direction I must go." Joshua said with a shrug, taking a seat beside her on the bed. He wished he could give her a definite answer but in truth he didn't even really know if he'd be able to come back or not. The forces they would face would be strong, terribly strong. He knew not whether he would be given a chance to stand between those forces and his princess but if he could, he would do so without hesitation. He would give his life for her, as he hadn't been able to do before. This time, he wouldn't fail her. Not again. "There are things I must do before I can return to your side for good, Serenity. Things that I must correct this time around."

"What sort of things." Serenity wanted to know, the bad feeling in her gut saying that whatever was ahead couldn't possibly be good.

"A long time ago I made a promise and I broke that promise, even if I never meant to." Joshua said gently, lifting a hand to gently stroke her undone hair, running his fingers through the silkily tresses. "But I have another chance to make things right again, Serenity. I have to do whatever I can to make sure I keep it this time."

"What was it? The promise that you accidentally broke?" Serenity wanted to know, sensing that his promise was the key to understanding what was to come.

"To protect my princess, whatever the cost. To lay down my life for her and see to it that no harm came to her while I drew breath." Joshua said softly, cupping her head to turn it so that he could lay his forehead against hers. "There is one who will take over this duty, I have only to keep her safe until he does."

* * *

Kaiba searched through his walk in closet for his new shirt, not at all pleased when he couldn't find it. Where the hell was it? Irritated from a night of little sleep he wasn't at all surprised not to find it. After all, why should anything be easy and predictable anymore. Damn it. Giving up Seto stalked into his bedroom, too annoyed to even pick another shirt out. It was all that stupid dream's fault. He didn't want to see dreams of him confessing his love for Rika. No Ri..whoever the hell she was. He didn't even know anymore. Were the feelings he had inside him for Ri or for Rika? Or were they one person, simply seen at different times in their lives? He'd be a fool if he didn't believe in such things by now after all. But if what he was feeling was real, if he did love her, then where did that leave him? He couldn't tell Rika that he loved her, he barely knew her. She'd think he was nuts, even more out of his mind then Wheeler on sugar. How could he explain everything to her without sounding like a lunatic who needed to be heavily medicated and put away somewhere? And even if he could make her believe...how could he ever tell her that he cared, much less loved her? He'd never told anyone that, never wanted to for that matter. There were times he wished he knew how to be more loving towards his brother but other then Mokuba, there had never been anyone else to have feelings for. How did one even go about doing it? Personally he thought his..the High Priest's way of doing it had been more then a little lacking. It was something to think about...even if nothing came out of it.

* * *

"Seto?" Came a hesitant voice and turning his head Seto saw that his door was open a crack, enough for his brother to be heard.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked, turning his thoughts to his brother as he watched Mokuba come in, dressed and ready for the day. Unlike himself, Seto thought ruefully, as he had yet to get a shirt on. Normally he was dressed and out of the house before his brother even got up.

"Well I figured we could maybe eat breakfast together, since you're still here." Mokuba said with a deceptively easy smile as he walked in, hiding his worry. His brother wasn't even fully dressed yet, Mokuba thought, watching his brother go back into his closet for a shirt. His brother never slept in this late and those were damn weird vibes his older brother was giving off too. Had something happened? Did it have to do with Rika or whatever it was that had Yugi and the rest on edge?

"Yeah, sure." Seto said absently from the closet, choosing a shirt at random before coming back out, slipping it over his head before looking over at his brother. Mokuba was so easy to read, it was a good thing the kid had never shown a real interest in becoming a part of Kaiba Corp. His baby bro would get eaten alive in the circles he himself moved in. "And no, nothing's wrong. I didn't sleep well last night so I figured sleeping in a little was a good idea. I go into the office earlier then everybody anyway and I'm the boss."

"Yeah, I know. I've been pointing that out for years now." Mokuba pointed out, crossing his arms in front of him. "But you never decided that pulling an all nighter was an excuse not to come into work, sleep or no sleep."

"Well maybe I'm attempting to create a healthier life style." Seto shot back silkily, giving his brother an amused look. "Why are you complaining anyway? You should be happy I'm finally taking your advice."

"But you never take my advice when it comes to your health or mental well being."

* * *

"Well there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Seto pointed out as he finished doing up the buttons on his shirt. "Now are we going downstairs to eat or are we going to discuss all the things you think are wrong about the way I live? Knowing you that would take so long I'd never get to the office at all today."

"We're going to eat...and I'll just give you a nice over view of my opinions while you eat. After all I can always eat after you leave." Mokuba said cheekily, grinning when Seto gave him a playful swat to the head as the two headed for the door, side by side.

"Keep this up and I'll cut back on your allowance."

"You don't give me an allowance, remember? You just dump money into my bank account whenever it suits you, Seto."

"Okay...then I'll stop paying your speeding tickets."

"I think you need more sleep, you're still grouchy."

"Shut up."

* * *

"I've got to say, that is one hot dream, cous." Mai said as she grinned at Rika with a devious gleam in her eyes. "So then did you guys get naked and roll around in the sand and stuff? I bet Kaiba looked pretty damn good, huh?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Rika said as she buried her blushing face in her pillow. They were sitting on her bed, still in their pjs and Mai just wouldn't let the topic go. She'd been half asleep when she'd told Mai about her strange dream. She shouldn't be held responsible or made to suffer for anything she'd said while barely conscious, right?

"Though come to think of it, I can so see him comparing love to a headache." Mai said with a laugh, trying to tug the pillow away from Rika so that she could see her cousin's face. "And it would be so like you to compare it to a stomach ache too. You two might just be perfect for each other."

"Some how I can't see him agreeing with that statement." Rika said dryly, letting Mai win the tug of war with the pillow. "I think the dream just highlights how bad the odds are that we'd ever make something out of this. We're both loners, hard headed and opinionated. We'd never be able to stand each other for months, much less years. We'd kill each other."

"Or just understand each other better then anyone else ever has or could."

* * *

Looking over at Mai in surprise, since that was a very un Mai thing to say Rika was surprised to see Mai looking so serious. Mai wasn't usually serious about anything unless it was really important or involved a dueling match.

"What? I can't be deep and philosophical once in a while?" Mai said with a smile, reading her cousin's expression easily. Okay so it wasn't her style to look or think about things like this deeply, But if her cousin's happiness was at stake then how could she not at least say her piece? "Look I know people are always saying opposites attract and it's a good idea not to get involved with someone like you but I think that being a lot like the other person can be a good thing too. Sure you both have a lot of things about you that aren't exactly positive but that just means you're tough enough to handle it in the other person. There aren't a lot of people that can understand Kaiba, really understand him and what he's lived through and done. Just like the same could be said about you. But I think, personally, that you two get each other really well. Amazingly well in fact. Maybe these flashbacks or memories or whatever you want to call them are fate's way of saying this was meant to be. Not to run away from a relationship which is what you both do instinctively."

"I do not run away...I just avoid." Rika said gruffly, seeing Mai's point and not liking the fact that she had to agree with most of what her cousin was saying.

"You both run away. Mokuba is the only person that matters to Kaiba. The only person he's let matter to him. No one can live like that. No one should live like that, Rika. It took you a while to realize that and make friends with other people but once you did, aren't you glad? For all the worries and troubles having friends has brought you..wasn't it worth it? Aren't they worth it?" Mai pressed, taking one of Rika's hands in hers. "Kaiba has never really made that step, took that chance. Maybe, maybe he can't unless there's someone there to help him take it. Someone who understands how much it hurts to even just try."

A Couple Hours Later

Standing on top of the highest hill in the park Joshua stood there in silence, watching the people go by carefully as he looked for the other two. He knew that Freya had been released which meant that only Sirus remained trapped, awaiting the day where he too would be released. But that could only happen if the three of them were successful in seeing that the darkness their princess had to face was vanquished. Only then would the last entrapped soul be set free from the soul of their carrier.

"Freya is on her way, we can likely start without her." A soft female voice called out, Joshua looking over to see Latoya making her way slowly up the hill, the breeze carrying her voice to his ears.

"She won't be a lot of help anyway." Joshua pointed out with a faint smirk on his face as he moved to lend a hand. "You know she and our Ri didn't get along very well. I doubt very much that that's changed."

"True but if she wishes to remain on this world then she will help us." Latoya reminded him, taking his offered hand with a grateful smile since the hill was just a little steep but perfect for their purpose. "Do you think things will work out? So much is uncertain. If only we could let all the players on the board know what was going on. Our chance of success would certainly triple at the very least."

"If we told them everything then nothing would go as it should. Each of them has something they need to accomplish or accept, whether they know it or not. We can't tell them what they need to do, they need to realize it for themselves." Joshua said as he gave her hand an understanding squeeze. Her wish was his as well, even if they could never be anything but wishful thinking. "All we can do right now is call Rika to us..and hope that she comes."


	30. Another Puzzle Piece

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot twists and turns that are a product of my seriously messed and depraved mind. Thanks to all those who've reviewed in the past and I hope you'll continue to leave your opinions so I know what you think. Thanks again and have a great day.

Another Puzzle Piece

Isis had asked for a meeting with Kaiba who, hoping for some answers, readily made room in his morning schedule. Since she'd stated it had something to do with his own dreams he was understandably on edge, getting to his feet when his secretary knocked on his door. Ordering them in Kaiba waited until the door was closed behind Isis before he asked the reason for her visit and what it had to do with his visions.

"Perhaps nothing or everything." Was Isis's cryptic answer as she walked over and took a seat in front of him. She looked worn and slightly frazzled, not at all herself in fact since she usually projected the image of elegant calm always. "I've been having strange dreams this week, similar to the ones you've been experiencing I believe. At first I tried to explain them away but eventually I had to face the fact that I was only kidding myself. They weren't.. pleasant images, Seto."

"What happened in them?" Kaiba asked, taking his seat again. So centered was he on the idea that he wasn't alone in this that he didn't even notice the fact that she'd actually used his first name, another rarity.

* * *

"There have been three, the first two only once but the last one has repeated twice, the second time going further into this memory for lack of a better word." Isis said with a weak smile as she folded her hands in her lap. "In the first I'm in a large room and I'm being ordered by this man, this evil, evil man to send four people to the Shadow World. He's dying you see but he's hanging on, he's forcing himself to because he won't depart from this world until he sees them dead. The four people..there's two men and two women. They've all been severely beaten and I think possibly tortured. One, one looks like Yami and he's the evil man's half brother. He, the good one tells me to send them, if I don't do as I'm ordered many will suffer and they'll be killed anyway. He's my, my prince I think and I don't want to do what he asks but I know he's right. But I don't send them to the Shadow World, I just make the evil one think that I have. Instead I incase the four in a spell, a spell so that they'll be reborn again. Reborn to once again serve the true pharaoh and his family in their time of need. To prevent history from repeating itself."

"Do you mean Rameses is here, in this world?" Kaiba demanded, no question in his mind that this evil person was Rameses, who else could it be? Latoya and Joshua were two of the four Isis spoke of, with two more left to go.

"Rameses..that sounds right. That's his name then." Isis said quietly, finally having a name to put to that hated face. "And I don't know if it's him exactly but something will come that will seek to destroy the pharaoh's family again. I know not what."

* * *

"Damn...I think two of the four you speak of have already returned, perhaps they can tell me something, I'll get in touch with them later today. What happened in the other two?"

"In the second I'm in a cell of some sort. The evil one, Rameses is dead and now one of his younger brother's is in charge but things aren't going well. He's not as strong as Rameses and others are already plotting to kill him and take over. He wants my help but I won't help him, I won't be a part of this bloody massacre he thinks will insure his succession. He..he orders me brought to his chambers, to teach me a lesson, to show me my place. I'm chained up so I can't fight, so I cant' get away. He had a whip, he was going to beat me with it and then rape me, he went into quite vivid description of how he was going to break me." Isis said darkly, her eyes shining with anger and fear, remembering how it had felt, facing that sort of fate. "He never got a chance to do either though. A man..a man called Aries came into the room and threw a sword through the other man's head. He came over and got me free, got me out of the palace and I..I think I loved this man. This Aries. We got away and rode off to convene with a small caravan containing members of the royal family who were fleeing for their lives. Tristan and Joey were there, they were hired protection to go along with the royal guards still loyal to the family. We were going to cross the desert to the Queen's tribe, to seek refugee there I think."

"Was Ri, one of the princesses among the fleeing family?" Seto asked, leaning forward, staring at her intently. "She would have been a teenager then."

"I don't believe so then. There were two princesses in the party but they were young, children."

* * *

"If she was alive she would have been with them...unless...is it possible that one of the two women you spoke of was her? One of the ones you encased in a card?" Kaiba suggested, the idea springing to his mind. "For that matter did you see anyone looking like me there?"

"No, somehow I know that neither of the women is this Ri, Kaiba. I didn't see you either but when I think of you now I feel something new, something I've never felt before. A sort of kinship that makes me think that we were close perhaps. I don't think we were a couple but I think we knew each other, I think that's why I knew instinctively that I could trust you with that God card." Isis said as she reached across his desk to take his hand. "Have you seen me in your dreams?"

"No but...but I do think I had a sister of sorts." Kaiba said slowly, the idea turning around in his head as he stared into Isis's eyes. He'd always felt a strange affinity with her, an ease like he'd known her for a very long time. "She wasn't my sister through blood but I thought of her as such. She was the keeper of your Millennium piece and she did have feelings for the pharaoh's personal bodyguard, Aries. Feelings he didn't return but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have gone back to save her. Whenever I've tried to picture her face I've always drawn a blank, like something or someone didn't want me to see her face. Maybe they just didn't want me to see yours until we had more pieces of the puzzle."

"Well in my final dream he returned those feelings." Isis said with a faint smile, her first genuine one since she'd walked through his door. "I was carrying his child the last time I saw him in my dreams."

"Oh." Kaiba said, not knowing what else to say. Somehow that didn't sit well with him at all which did go a ways to reinforcing the idea that she was indeed his sister.

"I think he died or will die if the dream continues tonight. We were being chased, hunted down and he led a party to head them off while the women and children got away with some of the younger soldiers. I had only time to tell him of our son before I had to go, I had to for the sake of the child." Isis's said softly, her hand automatically coming up to lay across her belly. "As much as I wanted to fight I knew in my heart I had to leave, that my line had to continue so that this future could be."

* * *

"I was dead, that's the only logical explanation for me not playing a part in this. Ri as well. Rameses was gunning for the both of us long before any of this would have happened. You said one of the four was a prince, my money would be on Sirus, he would have been too powerful for Rameses to have allowed him to live long once he took power. Yami would have already sacrificed himself to the puzzle and the old pharaoh would be dead, what Rameses had done would have finished him off if he was even alive when Rameses seized power." Kaiba said thoughtfully, speaking out loud as he forgot Isis was in the room for a moment. "Aries was alive apparently but he had little power in the courts, too many of them blamed him for Yami not leaving a heir. The Queen would have tried to rule but Rameses must have made her abdicate somehow or the people just didn't have the brains to realize she was the only natural choice Sirus would have been the next logical choice even though he wouldn't have wanted to rule. That would have been another reason to get him out of the way."

* * *

"What do you mean, Aries was blamed for Yami not leaving behind a heir?" Isis asked as he continued to ramble. Maybe a question would remind him she was still there, she thought with a faint smirk.

"Hmm?" Seto said absently, turning his mind to trying to remember why he'd said that. "I think it was because the courts were convince he was Yami's lover. The reason why Yami didn't even have one wife much less the expected several his rank would dictate under normal circumstances."

It was Isis's turn to do an 'oh' since she didn't know what else to say. Well wasn't that an unexpected little twist in this whole mess. "And was it true? Was he Yami's lover?" After all there was nothing to say that the man she'd apparently loved wasn't bisexual. The idea that she and Yami had shared a lover in the past though was something that left her with quite a bit to think about.

"I don't know, actually." Seto said truthfully, biting back a smirk out of respect for her. She looked just a little blown away at the idea and he couldn't say he blamed her. He knew all too well what lovely little curve balls past lives could deliver. And how weird did that sound, Seto thought with a slight grimace before turning his attention back to her question. "You'd have to ask Yami about that. If they were they hid it very well and as far as I know, which isn't much, I don't recall any concrete proof ever surfacing."

"I think...I won't. It doesn't really matter now." Isis pointed out, trying to recover her calm composure. One thing was for certain, she was not going to Yami and asking him if he'd once had a male lover. That was just an area of his life she had no intention of ever looking into. Ever.

* * *

"Wouldn't it if there's a chance Aries comes back? You, myself and possibly Rika are all reincarnated from the past with no help from you. You also mentioned seeing men that looked like Wheeler and Tristian, I can't see any reason you'd go out of your way to bring those idiots back either. It almost seems like some cosmic forces wants the main players in that time period to live out their lives in this time period as well." Seto suggested, not sure whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing if Aries were to join the list of reincarnates. From what he could remember it was possible that the only reason Aries had turned to Isis was because Yami was out of the picture. If the rumors were true and Aries did come back then this could get really sticky really quick.

"You have a point." Isis agreed, her eyes going slightly wide at the implications of his words hit home. Could this man, this handsome soldier from her dreams be a flesh and blood man somewhere, perhaps even looking for her? Or looking for Yami, she thought dryly, thinking it was probably a good thing she didn't have all of her memories, especially if he did show up looking for Yami. Fighting the pharaoh for his bodyguard, plus Tea and you had one hell of a mess.

"I think we need to talk to the others and get an idea what's going on. We need to find out if Wheeler and Tristan have had any flash backs and then we need to find a way to speak with Latoya and Joshua to see what light they can shine on all this." Kaiba decided, getting up from his desk to walk around it, offering her his hand to help her to her feet. "I think we should head to the Game store."

"Sounds like a good place to start." Isis agreed and together they headed out to where Marik was waiting in the lobby for her. Only telling him where they were headed the three were soon piled into Marik's car on their way to drop in on Yami and whoever else was in the store.

* * *

"Bakura?" Joey said with a questioning look having spotted a familiar looking person coming towards them with a smile on his cheerful face. "Hey, man! I thought you weren't going to be back this way until fall!"

"Well my plans changed." Bakura said with an ironic smile as he returned Joey's back slap, returning the hellos of everyone, surprised to see that Pegasus, Isis, Marik and Kaiba were there as well. It looked like all the old gang had been called in for a pow wow though Mai wasn't there since she was still in Europe as he recalled. "So what's up? Why is everyone meeting up?"

"Where's the Ring, Bakura?" Isis interrupted before anyone could answer Bakura's question. They'd just gotten there themselves and she was getting a strange vibe from Bakura, one she didn't recognize as being from the Ring.

"The ring? Uhm well..you see...that's really funny story actually. Well at least everyone else would likely find it funny. For myself I'm still trying to recover from the shock of it all." Bakura said wearily before turning his attention to Yami. "Actually the person that has it is a...former friend of yours, Yami."

Staring at Bakura for a moment an idea hit Yami that had a slow, decidedly evil smile sliding across his features. It would be one of the weirdest twists of fate conceivable but who was to say that the Gods didn't have one hell of a sense of humor? "You have Freya..don't you? She took the Millennium Ring from you."

"She really likes it for some reason and she won't give it back." Bakura said helplessly, shrugging in defeat while everyone who knew who Freya was gapped at him. "And she keeps the other guy, the other Bakura under control. I think he has a crush on her or something. It's actually sorta twisted in his mind since he can't decide if he wants to kill her or...well you get the idea." Bakura finished, blushing faintly.

* * *

"Who's Freya?" Kaiba demanded to know, taking the others reactions as a bad sign. The last thing they needed was some crazy running around with one of the items. They'd been through that enough in the past and he had a lot of other things to worry about at the moment.

"She was a member of the palace way back in Ancient Egypt with the other two. Latoya said she was the one who dealt this Rameses's man his killing blow." Pegasus answered, since everyone else seemed to be too busy trying not to explain that the woman had been Yami's mistress to answer Kaiba. "You said that you needed to talk to Latoya and Joshua but you didn't say why, Kaiba. Would that reason have anything to do with this Freya coming back as well?"

"No but I'll want to talk to her too."

"I remember her. She spit in his face. He wanted her to suffer most of all." Isis said almost to herself though the others quieted so that they could hear her speak. "He hated the others but he had a special hatred for her, not just for stabbing him but because she'd refused his attentions. His brother's prized toy and she wouldn't even let him near her."

"Are you having memories of the past, Isis?" Yami asked, turning his attention to her and pushing the images of poor Bakura being saddled with Freya from his mind for the moment. "Are you talking about Freya and Rameses?"

"Yes. I've been having vague dreams, like Seto has."

* * *

"You've been having visions as well?" Yami demanded, rounding on Kaiba with a decidedly angry look on his face. "That's what those questions of yours were about, weren't they? That's why you asked me about my family during that time, because you wanted to compare them with your own possible memories. Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"

"I am now." Kaiba said dryly, not fazed in the least. "And my dreams are none of your business. Now there may be a chance those dreams are memories, Isis's collaborating that idea. The reason we came here to talk to the rest of you as well as the other two were to find out if we were the only ones."

"That girl...Rika..she has something to do with all this..doesn't she?" Yami said slowly, watching Kaiba carefully. "Exactly who is she to all of us Kaiba. Who is she to the two of us in particular because I think you know."


	31. Profiles and Penance

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plots ideas I put them in. Thanks to all those who've been reading as well as your continuous support. Special thanks to those who actually take the time to review and to all, have a good day.

Profiles and Penance

At the request of one of the readers and to help those who might be somewhat confused as to who everyone is at this point this is for you. I realize with all of the original characters, plus their former selves things might get confusing, even I do occasionally. So here they are with quick bios for your reference. If they are others you want more info on you have only to ask.

Ri- is Rika's former self and an Egyptian princess, sister to Yami and lover of the High Priest Seto. She owned the necklace currently in Seto Kaiba's possession.

Aries- Yami's bodyguard and close companion. He was also involved with the carrier of the Millennium Necklace, Isis after Yami was trapped into the puzzle.

Isis (past)- the carrier of the Millennium Necklace she was considered an honorary sister to the High Priest Seto. She was at one time the lover of Aries and is now reincarnated under her original name.

Latoya- a healer in Ancient Egypt she was sealed away in a card until present day, now living with Pegasus.

Freya- Yami's former mistress and a dancer in his court. She was sealed away in another card after assassinating Yami's half brother Rameses. She now lives with Bakura in present times.

Joshua- a former slave made Ri's personal bodyguard he was also sealed away for attempting to help the royal family escape. He now lives with Serenity and Joey in present times.

Sirus- Yami and Ri's younger brother in Ancient Times. He was a great magician and was also sealed away and has yet to return to the living world.

Rameses- Yami and Ri's half brother. Pretty much rotten to the core he took over Egypt once Yami was gone and is responsible for Joshua, Latoya, Freya and Sirus being sealed away. He was killed by Freya.

Nefeteri- Rameses's mother and second wife of the former pharaoh

Suna- Ri and Sirus's mother and third wife to the former pharaoh

* * *

Now back to the story

"I believe that she's the reincarnation of your sister Ri. Oldest child of your father and his third wife." Seto said simply, his mind racing to try and define exactly what Ri had been to him. With his flashbacks the way they were he wasn't at all sure what they'd been to each other either. He knew what he thought they'd been but he wasn't about to reveal any of that. At least not if he didn't have to.

"And to you?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. After all, to say he hadn't been born yesterday was an understatement. "You seem to know a lot about her."

"She appears to have been my most constant headache during that period, if my visions are correct." Seto replied, that being true enough. As it was he had to force his face to remain impassive as he recalled a dream in which he'd compared being in love to her as being like a headache. Of course she'd been no better comparing hers to a stomachache. "I was stuck caring for her safety when you got the idiotic idea to go off and leave Rameses in charge of the palace."

"That wasn't his idea! His father insisted upon it." Isis argued then blinked, her eyes reflecting her confusion. "And I have no idea how I knew that."

"This is too weird." Was Joey's opinion as he watched and listened from the sidelines. Normally he'd have found this rather cool but since he'd gotten stuck with his sister constantly being around Joshua his sense of humor had suffered for it. "If it weren't for all the stuff that happened when we were kids this would seem majorly bizarre."

"And the answer we need to find is why." Yami said as he looked around at all the people who's fates seemed destined to be entwined with his. For now he'd put off arguing with Seto but he had a feeling it was inadvertable for some reason. The question was why did he have a feeling he had a real bone to pick with him some time arch nemesis? But right now there was something more important to think about. "Why were we all brought back to this time, this place and together?"

* * *

"Rika, you're really starting to freak me out here." Mai informed her cousin as she jogged to keep up with her. Rika had just suddenly changed directions while they were out walking and it was like she was in some sort of daze or something. Every time she tried to stop Rika the girl just pushed through or skirted around her. "Can you even hear me?"

"The music, I have to find who's playing it." Rika answered, picking up speed as they entered the park where she'd had her first vision. "They're here, I can feel them."

"Who's they and what music?" Mai demanded to know, straining her ears to hear more then the usual noises found in any city park. She couldn't hear anything even remotely musical.

"I don't know, but they're calling for me." Rika said softly, her eyes unfocused as they'd been since the sweet strains of music had reached her ears. "Every bit of my being is telling me to go to them. I can't explain it."

"And what if they're bad guys? You know, like this half brother you keep dreaming about?" Mai argued, not about to give up. The way things stood right now she was pretty sure it was an understatement to say they needed to be on their guard. "What if this is some sort of trap or something?"

"It isn't. You can go back if you want to. Your presence isn't needed here." Was Rika's soft response, not at all fazed in the least by Mai's argument. She knew and trusted what her heart was telling her. "I know it's okay, you don't need to worry."

"I'm going." Was Mai's stubborn response as the two made their way through the park, slowly but surely the sound of a flute reaching Mai's ears. Following that sweet sound they finally reached the bottom of a hill and looking up could see three figures there, patiently looking down at them without a sound. "Joshua?" Mai said slowly, recognizing the man right away. He wasn't one you could miss or forget, Mai thought with a smirk as she turned to tell Rika it was okay, only to find her cousin staring at Joshua like she'd seen a ghost. "Rika?"

* * *

"Joshua." Rika said softly, her lips almost doing no more then forming the word. "Joshua!" Breaking into a run Rika effortlessly raced up the hill, gravity seeming to disappear as she hurled forward, throwing herself at him just as he set the flute he'd been playing down. Muttering his name over and over against Rika buried his face against the soft cotton of his shirt, her arms barely able to wrap her arms almost around his waist. "You're here, you're really here. I'm not going insane, I'm not! You do exist, you do!"

"It's good to see you, my princess." Joshua choked out, a beefy hand coming up to stroke Rika's head. "So very good to see you."

"Ri." Latoya breathed, hurrying over as well to hug Rika, forming a Rika sandwich.

"So she did come back. Well isn't that just so wonderful." Was Freya's dry summing up of the whole thing as she entertained herself watching Mai struggle to get up the hill her cousin had sped up. Definitely more entertaining then all this mushy stuff.

By the time a huffing and puffing Mai made it to the top of the hill she found Rika hugging a girl she didn't recognize while Joshua watched them with soft eyes. Of to the side, slightly away from the trio was the woman she was betting had been the pair of eyes she'd felt on her during the climb. This one, dressed rather sparsely didn't look like she wanted to be a part of things either.

"Mai!" Rika said as she turned, her cousin not looking so good.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting. Hi, Joshua. Looking good. Now who are these two?" Mai wanted to know between pants as she motioned to the two women who were looking at her with interest. She'd definitely done her exercising for the day, she thought darkly. She might even get Joshua to carry her down the hill.

"My name is Latoya and her name is Freya." Latoya explained, a welcoming smile on her face. "You're name is Mai? It's very pretty."

"Thanks. Now...ah, Joey did say something about Pegasus ending up with a girl the way Serenity ended up with Joshua. Would that girl be you?" Mai asked, looking back and forth between the two. Joey hadn't known much, only what Latoya, or at least she was pretty sure it was Latoya, had told him the brief time he'd met her.

"Yes, that was me. Freya was brought here by a young man named Bakura." Latoya explained, motioning for Freya to come closer which the younger woman did reluctantly.

"Hey! You're wearing the Millennium Ring!" Mai came close to shouting as she stared at the gleaming piece hanging around the gorgeous but stuck up looking girl's neck. "What are you doing with that?"

"It took a lot out of Bakura's soul to release me from my prison. In the state it's in now it wasn't a good idea to let him wear this and risk the thief from taking over again. Besides, it's pretty." Was Freya's slightly bored response. "Now can we get to the reason we're here so that I can get back? I did tell my master I wouldn't be long and I do so want to drop in on my former pharaoh." Freya purred, a rather disturbing gleam in her eyes.

"I told you he has Tea so keep your claws to yourself, Freya." Joshua warned, giving the woman a dark look. Beautiful and seductive she might be but only a fool thought her harmless. He wouldn't touch her with a five foot pole in other words.

* * *

"That man in the game shop. Then he was Yami? My brother Yami?" Rika asked softly, looking around at them for confirmation. "I met him once but then I blacked out, I couldn't remember a thing until Seto woke me up. This guy named Shadi though, he was there and ended up in a coma somehow."

"He attempted to invade your soul, Ri." Latoya explained gently. "And yes, Yami is your older brother. But you have to stay away from him for now."

"Why? Why can't I see him? Maybe he can explain things to me? Tell me what happened to me." Rika demanded, her eyes flashing with annoyance and anger that they were telling her she couldn't see her own brother. She had so many questions for him, ones that only he could answer!

"Because if we fail...it's better that he not know that you were born again." Joshua said as he placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "He lost you once and the guilt..it almost destroyed him completely. It would be better for him, who has suffered so much, if he didn't know about you until your time on this earth is assured."

"Do you mean I might be dying soon?" Rika said slowly, her eyes going slightly wider as she battled back feelings of dread tinged with fear. She'd been feeling as though something dark and sinister had been slowly creeping up but she'd put that down to the dreams. Was the evilness that had haunted her past, had it followed her to the present?

* * *

"We don't know, not exactly. We know only that Isis told us that you would be reborn and that we would be released when it came time for are help to be needed, to prevent the past from repeating itself once more." Freya said with a careless shrug of her shoulder. "From the sounds of it you aren't the only one that was reincarnated either. Looks like the gods wanted as many of the old players as possible to play with."

"So there's Seto, Mai, Yami and I that have been reincarnated?" Rika asked hesitantly, her mind reeling with too many questions to ask in one lifetime. She'd never really given the idea of reincarnation much of a thought and now here she was being told that she was a reincarnation of someone who'd lived thousands of years ago.

"Mai?" Joshua repeated, obviously surprised as he turned to study Mai intently, trying to place her face. "I don't remember you. What was your name then?"

"I wasn't in the palace, I lived a fair distance away. But I am having memories of a past life, a life in Egypt." Mai said nervously, jamming her hands in her pockets. "Mostly my memories are of my daily life though. I don't remember ever meeting any of you either."

"But you must be connected somehow." Latoya said as she met Mai's eye, wondering where this new piece of the puzzle fit into place. "Somehow your path, your fate, both then and now, is connected to our own in some way."

"She broke her past, sort of." Rika chimed in, wondering if it could possibly be important. "In the past she had an abusive husband and was trapped but in this time she had an abusive boyfriend and got away from him."

"I don't know if that factors in but either way it's a good thing regardless." Latoya decided, adding that little tidbit to the mix. "Anyway, we should wrap this up before our new masters start to worry about the length of time we've been gone." Reaching into her pocket Latoya pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to Rika who took it. "This is our numbers, a way to reach us if you want to talk to any of us. I just wanted to give you that so that I didn't forget later. Now we have to tell you a story."

"A story?" Rika repeated, meeting Latoya's gaze. "Or a retelling of your memories?"

"Both."

* * *

"We cannot tell you how your life ended, we know that to do so can only seal our failure. We have been told this by the gods and so it must be so. What we can tell you is that your life was cut off before it was meant to be. You were not supposed to die that day, nor were many of the events that happened afterwards as they were destined to be. This angered the powers to be." Latoya said simply. "As a result of these unforeseen and violent actions against the threads of time the gods lashed out, punishing those who had acted against their fates. It was one thing to bring disruption and chaos to the lands of Egypt but these infidels crossed all boundaries when they didn't give the gods the respect and deference due them. To presume yourself more powerful then the gods themselves is to seal your death warrant. However there was great magic on the side of evil too and so the darkness could not be permanently erased from the world of mortal men. Not completely. That is where you and others come in. You and these others, men and women who's souls had departed the world of the living in the fight against this darkness, you were all given the chance to once again walk this earth in exchange for your help finishing what was started in the great lands of Egypt."

* * *

"So Seto and I...we were both reborn to face this great evil that not even gods could kill?" Rika demanded to know, giving Latoya a what the hell are you thinking look.

"They could kill the men but they couldn't kill the evil that lives in the hearts of man." Joshua explained, understanding her perfectly. It did sound like too much to ask or expect. Especially out of the blue like this. "It's easy enough to kill man but it's not so easy to destroy, much less repair the damage the evil they do. From what we've put together that someone, likely you, will be faced with some sort of evil force, one the gods want to prevent from happening. Again that's only a theory."

"Why Rika?" Mai wanted to know. "And you said those that were brought back were the souls of people who'd died fighting against this evilness. Does that include me?"

"That is the most likely explanation but where you fit into all of this I cannot tell you." Latoya said with a simple shrug. "And we think it will be Ri because hers was the first blood that was shed to protect this world. It makes the most sense that she would be the first. What will happen if she fails is also unclear. It was simply made clear to us that we were to do whatever we could to protect her and help her insure her time upon this earth."

"It would have been Rameses or Nefeteri." Rika said quietly, looking at their faces though none of those faces gave her any sign to hint at the accuracy of her guess. "From what you've said I gather there are more reincarnates then just myself, Seto, Yami and Mai. Just how many people died before it ended back then? Can you tell me how they died? How Seto and Yami died?"

"Your brother wasn't killed exactly. He gave up his soul in a manner of speaking with it being sealed inside his Millennium Puzzle. When the puzzle was put back together in this time period your brother's soul was released into the land of the living once more. Technically he never died." Freya informed her, really speaking for the first time since she'd arrived at the hill. "As for the death of the High Priest...no one quite knows what happened to him. There was an attack against your brother and it's presumed that he perished in the act of protecting him. The High Priest's body was never recovered though and no one witnessed any of this even but his sister as Aries had removed Yami from danger leaving the Priest and Isis behind. What happened in that room..she would never speak of."

"Isis?" Rika repeated, a strange look coming into her eyes. "Isn't that strange. I met an Isis not to long ago."


	32. Tragic Fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas I come up with. Everything else belongs to somebody else so don't even think of suing a poor university student like me! Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing, thanks bunches.

Tragic Fate

It was nearly noon when the pharaoh returned to his palace. The royal family rushing out to welcome the returning ruler of Egypt they were soon delayed once word of what had happened rang out. The pharaoh's most loyal and trusted friend had been possibly wounded, fatally, while protecting the pharaoh from harm. Aries was carried directly to Latoya, Yami walking along side the stretched with his body guard's hand tightly held in his own. Never leaving Aries side his family all crowded around to hear what had happened, Ri glued to her brother's side while Latoya applied her potions and cleaned the wounds on the battered soldier's body. Keeping his suspicions concerning Rameses to himself for the moment Yami told his family only that they'd been unexpectedly attacked as they'd neared home and that he thought his attackers Egyptians. Rameses and his mother also came to visit but they didn't stay long, especially since Yami gave them such looks that they felt chills roll down their spines. Could he know what they had done? But how?

* * *

"My son, you look worn out." Suna said gently as she reached over to stroke her son's dusty forehead. He looked so worn and tired it was a wonder her son was still awake and on his feet. Then again, her eldest son was as stubborn as a mule. All the children were actually, Suna thought as she watched Ri insist on helping Latoya clean the wounds. "You need a bath and some sleep, Yami. I will stay here and watch over him personally. I'll send someone to get you if there's any change."

"I'll be fine. Go inform my advisors that I have returned and that Rameses need no longer worry about matters of state." Yami said with a tired smile for his mother before turning his piercing reddish purple eyes on Rameses. "Thank you for all your hard work on my behalf, brother. I'm sure I'll have nothing but glowing reports." Yami doubted that very much but for his father's sake he'd pretend to believe it. Then he'd deal with Rameses in response to the likely countless screw ups his half brother had brought about.

"I'll be happy to inform them for you..dear brother." Rameses said with one of his fake smiles as he bowed and headed out, his mother following behind him. "What are we going to do, mother?" He hissed under his breath, looking over at her anxiously. "He knows. Somehow he knows."

* * *

"Hush. These walls have ears." Nefeteri hissed, sending her son a fierce warning look. What were they going to do though? If he knew that they were behind the attack upon him then Yami wouldn't hesitate to have the both of them executed. Yami's love for Aries was well known and if that bastard soldier were to die there was no question as to what her step son would do. She wouldn't be able to count on her husband to protect her from Yami's wrath. Yami, in this case, wouldn't allow her to live regardless of his father's objections.

"And so does the pharaoh. Do you think that the High Priest and Ri won't be running to him as fast as their sandals can carry them?" Rameses said under his breath, his eyes scanning for anyone who might not easily be silenced. At this point there were few he could count upon, now that he was no longer in charge. If he'd ever been in charge to begin with. He knew that several of his orders hadn't been carried out because they'd been canceled by other members of his family and by the Millennium carriers. Damn them all.

* * *

"I warned you to stay away from her until we had confirmed Yami wouldn't be returning." His mother hissed quietly, her own eyes searching. "I have been told there's a chance the High Priest might be thinking of our darling princess in a very unpriestly way." She added with a sneer, her eyes flashing at the idea. She herself had once made a pass at the man, only to be thoroughly rejected. As rejected as anyone could be and she was a Queen, damn it. His better, his queen. He was her servant, not the other way around. And yet when she'd tried to make trouble for him he'd shrugged everything she'd thrown at him like it was nothing. Like she was nothing. She'd envisioned him helping them with their plans to take the Egyptian throne from Yami, not for him to marry into the family and become a huge obstacle in their way. And that's where her spies had told her this "secret" relationship was headed. A chance overheard conversation when the lovers hadn't been careful enough. That needed to be destroyed along with her cursed step son. Immediately.

"What the...are you sure?"

"I trust my source."

Face flushing with anger Rameses's hands clenched in fury. Damn that bitch. It was bad enough that the High Priest didn't like him but if Ri had managed to use her charms to seduce the Priest then that pretty much eliminated any chance that the priest would be of any aid to them after the overthrowing. If there was an overthrowing, Rameses thought bitterly, seething inside.

"He'll need to be disposed of." The queen said softly to her son once they'd reached the end of the hallway. "I'll see to it." Leaning forward she kissed her son's cheek then continued down the hall while her son watched her go. It would be risky, arranging it herself. But unfortunately, she knew Rameses would just screw it up if he tried to arrange it. Never send a man to do something that required intelligence, Nefeteri thought as her mind began to plot and plan.

* * *

Through no small miracle Latoya was able to turn Aries around. Now expected to live Yami finally allowed for a return celebration in his honor. After all, it wouldn't have been much of a party if the guest of honor wasn't in attendance. Preparation going into the works everything was ready a week after Aries's miraculous recovery and everyone who could attend flocked to the palace for the gala event.

Hurrying down the hallway Ri cursed how tight her dress was that her legs didn't have much movement ability. She should have never let her mother talk her into wearing it. It had been a pain to get into and she had no doubt it would be just as fun getting it off. Pausing to catch her breath the light of the torches flickered off the large necklace that graced her neck. Hanging off it was her five most prized monster tablets with her Blue Eyes in the middle, hanging off its hook. Straightening the chain Ri took one last gulp of air and continuing down the hallway was about to turn a corner when she came to a start, automatically taking a step back. Peeking around the corner she stared in surprise at the sight of Nefeteri talking to one of the servants. They had to be whispering too because she couldn't hear a word they were saying. What on earth was she doing? Her step mother never talked to servants unless it was to yell at them. The woman was such an egomaniac that she gave her orders to her ladies in waiting to give to the servants. Frowning Ri wished she could hear what was going on. The servant was dressed for serving but she didn't recognize him. Then again she'd imagine more servants had been acquired for the evening. Maybe she'd been put in charge of something? But that made no sense, this whole party was for Yami after all. Nefeteri hated Yami. Only their father was too blind to see that. Well maybe he wasn't and was just living in denial. As much as she loved her father she knew he often deliberately chose to turn a blind eye to the actions of his second wife and her children. It frustrated the hell out of everyone. Watching the two depart Ri's eyebrows raised as the servant reached out and grabbed her step mother's arm. That was a death sentence. But Nefeteri just shrugged it off with a few words and continued on her way. Okay, something was definitely up here. Chewing absently on her bottom lip she was about to walk over to the servant for a little questioning when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nearly jumping out of her skin she whirled around to see her brother Sirius grinning at her.

* * *

"Are you playing hide and seek with someone?" Sirius wanted to know with a smirk on his handsome face. "Because if you are this is a crappy hiding place."

"I just saw Nefeteri actually having a little whispering session with a servant. He grabbed her arm and she let him get away with it." Ri whispered, looking round the corner again. Dammit. The servant was out of sight and finding him again was sure to be impossible. There were servants running around everywhere.

"Seriously?" Sirius said in surprise, looking over her shoulder to see for himself. "Well that's one for the tablets. Was he good looking?"

"What does his looks have to do with anything?" Ri wanted to know, elbowing him for crowding her.

"Well if he was good looking he might have been her lover. She wouldn't be the first Queen that turned to a servant for her pleasures. Especially since only a servant would willingly bed that harpy." Sirius replied with a wink as he smirked at her. "I really doubt she's been celibate since father threw her over in favor of our mother."

"I do not need those images in my head." Ri said with a dark look, promising herself mentally that if any pictures formed as a result of this conversation she was going to hurt her little brother. Badly. "And shouldn't you be with our pharaoh helping him get ready? You're walking in with him right?"

"I'm on my way there. I just happened to run into you peeking around corners and had to stop and ask what you were doing."

"Well then go and try not to trip over those big feet of yours." Ri said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him teasingly. "You're enough of an embarrassment as it is."

"I love you too." Sirius shot back as he stuck his tongue out at her. "See you at the party."

"See you there." Ri agreed, waving him off as she went around the corner while he continued down the hallway to find his older brother who was undoubtedly trying to talk their father into letting him check on Aries just one more time. Yami was such a worrywart.

* * *

Standing off to the side Ri watched the final touches being made to the main hall where the party would be held. Fit for a pharaoh, she thought with a smirk, crossing her arms in satisfaction. Her mother and her ladies in waiting had handled a lot of the details but she'd helped too. Especially by not trying to help too much. Decorating was not one of her gifts. Sensing someone coming up from behind her she tensed then relaxed as she recognized who it was even before he spoke.

"Can you breath in that dress?" Seto wanted to know, standing just behind her in the shadows. It wouldn't do for the two of them to be seen talking to each other in such an intimate fashion. At least until he finally managed to corner the pharaoh to speak to him about Ri's hand.

"Just barely." Ri said in a low voice, her eyes continuing to scan the room. "I take it you still haven't managed to get my brother alone to talk?"

"If he isn't with Aries he's running around correcting all the mistakes Rameses made during the short time he was in charge. Given your brother's likely reaction I think we both agree it's important to catch him on a good day." Seto said with a sarcastic twist of his mouth. He was definitely not looking forward to going head to head with his pharaoh on this issue.

"Oh we most definitely agree." Ri said with a faint chuckle, trying to keep her face from showing the amusement she felt. "We could always try to get him tonight when he's thoroughly intoxicated."

* * *

"When have you ever know him to overindulge, especially while Rameses and Nefeteri are in the room." Seto pointed out, his face hardening as he spoke the name of their two biggest enemies at the moment. They were both up to something, he could feel it. He'd had his spies watching them but so far they'd turned up nothing. His sister didn't see anything either. That worried him even more.

"True enough. Only a fool would get drunk in a room inhabited by people who want him dead more than they want to draw their next breath."

"So far my spies have turned up nothing but they aren't alone in their observing. It would appear your brother has taken similar precautions. Perhaps our worries about them will be over sooner then we thought. They have to be eliminated before they manage to catch one of us unaware. They're like cobras, stuck in a basket, just waiting for that lid to open so that they can strike."

"What lovely imagery." Ri said with a sigh, rubbing her cool shoulders as she tried not to think of just how easily those snakes could strike before slithering off to hide in their nests. Unless the snakes were caught in mid strike nothing could be done without blood having to be shed. As it was that might have already happened, Ri thought, thinking of Aries. Yami hadn't said anything but she'd seen the way Yami was looking at Rameses now. There was a new, more fierce hatred there that hadn't broken through Yami's icy control until now.

* * *

"Just keep your eyes open and watch your step." Seto warned, placing a hand to stroke down her exposed spine. He could only hope for his sake that the front covered a lot more then the back. Otherwise it was going to be a very, very long night. Especially since it was Ri. "I mean it, Ri. We both know how you attract trouble."

"I resent that."

"You can resent it all you want as long as you remember it." Was his blunt response as he withdrew his hand. "I have to go, if you think there's going to be trouble come to me. Don't go off on your own or I'll turn you over my knee later and give you the spanking your father is too soft to give you."

"Promises, promises." Ri said with a husky laugh before walking away, putting as much swing to her hips as the stupid dress would allow. It was a good time to be alive she thought as the faint sound of a male chuckle reached her ears before fading away as he disappeared behind the curtain. A grin on her face she headed over to where her mother was going over some last minute instructions to see if there was anything she could do to help. In the mood she was in she felt she could do anything.

* * *

Everyone crowding into the great hall an hour later they all stood on either side of the room, waiting for the royal family to make their appearance. First came the younger children, the girls carrying baskets full of flower petals which they threw around them while the boys marched on looking as princely as they could manage. Then the pharaoh's sisters came next, headed by Ri as they walked gracefully down the aisle, up to the front where the pharaoh's throne awaited, a smaller throne on either side. The women taking their seats around the chairs on their pillows they turned to watched their brothers walk down the aisle, also taking seats beside their sisters as the trumpets sounded. Next came the holders of the Millennium items, the priests and priestess moving forward with everyone regarding them with fear and awe. They walked single file with the High Priest Akhenaden in the front followed by The High Priest Seto and his adopted sister Isis who looked troubled, gazing around her as though she expected some unforeseen trouble. The other sex priests following behind they divided into threes to stand on either side of the thrones to await the arrival of their pharaoh.

Next came the old, beloved pharaoh, a wife on either side as they helped him down the aisle to be seated to the pharaoh's throne's right. Then Suna went over to take the seat on the left while Nefeteri was reduced to sitting with the children. It was one of Yami's few obvious demonstrations of his hatred and distrust of her that he had decided that the third wife of his father would sit on his left rather then the second.

Finally came the pharaoh of Egypt in all his finery, surrounded by his personal soldiers with the noticeable exception of Aries who was still in the healer's quarters being treated for his injuries. Walking up the aisle he acknowledged the cheers of his people as he passed by them before walking up the steps to take his seat upon his throne once more. After the noise had died down he thanked everyone for coming then ordered the entertainment to being.

* * *

Soon everyone was enjoying the festivities as they were entertained by magicians, dancers and musicians. Smiling happily Ri amused herself by glancing in Seto's direction every once in a while when everyone else had eyes only for the spectacles. It pleased her that he caught her at it every time and either smiled faintly or returned her gaze for a moment. While the servants weaved through the crowd serving food and wine the hours rolled by until soon it was time to retire to the next room for the feast. About to get to her feet Ri frowned, her motions slowing as her eyes landed on the face of the servant she'd been eyeing to see what he carried. It was the servant from before, she realized, straightening to her full height. Eyes narrowing she couldn't say what it was about him but a shiver went down her spine as she realized he wasn't watching the guests at all. He had eyes only for her older brother. Looking from Yami to the servant she bit her lip then telling Sirius she'd be right back started to walk over to where her eldest brother was helping to guide his father to the next room. Intending to tell her brother to alert his guards to keep an eye on the servant she had no idea that the servant in question was right behind her, weaving his way through the crowd to the same destination.

* * *

Seto, seeing her face broke away from the other priests and made his way to her side. "What's wrong?" He said under his breath, shortening his steps to accommodate her.

"There's a servant I saw talking to Nefeteri that's been eyeing Yami. I just want to give his guards a description of the man to keep an eye out." Ri whispered back, having no idea that said servant was practically on her heels now, staying just out of sight behind one of the landowners that was attending and dwarfed him in stature.

Demanding a description Seto nodded. "I'll put the word out to look for him. You go and pass on the warning." Leaving her side he wove his way back into the crowd, his eyes scanning for someone that fit Ri's description. Unfortunately there were several in his line of vision alone. Why did the suspect always have to be average looking, he thought with a mental curse.

Continuing on her way Ri had finally managed to get her oldest brother's attention, the young pharaoh leaving the side of his father to walk forward to meet her half way, a questioning look on his handsome face. Within steps of her brother Ri heard something resembling a battle cry come from behind her and acting on instinct she whirled around, using her body as a shield just as the knife that had been intended for her brother's stomach entered her own instead. Eyes going wide Ri stumbled back against her brother while screams erupted to silence the din.


	33. Rules and Worship

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so remember to give credit where credit is du Thanks to all my constant reviewers, it's for you that I continue to write!

Rules and Worship

"If the priestess was reborn she could be of great aid to us. Especially since she lived a lot longer than we did. Hopefully." Joshua said slowly, looking over at Latoya questioningly. Including Freya in anything was pretty much pointless after all. Having spent a couple thousand years in her company he knew she could be counted upon when her neck was on the line but otherwise...

"She could also be a hindrance as well if she were to make High Priest Seto and our Pharaoh aware of everything that's going on." Latoya added, crossing her arms in front of her while she thought it over. "Did she have the necklace with her? The Millennium Necklace?"

"I don't know what that looks like. I don't have any visual memories of an Isis from the past. Well other then Nefeteri's cat." Rika said, making a face as she recalled that damn cat. Then again that cat had played a role in leading her to her High Priest. Maybe the rabid feline hadn't been so bad after all.

"Interesting. I know that what you're being allowed to remember and what's being blocked is on purpose. They must not want you to have made the connection. At least we can count on Kaiba not to go to our pharaoh for help." Latoya said after a moment, dropping her arms to her sides. "Do you know where I could find this Isis?"

"Well I think she's in charge of the Egyptian exhibit at the museum. I could ask Seto where she's staying if you want."

* * *

"No, I'll go there. Besides, it will give us an idea if it truly is the priestess reborn. I've been quite...amused at how our country's ancient languages and history have been misinterpreted over time." Latoya replied with a wink. 

"We went from one of the most powerful forces of our time to a country that's easy to miss on a map." Freya muttered, not seeing today's cultural screw ups as amusing. Apparently the only part of her culture worth studying was trying to figure out how the damn pyramids had been built. It was Rome this and Rome that. Screw them, bunch of arrogant politicians. So they'd nearly conquered all the known world, big deal. Her people had never been that stupid. Trying to rule the world got your blood shed in countries where the people hated your guts and plotted to kill you until you were dead. Sex was what had killed her culture, Freya thought with a regretful sigh. Too much inbreeding in the royal family. That and if the Romans had just left them the hell alone...

"Regardless there's nothing left of our time period in record." Joshua reminded her, knowing how sore this topic was to Freya. It had surprised him until he'd figured out the major sore point with her was that it meant she wasn't remembered either. Apparently she thought being the murderess of a pharaoh should have been worth writing a tablet or two about.

"Well except for the stupid card game they created out of our former justice system." Freya pointed out, itching to get out of there and go find Bakura. He was interesting at least. In fact, teasing him was rapidly becoming one of her favorite past times. His face could go as red as a sunset over the smallest things. He'd looked ready to pass out that morning when she'd offered to wash his back for him.

* * *

"I think it was rather ingenious of Master to create that card game based on our old ways. Do you have any idea how many people play that "stupid" game? Even our pharaoh plays it!" Latoya said hotly, her cheeks getting a bit of color as she glared at the younger woman. She was not going to stand here and let Freya call Max's game stupid. 

"Oh don't get your toga in a knot." Rolling her eyes Freya smirked at the healer. "And I think someone has a serious crush on her Master. Too bad about his wife and all. I heard he's still pretty hung up on..OUCH!" Eyes flaring dangerously she turned her head to glare at her princess who'd just whacked her upside the head.

"You know, I'd forgotten how much I'd disliked you." Rika said calmly, her eyes just daring the smaller woman to bring it on. "You'll treat Latoya with respect or I'll give you what's been coming to you for way too long. Yami sure as hell isn't here to stop me."

"Unlike you I haven't forgotten for a moment how much I always disliked you."

"No cat fights please." Too smart to actually get between his princess and Freya he settled for putting restraining hands on both their shoulders. "Now there's just a couple more things we need to explain and then we can all go back to our respected masters."

"What else do I need to know?" Rika asked, her eyes watching Freya carefully, just in case. After all, the woman was the type to stab you in the back. Playing fair were two words that had little meaning to her bitchiness.

"Well the important things are to keep your knowledge of the past from the others who don't know already. One of the reasons is to prevent them from interfering but should you fail...we need them to be as strong as possible. The weaker their ties to you the more likely they'll be able to stand up against the darkness this time around. It was their weaknesses in the face of your loss that made them vulnerable to attack. The second important thing is to remember that all you have to do is think, to wish for us and we can be there, at your side. Until your fate has been sealed we have that ability."

"And once her fate is sealed?" Mai asked, curious.

"Then we will be as mortals in every way. We will be unable to return to card form and we'll lose our magical abilities. Or at least the three of us will, Sirus will likely retain his if he is released." Latoya explained, answering Rika's next question before she could ask. "And no, we don't know where he is or what has to happen in order to cause his release. If we did we would have released him already. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

"Anything else?" Rika asked with a sigh, getting the feeling that she was way over her head. It was bad enough to have the lives of a few people on her shoulders but now she seemed to have the fate of several people, all of whom had had crappy first lives to begin with. Talk about pressure. 

"Just keep yourself out of dangerous situations and don't forget to call us if you think the situation might call for it. If it's even remotely dangerous call us to you immediately." Stressing the word immediately Joshua gave her a hard, warning look. "No running off on your own."

"Yes, Sir." Rika said smartly with a mock salute.

"That should be it then." Latoya said after a moment to consider anything they might have missed. There was just so much she wanted to tell Ri but couldn't. Things she just couldn't know until it was time. "I need to be getting back, I promised to be back in time for dinner."

"This is so weird..and yet really cool." Mai said to Joshua while Rika hugged Latoya good bye, only nodding slightly in Freya's direction.

"That's one way to put it." Joshua agreed, returning Rika's hug. "With your permission, I would remain with you. It was my job to protect you once and I failed you but..."

Putting a finger against his lips, having to go on tippy, tippy toes to do it Rika shook her head. "You never failed me. Don't ever say that you did or I'll have to hurt you." Removing her finger as she sat back on her heels she gave him a smile, pleased when he smiled back. "And as much as I'd like the company wouldn't that be a red light to the others that not only am I a part of all this but that I'm also aware of it? Besides, don't you have a master to return to?"

"I explained to her that I might have to leave her side for a while to take care of you."

"A woman...no big surprise there." Rika said slyly, enjoying the way Joshua squirmed slightly. She'd missed this. "Go on home to your lady, Joshua. I promise that if I run into any trouble I'll call for you."

* * *

"Swear on your soul and the souls of all those you care about." Joshua suggested, knowing her just as well. If you wanted to be sure she'd do something you had to back her into a corner she couldn't get out of. A dangerous task that she let very few get away with, much less manage. 

Glaring at him Rika just barely managed not to pout. Dammit, he knew her too well. "Okay fine, I swear on the souls of everyone that I'll call you guys if I get into danger. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"We'd rather you live, if it's all the same to you." Latoya said with a chuckle, smiling brightly at the two of them. Home, this was like being home, she thought, hugging the idea to herself. More then the buildings and her possessions she'd missed this, the being with the people she'd always thought of as her family.

Rolling her eyes at the lot of them Freya began walking down the hill, getting part ways down before she stopped at the sound of her name being called. Looking up she shaded her eyes with her hand to stare into the eyes of the girl called Mai. "What?"

"If you hurt Bakura I'll shave you bald." Mai called down, her eyes as tough and badass as Freya's own. She'd always had a soft spot for Bakura, probably because he was even more vulnerable and nice than Yugi. That was saying something. What little mothering instinct she had was aroused at the idea that this little prima donna might just sink her teeth into the poor guy. It wasn't like Bakura has the sense to handle her. Mai got the distinct impression there were few men who could.

"If you lay one fingernail on him I'll claw your eyes out. I don't share." Freya returned sweetly, batting her eyes at the younger woman who didn't worry her in the least. She'd been the mistress of royalty and from what she'd gathered this Mai person was involved with a man of servant status. The difference in class and abilities was glaringly obvious. Turning to give the other woman her back again there was a definite swing to Freya's hips as she nimbly went down the hill despite her two inch heeled shoes.

* * *

"She must be amazing in the sack for Yami to have put up with her." Mai announced, crossing her arms in front of her as she turned to face the others. She had to admire anyone who could pull that off in those heels but still...She wasn't quite sure what to think about that threat. She wasn't worried about being able to take the girl but there had been something in that voice that had made her want to push the diva the rest of the way down the hill. 

"She always had quite the male following." Joshua commented, shoving his own hands in his pockets. "Not that she ever did anything with them but make them miserable."

"It would have been a crime punishable by death to touch her since she was my brother's property." Rika explained when Mai raised an eyebrow. "She liked to rub it in that no matter how much she made them want there was nothing they could do about it. Well nothing that wouldn't get them beheaded anyway."

"Well isn't she just lovely." Mai muttered, not doubting for a minute that this was the start of a very, very unfriendly relationship.

"She has her good points. They're just nearly impossible to find." Understanding Mai's sentiment exactly she patted the other woman on her shoulder. "Just don't let her get to you. From what I've been told about this Bakura I really don't think you need to worry too much. She's only this..rude to people she considers her equals. If you aren't she either ignores you or goes easy on you since you're not up to handling her."

"Bakura's actually pretty tough when he needs to be. He's just a big softie otherwise." Mai explained, trying not to insult her friend while she struggled to find the right words. "Plus he's just really bad when it comes to women. They make him nervous."

"Well she'll take care of that really quick." Joshua muttered under his breath. When he'd first met Freya, he'd been so dazzled at her extraordinary good looks that he'd been all set to go after her, ready to join her legion of admirers in a heartbeat. That was until she'd opened her mouth and he'd gotten a look at the person beneath that oh so perfect form. To this day he admired his pharaoh if for no other reason then the fact that the man had managed to keep Freya in line. Now that was something that required the strength and power of a god.

* * *

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later than. You don't have like a time frame or anything right? Of when I should start looking over my shoulder?" Rika asked, figuring it couldn't hurt. 

"No, though I would assume that whatever is coming will strike soon." Looking off into the distance Latoya noted the storm clouds coming, as if to foreshadow what was to come. "We should hurry, rain's coming."

"Remember to call us okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rolling her eyes at Joshua she smirked up at him. "I can handle myself you know. Whatever this is, it's going to take more than a little danger to take me down. After the D-Reaper this is going to be a piece of cake."

"So you would have said once before, before we lost you." Taking Rika's face in her hands Latoya leaned forward to place a kiss on the girl's forehead. "So often that which is most dangerous is the things we never see coming until it's too late."

"Like pop quizzes." Rika said with a cheeky look, pleased when Latoya laughed softly, "And I will be careful, promise."

"And one I'll hold you to."

* * *

After dropping Mai off at the house Rika went for a long walk, instinctively heading for the park where she'd had her other visions. She could use some more at the moment. Now that she knew they were being shown to her for a reason she could kick herself for not paying more attention to the other ones. When she got back she was going to type everything she remembered and then password it so no one else could read them should they get onto her laptop. There were just some things best kept to herself, Rika thought with a smirk. Walking around the park for a good hour Rika sighed when nothing happened. Looks like she was going to have to wait for fate to decide to throw her another bone. Patience had never really been her strong suit in these sorts of situations. Taking a seat on one of the benches Rika decided to try searching her own mind for answers. Apparently these were her memories of a past life so wouldn't that suggest that all her old memories were stored somewhere in her brain, waiting to be set free? Maybe there were even images of Seto naked in there. Blushing slightly Rika gave herself a mental talking to even though the idea remained shimmering around in her brain. What would he look like naked? Picturing his face Rika mentally continued down, knowing already what he looked like without a shirt on. Once she got to his waist though her mind failed her, she just couldn't picture it and she already knew her face was as bright as her hair. Lets not go there, she thought as she opened her eyes and sat up, her head going dizzy as she wavered slightly, her eyes closing.

* * *

Opening them a split second later she had just enough time to think she'd gotten to her feet too fast when she realized she wasn't in the park anymore. Well what do you know, Rika thought to herself as she stared out a window at the rising sun. It was really beautiful, even though she couldn't imagine what good remembering watching a sun rise from her window would do her. Wait a minute..this wasn't her window. She didn't have windows in her rooms, just three balconies, one in each of her rooms. Feeling a touch of dread she noticed something else. She could feel the light morning breeze on her skin. Her bare skin. Looking down she realized that not only was she not in her room but she was in someone else's room butt naked. Whirling around to look for something to put on her eyes went huge as saucers as she looked at the bed behind her. More importantly, who was laying butt naked on that bed with a sheet barely covering his waist. Not that that sheet was doing any good since it was pretty much sheer, Rika thought, her eyes running over his body in appreciation. She couldn't help it, she was human. And now she did know what he looked like naked. Wow. 

As if on cue those eyes slowly opened, dark blue eyes meeting hers lazily as a smug, very male grin crossed his features. "Enjoying the view?" He asked, looking her up and down to remind her that she was wearing even less then he was. Her hands automatically going to cover what was important he chuckled, a rich, sexy sound that had her blood pressure going up even as her cheeks went red. "A little late for that, don't you think?"

"Someone's feeling smug." Rika heard herself say, pride having her drop her hands since he was right, it was a little too late for false modesty. "What you should be is flattered." She added with a definite purr, her feet moving against Rika's will as she found herself walking over to the bed, climbing in beside him to stretch out on her stomach beside him. "I am a princess of Egypt after all. You should be worshipping me, not leering."

"Worshipping, huh?" Seto repeated as he lifted a hand to trail it down her spine, a habit he'd begun to pick up. "I think I can handle that." Flipping her over onto her back his hands began to do just that as his mouth found hers.

* * *

Snapping back in that instance Rika found herself having to sit down on the bench. Okay...well she'd sorta asked for that one. And wow..just..wow.

* * *

Note: I thought after the seriousness of this and the last chapter you readers could use a little..positive imagery at the end lol. Hope you enjoyed heh. 


	34. Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's the way it's going to stay unfortunately. Thanks to all my loyal readers, I hope you like this latest chapter a lot!

* * *

Important Note: The next chapter is supposed to be a flashback to the past but I don't intend to tell you more about Ri getting stabbed until later. Therefore if you want I can keep this up or do more flashbacks that are out of sequence. I am also willing to do a bit of a lime scene for Ri and Seto if you are interested so please let me know!

* * *

Don't Leave Me

Standing outside Seto's office the next day Rika twisted the straps of her purse in her hands as she tried not to look at Seto's secretary. The woman was staring at her curiously and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the fact that she and Seto were sort of a couple now was beginning to circulate. Sighing she tuned the blant stare out, having more important things on her mind. She'd come here to tell Seto she was going away for a little while and she was both worried that he'd take it the wrong way and worse, that he wouldn't care. Still, it was for the best. If loving and losing her would really hurt him as much as the others had suggested she had to do something. If he was having the same visions she was, or had any idea about the past they shared it was important to put some space in case she really did die. Rika wasn't stupid after all. As much as she wanted to believe she'd be able to take on whatever fate threw her way she knew that she could just as likely end up dead as a doornail. Again.

Finally she was told to go in and mustering her courage Rika got to her feet and headed for Seto's door, deliberately giving the secretary a dark look that had the other woman scurrying back to her desk. Opening it she went in, closing it behind her carefully since he was on the phone. Motioning her to come in with one hand as she walked over he waved her over to a seat while he finished the call which was obviously not going well from the look in is eyes. Taking a seat she waited patiently, smiling at him as she did her best to relax.

"Look, I paid you to be done by the end of today and if it isn't done I'll find someone who can produce on schedule." Hanging up Seto bit back the inventive curses that came to mind as he concentrated on his unexpected guest. "Hey, what's up?"

"Your temper for one thing." Rika replied with a smirk. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"No, I'm free for another hour before I have a meeting." Studying her closely he detected nerves, very well hidden unless you knew where to look. Something was definitely up.

* * *

"I just dropped by to let you know I'm heading home for a friend's birthday party." Doing her best to sound like this was no big deal Rika knew him well enough to see that her words not only surprised but bothered him too.

"You didn't mention this before." The idea of her leaving his sight caused actual physical pain, a clutch in his stomach that felt suspiciously like fear.

"Well I wasn't going to go but with Mai back and all...she wants to be there. She hasn't seen my friends in a while and she never likes to miss a good party."

"When will you be back?" As soon as he said it he felt like an idiot. Rika didn't live here, this city wasn't her home. She had no reason to come back here, her work here was done. But he couldn't let her leave knowing she wouldn't be coming back. The idea of being without her for a week bothered the hell out of him, much less letting her go for good. He wouldn't let that happen, he refused to let her leave him. If he had to he'd lock her up in his house for the rest of their lives without a twinge of conscience. She wasn't leaving him all alone again. Never again. It had almost killed him to lose her before and this time, this time no one and nothing was taking her from him. Even as his eyes widened slightly at the emotion and strength of those unexpected thoughts she spoke.

"I...a week maybe. I'm not sure." That wasn't what she'd intended to say at all and mentally cursed herself. But there had been something in his eyes, there just for a moment, that had made her give the promise she might not be able to keep.

"All right, call me when you get back." And now he sounded like some sniveling, overly possessive and juvenile boyfriend, Kaiba thought in disgust.

Surprised Rika stared at him for a moment before smiling. Acting on instinct she got to her feet and moved around his desk, watching him turn his chair to face her. Setting her hands on the arms of his chair Rika leaned down and kissed him, giving a muffled shriek when his arms came around her waist suddenly to send her tumbling forward and into his lap. Rika had only a brief moment to be glad she hadn't worn that skirt before her mouth went under serious attack as Kaiba ravished it, his arms bands of steel as he held her tightly against him. A willing participant Rika gave as good as she got, her hands moving to dive into his hair as her mouth moved eagerly under his. Time stopped as they held each other close, both facing their future separation like a condemned man faces the guillotine. Eager for anything they could get before that happened their hands were rushed and frantic as they slid over each other, memorizing each curve and muscle as if to imprint them in their minds.

* * *

Making a sound of annoyance at the clothing in his way Kaiba's hands were in the process of starting to tug her shirt up when she pulled away, her breathing as erratic as his own. Staring into those beautiful purple depths love swamped him out of nowhere, causing him to reach out and pull her back into his arms, simply holding her with his face buried against her neck, breathing in her scent like a starved man.

Holding him close as well Rika lifted a hand to stroke his hair. "I have to get going or I'll miss my flight. I'll call you tomorrow if you want."

Forcing himself to let her go he contented himself with placing his hands loosely on her hips as he raised his head to meet her eyes. Every instinct in him was screaming at him not to let her go, that something was going to happen to her if he wasn't there to protect her. But he couldn't make her stay and knew it. "Okay. When you get back we'll have dinner out, anywhere you want."

"Sounds good to me." Rika agreed, smiling at him for his sake. Now that she had gotten some control of her senses back she laughed lightly as she realized just what position they were in. Given exactly where they'd been headed..they definitely would have given something for Seto's secretary to gossip about.

Following her train of thought Seto smiled in a way that was identical to the look on his face from her last vision when he'd caught her staring at him in bed. "To be continued." Seto promised, leaning forward for another quick kiss before letting go so that she could get off his lap. Standing up with her he simply took her hand, cursing himself silently as he led her towards the door.

* * *

It was nearly eleven that night when the phone call came from Isis. Mokuba, who had answered the phone was told simply that his brother needed to come to the museum immediately and that it was an emergency. Taking her at her word Mokuba agreed and rousting Seto from his office the two were soon in one of Seto's Mercedes and on their way to find out what was going on. Arriving there in record time they were just getting out when a limousine came up to park behind them, none other than Pegasus stepping out to join them on the pavement. "Did she say what was up?" Seto asked, having no doubt that he was here for the same reason as them.

"No."

The two men sharing a long look they turned and without a word headed up the stairs where they were met by a security guard who gave them directions as to where they were supposed to go. Arriving at the conservatory area they entered the theater like room to find Yugi, Yami and their friends there as well as Marik who was standing protectively beside his sister. Apparently they were the last to arrive, Seto thought as they walked down the aisle. "What's going on?" He demanded, seeing no reason to start with pleasantries. He'd been in a lousy mood since Rika had left and he wasn't a people person to begin with.

"I had a vision. Tonight is the night when the princess will be tested." She'd waited until everyone was here to explain and judging from the looks on Yami and Seto's faces they knew exactly who she was talking about.

"She's in danger?" Seto demanded to know and when she nodded he pulled out his cell phone, punching in her cell phone number automatically. Getting nothing he hung up and then dialed her home phone only to get the answering machine. Leaving a tense message telling her to call him back immediately he hung up, his dark eyes pinning Isis's. "What sort of danger?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the first phase is coming to an end and the continuation depends on her actions tonight."

"What do you mean?" Yami demanded to know.

"History will repeat itself, whether the outcome is the same will be up to her. Once again the ones she loves will be threatened and once again she will risk her life for them. Whether she will die again is undecided." Her dark eyes going blank she swayed slightly, Marik reaching out to steady her as she turned in his grasp, as if in a trance to stare at the large screen in front of her. The Millennium Necklace glowing against her tanned throat the screen suddenly burst into life, displaying an ordinary street with two women walking side by side in the warm summer night air. The room erupted with the sound of their voices as they discussed the cake they were walking off because their grandmother had insisted they eat too much.

* * *

"God but every time I come to visit my diet gets blown to hell." Mai groaned, placing her hand against her stomach which she was sure had just expanded an inch thanks to her grandmother's marvelous cooking. "I don't know how you stay so thin living with her."

"At times like this I wonder too. Thank God for an awesome metabolism." Feeling rather bloated as well Rika mentally cursed herself for letting her grandmother talk her into that second slice. "And when we go back you know she's going to load us down with food to take back to your parents."

"Don't I know it. Bless her." Mai said with a grin that turned into a faint frown as she watched two men cross the street with their eyes on them. "And I get a feeling here comes trouble."

"If they hit us in the stomach we're going to throw up all over them." Rika commented with a smirk, Mai laughing in response though both girls were watching the two men wearily, on full alert. "Oh damn." Rika sighed, recognizing one of them. "Definite trouble." Cursing she looked at the lampposts which provided little light since the city had yet to get around to replacing the bulbs the last couple years.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Rika Nonaka. How you doing, baby?" The taller of the two asked, a blonde who looked rather ordinary until you look into his eyes. They were the eyes of a half starved alley cat and were glassy from the booze he'd already ingested in a rather large quantity with his friend.

"Quit calling me baby or I'll have you crying for your Mommy like one." Rika threatened, her stance becoming combative. She'd gone to school with this punk and he had a reputation for being a bully with a habit of playing rough with the women stupid enough to date him.

"Ohhh looks like she doesn't like you very much, Goh." The other one snickered, slapping his friend on the back. "How about me, sweetheart? You and me could have a lot of fun and there's plenty of me to go around." He added, leering over in Mai's direction

"While pushing you in front of traffic would be a lot of fun for us I can't see you getting much out of it but broken bones." Mirroring her cousin's stance Mai was giving off ass kicking vibes that were nearly as strong as Rika's. "Now why don't you boys beat it and go find some girls as drunk as you are."

* * *

"Now that's not very nice, is it, Touma?" Goh said to his friend, giving Rika a dirty look. Prima donna bitch, thinking she was so hot. This was certainly not the first time she'd treated him like he was nothing more than slime on the bottom of her shoes but it sure as hell was going to be the last time. "Seems to me these girls need a lesson in manners and we're just the ones to give it to them."

"You're not smart enough to teach a five year old how to walk backwards without falling." Rika informed him, not afraid or particularly worried. It was obvious the two had already consumed plenty and they'd been swaying a little when they'd crossed the street. They weren't in any condition to be the trouble they might have been sober. Not that Goh would have had the balls to take her on without the booze in his system.

Growling low in his throat Goh charged, drawing back his fist with the intent to plow it into her face. Easily dodging Rika used his momentum to send her fist driving into his gut, enjoying the startled gasp of pain as he doubled back, his arms automatically wrapping around his stomach in defense. Watching the other try to rush her to defend his friend he got Mai's foot in his groin for his trouble. Stepping back the two cousins stared down at the two pitiful examples of the male species, both on their knees and looking like they wanted to curl up and die somewhere.

"Now that's pathetic." Mai stated with a toss of her blonde waves.

"Tell me about it." Rolling her eyes Rika shoved her hands into her pockets, sharing an amused look with her cousin. "Lets head back. This is just too sad to watch anymore."

Giving the men their backs they'd gone about half a block when their instincts kicked in, having them whirl around to see the one called Touma running at them, a blade in his hand, raised in preparation to sink into one of them. Before he could get within a meter of them a large male hand come out of an alleyway, wrapping around his neck before throwing the punk back onto the pavement. A large man with dark hair coming out from the alley to stand between them Rika and Mai had a sense of a very built man dressed all in black who'd arrived in time to be their knight in shining armor.

* * *

Touma struggling to his feet with the blade still in his hand, charging recklessly at the stranger in some wild move that was as stupid as he was. Grabbing the wrist of the hand holding the knife the stranger used his incredible superior strength to twist the arm back around, the sound of bones breaking filling the silence as the punk felt the blinding pain of his arm being snapped like a twig as the knife hit the cracked sidewalk. His screams filling the air they were cut off in mid screech as the man's other arm came up to drive his fist into Touma's face. Going limp the punk dropped to the ground bonelessly, out before his head hit concrete.

"Wow." Was all Mai could say.

"I second that." Rika agreed, marveling at the strength and speed as they watched the man grab the poor bastard by the collar and throw him onto the nearby lawn as though he weighed nothing. "Uhm hey..thanks." Rika called out, not sure what else to say. Mai added her own thank you as the man looked over at them though he was too far away for them to get a good look at his face. Watching him start to walk over to them Rika felt a weird flutter in her chest that wasn't fear but something else. No, this was something she didn't recognized. Then he was close enough for her to get a good look at his face. Her eyes going wide with recognition she opened her mouth with no words coming out.

"Please, please tell me the name Aries means something to you. Cause if it doesn't I need to go in for a C.A.T. Scan." The man said with a rather desperate look on his face, the face of the man Rika knew as Henry Wong.

* * *

"Henry...Henry." Rika repeated, unable to say anything else as her eyes slowly took in the man in front of her. It was Henry all right but the body was all wrong or at least it sure as hell hadn't been this way when she'd seen him off to England a month and a half ago. This was a buff, well muscled version of Henry who also appeared to be at least a couple of inches taller than the last time she'd seen him. His words finally computing as well as his anxiety coming in clear she slowly smiled. "So you're Aries...every where I look I'm running into reincarnations of people. So...shouldn't you be bowing before me about now?"

The relief plain on his face he took the few steps necessary to reach out and pull her into a tight hug. 'Thank God. I thought I was going crazy." Henry muttered, holding on tight to his best friend who was apparently also the reincarnation of his former princess. "One minute I'm me and the next thing I know I've got tattoos I don't remember getting, a buff body that my parents are convinced are a result of steroids and memories of a life that took place centuries ago."

"Tell me about it." Rika said with a laugh, rubbing his back in sympathy. A back that was a lot bigger than she remembered it being, Rika thought in amusement. It was no wonder the Wongs thought their son had to be taking something illegal to get to this size. Henry have never been short or scrawny but he'd certainly never been anything more then average build wise.

"See, I told you you weren't going crazy." Came a peppy voice and everyone turned to see Henry's sister Suzi walking over with a smile. "After all, it's not like we'd both go insane on the exact same day with delusions that coincided with each others."

"You too?" Rika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You betcha. Former High Priest Mahado's loyal and incredibly cute assistant Mana, at your service, Your Majesty." Suzi answered with a wink, grinning at the idea of calling her childhood friend your majesty. "Long time, no see huh?"


	35. Acting Like Children

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I've put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else because obviously if I did own everything I'd make this into a series muhahaha. Anyways, thanks for reading and please, please review!

Acting Like Children

"Somehow...that doesn't shock me." Rika said with a laugh as Suzi came flying over to give her a hug as well. "You know you've had a really weird summer when reincarnations of people long dead are popping up everywhere without fazing you."

"So it was you, I'd wondered." Henry said softly, studying Mai with a rather sad smile on his face. "Seeing you in my dreams freaked me out even more then seeing Rika in them."

"Wait..you knew me back then?" Mai demanded to know, the shock plainly written all over her face. "But how can that be? I didn't live anywhere near the palace and we were never visited by either of the pharaohs that ruled during my lifetime. Plus, I would have remembered dreaming slash meeting you in the past, Henry."

"I could be mistaken,unless the name Joseph means something to you?"

"Joseph..you knew Joseph?" Mai reached out and grabbed Henry's shirt sleeve in a tight grip, her expression fierce. "Do you..do you know what happened to him? Did my husband kill him? Please tell me."

* * *

"I met you for the first and last time in the desert." Henry said quietly, his voice taking on a far off quality as he told his story from the dreams he'd had the nights before. "We were transporting what remained of the royal family to Queen Suna's people, hoping that whoever took over for Rameses's brother Terian wouldn't want to risk war with her people on top of all the other political and economic problems. We were less then five hours away from the river, where we were to meet her people, when you appeared. You'd been beaten within an inch of your life and were spitting up blood from your internal injuries. You'd tied yourself to the saddle. You were half out of your mind when our scouts brought you to us but you pulled it together when Joseph appeared and recognized you. Luckily most of your wounds were below the shoulder."

"He never hit me in the face unless he was too consumed by rage to think." Mai said softly, tears silently welling up in her eyes. "He always said that he'd paid more than I was worth and that I had to always look my best so everyone would see what a beautiful wife he'd purchased. That looking beautiful was all I was good for."

"And in that he misjudged you horribly." Henry said gently, taking her pale hand in his for a gentle squeeze. "You'd come to warn us, Mai. To tell us that your husband had offered his troops to the kingdom to hunt us down. You already knew that you were dying, the healers had all told your husband that you were hanging on by a thread. That's why he thought it was okay to brag in front of you as to what a high position he was going to be appointed to for assassinating what was left of the true royals of Egypt. You snuck out to warn us. You said you wanted to die with at least a shred of honor. To atone for your life."

"And did I? Did I die with honor, Henry?" Mai asked, holding back her tears through sheer will.

"Because of you almost everyone in that party got to safety. You died after putting a dagger through your husband's head, Mai. So yes, you died with honor."

* * *

Bursting into tears Mai threw herself into Henry's arms, the young man's arms closing around her as she sobbed quietly into his chest, her nails digging into his back though he said not a word. Placing a hand on her cousin's back Rika stood on one side while Suzi stood on the other. "You fought like a warrior." Suzi said after Mai's sobs had quieted down to the occasional hiccup and sigh. "I was there too. And you told Joseph why you sent him away, that you did it to protect him from your husband. He died knowing you loved him, Mai."

Pulling away, her face streaked with tears Mai gave Suzi a wobbly smile. "Thank you for that. I couldn't stand...I hated her, myself so much for not having the courage to leave him. For not putting that dagger through his black heart and running off with the true love of our life. But she did, when it matted we did do the right thing and we won. We beat him, damn his soul."

"So you stayed behind to fight too, Suzi?" Rika asked. She couldn't call her friends by their Egyptian names, it was just too weird and it wasn't how she thought of them.

"Yup, that's where Henry and I kicked the bucket so to speak. Everyone who stayed behind didn't make it. We were really outnumbered and it wasn't like we were in the best shape after crossing all that damn desert. Well, at least I know why I've never been all that fond of sand." Suzi said with a wink, her smile serene and at peace. She'd died a totally kick ass death, fighting to protect what remained of her friends. It just didn't get better than that.

"I'm sorry." Rika said softly, not knowing what else to say. "And thank you for giving up your lives for my loved ones. I know Yami and High Priest Mahado would be proud. Or was Mahado there too?" She couldn't imagine that because it would take a hell of a lot to bring down that High Priest.

"No, That damn Bakura killed him. Master had to resort to transforming himself into the Pharaoh's Dark Magician." Dark and hot hatred bloomed into those dark eyes as her lips moved to form that bastards name. She'd never hated anyone the way she hated that so called King of Thieves.

* * *

"Bakura...no it can't be." Rika muttered to herself, remember the pale, sweet guy that had been with Yami's friends when she'd dueled against that idiot Joey Wheeler. His name had been Bakura but there was no way that guy was a killer. He was definitely the wouldn't hurt a fly type. "So who is this Bakura guy anyway? I don't remember anyone going by that name. Was he one of Rameses's stooges?"

"No, Bakura was the one who's responsible for our pharaoh being sealed into the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura was a thief who came and nearly destroyed the kingdom before Rameses even had a chance to. He was sealed away into the Millennium Ring." Henry explained, his own eyes filled with a deep and burning hatred for the man who'd taken Yami away from him. "It was because of that thief that we lost the pharaoh, thus giving Rameses's possession of the throne."

"Freya has that Millennium item now. I saw her wearing it." Rika said slowly, her eyes going wide as the implications hit home. Could the spirit of this thief be controlling Freya?

"Freya? Oh dear God." Suzi said with a groan, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Dammit, why the hell did Isis have to preserve her too with that stupid spell? Heaven help whatever man gets stuck with her. One can only pray the pharaoh shows some sense this time and stays away from her. I don't care how good she is in bed, that woman is trouble with a capital T!"

* * *

"She has possession of the Ring?" Henry repeated, that being more important than the news that his former master's mistress was apparently somewhere in Japan. "Well I suppose that makes sense. I was told that the thief inside could use the power of the Ring to manipulate it's wearer. Isis said that when the four of them returned to this world they'd have to earn the right to be completely human once more. In her present condition the thief is probably unable to control her, making her neck the ideal place for it to be."

"That's comforting..sorta." Mai said with a slight smirk. "I've only met her once and she made..quite the impression."

"She tends to. She's not really that bad once you get to know her." Henry said with a small smile, understanding what Mai was saying. Freya had poor social skills when it came to her sex. She was fine surrounded by men but ask her to make friends with other women and the temptress lost most of her charm quickly.

"I don't know how you can say that. Especially since she was the number one person in the way of you having a relationship with our hunky pharaoh." Suzi teased, elbowing her brother teasingly in the side.

"Quit talking like that, Suzi! I'm straight dammit and quit calling him hunky!" Glaring at his little sister with a fine blush appearing on his cheekbones it was obvious that what his sister had said bothered him a great deal. "And you hated her for no other reason then the fact that she could make Mahado blush and stammer around her. I pitied her."

"You pitied her?" Rika repeated, her surprise plainly written all over her face. "Why? My brother spoiled her rotten!"

"And who loved her, Rika? Who really, in the whole of the world gave a damn about her?" Henry said firmly, seeing the look on their faces as his meaning hit home. "She was a toy for Yami, we all know it. She meant no more to him then his horse. He didn't mistreat her or neglect her in any way but you wouldn't have seen him distraught by her death either. Her father gave her to the pharaoh as a f#kin present, like she was nothing but a possession to be taken off his hands. Do you think she asked to be the mistress of the pharaoh, that she grew up wanting to be nothing but a plaything for a man who paid her attention only when he wants her body? She had no friends, no family, and do you think, given that she was his favorite, that she was well liked in the pharaoh's harem? Yes she's a selfish, self serving woman who can be a real bitch but she's also a woman who's never known what it is to matter to anyone. To see anyone look at her as if she were a human being with feelings and as having as much worth as themselves."

* * *

Rika wanted to defend her brother but the sad truth was that Henry was absolutely right. Yami would never have mistreated a woman but he had been the pharaoh and considered a god in many ways or at the very least a representative for the gods. The women of his harem had been window dressings to him, something he was supposed to have because of his wealth and his station. Freya might have been his favorite but that wasn't saying much. "Damn..now you've got me feeling guilty for always avoiding her like the plague. Dammit, why couldn't you let me continue to happily hate her like I have for the last few centuries?"

"You asked." Was his reply, shrugging when she just glared at him.

"Well...dammit." Hanging her head Suzi looked just as miserable as Rika. "I liked you so much better when you were nothing but a gorgeous example of the male species that I could admire from afar."

"For Christ sakes, Suzi. I'M YOUR BROTHER!"

"Yeah, but back then you weren't and damn but you were ripped. You could have grated cheese on those abs."

Going as red as a tomato Henry could just gap at his sister, stunned speechless. this was his kid sister after all, no matter what their relationship had been back then. Oh dear God, what would this be like if they'd actually had a physical relationship in the past? Feeling physically ill at the idea he sent up a thanks to the gods that she'd been too gaga over Mahado to do more than flirt with him occasionally. Thank you God!

* * *

"Poor Henry." Patting her friend awkwardly on the shoulder Rika did her best not to laugh. But really, it was pretty funny.

"Hey, Rika. Do you remember those awards we used to give out after the Virgin Dance at the Solar Temple?" Suzi asked, deciding to make her brother squirm that much more.

"The awards...oh my God! I so remember that. When we got plastered and spent the night giving out awards to the guys in our life. God, that first time we did it we were so plastered we were giving out awards for best feet and the ways they said our names." Laughing delighted Rika could see it all in her minds. The tradition had started two years before she'd died. The Virgin Dance was a women's festival and the presence of men was forbidden. Those who'd danced, bare naked of course, had been virgins and the ceremony was to celebrate the purity of their bodies and to make them fertile for the day when they did give their virginity to the man they were given to. After the dancing the dancers and their female relatives were shut up in a room for the night with plenty of food and alcohol. After quite a number of drinks one of the women had suggested the contest and soon everyone had gotten into it, picking their favorite men in the palace and awarding them various titles through voting. It had been a hilarious tradition that she'd been looking forward to repeating when she'd passed away.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked slowly, getting a really bad feeling about this. "Are you guys saying you girls spent those nights drinking and talking about us men like we were horses at auction for your amusement?"

"Well you should be pleased to know that both years we did it you were runner up for best overall catch." Suzi told him with a definitely mischievous look in her eye. "Oh please, don't look at us that way. It's not like you guys don't do it all the time. You should be flattered we all thought so highly of you, even if most of us thought you were gay or at the very least bi."

"For the last time I am not gay! I never slept with the PHARAOH!"

"That you can remember you mean." Was her sly reply.

Since he couldn't argue with that Henry just groaned and dropped his face into his hands. Trying to take his mind off the whole possibly being gay thing Rika struggled to come up with something to take his mind off things. "Uhm...according to Latoya I'm going to be tested soon and if I survive that I think they can become normal again and hopefully things in the future will be okay. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, I don't." Henry said through his hands, forcing himself to lift his very red face to look at her. "By the way..do..was there...you said there were a lot of reincarnates where you were. Was she...was Seto's sister Isis there?"

Raising an eyebrow Rika nodded her head. "Well I don't know if she's the Isis but that was her name and she and Seto seemed to be close. I'm surprised you'd ask, you didn't seem to really notice her last time I checked."

"Oh he noticed her all right." Suzi snickered, grinning at her brother. "She's his whole basis for claiming he wasn't gay back then."

"So she finally got you to notice her. Way to go, Isis." Rika said with a smile that only got wider as an idea struck. "Oh man I bet Seto was pissed off when he found out or did he?"

* * *

"That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him." Marik hissed as he stared up at the image if a man who'd apparently been screwing around with his sister.

"She was my sister then. I get to kill him! I have more of a right then you do. That son of a bitch," Seto argued, alternating between glaring at the screen and Marik. Of course he'd been well aware of the fact that his sister had been in love with the pharaoh's personal bodyguard but it had been fine because Aries had never given any indication that he even remotely returned Isis's feelings. Apparently he'd been mistaken. "I'm going to chop that son of a bitch into pieces so small not even a mouse will be able to spot them!"

"Stop it you two, you're acting like children." Yami ordered, their noise making it hard to hear what was being said on the screen.

If Isis had been paying attention to them she probably would have yelled at them both as they loudly argued over who had the most right to kill Aries. All she could was stare at the screen and soak in the image of her beloved, alive and whole as he blushed over the girls teasing. You came back, was all she could think. You came back to me.

* * *

"No, he never knew." Henry answered, looking down at the ground since this was just getting more and more embarrassing by the minute. "He was dead before it got really serious between us." Seeing the look on her face Henry quickly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rika. I shouldn't have said it that way. I know how much he meant to you."

"What? How could you?" It was her confusion over what he'd said that kept her from asking about Seto's death.

A small grin crossing his features Henry couldn't help but be amused. "When I was brought back wounded and you came to visit me that night...well I wasn't quite so out of it that I didn't overhear bits and pieces of just what you two were talking about. Needless to say it was definitely in the priest's best interests that I couldn't lift my eyelids, much less a sword. Not that you seemed to mind what he was suggesting."

Remembering just when Seto had been suggesting that night with his hands running over her body it was Rika's turn to go as red as a tomato. "A gentleman would have tuned out of the conversation."

"You brother's personal bodyguard and friend would be an idiot to tune out when someone was suggesting drizzling honey all over various parts of your pharaoh's sister's body."

"Wha? Wait a minute...Rika and High Priest Seto? The Ice Man himself?" Goggling Suzi stared at Rika in shock, mental images coming to mind. "You were going hot and heavy with him and you never told me! How could you!"

"HENRY! You didn't tell him, did you?"

* * *

"Seto." Was all the warning Seto had as Yami barreled into him, a fist connecting with his face before he had time to duck. Hitting the ground with Yami on top of him Seto had just enough time to catch his breath before Yami's fist connected with his stomach, the air coming out in a whoosh. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Pulling back his fist with rage shining in those reddish purple eyes it was obvious that the former pharaoh of Egypt intended to beat his former high priest to a bloody pulp. "I'll kill you for putting your hands on her!"

Anything else he would have said was cut off as Seto's own fist slammed into Yami's face, causing the older man to tumble off of him. "She put hers on me first, you bastard and that would never have happened if you'd done you job and not left Rameses in charge."

A war cry his answer the two were quickly engaged in hand to hand combat, the fists flying as they pummeled each other.

"And he said we were acting like children." Marik sniffed.


	36. The One That Mattered

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to stay unfortunately. Thanks to all my constant readers, I hope you enjoy!

Sorry bout the messed up spacing btw

The One That Mattered

It took a lot of work to separate Yami and Seto. They both had had years worth of hostility brewing between them and the news of just what sort of relationship Seto had had with Ri was the final straw that had them both snapping. Tristan, Mokuba and Pegasus just barely managed to drag Seto off of Yami, holding him by his arms and shoulders while Bakura, Yugi and Joey did the same to a spitting mad Yami. Both had bleeding lips and it was obvious to everyone that they were both going to be various colors the next day. Bruises were already starting to form and Tea was willing to bet her boyfriend was going to look like a raccoon pretty soon. Her man might be king of the cards but it looked like Seto had him in the physical combat category. Poor Yami.

Snarling Yami flinched as Tea pressed her handkerchief against his bleeding lip. "This isn't over, Kaiba." His eyes promised all sorts of painful retribution and in the mood he was in disembowlment wasn't out of the question. Just when he'd thought things couldn't get any worse between them.

"You and what army!" Was Seto's sarcastic reply, his dark blue eyes saying plainly he was ready to dish out one hell of a beating if given the chance. He'd been wanting to do it for centuries after all.

"You know, you're missing what's happening with the woman you're fighting over." Pegasus pointed out dryly, rather amused by all this. Not that he hadn't seen this coming for years. Of course he'd never thought it would be over a woman, that was an interesting twist in their long standing hatred for one another.

That shutting both of them up they turned back to the screen to see the people in question discussing just what sort of test Rika was going to face since it was obvious that that little attack on the girls couldn't possibly be it.

I

"Well I doubt it will be on my mother, we're just not that close. My grandmother maybe but why would anyone go after her? She's a sweetheart." Rika was saying, tapping her foot impatiently against the concrete. "And I can't escape the feeling that it's going to happen soon and that this is where I'm meant to be!"

"Yeah, and it should be someone important that's threatened, if we're going with the idea that it's going to be like last time. I mean the only person you loved more then Yami was Seto." Her own face thoughtful Mai couldn't shake the weird feeling she had in her gut. She was pretty sure Rika was right, something was going to happen and soon.

"Do you think it will be tonight? Should we call and tell mom we won't be coming home?" Suzi asked, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "Or better yet I'll text her so I don't have to explain why Henry and I are both suddenly staying over at your place. Then again...what excuse could I come up with for one guy going to a sleep over with three girls? Well at least one that wasn't really perverted."

"I don't remember doing anything in my past life to deserve this." Was Henry's groaned response to his sister's sly remark. Not to mention the fact that his parents were already half convinced he was on steroids or some other body altering drug. Now he was not only a druggie but the orgy type, one of whom present being his little sister! God but he must have been a baby killer or something equally horrific in a past life he couldn't remember at all.

"It's here, something is going to happen here. Someone important, a major part of my life..with me since I was a child maybe." Rika muttered, her mind tossing around ideas. It was the last part that had the light going on, her eyes widening with the realization. "Not here..but I need to be here to get to where I need to be. Renamon. Something is going to attack Renamon."

I

"Shit." Looking down at his wrist watch Henry winced as the glowing screen informed him as to the lateness of the hour. "Yamaki is so not going to let us in there at this hour. Or should I say security won't let us in at this hour without Yamaki's permission, which he won't give."

"Who's saying we're going to ask?" Was Rika's answer to that statement, the grin on her face making the other three wince in reaction. It was never a good thing when she smiled like that.

"Well, odds are we're all going to die again anyway." Suzi pointed out with a mischievous look on her face, trying to find the bright side of this. "Yamaki can't kill us for breaking in if we're already dead."

"That is so not comforting." Poor Henry, he could see they were going to be doomed to death even if they survived the unknown evil they were going to go up against. You'd think the gods would cut them a break every once in a while.

"Well, lets go do some breaking and entering." Mai announced with a careless shrug, knowing there was no point in trying to talk her cousin out of this one. Besides, who were they to try and go against their destinies? This was what they were meant to do, no question. "And hey, if it makes you feel better, Henry, you're actually finally in the sort of shape that would make taking out security guards easy as pie."

"Oh fun."

"Well if we're going to break in to a government building we're going to need some more brawn and one hell of a distraction. Just so happens I can provide both." Grin widening Rika winked at Mai then taking a deep breath called in reinforcements. "Latoya! Freya! Joshua!"

Three lights flashing Rika, Mai and Suzi felt every brain cell they possessed die a quick and wonderful death as the sight of a very wet Joshua appeared in front of them wearing nothing but a very small towel to cover up what was important. Wow. Just wow.

"Okay...I can die a very happy woman again now." Suzi said after taking a rather loud gulp. "Hi, Joshua..it's really nice seeing you again."

I

"Do I know you?" Joshua asked then realizing all the women in the group were staring at him, not to mention how cold he suddenly was, it didn't take long for things to click in. Cheeks going red he muttered a few words that had jeans and a shirt appearing. "I'd just got out of the shower." He said by way of explanation, turning as Latoya quickly changed her knee length silk nightgown to a long sleeved shirt and a skirt.

"Well if it isn't Aries." Freya purred, walking over to run fingers up Henry's arm. "Long time, no see, handsome."

"You look like you were out clubbing." Henry commented, taking in her very brief tube top in fire engine red and skin tight black pants.

"And that's exactly what I was doing since Bakura left me in that stupid hotel room with nothing to do. Some top secret meeting with his little friends or something." Freya answered with a careless wave of her hand. "So what's the emergency that you dragged me away before someone could buy me a drink?"

"We're on our way to a place that will take us to where we need to be." Rika explained, smiling at the sight of Suzi and Latoya hugging as Suzi informed the other woman as to who exactly she was. "Now we just need a vehicle to get there in."

"We've got the van, about a block from here." Suzi piped up, grinning as she gave Latoya one last squeeze before letting go. "We were at the movies when we got this strange urge to walk this way."

"Mana?" Joshua repeated, a delighted smile on his face as he made the connection as to who this girl was once Latoya referred to her as Mana. "Hey, you, long time no see."

"Okay, happy introductions and good to see yous later. Right now, lets get to the damn van." That being said Rika headed towards the theatre with everyone hurrying to follow her while they called over greetings and caught up with their old friends.

I

Arriving at the van everyone quickly piled into the vehicle with the girls taking the back seats while the guys took the front and passenger seat. The guys talking strategy about what exactly they could expect in the Digital World the girls caught up with each other since Suzi was out of the loop so to speak.

"Do you think whatever we're facing will be from the Digital World?" Henry called out to the back seat, breaking into their conversations. "If it is then I don't see how any of these guys are going to be much help. No offense." He added, sending Joshua an apologetic look as he came to a stop at a stop sign.

"Who can say." Rika said with a sigh, turning that troubling idea around in her head. "Then again, it was just me versus the bad guy last time. Maybe I'm meant to face whatever this thing is alone again. Maybe you guys won't be allowed to help."

"But then why resurrect Suzi and I?" Henry pointed out, following her line of thought. "I mean these three it's understandable because Isis arranged for them to return to this world and they never really died. Suzi and I croaked in the past though, we didn't have any magic spells casted on our behalves as far as I know. The fact that we were brought back, there has to be some reason. I can't believe that they'd bring us back just so that we could sit on the sidelines and watch you possibly die again."

"He's got a good point." Latoya agreed, hoping against hope that Aries was right about this. She didn't know what she could do but this time she wanted to be able to do something. She hadn't been able to save anyone, only stand by and watch them pass away before her. She didn't know if she could take it again, not when she'd been given this chance to possibly make a difference.

"Well we won't know until we get there." Joshua reminded them, not about to sink into the pits of despair just yet. This time he wasn't going to fail and they were going to beat this thing. He wasn't going to let himself even think otherwise.

"Yeah, we gotta live so that we can hold our Male Awards night again." Suzi added with a grin, trying to back Joshua up in the whole think positive mindset. "After what we've seen, I think it's obvious that Joshua here's going to do some dethroning in certain areas."

"Oh not that again!" Henry groaned, this topic not something that put him in a positive frame of mind at all. Feeling Joshua's questioning gaze Henry wasn't surprised when he asked just what Suzi meant by that. "Apparently these women used to get plastered once a year and have a little award ceremony where they award titles to us men like we're horses on show." Henry explained, turning his head briefly to send Suzi a dark look before turning his attention back to the road.

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow Joshua turned in his seat so that he could look at the women in the back. "So just what titles would I earn once you have this little drinking party, hmm?"

I

Sharing looks the girls automatically got into a huddle, talking amongst themselves as titles were suggested, discussed and either agreed or disagreed on by a vote. They were two blocks away before Suzi announced the results on their impromptu judging. "Well to be fair, this is all of us and we're not drunk either unfortunately. But, between the five of us we've decided that you'd rank first or runner up in five of the categories, Joshua."

No one was surprised when his response to that was to ask which ones he'd placed in. Typical male, Mai thought with a smirk, having a feeling that Joshua was going to drive Joey nuts. Especially if Serenity and the hunky former slave hooked up. Now wouldn't that just be icing on the cake, she thought wickedly.

"Well..." Rika began, deliberately drawing it out for effect. They needed all the amusement they could get at the moment. "We decided that you got runner up for best bare chest, best smile, best overall build and first for best flirt and sexiest wink."

"Who'd have thought Sirus would lose the title of best flirt." Suzi said with a shake of her head, giving a mock sigh. "Ah well, at least my man will still retain his title of best man overall."

"That he will." Latoya agreed with a laugh, patting Suzi's shoulder. "I think it will be a very long time before anyone overthrows Mahado in our eyes."

"Yeah, he was really the perfect guy, wasn't he." Rika said with a sigh, thinking of the priest fondly. He'd never really done it for her but he'd always been her favorite priest, well at least up until a certain someone had decided that she wasn't such a big pest after all, she thought with a small smile.

"So who was runner up for the best man overall?" Joshua asked, grinning widely now that he'd heard his rankings in their little game. Unlike Henry he preferred to see it as flattering rather than mortifying.

"Well lets see, first year it was Yami and the second it was Aries here." Suzi teased, leaning forward so that she could lightly punch her brother in the shoulder, enjoying the way he squirmed whenever she brought this whole awards thing up. Really, it was just too easy.

"Well this year, when you have a repeat of your little drinking fest, feel free to leave me out of the running."

I

"Awww, come on, Henry, lighten up." Rika playfully scolded, feeling only a little sympathy for her best friend. It wasn't a big deal after all, but he was probably focusing and blowing it out of proportion because that was easier then dealing with what might lay ahead.

"Whatever. Here we are." Pulling into the parking lot Henry quickly found a parking space near the building which wasn't hard since it was so late there would only be a skeleton crew in the building anyway. Everyone piling out Henry locked the van up then slipped the keys into his pocket. "So how are we going to do this, your majesty?" He asked, looking over at Rika who was studying the building, a far off look on her face.

"Well first lets see if they'll let us in. If not, we'll sic Freya on them."

"What do you mean, you'll sic me on them?" Freya demanded to know, her hands going to her hips as she narrowed her eyes. If they thought she was getting into a brawl with a couple of soldiers then they were nuts. She'd just had her nails done.

"As I recall, you never had any difficulty talking men into doing whatever you wanted them to do. What I meant was that if they won't let us in we'll let you talk them into it." Rika explained, doing her best not to get annoyed with Freya. After Henry's little lecture she figured she should at least make the effort to try and get along with the annoying little diva.

"Oh. I can do that." Freya agreed, relaxing slightly. If she had to fight she would but she couldn't see why she'd need to with Aries and Joshua around. They were men, beating up people was what they were born to do. She was a woman, she was put on this earth to look beautiful and tell stupid men what to do because they weren't smart enough to figure that out for themselves. It was just how the gods had made them.

"I know you can." Was Rika's response to that one. Everyone walking together towards the building Rika wasn't surprised to see that she didn't recognize the security guards at all. She'd never had a reason to come here this late after all. That wasn't good though since these guys wouldn't know her from Adam. It would have been a lot easier to get in if they'd known her and therefore trusted her enough to let her in without a lot of questions. Thankfully she'd brought her wallet with her on her walk, otherwise they'd really be up a creek without a paddle. Pulling that out Rika got out her ID card and held it up to the glass doors so that they could see it. "We need to come in, please."

I

Walking over to get a look at the card the middle aged man scanned it then looked at her with a stubborn gleam in his eyes. "Do you have permission to come in at this hour? We weren't told to expect anyone, least of all a bunch of kids."

Doing her best not to show her annoyance at being called a kid Rika managed a small smile. "No, we don't have his permission. See these two people with me? They're Jenyu Lee's children. The three of us and our guests need to get in there because something very bad is going to happen in the Digital World unless we're there to stop it."

Not surprisingly Rika's argument didn't work and it wasn't long before Rika and the guard were exchanging heated insults as they yelled at each other, Suzi and Henry trying unsuccessfully to talk their ways in as well. Rika was about ready to break through the glass and strangle the man which Joshua obviously sensed because he tapped Freya on the shoulder and whispered that it was probably her turn to try and get them in. Muttering under her breath about women who had no idea how to handle men Freya elbowed her way over to the front of the group and proceeded to try and explain, in her most charming voice, that they really did need to get in there and that it was a matter of great importance. Stroking the man's ego to the best of her abilities Freya soon figured out her little plan had backfired since he was so busy staring at her cleavage that she'd lay odds he hadn't heard a word she was saying. Joining Rika in the lets kill him category Freya was just about to join the princess in telling the pig off when a girl about Rika's age came walking through the inner doors and walking over to the security guard asked him what was going on.

"Alice, make him let us in!"


	37. In So Much Trouble

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember to give credit where it's due. Thanks to all my readers, hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

In So Much Trouble

"What exactly is this Digital World they're after going to?" Yami asked reluctantly, doing his best to cool his blood as his cold eyes met the former High Priest's. Right now all he wanted to do was open each of Seto's veins, one at a time until the bastard bled out but that would have to wait until later. By then maybe he could even devise something even more painful to suit the bastard's crime. Maybe Bakura's other side would have some suggestions.

"It's a world created by technology, like a holo program only more real in some ways and completely self sustaining." Seto explained, his eyes saying plainly that he knew exactly where Yami's thoughts were headed and wasn't worried in the least. After all, he had more important things to worry about. Like his woman going off and doing something stupid while he was too far away to do a damn thing about it. Oh but they were going to have a talk when he got a hold of her. When, not if. He refused to think in terms of if. "Renamon is her digimon, a computer created creature of sorts that she's very fond of." Seto continued, anticipating the next logical question for them to ask.

"But if it's just a holographic image then what's the big deal if it gets deleted?" Joey wanted to know, not getting why Rika seemed so hell bent on risking her life for this thing which wasn't even actually living. Who cared about a stupid hologram that was made up on codes and data? "I mean, couldn't they just save the image and then put it back into the program after whatever is going to delete it does?"

"If you knew anything about sophisticated technology then you'd know that this Digital World is no simple system. It's grown and mutated beyond anything its creators could have imagined in their wildest dreams. They don't even know how it exists, much less what supports it and allows it to continue to evolve and adapt the way it has. It should have shut down over a decade ago but it's so powerful that it was able to bridge the gap between itself and the Real World for a time, nearly taking over this world. It was covered up but from what my sources tell me the Digital World is home to some truly amazing things that are unique and irreplaceable, found only within its data. Renamon isn't a thing but a unique creation that can't be duplicated like some image on a screen. Those digimon are as real to their humans as if they were flesh and blood. That's why whatever is threatening her is going after Renamon in the first place. Because she means that much to Rika." Unfortunately.

* * *

"So what could they be facing in this world?" Pegasus asked, his eyes anxious as he watched Latoya stop Rika from decking one of the guards who ducked anyway, falling on his fat ass with a loud thud. Things were definitely not going well over there.

"I don't know, I've only ever been there once and the government and Hypnos guard the world like a mother hen. They only let the rest of us mere mortals know as much as they have to. It could be anything from some sort of computer virus to someone ordering their digimon to take on Rika's in a fight. A digital battle makes sense given past events."

"So these digimon have attacks and powers, like in the card game?" Yugi guessed, keeping a steady hand on Yami's shoulder, just in case. He'd never seen his other half this close to losing it completely before. It was a good thing Yami wasn't a pharaoh anymore, otherwise Kaiba would have been in a hell of a lot of trouble at the moment.

"Yes, they have attacks, levels and the ability to evolve through the help of their partner."

"So will they have abilities like the digimon when they enter this digital world?" Isis asked, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked from the screen to Seto questioningly. "Will they be able to defend themselves in this world?"

"That's what their digimon are for. They won't stand a chance without them." Was his grim reply. "In the digital world you're only as good as your partner."

"Then, as cruel as it is, I can only hope they don't get in." Yami said softly, his eyes turning to watch his younger sister intently. "As long as she remains safe, that's all that matters to me."

* * *

It took twenty minutes to convince the guards to let them in. Basically it came down to Alice being one of the head honchos' daughter and the fear of just what the two muscle bound men in the group would do to them if they continued to refuse entry. They did have ID after all, even if they didn't have permission to be at Hypnos at this hour. Very grudgingly allowing them to pass by the teens quickly rushed in with Alice running after them to keep up. "So want to tell me what the hell you're all doing here?" Alice wanted to know, running at Rika's side as she waved to a computer geek from her dad's division. The geek did a double take when he saw Henry and she couldn't blame him either. She was surprised the guards had believed Henry was the guy in his ID photo.

"Something bad is going to happen in the Digital World."

"And you know this how?" Last time she'd checked, everything had been as A Okay or at least as fine as it ever was in that world. But if Rika said there was something wrong...well there had to be a reason. Maybe the D-Arc had done something weird?

"It would take too long to explain." Was Henry's answer to that question as they all quickly got into the elevator. The stairs were enough to make the toughest person claustrophobic. Apparently new ones weren't in Yamaki's budget any time soon and their wasn't a person in the building who hadn't bitched about that fact. Nothing was likely to change either, or at least not until someone ended up as a huddled mass, driven insane by the hideous green colored walls and the too small steps that made you think you were going to fall at any moment.

"Well you're going to have to if you want to go there." Alice pointed out, crossing her arms in front of her as she sent Rika a look before turning her attention to the other three people in the group she didn't know. "And who are these guys anyway?"

"Latoya, Freya, Joshua, this is Alice, Alice this is them."

"Well you're just full of information today, aren't you?"

* * *

Arriving at the correct floor it didn't take long for Alice to be proven right. Her dad wasn't letting them anywhere near the portal that led to the Digital World until they could come up with a good explanation as to why he would willing risk Yamaki's wrath for them. Unfortunately, there was no way that telling him the truth was going to get him to take them seriously. Telling the truth was more likely to get them committed to some serious testing. Hedging around the truth wasn't helping much and they didn't have anything to prove their suspicions because it was just that, suspicions. A gut feeling that wasn't going to get them where they needed to be going.

"Look, if..okay when he throws a fit and tries to wring your neck you can blame it all on us." Henry assured his father's friend, his impatience beginning to show. They were so close and it was likely that ever moment from now on was going to count. Big time. "And I know this sounds nuts and that you think we're acting crazy but really, I swear we have a good reason. We can't tell you that reason but I swear it's a good one."

"I have a teenager, do you think I haven't heard that excuse before?"

"I resent that. My excuses are a lot better then the ones they're cooking up."

"You aren't helping, Alice." Suzi muttered before turning her very best puppy dog eyes on Alice's dad. "Please, Mr. McCoy? Pretty, pretty please? We'll take full responsibility and if we're wrong you can put all the blame on us and punish us however you see fit."

"Right..." Was his drawled response, heaving a sigh as he looked at the small group of teens who were all looking at him pleadingly. Well expect for the one in the very short skirt who looked like she was from the Middle East. She was looking at him in a way that a teenager shouldn't be looking at a man old enough to be her father. "Look." He continued, throwing his hands up in defeat. "It's not going to happen so just go home, okay? Come back in the morning and bug Yamaki into letting you go in."

"But that will be too late." Rika argued, her hands on her hips in fists. "Now you let us in or we're going to do it without permission. The difference is you can chose rather to be conscious or not when we do."

* * *

"Hey now." Friend or not Alice wasn't just going to stand around and let Rika threaten to knock her father out. "Watch it." Getting between her father and Rika Alice gave her friend a look that said plainly that Rika was in for one hell of a cat fight if she thought she could threaten her father like that.

"Now, girls." Oh dear God, that was all they needed. His daughter and Rika getting into a cat fight.

Their loud and simultaneous stay out of this was drowned out as alarms suddenly went off and a tech came running into the room, yelling that there was something seriously wrong happening in the Digital World. Everyone running out to follow him the techies already had it all on screen as everyone stared at what looked like huge, black, tornado like data streams that appeared to be deleting and absorbing everything they touched. All that was left behind them was patches of eerie green grid where a digital forest had once been. There was data floating everywhere from the digimon and the environment the streams were sucking up and the complete destruction and deletion that was going on was horrifying to see.

"Dear God, what the hell are those? A virus?" Mr. McCoy demanded to know.

"We don't know, Sir. All we know is that they came out of nowhere, are getting bigger and they're multiply."

"They are so not going to let us go now." Grimacing Suzi watched the techies run around, frantically typing away and yelling at each other as they sent various anti viruses and deletion programs at the black data streams without any success.

"Then we're just going to have to piss them all off even more." Rika stated before turning on her heels and heading out of the room, her destination clear. Everyone else running after her Alice wasn't far behind as soon as she realized they'd left. She caught up with them just as they'd breached the final barrier, Rika about to input the codes needed to open the portal.

"Are you nuts!" Alice yelled, gasping for breath as she burst into the room. "Do you know what Yamaki will do to you?"

"Right now, there are worse things than facing him." Henry said softly, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "Now go back and see if you can help your father. We can use all the help we can get at this point."

Opening her mouth to blast them Alice's eyes went huge as sudden beams of white light appeared all around them, everyone around her beginning to fade as if someone was running an eraser over them. She was just able to yell out a rather crude curse before they all disappeared in a flash, dissipating as though they'd never been there.

* * *

Reappearing in the Digital World they whirled around, taking in their new surroundings with shock. "Okay...I have no idea how we did that. Did you guys do that?" Rika asked, looking over at Latoya, Freya and Joshua questioningly, the three shaking their heads. "Well, we'll mull over it later. For now, lets find our digimon and see about stopping those damn data streams."

"We are in so much trouble." Alice muttered, following them since she didn't exactly have any other choice. "You guys so better be able to explain this later."

"Rika's the reincarnation of an Egyptian princess and we're all her servants who've been reincarnated along with her to prevent her from dying so that things don't go to hell in this time period too." Watching Alice's eyes go wide with shock Henry grinned as he ran full throttle beside Rika. "You wanted to know."

"What's scary is you actually sound serious."

"We are serious." Suzi called over with a laugh, winking at Alice. "See, we told you you wouldn't believe us."

"Oh God. My life is now in the hands of my friends who've obviously been into a liquor cabinet and lord only knows what else." Was her groaned response to that.

"You'll see." Was Mai's opinion, understanding that Alice wasn't the type to believe until she saw the truth with her own eyes. Unfortunately, Mai was pretty sure that was going to happen really soon as they saw several digimon, including the ones belonging to her friends, converging on them like a swarm of locus.

"Rika!" Landing with a soft thud in front of her Tamer Renamon looked tired and drawn. "What's going on? Do they know? Nothing we've done seems to effect these black streams, they simply absorb everything we throw at them. We didn't think Yamaki would send any of you." Not to mention there were people here she didn't know, as well as Alice who had no digimon partner to aid her in fighting. The girl's presence, along with the others who weren't Tamers made no sense to her.

"No time to chat, only time to biomerge." Was Rika's response as she held out her D-Arc, a warrior glint in her piercing violet eyes. "Renamon, biomerge activation." A green glow appearing she could distantly hear Suzi and Henry doing the same as they biomerged with their own digimon. "Renamon, biomerge to Sakuyamon." Standing in all her golden armor glory Sakuyamon nodded at her fellow Tamers before looking down at the other humans who could only stare up at them in fascination. "Those that can, run away. Joshua, Latoya, Freya, try to keep an eye on Alice and Mai for us."

"Time to kick some data stream bad guy ass." Suzi/Lopmon agreed in their biomerged form of Flormon, which resembled a girl wearing a brown and pink stripped cat suit with a large rabbit hat, complete with ears hiding the top half of her face, her huge ears trailing behind her..

"Lets go." Henry/Terriermon called out as MegaGargomon, looking rather like a huge robot green and white dog from a really bad eighties anime.

"You don't see that every day." Was all Latoya could think to say as Rika and Henry flew off in the direction of the streams while Suzi bounced behind them, running and leaping through huge sections of forest.

"Well, we can't just stand here." Joshua said firmly, a determined look on his face. "After them!"

* * *

Hovering along side Henry the two stared at the spinning black tornados coming towards them, leaving nothing behind but data particles and green grid showing through the blank canvass where there'd once been so much. "Well, lets see if this slows them down." Rika said softly as she zoomed down, landing on the ground about the length of a football field from where the swirling black masses approached. Lifting her staff she raised it high before bringing it down hard to the ground. "Talisman Sphere!" She ordered as she summoned a mystical golden spell symbol that was supposed to freeze anything that came into its vicinity. Casting the spell she watched, praying under her breath as the data streams hit her golden symbols, freezing as they began twirling around and around, unable to move for the time being. "Yes!"

"Can't be that easy." Henry commented as MegaGargomon and Flormon came to stand beside her. "We still need to get rid of them and that spell only holds them for so long right?"

"Well then, lets hit them with something that will get rid of them." Raising her gloved hands Flormon began a series of intricate hand signals, chanting under her breath as she was enveloped in a golden light. "Heaven's Fury Bolts!" She called out as she lifted her hands towards the sky, bolts of lightening shooting from the darkening clouds on cue to pierce the data streams without any visible effect.

"Mega Barrage!" Shooting missiles from all over his body they were simply absorb into the masses as his sister's attacks had been. "Dammit. It looks like Rika's spell is weakening too!"

"Fine, rub it in." Was Sakuyamon's sarcastic reply as she tried some attacks of her own with no success. Every attack they threw at it for the next two minutes did nothing until they had to stop because they were only wasting power with no results. "Any ideas?" Rika panted, watching the swirling continue to get faster and faster as her spell was worn down.

"No, and here comes our calvary!" Flormon commented as the group they'd left behind broke out of the trees to meet them on the barren ground they stood on. "Who wants to try and convince them to leave?"

"Do you really think they will?" Henry pointed out dryly, understanding his sister's point but knowing there was no way they were going to be able to convince any of the people in question to turn tail and run.

"Nope, but we should try. That way, when we're all dead, we can tell them we told them so."


	38. Say His Name

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember to give credit where it's due. Thanks for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you.

Say His Name

Well the battle was on and if they were honest, Rika, Henry and Suzi didn't think they had much of a chance now that they were up against the competition. Their friends were there of course and they weren't alone either, over a hundred digimon had come with them to try and help out and soon the air was alive with the sounds of attacks from too many different species of digimon to count. But nothing seemed to work as more and more black streams appeared, Rika's attacks barely holding them at bay for mere minutes before she had to hit them again to keep them from advancing further. It wasn't long before her attacks were wearing thin, all their attacks were losing strength as they went over the limits of their endurance. Latoya ran around trying to help digimon by using her healing abilities but they weren't wounded, merely exhausted from repeated attempts and failures. Joshua and Freya used the abilities their cards had given them without much success, Freya's fire bolts doing nothing and Joshua's wind attacks only pushed them back mere inches before they shook off the effects of the attack to move forward again. Once again, it was Rika's attacks alone that kept death at bay. For the moment.

* * *

Staring around her and at the hopelessness of their attacks Alice barely felt the insistent tugs on her pants. Finally clueing in she looked down to see Calumon staring up at her, his huge purple eyes dead serious for once. Even Calumon could be serious when the occasion called for it, she thought as she asked him what he wanted.

"You have to call him, Alice." The digimon informed her, his voice eerily grown up instead of his usual childish chatter. There was something different about him, like he wasn't the Calumon she knew anymore. "Only you can do this." He continued, his gaze intent and focused.

"Call who? There's no one that can stop these damn things." If there was someone he better get his ass over here quick or we're all going to become computer data, Alice thought, seeing her friends' data begin to quiver, indicating their structural integrity was beginning to collapse as the streams edged ever closer.

"He can. He can give them the power to defeat the darkness. It is the darkness of the Shadow Realm... it wants to consume us all and it won't stop at this world alone. You have to release him, Alice, so that he can stop that from happening. If it gets into the Real World...nothing will be able to stop it. He's the only one and you're the only one that can bring him here."

"Who? Who is this guy that can do this? Where is he for Christ sakes and why am I the only one who can find him. Is he a digimon?"

"For a time he was. He took on the form of a Dobermon when he left your soul to protect you and the others against the D-Reaper." Calumon explained calmly, as if they weren't standing on the brink of complete and total annihilation. "He's been with you all this time, Alice. He's never left you, not for a moment. Now all you have to do is say his name and he can save us all. Just look into your heart...and remember his name."

"Took on the form of...Dobermon is dead! He died giving them the power to bio-merge!"

"No, he simply had to return to your soul in order to survive transferring so much of his power to them that day. He simply couldn't maintain a visible form anymore. Now say his name, Alice. We don't have any more time left."

Staring down at him Alice could only shake her head, confused and scared as she tried to understand his words. Dobermon wasn't dead..he was in her soul? There was someone living inside her soul, someone who could save them all now? She just had to say his name..his name...but she didn't know his name. How was she supposed to say his name when she hadn't even known he'd existed until now? Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder Alice turned to see Mai looking into her eyes intently.

"Forget about everything else." Mai said softly, the sounds of screams and retreating digimon all around them. "Just close your eyes and ask him his name."

Nodding and ready to try anything Alice closed her eyes tightly, chanting over and over in her head the question she had to answer in order to save the people that meant the most to her. Slowly but faintly a name began to form, whispered at first as the sounds formed to become the name she needed to say. "Sir...us..." Alice whispered under her breath. "SIRUS!"

* * *

A huge beam of light appeared from her chest and shot into the sky, the light a dazzling white that was blinding in its intensity. As quickly as it had come it disappeared, allowing all those around it to see what had been contained without the light's brilliant depths. Floating in midair was a young man, dressed in loose white pants and wearing a great deal of gold jewelry to go with the large golden staff in his tanned hands. His face was that of his older brother's and his reddish purple eyes were alight with battle fury as he raised the staff into the air, his intent as dark as his hair. "Obelisk, Ra and Slifer, the cards known in this time as the God Cards who were created to protect the pharaohs of Egypt. I, Sirus Atem Rattoron, of the line of Atem, keeper of the holy relics and magic of our line call you to my aid!"

Three brilliant lights came out of nowhere and stopped to hover in front of their master, shimmering in the growing darkness that was trying to consume them. "In the name of the gods I order you to transfer your powers on to these three warriors, representatives of the gods. The chosen three who will protect this world from those who would bring the evil darkness upon us once more. So I have ordered, so shall it be. RELEASE! EGYPTIAN GOD EVOLUTION!"

As ordered the three cards went flying through the air and straight into the backs of the three warriors whose data had been on the verge of escaping. The three bursting into rays of light the eye of the pharaoh appeared on each of their foreheads as they digivolved into a new level, fierce and unimaginable power coursing through them as they were reborn anew.

"MegaGargomon Egyptian evolution to Slifermon!"

"Flormon Egyptian evolution to Bastmon!"

"Sakuyamon Egyptian evolution to Anumon!"

* * *

Now the three figures standing between the Digital World and complete annihilation looked more human than animal as they too hovered above the ground, bathed in a brilliant white light. Rather than the form of a dog Henry and Terriermon had taken on the form of a tanned young man whose face was almost completely covered by a helmet in the shape of the head of a falcon. Stunning golden wings protruded from his back and in his hand was a sword that seemed to shimmer with life. Likewise Suzi and Lopmon had changed into the figure of a young woman, dressed in typical Egyptian women's garbs with a similar helmet covering her face, this one a cat's head. Against her back was a quiver of arrows, a bow in her hand as she aimed one of her arrows towards her enemies. Standing slightly behind them was Rika and Renamon, the two also appearing as a young woman, her fox's head having changed shape to that of a jackal's, what looked like a scythe in her capable hand.

"In the name of the gods, I shall force you to take your true form!" Slifermon called out, pointing his sword at the huge black stream that had resulted from all the black streams coming together, as if sensing the impending danger these three figures posed. As the representative of good and evil he called upon his power as a beam of light shot out from the tip of the blade. "Holy Judgment!" The light piercing the darkness the evilness that resided within it slowly began to take a shape, choosing the dark form on a huge Devimon as it loomed over them, laughing evilly to hide its fear.

Now it was her turn. As the card of light and darkness Bastmon adjusted her bow before sending out an arrow to pierce the evilness and bring light to the darkness. "Destruction of Darkness!" Light filling the area as her arrow multiplied into thousands they pierced the Devimon body, which changed shape again and again, becoming various hideous monsters that represented the dark intent for which it was formed. Finally blowing apart into streams of black data they faded away, leaving destruction in their wake but no further.

* * *

All three slowly lowering to the ground Anumon stepped forward and raising her scythe into the air brought the end down hard into the ground as the embodiment of heaven and earth. "Bringer of Life!" The ground beneath their feet vibrating everyone else watched in wonder as data began to appear out of nowhere, springing forth from under the scythe as it spread out, winding its way around people and digimon, everything it touching beginning to shimmer and shine with life force. The light spread into the destroyed areas, the forest rebuilding itself at mind blowing speed as it transformed back to the way it had been mere hours before. As though the darkness had never been night became day and all was as it should be. The God cards appearing from out of the three warriors backs they went zooming back into Sirus's hands while the three reincarnations exploded into data, reforming as their former selves before they all collapsed to the ground with their digimon beside them.

* * *

While Mai rushed over to where her friends and cousin lay Alice forced herself to look away from Sirus and down to the silent digimon who'd remained quietly at her side. "Calumon...how did you know? How did you know that he was inside of me and that he could fix everything" She asked, watching the digimon smile up at her sweetly.

"You'll find out...shortly. If you come with us that is." Speeding off after Mai Alice watched him go than shaking her head ran after him, needing to know what the hell was going on as she stared ahead at the sight of Sirus cradling Rika in his arms, tears in his eyes. "RIKA!"

"She's all right, Alice." Sirus assured her, smiling over at her as she came to a stop beside Mai, Joshua, Latoya, Freya and Calumon. There were tears running down his tanned cheeks but he made no move to wipe them away, holding on to Rika like she was the most delicate of glass "They will all be fine now."

"Do the words in the nick of time mean anything to you?" Joshua asked with a grin, heaving a sigh of relief now that it was all over. He needed a keg of wine and some serious down time, he thought as the unimaginable weight he'd been carry around vanished from his shoulders. They hadn't failed this time. This time, everything was going to be okay.

Leaving his side Latoya hurried over to the others to check their pulses which she found going strong if a bit irregular in beat. Thank the gods she thought with a brilliant smile, tears running down her own cheeks. Thank the gods.

"Well you know me. I love to make an entrance." Sirus reminded him with a wink as he got to his own feet, the ground below them beginning to glow once more now. Setting him sister over his shoulder he turned his head briefly to inhale the scent of her skin, pleased to find that even after all this time it hadn't changed. Ri or Rika, they were both his big sister come back to him.

* * *

After checking everyone over Latoya hopped over Aries so that she could hug her prince, squishing Rika somewhat in the middle. "I knew you'd come." Laying her head on his shoulder she smiled up at him, her eyes bright and shiny with emotion. "Your brother and sister will be happy to see you."

"Hopefully she'll wake up soon." Sirus agreed with a grin, shifting Rika slightly since he only had one hand to hold her with. A staff was a really cool toy up until you needed both hands for something. "Yami isn't here though, is he? I was pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed to help."

"No, we left him in the regular world with everyone else. What you see is what you get basically." Freya informed him as she bent down to get a look at the unconscious digimon laying on the grass. They were sort of cute in a blobby, weird colors sort of way. They kept changing shape which was cool too.

"Well there's only one more thing left to do now. One more place we have to visit before we can all go home. Don't look so worried, Alice." Sirus added, reading her as easily as if she were a scroll. "The worst is over." The light shooting forth from the ground they disappeared once more as they were transported to another place, this one in the Real World though the structure they were to materialize in was far removed from the trappings of modern day.

* * *

Appearing once more they all found themselves in a dusty, dark chamber that was so black they couldn't even see their faces. Freya calling up one of her fire balls she just barely missed lighting Mai's hair on fire. "Opps."

"You know I'm starting to get why no one is ever really glad to see you." Was Mai's muttered reply as she took a step back, bumping into Alice. "Sorry. Anyone got a light that isn't going to set anyone on fire?"

"Allow me." Handing his staff over to Latoya to free up one of his hands Sirus began chanting under his breath for a moment, quickly casted a spell that caused a large ball of fire to appear in his own hand, so bright that it illuminated the hallway they were in well enough that they could at least see a few meters in front of them. "There, that's better." Shifting his hold on his sister he wished there were a few more guys present. As it was Joshua was stuck carrying Aries and Mana. Luckily the digimon had de-evolved so that they were small enough for Alice and Mai to carry them. Otherwise, they'd be screwed.

"Where are we exactly, my prince?" Joshua wanted to know, a member of the court slugged over either shoulder. Mana didn't weigh much but the same couldn't be said for her brother. It had been a long time since he'd hauled around the bricks for the creation of a pyramid.

"My sister's tomb." Was his answer as he motioned them to all follow him down the darkened hallway leading god only knows where.

* * *

"Can someone please explain all this to me!" Alice demanded, more than a little frazzled as she tried to deal with one digimon who wouldn't quit squirming and the other who was currently a deadweight instead of his usual wise cracking self. "We're in a tomb? Why are we in a tomb? And who the hell are you and why the hell did you come out of my chest!"

"My name is Sirus and I've been living in your soul because that's where fate decreed I had to remain until now. Rika is my sister and yes, I did take on the form of Dobermon when she needed my help. We're in this tomb because we have to be. I could explain it better if I told you I've been your Jimminy Cricket throughout your life but the truth is that I'm usually the voice talking you into things you wouldn't normally do. Except dating Takuto Himoro. In that case I was telling you not to as loudly as everyone else."

Cheeks flaming red Alice would have hit him if he hadn't been carrying Rika over his shoulder. "I'm really going to regret releasing you. I just know I am." She muttered, keeping an eye out for rats. If there were rats, she really was going to hit him and to hell with the consequences. She'd apologize to Rika later for making Sirus drop her. Rika would surely understand, brother or not.

"I think Aries is waking up." Joshua interrupted before things got any worse. He had been here before but not in a very, very long time and there were bound to be bobby traps he didn't know about. Ones that only Sirus could get them through. The prince wouldn't be of any help to them if he drove the pretty blond girl to violence against him so it was better to stop things before they got started.

* * *

Slowly waking up Henry opened his eyes to find himself in a very dimly lit room looking at what appeared to be someone's back while hanging upside down. "What the hell?" His day just kept getting weirder and weirder, Henry thought as he tried to focus on something which wasn't easy when all you could see was black.

Carefully leaning forward to set Aries back on the ground Joshua grinned at him, keeping a hand on the other man's shoulder just in case. "Well now, that's one less person to carry. How do you feel? Can you walk?"

Weaving slightly it took him a few moments to get his bearings, enough to get some idea of where they were. "Why are we in a tomb? The last thing I remember is the three of us transforming and stopping those dark data stream thingies. Wait a minute...Sirus?"

"It's been a while, my brother's faithful shadow."


	39. A Special Request

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gonna stay. Thanks for reading and please review cause I love hearing from you!

Note: A lot of this will necessarily go against the ending of the series Yu-Gi-Oh, in order to fit with what I've previously written.

A Special Request

Exchanging manly hugs Henry grinned at Sirus, glad to see his young friend again. "Who's tomb are we in anyway?" Looking around Henry frowned, getting his bearings as he began to realize his surroundings were somewhat familiar in the gloomy darkness. He'd been here before. But when? "Are we..in Rika's tomb?"

"Got it in one. I don't know why we're here exactly, just that I know somehow it's important." Shrugging his shoulders Sirus continued to lead the way, glad that they now had Aries awake and aware in case they ran into trouble. "So how's my big brother doing? Have you seen him?"

"He was rather clear about what he'd do to me if he ever saw my face again." Was Henry's dry expression. "As you'll recall, he made it brutally clear that I was no longer to be a part of his life and I doubt the fact that we both died once is going to change that."

"Yeah, especially when he finds out that Rika and Seto were getting it on while he was away. Guilt by association." Giving her brother a sympathetic pat on the shoulder Suzi felt for the poor guy, who hadn't deserved to lose his best friend for what he'd done. After it had come to light that her brother, as Aries, had been helping the High Priest circumvent the pharaoh's authority, their pharaoh had made it brutally clear that her brother was not to come within a mile of him or face death. It was why he hadn't been there to defend Yami when Bakura had come to challenge him. Aries had only helped Seto because after Ri's death the Pharaoh had been in no condition to oversee his kingdom properly. They'd all been just trying to help. The pharaoh hadn't seen it that way.

* * *

Feeling his sister start to stir Sirus turned his head slightly, shifting her against him so that her head, laying against his shoulder, was visible to him. "Ri? Can you here me, big sister?"

"Sirus?" Was her weak reply, her eyelids fluttering, though refusing as yet to open.

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm not dead? The dagger missed? Could have sworn..was a goner."

"No, it didn't miss, Ri. You've been reincarnated, remember?"

"Uh uh. So I did huh? That bites." Eyes opening to half mast Rika's eyes met her brother sleepily, struggling to focus. "At least tell me that bitch got what she deserved. I know she was responsible..no way she wasn't."

"There was no concrete proof, Father forbid us to harm her. She was sent into exile. Fortunately, Father thought that Yami was the only one who's word he needed to have on that. Joshua, Aries, Seto and I all put arrows into her while she was leaving." Smiling grimly Sirus could still picture the moment perfectly. Between the four of them they'd made Neferteri's head look like a pin cushion. "After that, Yami exiled father to a section of the palace, he died shortly afterwards. Yami's anger after you died..was a powerful thing."

"Did Seto take care of him? He promised he would."

Remembering all they'd gone through, trying to run the kingdom without his brother realizing what they were doing, Sirus winced but answered honestly. "He did his very best. It was only a matter of time before Yami clued into the fact that we were doing things behind his back. He banished many of us from his side after that. High Priest Seto and I were pretty much blacklisted, along with Aries and some of the others. Isis escaped his wrath because he needed her abilities too much, so she kept us informed as much as she could."

"Moron. Kick his butt..when I see him." Eyes opening fully now Rika looked around her, getting a sense of where she was. A tomb from the looks of it. Oh joy. "Ah well...once he finds out about Seto..that will be punishment enough, don't you think?"

"Well it will be interesting." Was Freya's smirking response to that, already picturing it in her head in graphic detail. Her money was on the priest. "His precious little virgin princess rolling around naked with his hated rival. Yami's going to have a cow. I can't wait."

"Yeah." Rika agreed with a yawn as Sirus helped her to her feet, keeping his free arm wrapped around her waist just in case. "He looks really good naked."

"Hey, brother here. Way too much information."

"Sorry."

Shaking his head Sirus started to move them back down the dark and twisting hallways, Rika frowning as they started to head down a corridor. "No, that's not right, we need to go left."

"Hate to break it to you, Rika, but you were dead the one and only time you were ever here." Henry pointed out dryly, not about to go anywhere off the beaten path. Ever since the dreams had started he'd been doing a lot of research on Egyptian culture and he knew exactly the sorts of things Egyptians liked to add to their pyramids as welcome for would be trespassers. He'd survived way too much to die now.

"I know that, But I've just got this feeling it's the right way." Moving away from her brother's side Rika stared down the darkened hallway that was going in the opposite direction of where Sirus had been leading them. "I need to go this way. You guys want to go visit my rotting corpse, feel free. No pictures please." Stepping into the hallway Rika gave a small gasp as the hallway was suddenly illuminated, the torches along the sides lighting of their own accord. "Yup. Definitely the right way. You guys coming?"

* * *

The hallways continued to illuminate around them as they walked, leading them straight to a large, ornamentally carved doorway, the doors pure gold and depicting what looked like a retelling of the Egyptian creation story. Once they were standing in front of it, the doors moved and opened, lights appearing in the great hall within. As soon as they walked through the opened doorway their clothing changed, becoming the Egyptian finery they'd once wore in their past lives. Even Alice's clothes changed to Egyptian attire, much to her horror. "I'm Scottish, God dammit! Catholic! Do I look like someone who should be wearing barely there clothes?" Outraged at how little the damn clothing was covering Alice glared mutinously at everyone that met her gaze.

"At least you aren't wearing anything as revealing as what Freya's wearing." Joshua pointed out to her under his breath.

"You aren't helping."

There was a large pool in the center of the room and Rika headed straight for it, standing on the small, knee high wall that encircled the clear, blue pool. Looking down into the water at her reflection Rika stared at herself, seeing the two sides of herself reflected back at her. She was Rika Nonaka, but she was also the reincarnation of a long dead Egyptian princess, one who had died in the place of her brother. Had died and left her soul behind, to wander at her lover's side until he'd joined her in the spirit realm. Seto. Bending down Rika touched the water with her fingertips, knowing somehow what to do. "Show me the past, what I was not alive to see."

* * *

The water beginning to bubble and swirl everyone crowded around to watch as the water changed to a mirror like substance, with images beginning to float across the surface with blinding speed. First was the massacre of the Kul Elna village, showing what was done to the people and how their spirits and bodies were trapped within the Millennium items. Then they were shown her being stabbed by Neferteri's assassin, carried out of the room by Seto while the guards surrounding Yami kept him from following them. They saw Ri beg Seto to promise to take care of her family, which he agrees to do as he took her to Latoya's rooms, where he lays her out to be examined. Yami arriving with the rest of the family in time for her to die in his arms. Images of her funeral were next, showing the devastation and the effect it had had on all those around her. Then the images turned to show the decline of the kingdom, the way Yami let his grief consume him after their father had refused to let him execute Neferteri, see Sirus, Seto, Joshua and Aries on top of a sand dune, bows drawn with the arrows at the ready before launching them into a departing caravan, killing the former queen. She watched as Joshua swore his loyalty to Seto and the four agree that they would take care of the kingdom until it was free of those who sought to take advantage of the pharaoh's current weak state. She saw her brother discover what they'd done, banishing Aries and Joshua from the palace, Sirus's and Seto's status reduced and becoming distrusted. Then there was the arrival of the King of Thieves Bakura, his desecration of her father's grave and his reasons for doing it. They all watched as the priests battled Bakura only to fall one after another, then the final battle between Yami and Bakura, ending with the sealing of his soul along with the evilness that was Zorc and Bakura.

Next were images of Queen Suna trying to rule, of Seto's assassination, poisoned and then slaughtered while he tried to get to his sword, a thief stealing Ri's necklace from around his dying neck. His burial in a plain, wooden box along side Ri in her tomb was next, the tomb, now sealed closed forever by a grieving Isis. Then the uprising of Rameses as he took over the kingdom and attempted to assassinate not only his step mother's supporters but the rest of his family as well. The mad chase to escape, the death of Ri and Sirus's younger brother at the hands of a soldier as he tried to defend his loved ones. Freya's attack on Rameses from behind, the torture that Freya, Latoya, Joshua and Sirus had been forced to endure, having remained behind to keep the enemy off while the rest escaped. The sight of them, so badly disfigured they were barely recognizable, laying in heaps at Rameses's bedside, where the dying prince lay watching, insisting on seeing their end before he met his own. Isis sealing them away in the Shadow realm, Aries's rescue of her from the palace to take her with those who had escaped. The desperate flight across the desert, Mai's arrival to warn them. They watched as Aries used a pressure point to knock Isis unconscious so that she couldn't stay behind with him, carrying her to the boats they'd arranged for. Aries ordering most of the soldiers to see the royal family across the river than, along with Mana, Mai, Joseph and seven other soldiers, standing alone to face down the massive army headed for them, with men totaling a little over a hundred. They watched as each of the warriors fell one after the other, dying with honor, as they had lived. The final images that flicked across the water's surface were those of the funerals Queen Suna's people had held for the fallen soldiers, the final image that of Isis, standing alone and off to the side, Aries's bloodied sword in one hand and her other resting on a chest, revealed to contain the Millennium items. Then it was simply water within the pool, no different than any they'd seen before.

* * *

"It really sucked to be us." Suzi finally said, breaking the silence that had descended since the first image had flashed before them. It was hard to speak, seeing it all, everything she hadn't remembered or hadn't been around to see. Her hand clutched tightly in her brother's it was all Suzi could do not to break out weeping.

"To stop the wars the items were created, and in the end, they nearly destroyed us." Shaking her head Rika hopped off the wall and headed straight for the ceiling high statues that depicted the gods and goddesses she'd once worshipped. "We have fought your fight for you, we didn't lose to the darkness; and we risked everything we held dear for it. I am Princess Ri Sakora Atem Rattoron, daughter and sister to Pharaohs of Egypt who served you well. I ask a boon from you now, for services I have rendered to you!"

It's never wise to tell gods or goddesses what to do so it was no surprise when more then a couple people in the room shuddered as the statues appeared to brighten in color as the fire in the rooms' torches started to flicker. "What boon would you ask?" Came a deep, male voice out of nowhere, which made it that much more frightening.

But Rika wasn't feared all over Japan for no reason. No one cowed her, even someone with the ability to smite her. "I want the Millennium Items destroyed. I ask that the souls that dwell within them be released from their prisons and be allowed to move on to their next life. I ask that the thief Bakura be pardoned for the sins he enacted against my family and that he be allowed to return to his family in peace."

"You would forgive the man who desecrated your father's grave? Who brought about your brother's end?"

"Had someone done to my family what mine did to his, I would have done the same. With our actions, we brought about our own ruin."

"So it shall be done."

Though there was no logical explanation for it wind began to shift around the room, the torches flames leaping higher against the inscribed walls. The waters within the pool going gold it began to shine golden light upward, six of the millennium items appearing within the light. Stepping forward Freya removed the Millennium Ring from her neck and threw it into the light, where it hovered along side the other items. Slowly cracks began to appear, the items shattering in front of their eyes as they crumbed into the water as rumble. The faces of people started to appear then within the light, men, women, children, all bowing their heads to their prince and princess before disappearing from sight. Face after face appeared until there was only one left, the face of a child that was the King of Thieves Bakura, as he'd been that day his village had been destroyed. He stood there, solitary in the light before giving a rough nod in Freya's direction. "Take care of the idiot for me." He said, looking directly at her. "He can't tie his shoes without my help."

"I will."

"Good." Turning to face the two members of the royal family Bakura just looked at them for a moment before giving them a short little bow, that was more saucy than courtly. "Thank you." Then he was gone as well.

* * *

"My thanks, my gods and goddesses." Bowing her own head in humble thanks Rika hoped that the people of Kul Elna would now rest in peace, free of the horrors her family had visited upon them. How her father must have grieved, when he learned what his step brother had done to save Egypt from the invaders.

As if the gods had heard her, the voice rang out again. "Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, of the house of Atem...your daughter has chosen wisely. She has set free the souls your brother imprisoned, and you have done your penance for your part in the deaths of the people of Kul Elna. We free you, and those who chose to follow you to this world. So shall it be."

Not understanding everyone looked at each other in confusion, Alice being the first to notice the glimmer out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell!"

Everyone turning to where she was pointing they all watched in shock as the four digimon that had been laying near the door slowly began to change shape, first moving from their lowest forms to their rookie levels, before changing into familiar forms that none of them had ever expected to see again.

Kokomon became Lopmon, then turned into a muscular, pale haired man in his early twenties, dressed in the garbs he'd worn during his battle with Bakura, the clothes he'd died in. "Master!" Tears streaming down her face Suzi ran from her brother's side to launch herself into Mahado's arms, cuddling close as she was tenderly embraced in return, his scent and voice the same, as he murmured for her not to cry.

Viximon became Renamon, then turned into the form of an older version of Rika, a bejeweled headdress upon her head to indicate her royal status. The former Queen of Egypt smiled at her children, who stared back at her in stunned shock. "I'm so proud of both of you." She said softly, her arms opening as her children rushed over to her to come into her warm embrace.

Beside her Calumon became a small, dark eyed version of Sirus, the brother that had been killed defending his family during the desperate escape from the palace. Grinning his familiar grin he waved at Latoya, who ran over to gather him into her arms, so happy to see him alive and whole once more.

Finally, Gummymon became Terriermon who grew to become the former pharaoh of Egypt, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen. Standing straight and tall as he moved to enfold all his children and wife into his arms, there was no sign of illness in his face or form. This was the pharaoh he would have been, had he been born healthy and whole. "Together at last. As I knew we always would be."

"Holy Crap." Was all Henry could think to say as he stared at the royal family, at his sister who had a death grip on the former High Priest Mahado, and didn't appear to be considering letting him go any time soon. "I did not see this coming. Our pharaoh was turned into a living plushie for a punishment."

Shaking his head Joshua patted his friend on the shoulder. "Well you have to give the gods credit for being creative."

"There is that."


	40. The End and The Beginning

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all my poor, poor victims in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be since I sure as hell can't afford to buy the rights. Thanks to all my faithful readers out there, thanks for sticking around so long! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!

Endings and Beginnings

While everyone gathered around to greet and reunite with those they'd thought they'd lost, the room slowly began to darken and then all went black. It was only black for a moment though, and then there was faint light, only this light was coming from the sky above them, which was full of stars and a pale full moon. Under their feet was desert sand now, and there was nothing but the sand and their companions as far as the eye could see. They stood alone, a solitary group out in the middle of the desert, with no sign of a pyramid or civilization in sight.

Wrapping her arms around her waist Mai took in the landscape with a grimace. "Well this can't be good."

"Well this takes me back." Reaching down Henry picked up a handful of cool sand, watching it slip through his fingers. "Anyone have any idea where in Egypt we are?"

"No clue." Hugging herself against the cold night air of the desert night Rika was glad she was back in her old clothes. In those skimpy Egyptian clothes, she'd have frozen her ass off. There was nothing but desert around them, not even a glimmer of light that might suggest even a town in the distance. She'd survived saving a Digital World only to die due to exposure in a desert. Yeah, the gods sure did have a sense of humor all right. And it was blacker than Freya's hair.

"You, get me out of here. Now." Jabbing her finger into Sirus's chest Alice gave him a heated glare that said plainly she'd reached her tolerance level and was now perilously close to letting lose on the handiest victim, that being him. "You got me here, now get me out before I take that staff and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Taking off his cape Sirus spread it out in front of him then backing up pointed his staff at it, casting the spell necessary to get them out of their present predicament, and hopefully impress his girl at the same time. Before everyone's eyes the cape grew to about the size of half a basketball court, than changed color so that it looked like a brightly colored magic carpet. It hovered about a meter off the ground and the back bent in a zig zag to form a small set of stairs for their convenience.

"Oh my God. It's the magic carpet from Aladdin!" Jaw dropping Rika gave her brother a shocked look, who was even now humming the song "A Whole New World", confirming her guess.

"It's one of Alice's favorite movies, isn't it, Alice?" Smug Sirus could see that he had impressed her, though she was trying her best to hide it. "All aboard whose going aboard. I've instructed it to take us to the nearest big city, which will hopefully have a hotel where we can stay for the night and an airport to get us the hell out of here and back in Japan tomorrow."

* * *

Everyone gratefully climbing aboard Sirus quickly turned his clothes, as well as the other Egyptian garbed members of the group, into more modern, much warmer clothing. Once that was done he took the helm of the carpet and they were off and flying.

"It's times like this I'm glad my mother never let me leave the house without my credit cards." Rika commented as she patted her pant pocket, then looked stricken as she looked over at her other mother, who gave her an understanding smile.

"Don't worry about it, love. She's your mother, just as much as I am. We'll learn to share you. Besides, it looks like your father and I are going to have our hands full with your brothers as it is." Winking Suna nodded her head in the direction of the front of the carpet where Sirus was unsuccessfully trying to chat Alice up. "The gods picked a hard headed woman for him. Not that I'm complaining, as she's exactly what he deserves."

Smiling Rika had to agree.

"Does your older brother have a special someone? I know that he's with High Priest Seto, that he's been taking care of Yami for us. Or should I say doing the bare minimum required to keep him alive." She had no illusions where her son and future son in law were concerned. They'd fought like cats and dogs since the day they were born and she doubted this life would be any different then the last. In fact, she'd imagine it was only going to get worse from here on in.

"Her name's Tea. I think you'll like her."

"Tea." Trying the name on for size Suna decided to reserve judgment for the time being. "Well I'll meet her soon enough."

* * *

Doing his best to ignore the fact that his sister was currently sitting in the lap of a twenty something guy who all the girls had loved in his time, Henry turned his attention over to his former king, who was watching Rika and her mother with love in his eyes. "So I guess this means Suzi won't be dressing you up in doll clothes anymore."

Grimacing the king, formerly known as Terriermon, casted a weary look in Suzi's direction. "No, she won't be. Thank the gods."

Nodding in understanding Henry could only imagine the humiliation his king had suffered. To a king, being disgraced like that had to be the worst. "Well you won't have to worry about money, Rika's loaded and so is Kaiba for that matter, Seto I mean. For that matter, Latoya ended up bagging herself a billionaire as well, so providing you all with Ids and cash shouldn't be too hard."

"Seto." A dark look coming over his face the king's eyes narrowed. "Yes, he and I have a great deal to talk about."

Uh oh. Henry knew that look. It's how he looked when he caught sight of guys his sister had dated or expressed an interest in. It was a look that indicated the king was more than likely going to join forces with Yami and attempt to send Seto back to the afterlife as soon as possible. Neither his king nor Yami had been aware of Rika's affair with the high priest, but once Yami was clued in the two were sure to put their differences aside for the opportunity to kill the former priest. And dammit, he'd have to defend Seto too, as Isis's former brother. If the Isis Rika had meet was his Isis, than he had a lot to make up for. Not to mention, Rika was his best friend too. From what he'd heard, she was as into him now as she had been before which meant she would be getting in the way of her family's plans in a big way. And there was nothing scarier than Rika when she was protecting someone important to her. "Well you know." Henry began hesitantly, trying to find the right words as his former partner studied him carefully. "I haven't met him in this life, but if Rika's in love with him, I think you should support them wholeheartedly. After all, you already lost her once, no reason to risk losing her again because she has a fondness for bad boys."

The look the king gave him said he wasn't buying this at all.

"Uhmm...Momentai?"

"Nice try. But no."

* * *

"Oh boy." Overhearing the conversation Aries was having with their former king Joshua grimaced, sharing a wince with Latoya. "And just when we thought it was safe to relax. The worst is yet to come."

"Oh it won't be that bad...will it?"

"Lets think about this. The apple of their eye, their precious little princess, the woman who's death caused Yami to disown his own father, was sleeping around with one of the High Priests, a priest whom neither of them ever really got along with, who also happens to be the son of the man who created the Millennium Items in the first place. Hmmm...let me think... Armageddon anyone?"

"But they're soul mates!"

"Like that's ever worked on a father or brother before? I'm fully expecting Seto to try to kill Aries over Isis as it is when we get back. Come to think of it, a lot of people are going to be wanting to kill Seto and Aries once we get back. Do you think Rika and the Queen will be able to hold them back long enough to give the poor bastards some warning? I do sort of owe the guys after all."

"Oh dear. This could end really badly, couldn't it?"

"I'll say." Was Freya's opinion, having been eavesdropping on their conversation. "I'm surprised our beloved pharaoh let your Pegasus live, considering that he always thought of you as a big sister as well. Yami always did have a sort of virgin/whore complex where women were concerned."

Cheeks going red Latoya stammered, her attempts at defending her honor and Max's coming out as barely understandable mumbles.

"Leave her alone, Freya." Joshua warned, giving her a look. "You don't want me to tell your soul mate all about what you were like in Egypt, now do you?"

"He's my soul mate, he has to love me regardless." Was her sassy reply.

Hard to argue that.

"So are you guys saying that the people you were all residing in are your soul mates?" Suzi asked from her position on her master's lap. She wasn't letting him out of her sight and was sitting on him just in case. He wasn't getting away from her without a fight this time around, no siree. Besides, gorgeous as he was, as soon as they got back to civilization the girls were going to be all over him and she was too tired for cat fights. The sooner he understood that he was hers, the easier things would be for him.

"Yes, that's why we could reside within their souls." Latoya explained, still red in the cheeks but coherent now. "Their soul and ours are two pieces of one whole. That's why it took so long for us all to be reincarnated. We had to wait until all the souls could be brought back at the same place in time. It's also probably why we are all people who never loved in our past life, because the other half of our souls had not yet been born."

"That's so romantic." Suzi sighed dreamily.

Grinning Mai could only imagine what waited them at home. "Yeah well, I personally can't wait to see Joey's face when he hears this."

* * *

It was then that the images Isis was projecting faded out, a fitting closing so to speak. The room was silent, as it had been since the group had been transported from the Digital World to Egypt. Most of the faces were turned towards Yami, who stood with his hands clenched and his head down, Tea's arms wrapped supporting around his waist. Several moments passed before he finally raised his head, turning his head to look at Pegasus. "I need to get to Egypt."

"I'll arrange for a jet immediately." Reeling from the idea of Latoya as his soul mate, Pegasus didn't even think to marvel at the fact that Yami was asking him for a favor. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket Pegasus began making the necessary calls.

Taking his own cell phone from his pocket Seto walked woodenly away from the rest of the group, punching in the number for the investigator he often used when he needed to find information on someone. Giving orders for Rika and Mai's credit card numbers to be found and traced, he made it clear that he was to be informed the minute either was put into use and where the transaction had occurred. The next call was to his personal pilot, who was ordered to immediately head to the airfield and prepare his personal jet for take off to Egypt. To Rika.

"May I get a ride with you?"

Turning his head Seto nodded, and without a word to the others walked out of the room with Isis and Marik at his heels, leaving the rest to find their way to Egypt with Pegasus.

* * *

The hotel they'd found in Cairo was a nice one, with enough rooms to take them all which was a definite relief. The guys had paired up to share rooms, with Joshua, Mahado, Aries, Sirus and his little brother taking one room, while Freya, Latoya, Rika, Mai and Alice took another. Rika's parents understandably took their own room. They'd had no luck finding a flight out of Egypt yet, but Yamaki had promised to send a plane for them if they couldn't find their own way back by noon. It was early morning now, and everyone was starting to come down for the scheduled meeting in the front foyer to go out and get some breakfast.

Standing by a newsstand, marveling at the fact that he could actually read most of the Egyptian print on the piece of paper, Henry paused in his reading as a strange chill went up his spine. A feeling, a recognizing of something that had him slowly lowering the paper to see the three people who'd just walked in the front door and were even now striding towards the main desk. Dropping the paper to the ground, not even noticing the sheets scatter, Henry lurched forward, one word on his lips. "Isis!"

Even though there was no logical explanation for how she could hear him with all the crowd and voices between them, her head never the less swerved in his direction and their eyes met, time seeming to stop in that one moment. Then they were both moving, weaving their way through the crowd with muttered apologizes and excuse mes, meeting in the center of the room as Henry scooped her up off her feet and held her tight against his chest, turning his face to bury it in her hair, which still, after all the centuries smelled of the sandalwood she'd always loved.

Having followed their sister through the crowd Seto got right to the point. "I won't kill you if you tell me where she is."

"Forth floor, room 408." Lifting his face away to meet Seto's gaze squarely Henry's face was content and firm. "But I'm telling you that because you love her as much as I love your sister. Not because I'm afraid of you. Isis and Rika would kill you if you tried anyway."

"They probably would." Nodding his head Seto left the group, counting on Marik to go all big brother on Aries's ass in his stead. He'd give it a go himself later on. For now, there was only one person he needed to see. Pressing the button for the elevator, he waited, the doors finally opening as Latoya and Suzi walked out.

"Here, you'll need this. She decided to sleep in instead of getting breakfast." Holding out their room key Latoya smiled at him with that gentle smile he now remembered so vividly.

"He's on his way, we took different transportation." Taking the key from her Seto smiled in return and got into the elevator, Suzi giving him a thumbs up as the doors closed in front of him. Riding the elevator up to the forth floor, Seto didn't really think about what he was going to say or how to say it. He was running on instinct now, like any animal seeking its mate, biologically encoded to need the person as much as air or water. He was very nearly vibrating with suppressed energy, his long learned restraint the only thing that had kept him from searching for the nearest stairwell. When the doors finally opened he was out like a shot, down the hallway in search of the right door. Mai and Freya were just coming out of the door as he approached, both being the type to spend a lot longer in front of a mirror than the other girls. They both jumped a little as they turned to see him coming in their direction.

"Well hello, handsome." Holding out the card she still held in her hand Mai winked at him teasingly. "How much will you give me for it?"

"Already got one." Holding his own card up Seto's eye plainly told them to get out of his way.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing you in a bit." Taking Freya's arm Mai hurried the other girl along, the two pausing to watch Seto go into the room, closing it quickly behind him. "Go get her, Mr. Billionaire."

* * *

The room was silent and cramped despite the lack of luggage. There was a cot wedged between the two double beds, and that plus a table and one chair made up the furniture in the room. But it was clean and that had probably been all they'd cared about seeing as they hadn't checked in until three in the morning. On the far bed was the lone occupant, fast asleep on her side with her back to him. Walking around the beds to get to her, Seto sat down on the side of the bed beside her, lowering his head to capture her lips with his in a tender, loving kiss. Watching her on the screen, his memories had returned, so that the gaps were mostly in his childhood, his adulthood clear to him. He had loved this woman with everything he'd had, had intended to marry her whether her family liked it or not. He'd been willing to move mountains and empty oceans if that had been what it took to have her always. He'd lost her though, lost her to the cruelty of fate so that they'd been separated for so long. Until death had taken him as well. But even then, it had not been the same, could not be the same until now, now when they were to be given a second chance together. Sliding his arms under the sheets Seto lifted her from the bed and into his lap, cradling her close as his lips remained on hers, staying there until her eyes fluttered open, the violet depths meeting his with a recognition that defied all time and space. Drawing his head back slightly, Seto smiled down at her. "Morning."

"Morning." Was her sleepy reply. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Your brother and the others are probably on their way as we speak."

"He the one that gave you the black eye?"

"I gave him two."

Chuckling huskily Rika could only imagine the trouble she was going to be in once her big brother got here. "Then I guess we're lucky Henry and Joshua are here to have our backs. Things are bound to get ugly once they find us together."

"We'll just threaten to ban them from the wedding."

"The wedding." Rika repeated, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Is that your idea of a proposal?"

"I proposed to you once and you up and died on me." Seto pointed out, nuzzling his cheek agaisnt hers. "As far as I'm concerned, we're getting married as soon as possible and to hell with whatever any of my in-laws, past and present, think about it."

"Good point." Pulling him down for another kiss Rika was just settling in more comfortably against him when the sound of someone banging the hell out of the door startled them enough to have them both pausing in mid grope to look towards the door.

"KAIBA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR THIS INSTANT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"RI, THIS IS YOUR FATHER SPEAKING! OPEN THE DOOR LIKE YOUR BROTHER SAYS!"

"Oh boy." Sharing an amused look with Seto Rika wrapped her arms around his neck. "What should we do? They'll break the door down if we don't open it."

"Let them." Was her fiancee's opinion as he tumbled her onto the bed, managing to get her shirt unbuttoned and his own off before the two oldest male members of Rika's former family managed to break said door down and came marching in with deadly purpose.

"Oh my eyes!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!"

**The End and the Beginning**


End file.
